Degrassi Evolutions (Season 3)
by Degrassian17
Summary: All new faces, brand new attitudes, fresh new start, it's a whole new Degrassi Evolutions!
1. Season 3

**I have a very important message concerning Degrassi Evolutions. Due to a few reasons I've decided Degrassi Evolutions is getting a retcon.**

**The current timeline will go back one year so instead of it being the school year of 2014-2015 it'll be 2013-2014. So like how Degrassi timeline is now.**

**I know this might confuse some of you and I'm sorry about that. Trust me I've been doing some serious thinking about what was the right thing to do. For many reasons this retcon has to happen due to continuity issues as I plan for Season 4 and onward.**

**Below I will explain how Season 1 & 2 Changed:**

**SEASON 1 & 2 Was one school year. However now with the retcon. Season 1 is from the beginning of the 2012-2013 school year til winter break of the 2012-2013 school**

**Season 2 picks up right after winter break of the 2012-2013 school year and ends on during the beginning of summer vacation.**

**Season 3: Summertime (AKA 3A) is now the summer of 2013 instead of 2014. And now with New Beginnings (AKA 3B) is now the 2013-2014 school year.**

**This also means people's grades changes. However this does not affect Drew, Clare, Alli and the rest of their senior class. They still graduated at the end of Season 2.**

**BELOW ARE THE CHANGED GRADES BECAUSE OF THE RETCON:**

SEASON 1 MAIN CAST:

**SENIORS:**

Demetrius Joyette as Mike Dallas

**JUNIORS:**

Dylan Sprouse as Trent Michaels

Laura Marano as Hayley Michaels

Aubrey Peeples as Hadley Mills

Selena Gomez as Stefanie Jamieson

**SOPHOMORES:**

Dylan Everett as Campbell Saunders

Ricardo Hoyos as Zig Novak

Calum Worthy as Dakota Harris

Melissa Benoit as Aria Monroe

Logan Lerman as Zac Andrews

**FRESHMEN:**

Olivia Scriven as Maya Matlin

Lyle Lettau as Tristan Milligan

Alex Steele as Tori Santamaria

Ross Lynch as Austin Matthews

SEASON 2 MAIN CAST:

**SENIORS:**

Demetrius Joyette as Mike Dallas

**JUNIORS:  
**

Dylan Sprouse as Trent Michaels

Laura Marano as Hayley Michaels

Aubrey Peeples as Hadley Mills

Selena Gomez as Stefanie Jamieson

Jacob Artist as Danny Smith

Claudia Jessie as Bambi Carmen

Debby Ryan as Ashli Fellom

Shailene Woodley as Heather Anderson

**SOPHOMORES:**

Dylan Everett as Campbell Saunders

Ricardo Hoyos as Zig Novak

Calum Worthy as Dakota Harris

Melissa Benoit as Aria Monroe

Logan Lerman as Zac Andrews

Zachary Gordon as Beck Samuels

**FRESHMEN:**

Olivia Scriven as Maya Matlin

Lyle Lattau as Tristan Milligan

Alex Steele as Tori Santamaria

Ross Lynch as Austin Matthews

AND NOW WITH SEASON 3:

**Seniors:**

Dylan Sprouse as Trent Michaels

Laura Marano as Hayley Michaels

Demetrius Joyette as Mike Dallas

Aubrey Peeples as Hadley Mills

Jacob Artist as Danny Smith

Debby Ryan as Ashli Fellom

Claudia Jessie as Bambi Carmen

Shailene Woodley as Heather Anderson

**JUNIORS:**

Logan Lerman as Zac Andrews

Ricardo Hoyos as Zig Novak

Calum Worthy as Dakota Harris

Zachary Gordon as Beck Samuels

**SOPHOMORES:**

Olivia Scriven as Maya Matlin

Ross Lynch as Austin Matthews

Jane Levy as Alice Martin **(Promoted)**

Dev Patel as West Bhandt

Avan Jogia as Edward Worthington

Shay Mitchell as Blair Tilman

Nikki Gould as Grace Cardinal

**FRESHMEN:**

Chloë Grace Moretz as Bella Worthington

Freddie Highmore as Flynn Worthington

**ONCE AGAIN SORRY FOR THE SUDDEN RETCON ITS FOR CONTINUITY ISSUES GOING INTO SEASON 4 AND ONWARD. THANK YOU FOR THE UNDERSTANDING.**

**Season 3 of Degrassi Evolutions is here! And with it a few changes have been made different from Season's 1 and 2. Here are a few:**

***3A will take place during summer with the 2013-2014 school year picking up in 3B.**

***3A will have a different opening sequence showing only the people that will be in 3A, during the summer of 2013 and then in 3B onward the regular opening sequence will come back.**

***Instead of having the standard 3 parted season. Season 3 will have 3A/3B/3C/3D and instead of having just 40 something episodes, S3 will have 56 episodes. So S3 will be airing from this year going into early 2015.**

***Although the episodes are still pretty much in a 2 part format, every episode will have its own title. With the exception of a few episodes.**

***Instead of having one slogan for the entire season, every block will have its own slogan.**

***Instead of all the new people coming in the first block they will be spread throughout the season.**

***There will be a Minisode connected too it called "Zig: World Tour Life", showing Zig's life on the world tour. There will be 4 parts starting after 3A. They will air before the premiere of each block with the exception of the 4****th**** one which will air during 3D.**

***This season airing schedule changes: There won't be a 5-Week or any longer version of the telenovela for 3A instead it will happen in 3C with a 5-Week telenovela. However there will still be a music video promo for 3A and accordingly for 3C. The every other day format will be gone instead for 3A & 3B: Wednesday & Friday, 3C: 5-Week Telenovela and last, but not least 3D: Monday & Friday.**

***In past seasons I made the season a whole school year, however this season will only be half a school year which is explained more below.**

**(NOTE: Tori is not listed in the main cast below, but she is still apart of the main cast. However she won't appear in this season due to her being in Paris for a year, but she will be mentioned.)**

The'''3rd season''' of '''''Degrassi Evolutions''' ''premiered on July 30, 2014 on . The first part of the season followed a two day format airing Wednesday and Friday's for 5 weeks, named Degrassi Evolutions: Summertime, depicting the summer of 2013. The next part of the season once again followed a two day format with 10 episodes, depicting the beginning of the 2013-2014. school year till Thanksgiving break, named Degrassi Evolutions: New Beginnings. The next part of the season will follow a 5-week telenovela format with 20 episodes airing Monday through Thursday depicting from right after Thanksgiving break till winter break of the 2013-2014 school year named Degrassi Evolutions: In Too Deep. The final part of the season will once again follow a two day format, but airing Monday and Friday's with 16 episodes depicting right after winter break named Degrassi Evolutions: Nowhere To Run.

The slogan for Degrassi Evolutions: Summertime is, "''The Kids Are Not Alright''." Next the slogan for Degrassi Evolutions: New Beginnings is, "''New Lies. New Betrayals. New Faces. New Drama. New Beginnings''." Then the slogan for Degrassi Evolutions: In Too Deep is, "''The Kids at Degrassi Come Undone''." And finally the slogan for Degrassi Evolutions: Nowhere To Run is, "''Expect the Unexpected''."

**Main Cast**

**Seniors**

*Dylan Sprouse as **Trent Michaels**, the headstrong Student Body President, and former hockey player and also Hayley's twin brother.

*Laura Marano as **Hayley Michaels**, a strong-willed, intellectual and compassionate Student Body VP and Trent's twin sister.

*Demetrius Joyette as **Mike Dallas**, a multi-layered, alpha male Toronto Ice Hounds captain and teen dad taking his second victory lap for his senior year.

*Aubrey Peeples as **Hadley Mills**, a beautiful, smart, determined, and rebellious student who is still trying to figure out her life.

*Jacob Artist as **Danny Smith**, a multi-layered teen dad and hockey player who is trying to turn over a new leaf.

*Debby Ryan as **Ashli Fellom**, a beautiful, intelligent and determined teen mom who wants a fresh start.

*Claudia Jessie as **Bambi Carmen**, a nice, artistic and eccentric outsider.

*Shailene Woodley as **Heather Anderson**, a former mean girl who is conservative Christian who is slowly opening up her mind.

**Juniors**

*Logan Lerman as **Zac Andrews**, a friendly, outgoing and talented writer/director.

*Ricardo Hoyos as **Zig Novak**, a skateboarder and musician who is insecure about his poverty.

*Calum Worthy as **Dakota Harris**, an outgoing and sometimes rebellious guy who is still finding his way.

*Zachary Gordon as **Beck Samuels**, a funny music loving guy, who is learning to be social and finding his way through high school.

**Sophomores**

*Olivia Scriven as **Maya Matlin**, a cello virtuoso who is undergoing a seriously personality change due to her late boyfriend's suicide.

*Ross Lynch as **Austin Matthews, **a musician turned mysterious bad boy who is involved with the wrong crowd.

*Lyle Lettau as **Tristan Milligan**, a loud-and-proud gay teen who is determined to meet his goals.

'''*Jane Levy as **Alice Martin**, a smart hard working scholar and religious girl. ('''_**Promoted**_''')'''

'''*Dev Patel as **West Bhandt**, a smart and sarcastic wingman who wants to be popular. ('''_**New**_''')'''

'''*Avan Jogia as **Edward Worthington**, a charming multi-billionaire bad-boy with charisma who trouble follows him. ('''_**New**_''')'''

'''*Shay Mitchell as **Blair Tilman**, a mean former West Drive star who uses looks, charm, and deviousness to get her way. ('''_**New**_''')'''

'''*Nikki Gould as **Grace Cardinal**, a spunky and helpful tech savvy with great tracking skills. ('''_**New**_''') ('''_**311-355**_''')

**Freshmen**

'''*Chloë Grace Moretz as **Bella Worthington**, a sweet and sassy sophomore and Edward's younger sister and Flynn's Irish twin sister. ('''_**New**_''') ('''_**311-355**_''')

'''*Freddie Highmore as **Flynn Worthington**, a conceited guy who is Edward's younger brother and Bella's Irish twin brother. ('''_**New**_''') ('''_**321-355**_''')

**Degrassi Staff**

*Stefan Brogren as **Archie Simpson**, the school's fair and understanding principal and alumni of Degrassi.

*Cory Lee as **Winnie Oh**, the strict, but attractive media immersions and band teacher.

**Recurring Cast**

**Students**

*Selena Gomez as **Stefanie Jamieson**, a former bad girl turned lovely lady who is Trent's fiancé and is now attending a performing arts school for dancing. (**Grade 12**)

*Liam Green as **Damon**, an outspoken student with a sense of humor. (**Grade 10**)

*David Lambert as **Chase Anderson**, Heather's conservative and judgmental brother and member of the Toronto Ice Hounds. (**Grade 12**)

*Tyler James Williams as **Randy Watson**, book smart and a gamer who is Beck's best friend. (**Grade 11**)

*Zoe Levin as **Taylor Watson**, the popular and mean captain of the Power Squad who is repeating her senior year. (**Grade 12**)

*Noah Johnson as **Scott Carter**, a cocky jock. (**Grade 11**)

*Andre Kim as **Winston Chu**, a smart and sarcastic guy who wants to be the big man on campus. (**Grade 11**) ('''_**New**_''')

*Dale Whibley as **Neil Martin**, a jerk. (**Grade 11**) ('''_**New**_''')

*Tyrel Jackson Williams as **Rick**, a class clown and a-wanna be ladies' man. (**Grade 9**) ('''_**New**_''')

*Bailee Madison as **Monica**, a preppy girl. (**Grade 9**) ('''_**New**_''')

*Richard Walters as **Tiny**, a rebel. (**Grade 11**) ('''_**New**_''')

*Paloma Kwiatkowski as **Skyler**, a weird yet unique girl. (**Grade 12**) ('''_**New**_''')

**Graduates**

*Luke Bilyk as **Drew Torres**, a graduate of Degrassi Community School who works at The Dot.

*Tyler Posey as **Ben Jacobs**, a graduate of Degrassi Community School who is now attending University of British Columbia and Zac's cousin.

*Chloe Rose as **Katie Matlin**, Maya's rebellious, overachiever and soccer star sister who is away at Stanford.

*Melinda Shankar as **Alli Bhandari**, an intelligent girl who is trying to overcome her mistakes and graduate of [[Degrassi Community School]] who is now attending MIT.

*Craig Arnold as **Luke Baker**, a graduate of Degrassi Community School and Becky's conservative and judgmental brother who is a member of the Toronto Ice Hounds.

*Sarah Fisher as **Becky Baker**, a graduate of Degrassi Community School]] and a bubbly conservative Christian who is slowly opening up her mind.

**Other**

*Nick Roux as **Mason Bates**, a California native who is in a up and coming band. ('''_**New**_''')

*Ana Golja as **Zoë Rivas**, a West Drive star with a passion for fashion. ('''_**New**_''')

*Vanessa Morgan as **Vanessa**, a sassy and responsible teen mother. ('''_**New**_''')

*Justice James as **Rock Dallas**, the toddler son of Dallas and Vanessa. ('''_**New**_''')

*Lucy Hale as **Carly**, a sassy, sweet and responsible teen mom.

***Leonardo Smith**, the toddler son of Danny and Carly.

*Devon Werkheiser as **Cody Sampson**, a teen father.

*Mia Talerico as **Coey Fellom**, the toddler daughter of Ashli and Cody.

* Taylor Lautner as **Gabe**, a DJ from the Hamptons, who is friends with Heather. ('''_**New**_''')

*Garrett Backstrom as **Donnie Gold**, Blair's former co-star on West Drive. ('''_**New**_''')

**Adults**

*Spirit Synott as **Margaret Matlin**, Katie and Maya's mother.

*Brendan Beiser as **Mr. Matlin**, Katie and Maya's father.

*Shauna MacDonald as **Mrs. Novak**, Zig's hardworking, but poor mother.

*Vera Farmiga as **Diana Matthews**, Austin's hardworking mother.

*Kristen Dalton as **Sandra Michaels**, Trent and Hayley's caring and overprotective mother.

*Steve Zahn as **Joseph Michaels**, Trent and Hayley's soothed father.

*George Newbern as **Mr. Harris**, Dakota's father who is a business man.

*Leigh-Allyn Baker as **Mrs. Harris**, Dakota's overprotective mother.

*John Cusack as **Mr. Fellom**, Ashli's father.

*Shirley Manson as **Mrs. Fellom**, Ashli's mother who has breast cancer.

***Ms. Milligan**, Tristan and Owen's mother.

*Jessica Chastain as **Carrey Andrews**, Zac's caring mother.

*Mark Wahlberg as **Simon Andrews**, Zac's father.

*Josh Brolin as **Mr. Anderson**, Heather and Chase's conservative Christian father.

*Ruth Wilson as **Mrs. Anderson**, Heather and Chase's conservative Christian mother.

*Keanu Reeves as **Jackson Mills**, Hadley's recovering alcoholic father who is in the army overseas.

*Jodie Foster as **Mrs. Mills**, Hadley's recovering alcoholic mother.

*Carla Gugino as **Sandy**, Bambi's equally quirky mother who has bran cancer.

*Luke Evans as **Raymond Carmen**, Bambi's estranged father who is helping his ex-wife Sandy through her brain cancer.

*Jai Courtney as **Rob**, Dakota's laid back birth father who wants to be involved in his life.

*Amy Adams as **Karen**, Dakota's laid back birth mother who wants to be involved in his life.

*Bart Johnson as **William Worthington**, Edward, Bella and Flynn's lenient, yet abusive father who is running for Mayor and won't let his son Edward ruin his chances once again. ('''_**New**_''')

*Kate Winslet as **Mrs. Worthington**, Edward, Bella and Flynn's mother. ('''_**New**_''')

*Poppy Montgomery as **Mrs. Tilman**, Blair's overbearing stage mother. ('''_**New**_''')

*Rod Wilson as **Mr. Coyne**, Declan and Fiona's father. ('''_**New**_''')

*Joy Tanner as **Laura Coyne**, Declan and Fiona's supportive mother. ('''_**New**_''')

*Landon Liboiron as **Declan Coyne**, Fiona's charming and confident brother who is attending Yale University. ('''_**New**_''')

*Jess Mal Gibbons as **Officer Turner**, Dave's father, who polices Degrassi Community School.

**Staff**

*Tom Melissis as **Dom Perino**, the strict history teacher.

*Michael Kinney as **Darryl Armstrong**, the reasonable math and gym teacher.

*Janick Herbert as **Madame Jean-Aux**, the serious French teacher.

*Randal Edwards as **Mr. Townsend**, the English teacher who also runs Bright Sparks.

*Emmy Rossum as **Jenny Stone**, the easygoing drama teacher.


	2. New Character Descriptions

**Note: 3A/3B/3C are labeled with them because that's the block the will be coming in. Since all the new characters will be coming in throughout the season. There is no description for Grace since you all already know her, however she will be coming in 3B.  
**

_**3A NEW CHARACTER DESCRIPTIONS:**_

_**EDWARD WORTHINGTON – (16) – Grade 11**_

Confident, charming, mischievous, and fresh from a prep school in England, Edward knows he'll have Degrassi in the palm of his hand. Edward's father just sends him to different prep schools all over the world since he gets expelled a lot, so dropping in on a public high school will be anything but a challenge. Stylish and sophisticated, Edward still never looks like he's trying. In fact he just seems to breeze through life, but underneath all his swagger, Edward is just a teen looking for love and acceptance from his father. And with him getting expelled from his one of many boarding schools doesn't help at all. Especially since William Worthington is a popular business man about to run for mayor, who won't let his reckless son get in the way. But Edward loves milking his rep as a troublemaker and arrives at Degrassi ready to stir things up. Edward loves using his magnetic personality and beseeching eyes to get people to do what he wants. Edward has never been afraid of indulging in the excesses of his high life – so far he just hasn't been caught. He really just needs someone to connect with, but how many hearts will he break in the process?

_**BLAIR TILMAN – (16) – Grade 11**_

Ethereal, sophisticated and deeply fashion-conscious, Blair makes her mark at Degrassi the moment she arrives. A former West Drive star Blair comes to Degrassi facing her toughest role yet: being a real high school girl! Though she is going to treat Degrassi like her own personally playground. Having spent her formative years as super nice girl Angelina Garcia, younger sister to mean girl Gatsby Garcia, Blair was unceremoniously fired. Intent on a fresh start, Blair's excited to make new friends, date cute boys, and above all look hot while doing it! See, Blair's was under the wing of mean girl herself Zoe Rivas and because of that she never really learned how to be anything else but a mean girl. Constantly using her looks to get what she wants a trick she learned from her overbearing stage-mom and Zoe Rivas. Blair's also desperate to hide a bad secret. Fierce and fashion forward, Blair will be your BFF and will stab you in the back. But be careful not to challenge her or get in her way, because what Blair wants, Blair definitely gets. 

_**WESTON "WEST" BHANDT – (16) – Grade 11**_

A low-key overachiever, West strives for the best of both worlds – a steady girlfriend and loyal friends, high marks and being the big man on campus, but he has traditional Indian parents who still expect him to act and be a certain way. He is determined to finally make his mark on the school he's been attending for two years. West is the smart, sarcastic best friend of the multi-billionaire, popular boy Edward. He successfully masks his insecurity with a funny, pessimistic attitude that protects him from taking risks and possible disappointments. He's often the voice of reason and a reluctant co-conspirator in hijinks. 

_**3B NEW CHARACTER DESCRIPTIONS:**_

_**ISABELLA "BELLA" WORTHINGTON – (15) – Grade 10**_

She is fierce and fashion-forward. Bella is sweet and sassy, she plans on making her mark at Degrassi. Being the daughter to a popular business man William Worthington, Bella has traveled all over the world and she's just daddy's little girl, but when her father's not around she sometimes show's her wild side. Bella's cool, almost regal exterior stands in sharp contrast with her older brother Edward and Irish twin brother Flynn's social magnetism. She and her Irish twin brother Flynn both are the favorite by their dad Mr. Worthington because they follow the rules and do what he tells them to do, while their older brother Edward is the outcast for being the polar opposite. Bella views high school with an anthropologist's eye, watching the student body and making her own astute observations. Being new at Degrassi and with her rich lifestyle she plans on ruling the school. 

_**3C NEW CHARACTER DESCRIPTIONS:**_

_**FLYNN WORTHINGTON – (15) – Grade 10**_

Being the son too multi-millionaires, Flynn expects to enjoy everything his money will let him revel in — girls and partying. A man of few words, he watches from the background waiting to make his move_. _Flynn has had his fair share of private school girls, but now that's he's going to public school he's looking forward to the challenge if there will be any. He sometimes indulges in his teenage urges, however he doesn't let it get in the way of what matters and he makes his father Mr. Worthington proud by keeping up the family image. Being rich, Flynn has a constant abundance of female adoration, which usually makes him the guy who'll kiss first and will tell later.


	3. Degrassi Evolutions: Summertime Promo 1

**Degrassi Evolutions Season 3: Degrassi Evolutions: Summertime Promo 1:**

**THIS SUMMER**

(Maya and Tristan are running up too Degrassi excitedly.) 

(Maya is walking in the foyer with a huge smile on her face.) 

(Michaels House "Hayley's Bedroom"; Hayley is wearing red lingerie and begins putting lipstick on.) 

(At the Mall; Hayley, Ashli and Hadley are walking in the mall laughing.) 

(In the Theater; Zac and Bambi are sitting on the stage smiling at each other.) 

**ALL NEW FACES**

(In the Foyer; Maya and Tristan are walking in the foyer. Edward walks out Simpson's officer and bumps into Maya. Maya looks at Edward and blushes. Edward smirks.) 

(On a Balcony; West is wearing a suit and tie. He leans back on the railing and crosses his arms.) 

(In a Classroom; Maya. Tristan are sitting in the back of the class talking. Blair walks into the classroom with a conceited look on her face.) 

Blair: (_Smirking._) I have arrived. Your lives all just got way better. 

(Tristan stares at Blair like a crazed fan.) 

Tristan: (_Overwhelmed with Excitement._) I'm going too faint. 

**BRAND NEW ATTUIDE**

(Michaels House "Hayley's Bedroom"; Hayley is sitting on her bed in just her bra and panties. She smiles at someone on her laptop.)

(Zac titles Heather over and leans in. They begin kissing.) 

(Outside the Dot; Maya and Tristan are sitting outside The Dot.) 

Maya: If people think I'm going bad. Then why not live up to it. 

(Tristan looks at Maya's lecturing look on his face.) 

**FRESH STARTS**

(Maya, Tristan and Blair are walking outside of a night club.) 

(On a Charter Bus; Maya is sitting next to Tristan. Blair is sitting behind Maya and Tristan while Edward and West are sitting next to each other across from Maya and Tristan. Maya is turned around in her seat looking at Edward.) 

Edward: (_Smirking._) Well, well, well. It looks like we're spending the summer together.

(Outside the Dot; Maya and Tristan are sitting outside The Dot.)

Tristan: You need to stay away from him. He's smells of trouble. 

(On a Balcony; Edward is wearing a red dress shirt and slacks. He looks at Maya and laughs a little. Maya looks away from Edward.)

(On a Charter Bus; Blair leans over too Maya.) 

Blair: So are you two like an item or what? 

(Maya laughs.) 

Maya: (_Smiling._) What. No way. 

Blair: (_Sassy._) And it better stay that way. 

(Michaels House "Hayley's Bedroom"; Hayley lays back on her bed smiling.)

(In the Foyer; Tristan is pushing Maya into the hallway.) 

(In the J.T. Memorial; Zac and Bambi are sitting on the bunch, Bambi hugs Zac excitedly.) 

Bambi: (_Excitedly._) You're the best!

(Matlin House "Kitchen"; Maya and Katie hug each other.)

(Harris Summer House "Dakota's Bedroom"; Dakota is standing in the entrance of his bedroom his older sister Carla walks away with a smug look on her face.) 

Dakota: You have got too be kidding me. 

**GET READY FOR A WHOLE NEW SEASON OF DEGRASSI EVOLUTIONS!**

**DEGRASSI EVOLUTIONS: SUMMERTIME**

**STARTING WEDNESDAY JULY 30****th**

(Maya and Tristan walk into Degrassi. Tristan holds the door open for her and Maya walks in. Tristan follows.) 

Maya: (_Excitedly._) This is going to be the best summer ever.


	4. Glad You Came (3A Music Video Promo)

**Degrassi Evolutions: Summertime Music Video Promo "Glad You Came"**

"**GLAD YOU CAME"**

**SONG BY: THE WANTED**

People laughing, rollercoasters and games are heard loudly. Trent and Hayley are standing at a ticket booth of an amusement park that has a huge red that that says "DEGRASSI". As some people give Trent and Hayley their tickets who are both smiling. Trent and Hayley motions for them to go in. As the people walk in the huge red "**DEGRASSI**" sign starts flashing. 

The scene changes too; Beck and Hadley walk into the mirror house smiling. They look are laughing and look like a couple. Beck and Hadley smile at each other and hold hands. It looks like they're about to kiss when Tori's reflection is seen in the mirrors surrounding them. Beck and Hadley look around at all the mirrors seeing Tori's reflection. Hadley shakes her head and let's go of Beck's hand and walks away in a hurry. 

The scene changes too; Bambi standing in front of a photo booth. She smiles at the camera and the camera guy takes the picture. When the picture is taken big words come up that says "**THE ONE IS CRUSHING ON SOMEONE ELSES BOYFRIEND.**" Bambi smiles adorably. The scene switches too Blair standing in front of the photo booth. She puts both her hands on the side of her hips and poses. The camera guy takes the picture and the words "**THE TWO-FACED GIRL**" come up. Blair smirks into the camera. 

The scene switches too; Hayley standing in front of a photo booth. She smiles, but then the picture is taken and the words "**THE GIRL WHO DOESN'T KNOW HER OWN SERCRET.**" come up. Hayley starts backing away from the camera looking flustered. Dakota walks by Hayley and stands in front of the photo booth. He crosses his arms and smiles for the camera and when the picture is taken words come up that says "**HE'S A PART OF A SECRET THAT HE KNOWS NOTHING ABOUT.**" Dakota smiles slowly fades away as he begins to look worried.

The scene changes too; A bunch of people are standing around watching West throwing basketballs into the net trying to win prizes. Trent is the host of the game is clapping encouraging the go too make the shot. Danny is walking through the crowd madly. He is knocking down people's popcorn and drinks, people look at Danny with angry faces. Danny walks up to West who is about to shoot the basketball and hits the basketball away from him and pushes the West down. Trent looks at Danny shocked and confused. He walks up too Danny, but Danny pushes Trent out his away and walks away. Trent watches him worried.

The scene changes too; In a tent; Zac and Heather are sitting at a table, sitting across from each other. Heather is dressed like a tarot card reader. She pulls out a card from a stack of cards. She looks at it and smiles. Heather puts the card on the table which says "**THE LOVERS**" and has a picture of a couple looking at each other romantically. Zac smiles, but then Heather pulls out another card from the deck, but this time she looks flustered as she puts down a card that says "**DEATH**" and it shows a picture of a grave. Zac looks at the card speechless. Heather looks at Zac scared and so confused.

The scene changes too; Maya and Tristan are standing in line for a rollercoaster excitedly. Blair is walking past everyone with a smug look on her face. Everyone look at her star struck, Blair is walking in all the way to the front of the line skipping everyone else due to her celebrity status. Edward is about to walk into to get on the ride, but Blair walks up to him with a smirk on her face and taps him on the shoulder. Edward turns around with a smiling that speaks for itself. Blair puts her arms around Edward's shoulders and they lean in and start kissing. Maya and Tristan watches them getting mad.

The scene changes too; Ashli sitting down the merry go round. Tears are coming from her eyes flowing down her cheeks. Ashli is looking down at her right wrist she has bruises. She is putting makeup over it.

The scene changes too; Trent and Hayley standing in front of a huge red spinning wheel. Trent and Hayley are smiling brightly. They both gesture to the spinning wheel and then walk away. The huge red wheel is spinning on it are different words "_**DANGER, LOSS, LOVE, SURPRISES, BETRAYAL, DECEPTION, OBESSION, SECRETS, CRUSHES, DRAMA, GOSSIP, LIES, JEALOUSY, TRAGEDY**_" the wheel starts slowing down.

_**WHERE IT STOPS…**_

The wheel starts slowing down even more. It looks like is about to stop at "Tragedy".

_**NO ONE KNOWS!**_

_**GET READY FOR**_

_**THE NEXT EVENT**_

_**IN DEGRASSI EVOLUTIONS HISTORY**_

_**DEGRASSI EVOLUTIONS: SUMMERTIME**_

_**BEGINNING JULY 30**__**th**_


	5. 3A: Maya Promo

**Degrassi Evolutions: Summertime: Maya Promo**

(Maya smiles brightly.) 

Maya: My boyfriend committed suicide.

(Maya's smile slowly fades away and she begins to look sad and hurt.) 

Maya: Some people think that I'm… Damaged now. Not only that. They think I'm just the sad boring good girl.

(Maya smirks.) 

Maya: (_Smirking._) But it's time to show them. I'm not the girl they thought they knew.

(Maya bits her bottom lip.) 

**DEGRASSI EVOLUTIONS: SUMMERTIME**

**PREMIERES**** JULY 30****th**


	6. Meet Blair Promo

**Degrassi Evolutions: Summertime: Meet Blair Promo**

(Blair smiles flirtatiously.) 

Blair: (_Smiling Flirtatiously._) I'm here. 

(Blair laughs a little.) 

Blair: (_Devious Smile._) I'm going too own this place. Everyone going crazy over me? There's no doubt about it. After all I'm just the sweet little new girl. Who just wants to be your best friend, but the thing is. I really don't care about being your best friend. I don't care about your boring issues… I just wanna make you cry. 

(Blair puts both her hands in her long hair smiling deviously.) 

**DEGRASSI EVOLUTIONS: SUMMERTIME**

**PREMERES JULY 30****th**


	7. 3A: Tristan Promo

**Degrassi Evolutions: Summertime: Tristan Promo**

Tristan: I got my heartbroken at prom. I left to pick up the pieces while he goes on his merry way… (_Confident._) If anything I'm dramatic. And with my best friend gone for a year in Paris. I'm going too party it up with my other best friend.

(Then Tristan looks nervous losing his confidence.) 

Tristan: (_Nervously._) But when he's around I get really, really quiet and shy. 

(Tristan takes a deep breath. He starts to gain his confidence back.) 

Tristan: I guess the only option is too just go for it. No regrets… Right? 

(Tristan looks unsure.) 

**DEGRASSI EVOLUTIONS: SUMMERTIME**

**PREMIERES**** JULY 30****th**


	8. Meet West Promo

**Degrassi Evolutions: Summertime: Meet West Promo**

West: (_Upbeat._) I used to be invisible also known as the invisible man. But I'm tired of being just another face in the halls. I'm going to make a name for myself. This is my year, I can feel it. This year I'm going to be the new big man on campus. 

(West winks awkwardly.)

West: Well… That's if I can get people to notice me. 

(West sighs.) 

**DEGRASSI EVOLUTIONS: SUMMERTIME**

**PREMIERES**** JULY 30****th**


	9. 3A: Zac Promo

**Degrassi Evolutions: Summertime: Zac Promo**

(Zac has a new emo black style of clothing. He's also sporting a new short haircut.) 

Zac: (_Smiling._) I have the girl of my dreams. We make the perfect couple. Just one problem… Why doesn't my girlfriend trust me? 

(Zac shrugs his shoulders and looks confused.) 

Zac: I mean I don't get it. I've never done anything too make her jealous at all.

(Zac slowly starts smiling.)

Zac: (_Smiling._) Well maybe I should give her a reason then.

**DEGRASSI EVOLUTIONS: SUMMERTIME**

**PREMIERES**** JULY 30****th**


	10. Meet Edward Promo

**Degrassi Evolutions: Summertime: Meet Edward Promo**

Edward: (_Cocky._) People call me a multi-millionaire bad boy heartbreaker. The fact is I get whatever I want when I want it. I conquered boarding school and private school girls on an international level. So these public school girls won't be able to get enough of me. 

(Edward puts both his hands in his pockets and smirks.) 

Edward: (_Smirking._) Girls with attitude? I Love 'em. Girls with boyfriends? I love them even more… A cute little good girl trying to be bad caught my eye. I'm going to show her what being bad really means.

(Edward scoffs.) 

**DEGRASSI EVOLUTIONS: SUMMERTIME**

**PREMIERES**** JULY 30****th**


	11. 3A: Heather Promo

**Degrassi Evolutions: Summertime: Heather Promo**

(Heather is blushing.) 

Heather: (_Blushing._) My boyfriend is the best. He's so funny all the time. 

(Heather sighs as her smile quickly goes away.) 

Heather: He claims I don't trust him, but I have my reasons. 

(Heather smiles adorably.) 

Heather: (_Smiling._) But it's not like I asked to be with this other cute guy all summer. Nothing's going to happen… Right? 

(Heather laughs innocently.) 

**DEGRASSI EVOLUTIONS: SUMMERTIME**

**PREMIERES**** JULY 30****th**


	12. 3A: Bambi Promo

**Degrassi Evolutions: Summertime: Bambi Promo**

(Bambi smiles awkwardly.) 

Bambi: (_Smiling Awkwardly._) I just broke up with my girlfriend, but there's no time too mope… Because hey there's someone new I'm falling for. 

(Bambi starts putting some lipstick on.)

Bambi: Oh he's girlfriend who doesn't like me at all. 

(Bambi smirks.)

Bambi: (_Smirking._) But that's not a problem for me. I just have to get this boy alone. 

**DEGRASSI EVOLUTIONS: SUMMERTIME**

**PREMIERES JULY 30****th**


	13. 3A: Dakota Promo

**Degrassi Evolutions: Summertime: Dakota Promo**

Dakota: I just out of a relationship. They just didn't get me you know. (_Upbeat._) No need to stress. I got summer ahead of me, a new city and I'm closer to my birth parents. 

(Dakota upbeat mood starts going away. He looks uneasy.) 

Dakota: (_Uneasy._) But have you ever had a secret that you couldn't tell anyone?… One that wasn't yours too share. This could change everything. 

**DEGRASSI EVOLUTIONS: SUMMERTIME**

**PREMIERES**** JULY 30****th**


	14. 3A: Ashli Promo

**Degrassi Evolutions: Summertime: Ashli Promo**

Ashli: I'm pretty good at balancing things. School, being a mother and other activities. It's summer and I'm ready to have fun. 

(Ashli smiles.) 

Ashli: But's there's this boy… Who treats me like the world. 

(Ashli starts blushing.) 

Ashli: Problem is I haven't told him about me having a baby… (_Worried._) that won't change anything… Right? 

(Ashli looks flustered.) 

**DEGRASSI EVOLUTIONS: SUMMERTIME**

**PREMIERES JULY 30****th**


	15. I Gotta Feeling

**Here is the Season 3 premiere of Degrassi Evolutions! As you may notice there's been a change in writing style as it resembles an actually script more closely so let me know if you look this style better. So without further ado here is the season premiere of Degrassi Evolutions! **

**School's out and summer's in! See where summer takes the friends as some jet off to Los Angeles! But just because school's out doesn't mean the drama stops. The drama heats up this summer between roommate troubles, parent problems, cheating is suspected, summer love, crushes, heartbreaks, rivalries intensify, relationships are tested. Then the summer takes a turn no one expected. Drama sure knows how to follow these teens. Degrassi Evolutions: Summertime "The Kids Are Not Alright".**

**Degrassi Evolutions: Summertime Season 3 Episodes 1-2: I Gotta Feeling**

**EXT. DEGRASSI - - MORNING**

(Maya and Tristan are running up to Degrassi excited. They run up the steps.)

Maya: (_Smiling & Excitedly._) I can't believe how excited I am. Too be in school during summer.

Tristan: (_Smiling & Excitedly._) We'll be in Los Angeles, California. What else can be better?

(Tristan holds the door open for Maya and she walks in. Tristan follows.)

Maya: I wonder who else is going on the trip.

Tristan: Awesome people. Because only awesome people get too spend the summer in Los Angeles. (_Excitedly._) OMG! What if we get on a show? Or a movie and become famous!

(They both laugh. Maya and Tristan walk into the foyer. Trent, Dallas, and Danny are hanging up posters for a Degrassi summer freshmen camp. **EDWARD WORTHTINGTON **walks out of Simpson's office. He's wearing an outfit that practically says "I'm a rich guy". Maya looks towards the office and Edward instantly. Edwards look up at her and gives her a charming smirk. Maya smiles and little, but not paying attention where's she's walking her in high heels she trips into a board where Trent is setting up. Trent also has a new hair style with the sides and back of his head is cut shorter and the front of his hair is flipped up.)

Maya: Woah! Sorry.

(Trent laughs a little.)

Trent: It's fine. We got it.

(Dallas and Danny walk over laughing and start helping Trent fix the board. Edward is still charmingly smirking at Maya. He walks over behind the counter and sits down in a chair. Maya smiles nervously at Edward. Tristan grabs her by her arm and hurries her down the hall exiting the foyer.)

Tristan: No boys for you. Since me and Dakota broke up and Tori is now a model and at Paris for the whole year. You are my new best friend. We need to stick together.

(Maya laughs a little. They both walk into a classroom full of fresh faced students who are excited for the summer. Hadley walks by Maya and Tristan.)

Hadley: Tris and Maya you're two coming on the trip awesome.

(Tristan smiles. Hadley walks over too her seat in the middle of the classroom and sits down. Jenny is standing in front of the class looking at her clipboard.)

Ms. Stone: I'm going to check the attendance now.

Hadley: (_Smiling._) L.A. here we come.

Ms. Stone: We are missing three people.

Hadley: Hayley couldn't make it… She has an appointment.

Ms. Stone: Okay and Austin Matthews?

(Maya looks shocked not knowing that Austin was coming on the trip.)

Maya: Austin's coming?

Ms. Stone: Yes. He signed up.

(Jenny looks at her sheet flipping through another paper.)

Ms. Stone: Never mind. His mom left a note saying he had to cancel.

(Maya looks a little disappointed and Tristan notices this.)

Maya: Oh.

(**BLAIR TILMAN **walks into the classroom wearing sunglasses and her heels clacking. She walks in like she owns the room. Blair has her long beautiful brown hair all in full glory a little past shoulder length. She's wearing a midriff shirt and short shorts.)

Blair: (_Smirking._) I have arrived. Your lives just got way better.

(Maya, Hadley and others look at Blair up and down. Tristan looks at Blair and his mouths drops open as he realizes who she is.)

Tristan: (_Shocked._) I can't believe it… That's… That's.

Ms. Stone: Ah Blair Tilman… Will be joining you in Los Angeles.

(Maya is staring at Blair intently. She knows Blair looks very familiar.)

Maya: Isn't that… That girl from West Drive?

Tristan: (_Excitedly._) You mean Angela Garcia. The super nice girl and younger sister too the queen bee Gatsby Garcia on West Drive. Aka the best show ever. She is amaze balls. (_Overwhelmed with Excitement._) I feel like I'm going too faint.

(Blair looks around the classroom, and smiles a little when she sees Tristan and Maya. She walks over too them.)

Blair: Can I sit here?

Tristan: (_Nervously._) Yes. This seat is just for you.

(Blair sits down.)

Tristan: (_Nervously._) I'm Tristan.

(Blair smiles when she realizes she knows who Tristan is.)

Blair: Wait aren't you the West Drive Experience? You do it with that girl um… What's her name... Tori?

Tristan: (_Excitedly._) Yes that's her name! Oh my gosh you know who I am.

Blair: Yeah the whole cast does. The cast watches the vlogs.

Tristan: (_Excitedly._) OMG! The cast of West Drive now me. I'm making her my new bff.

(Maya double takes.)

Maya: I thought I was your new bff.

Tristan: (_Nonchalant._) There's enough room for two. After all three's company.

Blair: I have free tickets to the rock out summer tour tonight. You wanna go?

Maya: (_Smiling._) That's awesome.

(Blair looks at Maya with a look that if looks could kill.)

Blair: (_Sassy._) Oh I guess you can come too.

(Maya looks at Tristan expecting him to say something in her defense, but Tristan is caught up in his own world. Maya unlike Tristan is unimpressed by Blair.)

Blair: Anyway Tristan the doors open at nine.

(Maya walks over too her seat next to Tristan and sits down. Tristan sighs.)

Tristan: What about your super early curfew?

(Maya fake laughs trying to look cool in front of Blair.)

Maya: (Sarcastically.) What curfew?

(Tristan laughs a little and then turns away from Maya. He is now facing Blair again. Maya looks down at her desk worried.)

**SPECIAL OPENING SEQUENCE: The opening sequence begins by fading in from white on a bird's eye view of the front of the school. A bus is seen toward the bottom driving off to the right. This then shrinks away and with a blue tint in boxes with gold outlines. We first see Hayley standing and smiling at the camera. The camera zooms in on her and she looks to her left and then back at the camera. The camera pans to the right. We then see Zig who has his arms folded. He shakes his head and rolls his eyes. Then he walks off to the left. The camera pans to the right. We see Trent next who has his head bowed down. He looks up at the camera, smiles, and waves his left arm before walking off to the right. The camera pans to the right. Then we see Ashli smiling at the camera. Coey comes running up and grabs Ashli's hand and runs off with her on the right. The camera pans to the right. We then see Danny bent down and look at the camera with a slight smile. The camera pans to the right. Next we see Dallas who's holding up a hockey stick in his right hand looking at the camera. The camera pans to the right. We then see Beck, who is smiling, Hadley playfully pushes Beck to the side as they both laugh. They both smile at the camera. The camera pans to the right. We then see Maya with her back to the camera. She turns around and looks into the camera and smiles. The camera pans to the right. Next we see Tristan with his back to the camera. He turns around and crosses his arms and smiles. The camera pans to the right. Then we see Edward who looks at the camera and grins. The camera pans to the right. Next we see West smiling at the camera and shakes his head while smiling. The camera pans to the right. We then see Blair pop up from below and flips her hair and smiles. The camera pans to the right. We then see Dakota who's looking at the camera. He then takes his hat off and throws it at the camera. The camera pans to the right. Next we see Heather who walks closer to the camera, smiling. The camera pans to the right. We then see Bambi who puts both her hands behind her back. She looks at the camera and smiles. The camera pans to the right. Then we see Zac with only a white background. He smiles at the camera and puts the hood from his hoodie on his head. He then turns around and walks away with his back to the camera. The name Degrassi Evolutions appears in lowercase black letters on the back of his hoodie. It pops out and fades into a group picture of the cast. The name Degrassi Evolutions fades in below it and glows in lowercase black letters zooming out.**

**INT. MALL - - AFTERNOON**

(The mall is crowed with teens and families for the summer. Hayley, Hadley and Ashli are walking around the mall.)

Hadley: So you and Coey are staying with your aunt too be in Los Angeles.

Ashli: Yeah it's the best way. For me to be able to go too Los Angeles with you. And still make care of Coey… Can't wait to be in Los Angeles.

Hadley: I second that.

(Hayley is paying Ashli and Hadley no attention. She is too busy texting and smiling at her phone.)

Ashli: Hello earth too Michaels…

(Hayley finally looks away from her phone.)

Ashli: You've been glued to your phone all day.

Hadley: That's not the hospital is it? About your test results.

Hayley: No. The doctors said it might be a few more days.

Hadley: (_Comforting._) There's no way you have kidney failure.

Ashli: Yep and when you find out you don't have kidney failure. We'll be in Los Angeles and you and me will be going to the beach.

Hadley: (_Jokingly Teasing._) Where Hayley you can help Ashli find a new guy.

(They all laugh. Hayley phone buzzes.)

Hadley: Wow that must be the boyfriend.

Ashli: Let's see what you two are talking about.

(Ashli grabs Hayley's phone quickly from her hands.)

Hayley: Come on don't.

(Ashli reads one of the text.)

Ashli: (_Mimicking Zig's Voice._) Morning Hayley. I was thinking about you all last night.

(Hadley laughs and then reads the next text. Hayley sighs.)

Hadley: Have you watched your… Breaking Bad box sets.

(Ashli and Hadley give Hayley a lecturing look.)

Hayley: What?

Ashli: Are you kidding me. There are no sexy parts.

(Hayley immediately gets what Ashli is talking about.)

Hayley: Are you saying Zig and I should.

(Ashli cuts Hayley off.)

Ashli: I'm not saying too.

Hadley: But that's better than waiting around for a doctor call.

(Ashli and Hadley walk away going into a store. Hayley is about to follow them when she sees a display out the store of a woman posed wearing a laced red bra and panties. She takes a picture of the display in a store window and starts texting Zig "What do you think? Would I look good in this?". Hayley smiles and sends the text.)

**EXT. THE DOT - - AFTERNOON**

(Maya, Katie, and Mrs. Matlin are sitting at a table outside the Dot, drinking smoothies.)

Maya: Do you think Smoothies will taste different in Los Angeles.

(Katie and Mrs. Matlin laugh.)

Katie: (_Smiling._) They taste the same at Sanford. Look all I know is that I'll be having this strawberry banana smoothie. All summer.

Maya: The first of many.

Mrs. Matlin: Okay so Passport?

(Maya nods her head yes.)

Maya: Check.

Mrs. Matlin: Pepper spray?

(Maya bursts out laughing.)

Maya: (_Laughing._) Check. By the way that is really unnecessary.

Mrs. Matlin: Are you kidding. I'm letting my baby go too Los Angeles alone. I must be losing my mind… Money?

Maya: Check. And can I have permission to go an all age's concert tonight?

Mrs. Matlin: Um…

Maya: All the California peeks are going. Including Blair Tilman… One of the stars of West Drive.

Katie: Who's Blair Tilman.

(Katie picks her phone up from the table and searches Blair up.)

Maya: Tristan is obsessed with her. Now that Tori is busy with her modeling career. I'm afraid Blair is going to steal my best friend.

(Katie is on Blair's Facerange profile.)

Katie: She's pretty and has really great style. (_Jokingly Teasing._) She's definitely going to steal Tristan.

(Maya playfully hits Katie on her left arm. They both laugh.)

Mrs. Matlin: And going too that concert will change that?

Maya: Yeah.

Mrs. Matlin: Okay… You can go, but I want you home by ten o'clock.

(Maya shakes her head.)

Maya: Come on mom. Why so early? You're letting me go too Los Angeles remember.

Mrs. Matlin: Yes. Where your curfew will be ten o'clock.

Katie: Mom too be fair. I've been to one of those concerts. And they don't usually start till nine thirty.

Mrs. Matlin: Okay eleven thirty, but no later than that.

Maya: (_Excitedly._) Thank you.

**INT. DEGRASSI – THEATER - - AFTERNOON**

(Trent, Dallas, and Danny are Simpson are standing in front of **RICK**, **MONICA** and the other upcoming freshmen who are sitting in seats. Trent, Dallas and Danny are wearing a red Degrassi Freshmen Program Councilors. Zac who is wearing red Degrassi Freshmen Program Councilors is sitting on the stage looking bored. He has a new style for him with a more emo, but still colorful clothing and a short haircut.)

Mr. Simpson: Okay Trent. Somehow you are the new student body president in the fall.

(Trent smiles proudly.)

Trent: (_Smiling._) I know how. It's the power of the people sir.

Mr. Simpson: This summer you are the Summer Freshmen Program directors. And you're in charge of some of the upcoming freshmen. So please do not fail me. Let the orientation begin.

(Simpson walks away and leaves the theater. Bambi walks in the theater wearing a red Degrassi Freshmen Program Councilors tee-shirt.)

Trent: Alright niners welcome to the Degrassi Freshmen Program. Due to you guys being new students this upcoming school year. You all are welcome too this program. Today we will learn what you'll be doing during the summer program. Oh, but tonight… Well tonight we bond at rock out summer tour.

(Rick, Monica and other niners cheer.)

Rick, Monica & Other Freshmen: Woo!

(Bambi is standing by the entrance of the theater. She looks around and sees Zac. Bambi smiles happy to see her best friend. She runs up to him.)

Bambi: At least there is one cool counselor here. Well if you include me. Than two.

(Zac laughs a little. Bambi sits on the stage next too Zac.)

Zac: Hey Bambi.

Bambi: Why do you look so glum?

(Zac sighs.)

Zac: Heather is leaving for New York tomorrow. She's going back home to the Hamptons for the summer.

Bambi: Sucks, but at least it was great while it lasted.

Zac: We're not breaking up just because she's gone for the summer. We're rock solid. Like you and Aria.

(Bambi begins to look sad as Aria is mentioned. Zac realizes his mistake.)

Zac: Oh right you guys broke up… Sorry. I'm still getting used to it. I was on the phone last night with Aria and she couldn't stop talking about you. I thought you two were together forever.

Bambi: (_Sadly._) We would've made six months. Next month in July.

(Zac nods his head.)

Zac: Same with me and Heather… I keep telling myself I wouldn't worry.

Bambi: Then you know what's a great tip? Don't.

(They both laugh a little.)

Bambi: You're a really great guy. Heather is lucky to have you.

(Zac half smiles.)

Zac: I just don't want to be that crazy jealous guy. Who is paranoid with every guy his girlfriend hangs out with.

Bambi: So don't be. Leave that to me.

(Zac is staring at Bambi shocked.)

Zac: (_Shocked._) You'll do that for me.

Bambi: (_Smiling._) Well you are my bestie.

(Zac laughs.)

Bambi: See you're happy. Now let's keep that permanent.

(They smile at each other.)

**INT. MICHAELS HOUSE – HAYLEY'S BEDROOM - - EVENING**

(The last bit of sunlight is shining through Hayley's bedroom window. She locks her room door and grabs her phone and calls Zig. After a few rings Zig answers.)

Zig: Sorry I'm late. I'm on my way too practice now.

Hayley: Um… What?

(Zig realizes its Hayley.)

Zig: Oh Hayley I thought you were the song writers. The headliners are pushing hard at the practices for this tour. (_Jokingly._) Welcome to the wonderful life of a musician.

(Hayley laughs a little. She walks over too her bed and sits down on her edge.)

Hayley: Is this a bad time?

Zig: No for you never.

Hayley: That's sweet… Did you get that picture that I texted?

Zig: Yeah… Uh were you implying something there?

Hayley: I was… I miss you and I was thinking maybe it would help. If we did a little long distance sex.

(Zig drops his phone in shock with what Hayley just said. He quickly picks up the phone.)

Zig: (_Shocked._) Sex…. Um what did you have in mind?

Hayley: Online sex… You know video chat sex.

Zig: Really?

(One of the headliners are talking too other musicians when Zig walks into the room.)

Random Guy: (_Yelling._) Come on Novak!

(Zig nods his head yes.)

Zig: Okay, but not right now.

Hayley: Um… Ten o'clock.

Zig: Yeah. Okay great.

Hayley: Good.

(Hayley hangs up. She puts her phone down and lays on her bed smiling.)

**EXT. OUTSIDE – NIGHTCLUB - - NIGHT**

(Maya, Tristan, and Blair are outside the nightclub. There's a huge line of people waiting to get in. Blair, Tristan and Maya are walking to the front of the line.)

Maya: (_Excitedly._) Two days until we see. The Hollywood sign.

Blair: It's not really that big of a deal when you actually see it. I and the other cast of West Drive go too Hollywood a few times out the year. Too prompt the show. In fact me and my girl Zoe go all the time.

Tristan: Oh my gosh you and Zoe Rivas. You two are like the dream team.

Blair: Yep. She's a doll. Unlike my other cast mates who are let's just say. Ugh.

(Tristan laughs. Maya rolls her eyes.)

Tristan: Okay so did you and Joey Stevens ever hook up on one of your Hollywood adventures?

Blair: Joey is sweet, but he's into older woman.

Tristan: Huh?

Blair: Let's just say they woman who plays his mother on West Drive. They have a different relationship.

(Blair smiles. Tristan stares at Blair shocked.)

Tristan: No way. They're secretly hooking up.

(Maya looks annoyed.)

Blair: (_Smiling._) And he will soon come out. Come on we don't wait in line.

Tristan: (_Smiling._) Perks of hanging with a star.

(Maya fake smiles.)

(They walk up to the bouncer.)

Blair: These guys are with me.

(The bouncer nods his head okay. Blair and Tristan walk into the concert. As Maya is about too the bouncer stops her.)

Bouncer: 13 or over only miss.

(Maya laughs thinking the bouncer is only joking. But he has a serious look on his face.)

Maya: (_Laughing._) I'm 14 stupid.

Bouncer: Yeah right.

(Maya shakes her head.)

Maya: Hey Blair. Can I have some help here?

(Blair laughs at Maya. Maya sighs.)

Maya: Tris you're going to leave me out here.

(Tristan looks at Blair and then looks at Maya.)

Tristan: I can't let Blair go in alone… Sorry. You have to understand.

(Tristan and Blair walk further in the concert. Maya stares at them in disbelief. She walks over to the back of the building.)

Maya: I can't believe Tris ditched me.

(Maya walks into an alleyway. She looks around and sees an empty pizza box. She takes it and goes up the fire escape steps. Maya clears her throat and knocks on the door.)

Maya: Pizza delivery!

(Maya doesn't notice Edward is sitting on the steps behind her. Edward laughs, Maya turns around shocked. Edward has a bottle of vodka in his right hand. He takes a sip.)

Edward: (_Sarcastically._) Worth a shot, but sorry to break it too ya. It's not going to work.

Maya: It might.

(Edward scoffs.)

Edward: No it won't.

(It's hard to see in the dark corner, but Maya looks closer and realizes Edward was at Degrassi this morning.)

Maya: Weren't you at Degrassi this morning?

Edward: Yeah. An early enrollment for September… And you?

(Edward motions to the pizza box Maya is holding. Edward laughs.)

Maya: (_Laughing._) Yeah um.

Edward: I certainly remember you.

Maya: (_Awkwardly._) I'm working walking in heels.

Edward: (_Teasingly._) Oh you mean when you're not delivering pizza.

Maya: My friends got in, but I didn't. Because the bouncer thought I was under age.

(Edward gets up from the stairs and walks up too Maya.)

Edward: Well I can get you backstage.

(Edward takes out a pass from his pants pocket. Maya stares at the pass.)

Maya: (_Shocked._) You're with the band.

Edward: Kinda… You want to some vodka? You seem like you could use a drink.

Maya: (_Awkwardly._) Well that's very peer pressure of you.

(Edward scoffs.)

Edward: I'm Edward Worthington.

Maya: (_Nervously._) I'm Matlin… I mean Maya Matlin.

(Maya laughs nervously. Edward laughs a little.)

Edward: Are you ready to go backstage too watch the concert? (_Teasing._) Matlin, Maya Matlin.

Maya: Yeah. Can my friends come too?

Edward: Sure.

(Edward goes down the stairs. Maya drops the pizza box. A few minutes later; Maya, Edward, Tristan, and Blair are backstage at the concert.)

Edward: Make yourselves at home.

(Edward grabs four drinks from the counter. He gives one too Maya, Tristan and Blair.)

Maya: (_Excitedly._) First Los Angeles and now this. This is going to be a great summer.

Tristan: I can't believe I'm at a rock concert with Blair Tilman.

(Blair laughs. Maya sighs getting annoyed yet worried with Tristan full attention too everything Blair does.)

Maya: I am the one who got you backstage.

(Blair looks at Maya up and down.)

Blair: (_Hostile._) Maya right? That purple shirt doesn't suit you. And besides isn't your boyfriend the one with the backstage passes.

Maya: He's not my boyfriend… I just met him.

(Edward laughs.)

Edward: (_Sarcastically._) So flattering.

Tristan: (_Overwhelmed with Excitement._) Maya always has some poor dude on the hook.

(Blair laughs at Maya.)

Blair: Oh she's one of those girls.

Tristan: Yep. She had these two guys fight over her for two years. And a few months ago it got really heated.

Edward: (_Smirking._) Oh yeah what happened?

Tristan: Well.

(Maya cuts Tristan off.)

Maya: (_Madly._) Nothing happened.

(Edward is shocked by Maya's sudden change in attitude. Blair looks at Maya strange. Tristan mouths sorry too Maya.)

Blair: (_Sassy._) It's lucky you have me Tris. If Maya ditched you for some Los Angeles boy I'm right here. West Drive is huge in California. I have so many contacts.

Maya: (_Annoyed._) Even though you're off the show now.

(Edward silently laughs. Tristan looks shocked by the news. Blair looks embarrassed.)

Tristan: What… that can't be true.

Maya: It is they're killing off her character. There's also rumors that her gal pal Zoe Rivas is the next one on the chopping block. Blair's character Angela is dying from a hit and run and Zoe's character Gatsby is gone a few episodes after. Katie read it on some West Drive blog.

(Blair angrily looks at Maya. She steps on Maya feet, but no one sees.)

Maya: (_In Pain._) Ah!

(Maya drops her drink on the sound equipment. The sound of the band goes out. People in the audience start booing.)

Blair: (_Mocking._) So clumsy.

(A few security guards rush over too Maya, Tristan, Edward and Blair.)

Security Guard 1: None of you move.

(Edward sighs.)

Maya: Wait, but he's with the band.

Security Guard 2: No he's not.

(Maya looks at Edward shocked.)

Blair: Maya this is all your fault.

(Maya sighs knowing she's in big trouble.)

**INT. MICHAELS HOUSE – HAYLEY'S BEDROOM - - NIGHT**

(Hayley is wearing a pink robe. She turns off the lights on her room and lights some candles. Hayley sits down on her bed goes opens her laptop which on Skype with Zig. Zig is sitting on a bed.)

Zig: Hey my lady.

Hayley: (_Smiling._) Hey.

Zig: So how was your day?

Hayley: Good. I just finished packing for Los Angeles.

Zig: Awesome. Wish I could be there with you.

Hayley: (_Nervously._) Do you want to see this new piece of clothing I brought?

Zig: Yeah sure.

(Hayley takes off her robe. She is just wear a red bra and panties. Zig stares at Hayley in amazement of how great she looks.)

Zig: Woah.

Hayley: (_Nervously._) Um…

Zig: Yeah… I'm not really sure what's supposed to happen next.

Hayley: You should take something off.

Zig: Right… Yeah.

(Zig takes off his grey and black shirt. Sandra knocks on Hayley's bedroom door.)

Sandra: Hayley honey we need to talk. Are you still awake?

Hayley: Sorry just a minute.

(Hayley grabs and puts her robe back on.)

Sandra: I need to talk to you downstairs. The hospital called.

(Hayley hesitates scared to learn the news from the doctor.)

Hayley: Zig I'll… I'll be right back.

Zig: The hospital?

Hayley: It's nothing… Coming mom.

(Zig looks worried.)

**INT. NIGHTCLUB - - NIGHT**

(Zac, Bambi, and Heather are sitting at a table watching band perform.)

Heather: This band is awesome.

Bambi: Yeah so Heather you'll be at a country club with your family in the Hamptons all summer. Meeting any old girlfriends?

Heather: Well some. But um most of my friends at the country club are guys, but they're really funny. It's great hanging out with them. I haven't seen them since I moved here last year.

Zac: Not as funny and great as me right?

(Zac and Heather are about to kiss, Bambi looks jealous and decides to intervene.)

Bambi: Zac can you get me another drink please.

Zac: Uh okay. Be back before you know it.

(Zac gets up from his seat and walks away.)

Bambi: So you'll be surrounded. By a bunch of boys all summer. That's got to be tempting.

(Heather finds Bambi's questions strange and wonders what's her true motives.)

Heather: (_Defensive._) You'll be with a bunch of boys too.

Bambi: Yeah, but I'm single. And the only one that's not completely revolting is Zac.

Heather: (_Suspiciously._) You still like girl's right?

Bambi: I'm open minded.

Heather: (_Stern._) Well you better keep an open mind. That Zac has a girlfriend already.

(Zac walks back over too them with Bambi's drink.)

Zac: Bambi here is your coke.

(Zac puts the can on the table as he does Heather kisses Zac passionately and gets pretty heated. Zac shocked kisses Heather back. Bambi stares at them sadly.)

Zac: Wow… What was that for?

Heather: (_Smiling._) Let's go somewhere private.

(Heather holds Zac hand, she walks away leading Zac with her. Zac looks back at Bambi once more.)

Zac: (_Smiling._) Whatever you said Bam. Thank you, you're the best.

(Bambi fake smiles trying to seem happy.)

**INT. MICHAELS HOUSE – BASEMENT - - NIGHT**

(Hayley and Sandra are standing near the stairs. There's a long awkward silence and then…)

Sandra: The doctors called and they had your results… You have…

(Sandra is finding it hard to get the words out.)

Sandra: Kidney failure.

(Hayley zones out in disbelief with what her mom just old her.)

Sandra: You're rate is progressing. They want you to come to the hospital tomorrow. So they can start treatment.

(Hayley is on the verge of tears. Sandra knows it, she walks up too Hayley hugs her tightly.)

**INT. NIGHTCLUB – BACKSTAGE ROOM - - NIGHT**

(Maya and Tristan are standing by the door, Edward is leaning against the back wall on his phone and Blair is sitting on an arm of a couch.)

Tristan: (_Worried._) My mom cannot find out I'm in jail. If she does I won't be going on that plane going too Los Angeles.

(Edward's father **WILLIAM WORTHINGTON** walks in wearing a grey suit. He looks like he means business. Edward sighs and puts his phone in his right pants pocket.)

William: Okay Edward you come with me.

Edward: (_Sarcastically._) Okie dokie father.

William: The rest of you go home.

(Edward and William walk to another corner of the room and you can tell William is telling Edward off. Blair grabs her purse and walks away and leaves the room. Tristan checks the time on his phone and exhales relieved.)

Tristan: Thank you. It's eleven fifteen. You think you can make it home in time before curfew?

Maya: (_Upset._) Not like you care. You already found someone to replace Tori that's better than me. I can't wait to be all alone in Los Angeles.

Tristan: I will never ditch you.

Maya: (_Upset._) Oh really because you did tonight.

(Tristan nods his head, he feels bad for doing what he did.)

Tristan: I know and I'm sorry… But I thought it would be easier. Because I worry about you ditching me.

(Maya looks at Tristan shocked. They then look at Edward and his father.)

Maya: For some stupid guy. Tris I would never.

Tristan: Because you seemed disappointed when you found out Austin wasn't coming on the trip. And then you meet that guy.

Maya: Austin is way different you know that. And that Edward guy. I would never leave you for a guy I barely know.

(Edward and William are walking by too leave the room.)

Tristan: I better call you a cab. So you can get home. Do you have any money?

Maya: No.

(William walks out the room. Edward takes out his credit card and gives it to Maya.)

Edward: Here. The pen is 2785.

(Maya is stunned that Edward did this for her.)

Maya: Thank you.

(Maya and Tristan walk out the room. Edward crosses his arms and takes a deep breath watching them.)

**INT. MICHAELS HOUSE – HAYLEY'S BEDROOM - - NIGHT**

(Hayley walks back into her bedroom. She walks over too her bed and sit down. Zig is still on the camera, he is under a sheet.)

Hayley: Sorry… I didn't think it would take that long.

Zig: It's okay. So where were we.

(Zig takes off his sheet, he is naked.)

Hayley: Woah… Umm sorry can we take a rain check. I have to tell you something.

(Zig puts the sheet back on and sits up.)

Zig: Sure.

Hayley: All the symptoms I've been having tested positive for kidney failure.

(Zig shakes his head.)

Zig: (_Worried._) I'm coming home.

Hayley: No don't.

Zig: We get paid during training. So I have money I'll get on the next flight. Hell I'll take a bus if I have too.

Hayley: Please don't. I have to start dialysis treatment tomorrow. I will be in a hospital bed for almost all summer. You can't quit that world tour too come sit around with me.

Zig: Hayley.

(Hayley cuts Zig off.)

Hayley: (_Fake Smiling._) I will be mad if you come.

(Zig laughs a little.)

Zig: I love you.

Hayley: (_Smiling._) I love you too… I'm going to be okay.

**INT. MATLIN HOUSE - - NIGHT**

(Maya sneaks in her house, she is about to go up the stairs when Mrs. Matlin turns on the light. Maya stops walking knowing that she's busted.)

Mrs. Matlin: (_Madly._) Where were you?

Maya: I know I'm late, but don't be mad. I'm only ten minutes late.

Mrs. Matlin: (_Madly._) Oh so that makes it better. I trusted you. I'm worried about you. Why do you smell like alcohol?

Maya: It wasn't mine.

(Mrs. Matlin shakes her head.)

Mrs. Matlin: You are not ready to spend the summer on your own.

Maya: No mom please. I was going to leave on time.

(Katie walks by and goes into the kitchen.)

Mrs. Matlin: But?

Maya: There was this guy he said he could get us backstage. It was his vodka. Then we ended up in concert jail.

Mrs. Matlin: You went off with a guy that was drinking. Probably drunk.

Maya: Mom I know that sounds bad, but.

(Mrs. Matlin cuts Maya off.)

Mrs. Matlin: That is the only thing you said that make sense.

Maya: Mom Tristan my only friend in the world now is going too Los Angeles. You can't ruin my life over something so stupid.

Mrs. Matlin: I can't let you go too Los Angeles. You're acting like some troubled teen.

Maya: (_Yelling._) I hate you!

(Maya walks away too the kitchen. Mrs. Matlin is speechless. She is extremely hurt by what Maya said.)

Katie: That was really harsh don't you think.

Maya: Like you never blew curfew before. Oh wait you never had one.

Katie: Because when I was 14 I was playing soccer and doing school stuff. Not drinking alcohol with strangers.

Maya: But.

(Katie cuts Maya off.)

Katie: Just admit it. You messed up.

Maya: You don't think I should go too Los Angeles either?

Katie: Let's talk tomorrow.

(Katie grabs the juice from the fridge and walks away. Maya sighs. She takes out her phone and texts Tristan.)

Maya: (_Texting._) I'm coming over too your house.

(Maya sends the text and grabs her house keys. She walks out the front door.)

**INT. DEGRASSI – FOYER - - MORNING**

(The next day; Trent and Danny are walking in a hallway going to the foyer wearing their red Degrassi Freshmen Program shirts.)

Trent: Okay so lunch?

Danny: Check.

Trent: Ten minutes till the niners arrive. You got everything?

Danny: Yeah and Dallas is getting t-shirts for the niners.

Trent: By the way. I might have to leave early today.

Danny: Because Hayley.

Trent: Yeah.

(Trent and Danny walk into the foyer. Zac and Heather are leaning against the counter kissing. Trent and Danny laugh.)

Danny: (_Smiling._) A councilor getting busy check.

(Trent softly taps Zac head.)

Trent: Bro ten minutes before the niners arrive.

Zac: Heather leaves for the Hamptons today.

Trent: Okay five more minutes.

(Trent and Danny walk away.)

Zac: Please don't go.

Heather: (_Smiling._) I'll be back before you know it. And you have your counselor job to keep you busy.

Zac: I'll still be missing you.

(Zac and Heather lean in and start kissing again. Bambi comes running into the foyer.)

Bambi: (_Yelling._) Here I come!

(Bambi runs up and barges in between Zac and Heather.)

Zac: Woah.

Bambi: Hey Heather.

(Heather sighs annoyed with Bambi.)

Zac: I should go now.

Heather: Wait.

(Bambi walks away towards the theater.)

Heather: Bambi.

Zac: What about Bambi?

Heather: I don't want you around her anymore.

(Zac looks at Heather dumbfounded.)

Zac: Why? Me and her have been friends for the longest.

Heather: But you have other friends.

(Zac begins to get suspicious of Heather's true motives.)

Zac: You don't trust me… Why?

Heather: It's not that I don't trust you… It's Bambi that I'm worried about.

Zac: But.

(Heather cuts Zac off.)

Heather: Please just promise me you'll stay away from Bambi.

(Zac sighs he's hard for him too just start avoiding Bambi and drop their friendship. But he wants to make Heather happy.)

Zac: Okay… I promise.

(Heather and holds Zac's hand. They lean in and start kissing gently. Bambi is standing by the theater's entrance.)

Bambi: (_Yelling._) Come on Zac! We're going to be late!

(Zac smiles at Heather once more and then walks away.)

**INT. TORONTO GENERAL HOSPITAL – HAYLEY'S ROOM - - MORNING**

(Hayley and Sandra walk into Hayley's hospital room with a cute redhead nurse **BETH**. Hayley looks around nervously.)

Beth: Do you have any questions about the treatment Hayley?

Hayley: Seven weeks of impatient treatment and months of dialysis… And if all goes well there is a fifty percent survival rate.

(Sandra and Beth look at each other both knowing that Hayley isn't up for the fight against her kidney failure.)

Sandra: Will have more questions later.

Beth: You'll need to change.

(Beth takes out a hospital gown from a closet.)

Beth: We want too prep you right away.

Hayley: (_Nervously._) So what's first on the agenda?

Beth: Getting you hooked up to the Hemodialysis machine. Then get the tubes inserted in your left arm.

Hayley: (_Nervously._) Alright… Let's do this.

(Hayley is trying to look brave, but deep down inside she just wants to hug someone and cry.)

**EXT. THE DOT - - MORNING**

(Maya and Tristan are sitting outside the Dot. Maya is on the phone with Katie.)

Katie: Please tell me you got up early and went out. Not sneak out last night.

Maya: I slept over at Tristan's.

Katie: Okay will you come home now. Mom is putting me trial here. You know this isn't helping your case for Los Angeles.

(Maya sighs.)

Maya: What case? Mom and dad aren't going to let me go too Los Angeles anyway.

Katie: How about apologize for what you said last night. Telling mom you hate her.

Maya: (_Annoyed._) Whatever goodbye.

Katie: Don't hang up on me.

(Maya hangs up and puts her phone down on the table.)

Tristan: Any news?

Maya: There was news, but it isn't good.

(Tristan shakes his head.)

Tristan: I can't believe this. You were ten minutes late for curfew. And your mom won't let you go too Los Angeles.

Maya: She wouldn't even let me explain.

Tristan: It's so unfair.

(The waiter walks over too their table and gives them the check. Maya opens her wallet and Edward's credit card falls out. Tristan looks at the credit card shocked.)

Tristan: You still have that guy's card.

(Maya picks up the credit card.)

Maya: His names Edward.

Tristan: You need to stay away from him. He smells of trouble.

Maya: Then maybe I should give me back his card in person then.

Tristan: Really?

Maya: What? My mom thinks I've become some kind of troubled teen. So if people think I'm going bad. Why not live up to it.

(Tristan looks at Maya with a lecturing look on his face. Maya smiles and shrugs her shoulders.)

**INT. DEGRASSI –THEATER - - MORNING**

(Trent, Dallas and Danny are sitting at a table near the stage putting the niners in groups. A huge group of niners are lined up while others are already in their assigned groups. Madison walks up.)

Trent: Um…

(Trent looks down at his chart.)

Trent: Madison you're in group B.

Madison: I don't want to be in group B.

Trent: You'll love it.

Madison: No I won't. I want to be in a group with those girls over there.

(Madison motions over to a bunch of stuck up niner girls across the theater. Trent sighs and leans over too Dallas and Danny.)

Trent: (_Whispering._) What is with these niners?

(Danny and Dallas laugh.)

Trent: Look Madison you can't pick your group. Everyone was already assigned.

(Zac walks over.)

Trent: Here's one of your group leaders right now. He loves being a team leader for group B.

Zac: I don't won't too be in group B. Bambi and I can't work together.

(Trent double takes.)

Madison: See even he doesn't want to be with group B.

(Trent sighs.)

Trent: Wow Zac I thought you had a real reason there for a sec.

Zac: Trent please.

Trent: No Dallas, Danny, and I worked hours making these groups. You can't switch. You two are in group B.

(Zac and Madison both sigh. Zac walks over too Bambi who has a mini crowd of niners around her.)

Bambi: Okay let's begin. Hello there upcoming freshmen. We're all going to have the best summer together.

Zac: With one problem.

(Bambi nods her head already knowing what Zac is talking about.)

Bambi: Heather.

Zac: She wants me to stay away from you… She thinks you like me more than a friend.

Bambi: I can fix this. I know I can… What can I do?

Zac: Help me convince Trent we can't work together.

(Bambi looks hurt and disappointed with Zac.)

Trent: (_Yelling._) Alright niners everyone in your groups!

(Rick walks over too group B.)

Rick: I'm Rick and I'm only here too meet some hot girls.

(While some niner guys laugh. Zac and Bambi look at Rick awkwardly.)

Zac: Um… Okay… I guess we talk too Trent later.

Bambi: (_Hurt._) Yeah.

(Zac smiles.)

**EXT. WORTHINGTON MANSION – POOL AREA - - AFTERNOON**

(William is having a huge election party. Tons of people are there from family members, other politicians, wealthy powerful families and the Coyne's. William is talking too **DECLAN COYNE**,** LAURA COYNE** and **MR. COYNE**. Declan and Mr. Coyne are wearing a black suit while Laura is wearing a designer dress and wearing heels.)

William: (_Smiling._) Once again thank you all for coming.

Laura: You know we wouldn't miss your election party William.

Mr. Coyne: After we've been friends since university. I remember the time.

(Declan cuts Mr. Coyne off already knowing the story his dad is going to tell.)

Declan: You're really going to tell that story again father.

(William, Laura and Mr. Coyne laugh.)

Mr. Coyne: I may have told it once or twice.

Laura: Fiona couldn't make it. Due to commitments in Rome. But she sends her well wishes.

William: (_Smiling._) Tell her I said thank you. If you all excuse me I'm going to check on my wife.

(Laura and Mr. Coyne nod their heads okay. William starts walking away. Maya walks onto the balcony, she looks around amazed at the huge beauty blue pool. She was already amazed of the big mansion. Maya goes down the stairs as William is going up the stairs.)

Maya: Hi excuse me... Is Edward here?

(Maya and William laugh as Maya realizes William is Edward's father. And William realizes Maya's the girl who was with Edward last night.)

William: Yes he's here somewhere. And if I know my son he is stealing vodka from the bar.

(Maya and William go down the stairs and walk over to the bar. As William predicted Edwards grabs a bottle of vodka. Edward is wearing a suit.)

William: Edward make sure no one sees.

Edward: (_Sarcastically._) As you wish father.

(William walks away.)

Maya: (_Excitedly & Smiling._) You live in a mansion. One of biggest in Toronto. I can't believe your life. I have so many questions.

(Edward scoffs.)

Edward: Yeah well I only have only one. Why are you randomly at my house?

(Maya takes out Edward's credit card from her pocket.)

Maya: I wanted to return this.

(Edward walks closer and takes the card and puts it in his pocket.)

Maya: So… You might be wondering why I'm not at home right now packing for Los Angeles. I was late for curfew by a few minutes and now my mom won't let me go.

Edward: (_Mocking._) Aww boohoo.

Maya: Come on I had big plans for the summer… But now I need a teacher on trouble making. Do you want the job?

Edward: I'll be more than glad too. Follow me grasshopper.

(Edward hides the vodka in his suit jacket. Edward and Maya go up the stairs and onto the huge balcony overlooking the pool and the party.)

Maya: So what are we celebrating?

Edward: My dad's running for Mayor in the fall. He's going up against the Hollingsworth's guy.

(Maya nods her head okay. Edward and Maya walk further onto the balcony. **WESTSON "WEST" BHANDT **is on the balcony wearing a suit and tie looking down at the party enjoying the view. Then he sees Edward and Maya walking up too him. He turns around and leans against the rail crossing his arms.)

Edward: Look who it is a fellow Degrassian.

(Maya smiles and waves.)

Maya: I'm Maya Matlin.

(Edward takes the vodka out of his suit jacket.)

West: I'm Bhandt… Weston Bhandt. But you can call me West.

(Maya nods her head okay.)

Edward: Vodka.

(Edward opens the bottle and drinks some. He holds out the bottle out for West too take. West shakes his head.)

West: No dude. You know drinking isn't my thing.

(Edward shrugs his shoulders.)

Edward: Want some Maya?

(Maya grabs the bottle from Edward and chugs down some of the vodka. Maya starts coughing due to her gag reflex. Edward and West laugh.)

**INT. TORONTO GENERAL HOSPITAL – HAYLEY'S ROOM - - AFTERNOON**

(Hayley is sitting on her bed on her laptop. Beth walks in and sees Hayley isn't wearing her hospital gown.)

Beth: Hayley why aren't you in your gown yet?

Hayley: (_Unconvincing._) It was uncomfortable and I was cold. The ac was blasting.

Beth: You need to put on your gown Hayley.

Hayley: But I'm way more comfortable in my sweats.

Beth: You have too and it's hospital policy.

Hayley: (_Flustered._) I don't care about your hospital policy. I don't want to wear the stupid gown. I feel great.

Beth: We need fast access if you suffer any side effects. Every minute counts.

(Beth walks out the room. Hayley looks scared trying to fight back tears.)

**EXT. WORTHINGTON MANSION – POOL AREA - - AFTERNOON**

(Maya, Edward, and West are still on the balcony leaning on the rail.)

Maya: (_Smiling._) So how much trouble will we get into this summer?

Edward: First lesson of the day. You can't just find trouble. You have to let it come too you.

(Edward drinks some more vodka.)

West: Second lesson of the day. Hang out with Edward Worthington and trouble will definitely find you.

(Edward scoffs. Maya takes the bottle of vodka and chugs down the rest. Edward and West laugh at her.)

West: Woah. You have to take your time with that drink.

(They all laugh. William grabs a microphone.)

William: Thank you for coming everyone.

(Everyone quiets down.)

William: I'm sure all of you know what I'm about to say. So too all my family and friends… I'm running for Mayor.

(Mr. Coyne, Laura, Declan and other people cheer and clap. Maya's phone buzzes. She takes out her phone and sees it's a text from her mom that says "We need to talk come home now." Maya accidently drops the empty bottle of vodka it crashes to the ground with glass shattering. William, Laura, Declan and other people turn around look in shock. William looks at Edward angry and then fake smiles. Edward sighs.)

William: (_Jokingly._) Well who invited the teenagers.

(Some people laugh.)

Maya: (_Sarcastically._) Good move Maya.

(Edward starts tapping his right foot. His dress shoes making clicking noises. West laughs awkwardly.)

West: I don't think he would be mad.

(Maya looks at Edward and West confused.)

Maya: What?

Edward: We were friends since we were four West… You know better than that.

(William walks up too them very upset.)

William: (_Madly._) Edward can I have a word with you.

(Before Edward can say anything, William grabs Edward's right arm roughly.)

Edward: (_Upset._) Really you wanna do this right now.

William: (_Madly._) Yes.

(William opens one of the doors on the balcony that leads inside the mansion. William pushes Edward into a room and after he walks in, William closes the door behind them. Maya and West are listening too Edward and William yell at each other.)

William: (_Madly & Yelling._) One thing I ask you for one thing. And you can't get it together!

Edward: (_Yelling._) I told you I didn't want to be here!

William: (_Madly & Yelling._) Like I give a damn. I told you I didn't care. I want you to come down stairs and apologize to the guest.

Edward: (_Yelling._) I really don't care about of your damn events!

Mr. Malcolm: (_Madly & Yelling._) I'm tired of this. Why can't you be more like Bella and Flynn?

(Edward mockingly laughs.)

Edward: (_Madly & Yelling._) Oh yes everything is about Bella and Flynn. Here we go again!

(As Edward and William continue arguing. There's an awkward silence between West and Maya as they listen. West tries to lighten up the mood.)

West: So… Great pool right? After the party we can go for a swim.

(Maya shakes her head.)

Maya: This is bad.

West: Don't worry… Just tune it out. I always do. It will be over soon.

William: (_Madly & Yelling._) I hate you!

Edward: (_Madly & Yelling._) I hate you!

(William opens the door and walks out. He fixes his tie and then walks away and goes down the steps. Edward walks out the room madly. He slams the door shut.)

Edward: (_Upset._) How did you enjoy the show?

Maya: (_Worried._) Are you okay?

Edward: (_Upset._) Oh this is normal for the Worthington family. It happens all the time.

Maya: (_Worried._) Do you want to talk?

Edward: (_Upset._) About what? I feel amazing. Now we should go for a swim.

(Maya knows that she shouldn't have come too Edward's house.)

Maya: I should go.

(Edward walks away and goes down the stairs. West and Maya follow him. West already knows what Edward is about to do.)

West: This is a very bad idea man. Don't be stupid. You're only going to make things worse.

Edward: (_Upset._) It can't get any worse.

(Edward takes off his suit jacket and throws it down to the ground. They walk to the right side of the pool.)

Maya: Edward don't do anything stupid.

(Edward scoffs and turns back around too Maya.)

Edward: (_Upset._) You wanted to leave. So leave. No one is stopping you.

(Maya is flustered she doesn't know what to do. Edward walks onto the ledge over the huge pool.)

Edward: (_Yelling._) Who's ready for a freaking show!

(William, Laura, Declan, Mr. Coyne and other people look at Edward. Edward looks at his father madly and sarcastically salutes. He unbuttons the bottoms of the sleeve of his dress shirt. Edward rolls up his sleeves half way and then jumps off the ledge into the pool. A big splash happens.)

Edward: (_Yelling._) Woohoo!

(William, Laura, Declan, Mr. Coyne and other people stare at Edward in shock. While some people look at William shaking their heads. Edward swims back up to the top of the pool. William looks at him extremely mad. West sighs.)

West: (_Whispering._) Idiot… Well we better go get him.

(Maya shakes her head, she knows that she shouldn't be hanging around Edward.)

Maya: No… It was a mistake coming here. I can't be here. I can't be around guys like him.

(Maya walks away in a hurry. West, William, Declan and a few others watch her.)

**INT. DEGRASSI – THEATER - - AFTERNOON**

(Zac and Bambi are sitting down on the stage with Rick, Monica and the other niners of their group. Trent, Danny, Dallas and others are with their group.)

Zac: So as you niners know this is the theater. Drama club are usually here for practicing and shows. Few events will be hold here during the year.

Rick: Question.

Zac: Shoot.

Rick: When will the cheerleading team be starting?

Zac: Shortly after the school year starts. Why?

Rick: Dude is there another reason? Hot preppy girls. Who can do no wrong in those skirts.

(Rick and some other guy niners laugh. Monica rolls her eyes.)

Bambi: Who are you talking too?

(Rick looks at Bambi dumbfounded.)

Rick: Zac.

Bambi: Who's Zac?

(Rick points too Zac.)

Rick: That guy.

Zac: That was rude Bambi.

Bambi: (_Mocking._) That was rude.

Zac: What are you doing?

Bambi: (_Mocking._) What are you doing?

(Zac quickly snatches Bambi's clipboard.)

Bambi: Do you guys see that? It was like the wind or something.

Zac: Why are you being a jerk?

Rick & Monica: Oh-oh.

(Bambi quickly grabs her and Zac's clipboards. Trent sees what's going on and walks over too them.)

Trent: Guys that's enough… Sorry niners, but these two over here need some time.

Zac: I told you Trent. Now would you switch us?

Trent: Stop it. If Simpson finds out we're all in trouble.

Zac: So will you quit?

Bambi: No you quit?

Zac: I'm not quitting.

Trent: You two go outside. And don't come back until you've worked things out.

(Zac and Bambi sigh and walk away and leave the theater. Trent shakes his head and walks over to Rick, Monica and the other freshmen in group B.)

Trent: Hey guys… I'm Trent and I'm the coolest student body president ever.

**INT. TORONTO GENERAL HOSPITAL – HAYLEY'S ROOM - - AFTERNOON**

(Hayley walks out her hospital room with her suit case. She stops in the hallway and sits in a chair. Hayley takes her phone out and calls Zig. After a few rings she gets the voicemail.)

Hayley: (_On The Verge of Tears._) Hey it's me… I'm at the hospital. I needed to hear your voice. I just realized how scared I am… I know I told you not too come home… But can you come home please.

(Zig is standing by Hayley near the entrance into the hallway.)

Zig: You got your wish.

(Hayley looks at Zig shocked.)

Hayley: You came.

Zig: Yeah. I left right after you told me the news… I hope you're not mad.

(Hayley gets out of her sit and hugs Zig tightly. She begins to cry. Zig puts his arms around her comforting her.)

Zig: You have your suit case. Are you leaving? Are you okay?

Hayley: (_Crying._) I feel great, but everyone keeps telling me that I'm sick and I'm only going to get worse… I don't won't too go through this Zig.

(Zig hugs Hayley back making her feel better.)

**INT. MATLIN HOUSE –LIVING ROOM - - AFTERNOON**

(Mrs. Matlin is sitting on the couch. She is on the phone with Mr. Matlin.)

Mrs. Matlin: She's not here. She still hasn't come home yet… I'll let you know if she shows up.

(As soon as Mrs. Matlin hangs up, Maya walks into the living room. Mrs. Matlin exhales.)

Mrs. Matlin: (_Relieved._) Oh thank goodness.

Maya: I'm okay.

Mrs. Matlin: You ignored all my calls and messages.

Maya: I'm so sorry.

(Maya is holding a bouquet of roses behind her back. She finally shows them and holds them out for her mother too take. Mrs. Matlin is caught off guard by this. She takes the roses.)

Mrs. Matlin: Thank you… Do you have any idea how scared we were? Thinking of all the horrible things that could've happened to you.

Maya: I'm sorry… I acted like a huge brat… And I get why I don't get too go too Los Angeles.

Mrs. Matlin: Honey.

(Maya cuts her mother off.)

Maya: I shouldn't have said I hate you. I don't. I love you so much.

(Maya starts crying and walks up and hugs her mom.)

Maya: (_Crying._) You're the greatest mom in the world.

**INT. DEGRASSI – J.T. MEMORIAL - - AFTERNOON**

(Zac and Bambi are sitting on one of the benches. There's a long awkward silence and then…)

Zac: Can you just act like we patched things up. So we can go back to work.

Bambi: (_Sadly._) Not till you say you're sorry.

Zac: You got too be kidding me. You want me to say sorry. You're the one trying to break up me and Heather.

Bambi: (_Defensive._) No I'm not.

Zac: Then why wouldn't you switch groups?

Bambi: Because I don't make friends that easy. I thought me and you were friends, but you don't want to hang out with me because of Heather… (_Sadly.) _I ruin everything I touch. First with Aria and now you.

(Zac begins to feel extremely bad for doing what he did too Bambi.)

Zac: (_Trying to Lighten Up the Mood._) Dallas and Danny are always available.

Bambi: Blah.

(They both laugh.)

Zac: You'll find another girl or boy. Or whatever you like. You never really told me.

Bambi: (_Smiling._) I'm pans. I like people… I like you.

(Zac and Bambi look at each other for a moment.)

Zac: We can be friends. I don't want to wreck what we have.

Bambi: (_Smiling._) And stay co counselors.

(Zac nods his head yes.)

Zac: But we'll lay off of the closeness for Heather sake.

Bambi: (_Excitedly._) Yay!

(Bambi hugs Zac excitedly.)

Bambi: (_Excitedly._) You're the best!

(Zac laughs a little.)

Zac: (_Smiling._) This is going to be a summer for the record books. Isn't it.

Bambi: (_Smiling._) At least it won't be boring.

Zac: Let's go tell Trent we're willing to work together.

(Bambi jumps up.)

Bambi: (_Excitedly._) For the niners!

(Zac laughs. He stands up.)

Bambi: And Zac… I hope Heather knows how lucky she is too have you.

(Zac smiles a little.)

Zac: Me too.

(Zac walks away and leaves the J.T. memorial. Bambi smiles brightly and then follows Zac.)

**INT. MATLIN HOUSE – KITCHEN - - AFTERNOON**

(Maya is in the kitchen cleaning dishes. Katie walks in the kitchen she starts helping Maya.)

Maya: I'm glad you came back for the summer.

Katie: Yeah well I missed my little sis… Mom said you were upset.

Maya: I feel really bad for the things I said to her. And I realized I'm lucky to have the parents I have.

Katie: So you're going to be okay?

Maya: Yeah. I just feel like everyone leaves me. You, Tori, Tristan, Dakota…

(Maya is about to say Cam, but stops. She begins to think of him. Maya takes a deep breath.)

Maya: Maybe one day… I won't be left behind.

(Mrs. Matlin comes into the kitchen.)

Mrs. Matlin: Your father and I have been talking about Los Angeles.

Maya: Yeah?

Mrs. Matlin: This year has been hard for you. And we don't feel good about keeping you here with this amazing opportunity… You have to promise to follow the rules and the curfews. And I expect you to be on your best behavior on this trip.

(Maya smiles excitedly.)

Mrs. Matlin: You email me once a day. And you have to call me three times a day.

Maya: (_Smiling._) I promise… So does this mean I can go?

Mrs. Matlin: (_Smiling._) Yes.

(Maya starts jumping up and down.)

Maya: (_Excitedly._) Yay! I can go!

(Maya hugs Katie. Katie laughs happy for Maya.)

**INT. TORONTO GENERAL HOSPITAL – HAYLEY'S ROOM - - AFTERNOON**

(Hayley is laying in her hospital bed. Zig is sitting in a couch near Hayley while Sandra is sitting down in a chair across from them.)

Beth: Alright Hayley I just making some last minute adjustments.

(Beth is setting up the hemodialysis. Zig knows Hayley is nervous and tries to make her laugh.)

Zig: So if you need any distractions. I can always run through this all hospital naked. Just say the word.

(They both laugh.)

Hayley: Stop… I'm nervous already.

Zig: No need to be nervous. Just tubes inserted into your left arm.

Hayley: Not helping.

Zig: Did it hurt? When they put that thing in your arm?

(Hayley nods her head yes, but she doesn't want Zig too worry.)

Hayley: I'll live.

Beth: Hayley the hemodialysis is all set up. Just put yourself in a comfortable position. And tell me when you're ready.

(Hayley holds Zig and her mother Sandra's hand. She feels that she can get through this with the love and support of her family, Zig and friends.)

Hayley: I'm ready.

**EXT. DEGRASSI - - MORNING**

(The next day early morning the sun is shining brightly. The charter bus in parked in front of Degrassi getting ready to leave for the airport. Hadley and others are on the bus. Jenny gets on the mic on the bus.)

Ms. Stone: Everyone make sure you have your passports. Before we leave to the airport.

(Beck gets on the bus. He has a new hairstyle himself now a shorter and spiked in the front style too it.)

Beck: Los Angeles here I come!

(Beck walks halfway to the back of the bus and sits next to Hadley.)

Beck: (_Jokingly._) Make way for Degrassi's most famous bachelor.

Hadley: Bachelor?

Beck: Yeah. Tori left for Paris the day after Aria's goodbye party. So we broke up.

(Hadley is barely paying attention to what Beck said. She is looking around outside the window for Hayley.)

Beck: So where's Hayley anyway? She's always early.

(Hadley sighs.)

Hadley: She wanted me to wait until the last moment… She has kidney failure.

(Beck double takes.)

Beck: Woah.

Hadley: Yeah… But there going to find a kidney match for her. Otherwise me and Ashli wouldn't be going on this trip. We'll be by her side.

(Maya and Tristan get on the charter bus excitedly. Blair gets on also.)

Tristan: It's good that your mom and dad changed their minds.

(Blair goes too her seat near the back of the bus.)

Maya: Yeah my parents are awesome like that.

(Maya and Tristan walk to near the back and then sit down next to each other across from Blair.)

Ms. Stone: Okay everyone we have some last minute additions to our group. Please welcome Edward and West.

(Edward and West get on the charter bus and walk down the ale. Maya sighs and Tristan looks shocked.)

Tristan: Isn't that the guy from the concert.

Maya: Oh my.

(West walks by Maya and Tristan and goes to a seat two seats down by Maya and Tristan. West sits in the window seat. Edward taps Maya shoulder as he sits next to West. Maya turns around now facing Edward and West.)

Maya: Hey how did you get on this trip?

(Blair is ease dropping on Edward and Maya's conversation.)

Edward: Well after the election party went bad. My father wanted to send me away. And West here has too baby sit. My dad even talked West's strict parents into it.

West: Hey, but I'm not complaining. It's a summer in Los Angeles after all.

(Edward charmingly smirks at Maya.)

Edward: (_Smirking._) Well, well, well. It looks like we're spending the summer together.

(Maya shakes her head.)

Maya: No I'm not spending it with you… I'm spending it with my best friend.

(Edward scoffs.)

Edward: Cool your lost.

(Maya turns back around in her seat. Blair leans over too Maya.)

Blair: So are you two an item or what?

(Maya laughs a little.)

Maya: (_Smiling._) What. No way.

Blair: (_Sassy._) And it better stay that way.

(Blair leans back in her seat and with a devious smile on her face. Maya turns back around shaking her head. Tristan laughs.)

Tristan: (_Smiling._) This summer is definitely going to be cray cray.

Maya: (_Smiling._) We better stick together.

(Jenny gets back on the mic.)

Ms. Stone: Alright we're now heading too Los Angeles.

(Maya, Tristan, Beck, Hadley, West and other people cheer. Maya and Tristan smile and hold hands both having a feeling that this summer will be crazy. The charter bus starts driving away.)


	16. Cry Me a River

**Degrassi Evolutions: Summertime Season 3 Episode 3: Cry Me a River**

**EXT. HOTEL - - AFTERNOON**

(Maya, Tristan, Edward, West, Blair, Beck, Hadley and many other students are finally in Los Angeles. The sun is shining bright. The charter bus pulls up in front of a hotel. Maya and Tristan get off the bus, both overwhelmed with excitement.)

Tristan: (_Excitedly._) Los Angeles Maya. We are in L.A.

Maya: (_Excitedly._) The sightseeing, the experiences, all the celebs. Where do we even start?

Tristan: (_Smiling._) The possibilities are endless.

(Edward and West get off the charter bus.)

Edward: (_Jokingly Teasing._) Hey do you think you can trick. One of these California girls too fall for you West?

West: Whatever I have mad skills.

Edward: (_Jokingly Teasing._) Yeah keep telling yourself that.

(West laughs sarcastically. **MS. NELSON **a woman who is apart of the supervisors of the trip walks out the hotel.)

Ms. Nelson: Hello everyone. I'm Ms. Nelson I'll be supervising you all this summer for cultural experiences.

(A few minutes later; Hadley puts her room key in the slot and opens the door. She walks into her room and her roommates Maya is sitting on a bed smiling. Blair puts her suit case down. Hadley sees the amazing view from the balcony.)

Hadley: This is amazing.

(Maya throws a pillow at Hadley and they both laugh. Hadley walks out onto the balcony, Blair follows her. The scene switches; Tristan is sitting on his bed he puts his suit case down. West is playing with his camera. Edward is standing by his bed getting ready to change clothes. He takes off his shirt off. Tristan accidentally catches a glimpse, but then turns back at Edward stares at him shirtless speechless. Edward sees Tristan from the corner of his eye.)

Edward: (_Sarcastically._) Take a picture it'll last longer.

(Tristan is extremely embarrassed. He fakes laughs trying to play it off.)

Tristan: (_Embarrassed._) What… I was just thinking about um…

Edward: (_Sarcastically._) Me shirtless.

(Edward grabs a dark red t-shirt from his suit case and puts it on. Tristan tries to find a way out of this situation and panics with a last minute rash decision.)

Tristan: My girlfriend.

(West drops his camera on his bed laughing out of control at what Tristan just said. Tristan sighs.)

West: Hold up you have a girlfriend.

Tristan: Yes… You don't?

(Edward and West look at each other and laugh.)

Edward: Okay what's her name? Chrissy, Jessie. Oh wait Megan?

(Maya walks into their room reading a pamphlet. Tristans smiles getting an idea.)

Tristan: Her name is Tori Santamaria. Maya can back me up on that.

(Tristan stands up from his bed and puts his arm around Maya. Maya looks at Tristan confused. Edward and West laugh not believing one word Tristan is saying. Tristan looks at Maya with a facial expression that is begging her too play along. Maya fake smiles.)

Maya: (_Smiling._) Yep she is.

(Tristan and Maya hug smile trying too make their lie convincing.)

**SPECIAL OPENING SEQUENCE: The opening sequence begins by fading in from white on a bird's eye view of the front of the school. A bus is seen toward the bottom driving off to the right. This then shrinks away and with a blue tint in boxes with gold outlines. We first see Hayley standing and smiling at the camera. The camera zooms in on her and she looks to her left and then back at the camera. The camera pans to the right. We then see Zig who has his arms folded. He shakes his head and rolls his eyes. Then he walks off to the left. The camera pans to the right. We see Trent next who has his head bowed down. He looks up at the camera, smiles, and waves his left arm before walking off to the right. The camera pans to the right. Then we see Ashli smiling at the camera. Coey comes running up and grabs Ashli's hand and runs off with her on the right. The camera pans to the right. We then see Danny bent down and look at the camera with a slight smile. The camera pans to the right. Next we see Dallas who's holding up a hockey stick in his right hand looking at the camera. The camera pans to the right. We then see Beck, who is smiling, Hadley playfully pushes Beck to the side as they both laugh. They both smile at the camera. The camera pans to the right. We then see Maya with her back to the camera. She turns around and looks into the camera and smiles. The camera pans to the right. Next we see Tristan with his back to the camera. He turns around and crosses his arms and smiles. The camera pans to the right. Then we see Edward who looks at the camera and grins. The camera pans to the right. Next we see West smiling at the camera and shakes his head while smiling. The camera pans to the right. We then see Blair pop up from below and flips her hair and smiles. The camera pans to the right. We then see Dakota who's looking at the camera. He then takes his hat off and throws it at the camera. The camera pans to the right. Next we see Heather who walks closer to the camera, smiling. The camera pans to the right. We then see Bambi who puts both her hands behind her back. She looks at the camera and smiles. The camera pans to the right. Then we see Zac with only a white background. He smiles at the camera and puts the hood from his hoodie on his head. He then turns around and walks away with his back to the camera. The name Degrassi Evolutions appears in lowercase black letters on the back of his hoodie. It pops out and fades into a group picture of the cast. The name Degrassi Evolutions fades in below it and glows in lowercase black letters zooming out.**

**INT. HOTEL – LOBBY - - AFTERNOON**

(Beck and Hadley are standing by the check in desk.)

Beck: This hotel is so awesome. And us Degrassi peeks have a few floors too ourselves just for the summer.

Hadley: I know right. Now it's time to explore Los Angeles.

(Hadley grabs a map from the counter. Ashli walks into the hotel lobby. She looks around and sees Hadley and Beck at the check in desk. She walks over too them.)

Ashli: Hey guys.

(Beck and Hadley both smile.)

Ashli: Coey is with my aunt. So I thought I'll drop by.

Hadley: Any news from Hayley?

Ashli: Yeah. She's doing good… She's a real trooper.

Beck: (_Trying to Lighten Up the Mood._) I'm glad I don't have kidney failure. That would be a bummer.

(Ashli and Hadley sigh. Beck looks at both girls realizing how bad his joke was.)

Beck: Yeah sorry… I'm not good at these things... I'll meet you outside Hadley.

(Beck walks away.)

Ashli: So where are you and Beck off too?

Hadley: Um I'm going to see the Hollywood sign with Beck.

Ashli: Awesome I'll come too.

Hadley: Well there is a group going and there's no more room in the van…

Ashli: Oh.

Hadley: But I don't have to go.

(Ashli shakes her head.)

Ashli: Yes you do. You came to Los Angeles to get the full experience.

(Hadley smiles a little.)

Hadley: Are you going to be okay?

Ashli: Yeah… I'll just maybe take a tour around the city. I'll be fine.

(Hadley walks away smiling. Ashli sighs finally kind of lonely.)

**INT. TORONTO GENERAL HOSPITAL – HAYLEY'S ROOM - - MORNING**

(The Next Day; Hayley is lying in her hospital bed. Zig is sitting on a one seated couch near her bed. Zig is looking for something for him and Hayley to watch on TV. He passes by a channel that's showing West Drive.)

Hayley: Wait stop.

(Zig looks at Hayley shocked.)

Zig: West Drive… Really?

(Hayley laughs a little. On the episode of West Drive Blair's character Angela is being rushed to a hospital.)

Hayley: (_Smiling._) It's better than nothing. Oh and this Blair girl is in California with Ashli and Hadley. I heard she's the worse.

(During this scene on West Drive Angela is passed out and is rushed into the ER on a gurney. The doctor rushes over to her. Gatsby runs up to the doctor.)

Gatsby: (_Over Dramatic._) Is she going to die doctor?

(This reminds Hayley too much of what she's going through. Hayley takes the remote from Zig and turns the TV off. She takes a deep breath.)

Hayley: I have a better idea… Let's play doctor.

(Zig smiles and laughs a little.)

Hayley: (_Smiling._) I need you to check my lips.

Zig: (_Smiling._) Don't mind if I do.

(Zig gets up from his seat and walks over too Hayley. He leans in and him and Hayley start kissing passionately. Zig rubs his hand through Hayley's hair. Hayley begins to have a weird taste in her mouth due to her sickness. She loses the mood too kiss.)

Hayley: Let's just stop.

Zig: You've got that strange taste in your mouth again huh?

(Hayley nods her head yes. Zig holds Hayley's hand comforting.)

Zig: (_Comforting._) It's okay.

(Beth walks in the room.)

Beth: (_Cheerful._) Knock knock. Hayley you're mother talked to the doctor and got you scheduled for a group therapy. You ready?

(Hayley nods her head yes.)

Zig: I'll uh be back later.

(Zig walks away and leaves the room. Hayley is still traumatized as she knows her kidney failure is getting worse.)

**INT. HOTEL – CONFERENCE ROOM - - MORNING**

(Most of the teens on the trip are sitting around the conference room waiting to be assigned too groups to go explore Los Angeles. Edward and West are sitting on top of a table talking. Blair is sitting nearby at another table. Maya is sitting with a group of randoms. Tristan walks into the room and walks over too Maya.)

Tristan: (_Smiling._) So I just got finished facetiming with Tori… I miss my girlfriend so much.

(Edward, West, Blair and a few others overhear. Edward and West laugh. Blair smirks at Maya and Tristan. Maya fake smiles.)

Maya: (_Fake Smiling._) Tris we need to talk.

(Maya gets up from her seat and grabs Tristan by his left arm pulling him aside. Tristan sighs.)

Tristan: No you are not doing this. You are not going too blow up my cover.

Maya: Tris you can't be serious. With if word keeps going around and Beck finds out.

Tristan: Then I'll beg him not too blow my cover either... Unless you want too be my fake girlfriend.

Maya: I don't want to be your fake girlfriend all summer.

Tristan: It doesn't matter. You promised me no boys and you also promised a perfect summer. And that won't happen if my roommates find out I'm gay.

(Maya shakes her head.)

Maya: Don't be ridicules.

Tristan: You're not a sixteen year old boy. Because even if they're okay with gay guys. They aren't okay sharing a room with one. Or changing in front og one, or sharing a bathroom with one.

Maya: Okay I get it… But people are more accepting these days.

Tristan: Not those guys.

Edward: (_Laughing & Teasing._) Making plans with your girlfriend Tris?

(West makes kissy faces. Maya sighs.)

Maya: Fine you want too have a fake break up with Tori and fake date me. I'll play along.

(Maya puts her hands on the side of Tristan's face and then kisses him. Some people in the room look shocked. Tristan stares at Maya in shock with the kiss.)

Tristan: Ew.

(Blair laughs.)

West: (_Laughing & Teasing._) Uh oh you dirty dog.

(Edward, West, Blair and other people laugh. Ms. Nelson walks in the room.)

Ms. Granger: Let's get started everyone. First with assigned groups.

(Maya walks back over too her table and sits down in her seat. Tristan looks worried.)

**INT. TORONTO GENERAL HOSPITAL – THERAPY ROOM - - MORNING**

(Hayley and other guys and guys and girls who are stuck at the hospital with serious sickness are sitting around in a circle. Hayley is sitting next to **TRISH **a girl who is seventeen, but looks nothing like a teen. She looks very sick. Trish is a patient who also has kidney failure.)

Beth: Welcome everyone. Today we'll be talking about how you can help your body fight your sickness.

(Trish cuts Beth off.)

Trish: (_Annoyed._) Okay can we cut the crap. All I want to know is when I'll get my kidney transplant.

Beth: Trish we already have a talk with you and you're family about this.

(Hayley is barely listening she shaking her left leg nervous. Trish notices and leans over more too Hayley.)

Trish: (_Whispering & Jokingly._) I can sure use some medical marijuana.

(Hayley doesn't react what so ever too Trish's joke.)

Trish: So not even a little smile.

Hayley: Sorry… I'm having a bad day.

(Trish nods her head okay.)

Trish: Hmmm you're new huh? I can tell. You still have that hopefulness.

Hayley: Not for long… I feel like crap more and more each day. And I got that weird taste in my mouth while making out with my boyfriend.

(Trish quietly laughs.)

Trish: So your boyfriend will break up with you.

(Hayley shakes her head.)

Hayley: No he would never do that.

Trish: Mines did. He said he wanted a girlfriend not a charity case… But I don't blame him, I'm sick of hospital's too. The doctors can't find the right donor for me. I've been in and out the hospital for the past six months.

Hayley: Zig will never do that. We're in love and he said he was all in… He took a break from his dream job to take care of me.

Trish: I thought me and my guy were in love too. He also said he was all in. He just didn't realize how much he was in for.

(Hayley looks away from Trish worried. Hayley's hopeful feeling is going away as she lets Trish words get too her.)

**INT. HOTEL – LOBBY - - AFTERNOON**

(West, Blair and the rest of their assigned group are in sitting at a table the lobby. Blair leans over too West smiling.)

Blair: (_Smiling._) You have to say it. Too the next girl you see.

(West sighs as he has a feeling it's not going to go well. Ashli walks into the lobby. She walks up to the group.)

Ashli: Have any of you seen Hadley around?

(West stands up from his seat uncomfortable.)

West: (_Uncomfortably._) Do you… Wanna hook up babe?

(Blair and the others laugh. Ashli looks at West speechless.)

Ashli: You can't be serious.

Blair: I can't believe you just said that.

West: I lost a bet and she dared me.

Ashli: You guys have got to get out more.

West: We are. We're going out for pizza.

Blair: (_Smiling._) We're also going shopping.

Ashli: Cool where?

Blair: H&M.

(Ashli nods her head.)

Ashli: I'm more of a Forever 21 kind of girl. But I guess I could go too H&M.

Blair: (_Snobby._) Don't you have friends your own age? Besides you're not even on this trip with us.

(Ashli sighs.)

Ashli: Yeah… Well go on.

(Blair deviously laughs. West, Blair, and other random students get up from their seats and walk away and out the hotel.)

Ashli: (_Sadly._) It's just me, myself and I.

**INT. TORONTO GENERAL HOSPITAL – HAYLEY'S ROOM - - AFTERNOON**

(Hayley is sitting in her hospital bed connected too her dialysis treatment. Trent walks in with a box.)

Trent: A Michaels delivery.

Hayley: (_Smiling._) You came.

(Trent smiles and walks over too Hayley. They hug.)

Trent: Dallas and Danny are taking over for lunch hour for the niners. I couldn't leave my sis alone in the hospital. You said you wanted horror movies. So I have all your favorite movies horror movies. I'm thinking we have a Scream marathon. All four movies back to back.

Hayley: (_Smiling._) Awesome… I hope Zig doesn't see me as just some sick girl.

(Trent sits down on the left arm of the one seated couch.)

Trent: Well I got Zig text. Saying what and what not to do.

(Hayley looks at Trent confused.)

Hayley: What text?

Trent: The one I wasn't supposed to tell you about.

Hayley: Let me see.

(Trent takes out his phone from his shorts pocket and gives it too Hayley.)

Hayley: (_Reading the Text._) Six tips for visiting Hayley. wash your hands, don't over stay, make jokes, let her rest, avoid West Drive, don't mention the weird taste she's been getting in her mouth, make sure she's comfortable, don't mention this text.

(Hayley is upset that Zig would even send this text out.)

Hayley: (_Upset._) Zig sent you this.

(Zig walks into the room smiling.)

Zig: (_Smiling._) I'm back.

(Hayley looks at him madly. Trent scratches the back of his head. Zig has the feeling that he's done something to make Hayley mad.)

Trent: (_Awkwardly._) Um…

Zig: Uh oh. What I do?

Hayley: (_Upset._) You're telling people how to act around me.

(Zig sighs.)

Zig: Trent you told her about the text.

Trent: It slipped out.

Zig: Okay Hayley just let me explain. I was just trying to help.

Hayley: (_Upset._) By treating me like a patient.

Zig: You are a patient. You have kidney failure.

Hayley: (_Madly._) I don't want to be.

Zig: I'm sorry I was just trying to help… Is there anything I could do to make you feel more in control.

Hayley: (_Madly._) I am in control.

(There's a long silence. Zig is worried about Hayley.)

Zig: Right.

(Hayley looks away from Zig.)

Hayley: (_Flustered._) I'm feeling tired… Maybe you can come back later.

(Zig nods his head okay.)

Zig: Yeah… So Trent let's catch up.

(Zig and Trent walk out Hayley's room. An hour later; Hayley is sitting in her hospital bed crying. Trent, Zac and Dallas walk into the room laughing from a joke that was just told. They see Hayley crying and look at each other wondering what happened.)

Trent: Hayley what's wrong?

(Hayley wipes away some tears.)

Hayley: (_Crying._) It's nothing.

Dallas: That's a lot of tears. For just nothing.

Hayley: (_Crying._) Well where do I begin. I have kidney failure, I feel like crap everyday because of it, people keep treating me like I'm helpless. And my boyfriend. Don't get me started on that.

(Zac tries to lighten up the mood.)

Zac: Okay maybe what you need is some… Relaxation. I mean you have been stuck at this hospital.

Trent: Yep.

Hayley: (_Crying Voice._) Or I could stay in this room and never leave… I don't want Zig too see me like this.

Zac: Maybe he doesn't have too.

(Zac takes out his phone from his pocket.)

Hayley: What are you going to do?

Zac: Getting some reinforcements.

(Zac smiles.)

**INT. HOTEL – EDWARD, WEST & TRISTAN'S ROOM - - AFTERNOON**

(Tristan is putting a curtain blocking his side of the room. Edward walks into the room with a bottle of soda in his right hand. Once Edward sees what Tristan is doing he laughs.)

Edward: (_Jokingly Teasing._) You making a fort or a love tent. Too make out with your girlfriend.

(Tristan fake laughs.)

Tristan: (_Annoyed._) Haha so funny I forgot to laugh. Go ahead make fun of the gay kid.

(Edward looks at Tristan shocked at what he's saying.)

Edward: Wait Tris that wasn't what I meant.

Tristan: (_Upset._) Just don't alright. I get it. I already asked to switch rooms, but Ms. Nelson won't let me. Hence the privacy screen. So you and West don't have to feel uncomfortable.

Edward: We're just joking around.

Tristan: (_Upset._) It's all fun and games until someone gets hurt. It's not joking its bullying. And I know it gets better, but for now. Let's just avoid each other and hope this summer passes by quickly.

(Tristan walks right past Edward and out their hotel room. Edward begins to feel bad for teasing Tristan.)

**INT. THE GROVE - - AFTERNOON**

(Ashli is walking around the crowded and famous The Grove. However she is already lost and knows it's almost time for her to meet up with her aunt.)

Ashli: I really could use some help.

(A guy stops walking near Ashli.)

Random Guy: I can help.

(Ashli exhales of relief.)

Ashli: (_Smiling._) Oh thank you. Do you know.

(The guy cuts Ashli off.)

Random Guy: What? I'm on my blue tooth.

Ashli: Oh.

(The guy walks away. Ashli sighs.)

Ashli: Wow this was a disaster… I'm in Los Angeles and by the way my luck is going I won't even be able to find the Hollywood sign… Another reason why I should've stayed in Toronto.

(Ashli then sees the Hollywood sign in the distance. She stares in shock.)

Ashli: (_Smiling._) No way.

**INT. TORONTO GENERAL HOSPITAL – HAYLEY'S ROOM - - AFTERNOON**

(Zac and Bambi who is wearing a brown and black cat ears are sitting on a couch in Hayley's room. Hayley is wearing a long black maxi dress.)

Hayley: How do I look?

Bambi: It's cool in a weird way.

Zac: It's… Not all bad.

(Hayley looks at herself in the mirror and sees the dress doesn't look that good on her. Hayley laughs.)

Hayley: (_Smiling._) Please don't lie to me. Just because I have kidney failure.

(Zac and Bambi laugh.)

Bambi: But Zig's text said.

(Zac cuts Bambi off shaking his head.)

Zac: Don't mention the text.

(Hayley sighs.)

Hayley: (Sadly.) What's the point. I'm just going to get sicker. It's only a matter of time before Zig dumps me.

Bambi: (_Upbeat._) Hold on… I think I have the perfect thing for you.

Zac: (_Jokingly & Flirtatiously ._) Coming from the girl who's wearing cat ears.

(Bambi playfully hits Zac on his arm. They both laugh.)

Hayley: Okay can you two stop flirting long enough. Too help me out.

Zac & Bambi: We're not flirting.

(Zac and Bambi look at each other awkwardly. Zac phone rings, he takes it out his pocket and sees its Heather calling.)

Zac: That's Heather right now.

(Zac gets up from his seat and walks out the room as he answers the call. Bambi looks at little jealous by this.)

Bambi: Okay anyway.

(Bambi takes out a Tripp NYC Body-Conscious Dress with Cut Out Sides from a bag.)

Bambi: (_Smiling._) Tada.

(Hayley smiles loving the dress.)

**INT. HOTEL – EDWARD, WEST & TRISTAN ROOM - - AFTERNOON**

(Tristan walks in his and his roommates room. He puts down his bags from shopping on his bed. Tristan then notices his curtain is moved.)

Tristan: The curtain is gone.

(Edward opens the room door and walks in the room wearing swimming trunks and a black T-Shirt. He walks over too his bed. Tristan looks at Edward and rolls his eyes.)

Tristan: Is this some kind of prank?

(Edward shakes his head.)

Edward: Nope it's no prank… I took the curtain down. Because you don't need it.

Tristan: So now I'm being kicked out my room.

(Edward laughs.)

Edward: Wow do I scream homophobe or something.

Tristan: You and West were laughing at me.

Edward: We didn't mean to offend you. We were laughing because you were playing straight. And we knew you were gay… I'm happy you're my roommate.

(Edward takes off his shirt. Tristan smiles happily.)

Tristan: (_Smiling._) I can hug you right now.

(Tristan turns around now facing Edward and sees Edward isn't wearing a shirt.)

Tristan: But… I won't.

(Edward smiles and grabs a towel.)

Tristan: So was I that bad? At playing straight.

(Edward laughs a little.)

Edward: Yeah, but it's cool… Come on bring it in.

(Edward walks over too Tristan and hugs him. Tristan hugs Edward speechless with what's happening.)

Edward: I'm heading to the pool.

(Edward starts walking away, but the turns back around.)

Edward: Hey Tris we're going to have an awesome summer.

(Tristan smiles brightly.)

Tristan: (_Smiling._) Yeah we will.

(Edward nods his head walks out the room. Tristan starts blushing as he begins to fall for Edward.)

**INT. HOLLYWOOD WALK OF FAME - - AFTERNOON**

(Ashli is looking at all the stars of famous celebrities. She is taking pictures with her phone.)

Ashli: This is amazing… I love L.A.

(**MASON BATES **is standing by talking too some guys in his band. Ashli is walking backwards taking pictures not paying attention where she's going. As the guys walk away, Mason turns around and him and Ashli bump into each other.)

Mason & Ashli: Woah.

(Mason and Ashli look into each other's eyes. Ashli is getting lost in Mason's eyes. After a few seconds of silence.)

Ashli: Um… I'm sorry I got lost and then wasn't paying attention where I was going.

Mason: Oh no it's perfectly fine…

(Mason smiles a little.)

**INT. TORONTO GENERAL HOSPITAL – HAYLEY'S ROOM, BATHROOM - - NIGHT**

(Hayley is the bathroom getting ready. She has on the Tripp NYC Body-Conscious Dress with Cut Out Sides and is putting red lipstick on. Someone knocks on the door. Hayley walks out the bathroom and thinking its Zig tries to pose sexy.)

Hayley: Come in.

(Beth opens the door and walks in the room. She looks at Hayley shocked.)

Beth: Oh.

(Hayley laughs.)

Beth: Wow sorry too interrupt.

Hayley: Sorry I was inspecting my boyfriend.

Beth: Well I'll get out of here. I was looking for your mom and dad.

Hayley: I gave them the night off. I can pass on the message.

Beth: I'm not sure.

Hayley: I'm sixteen about to be seventeen.

Beth: I… Just needed them too fill out this pretreatment questionnaire.

(Hayley looks puzzled.)

Hayley: What pretreatment?

Beth: Something came up in your blood work. That the doctors wanna check out.

Hayley: They want to see if my kidney's gotten worse.

(Zig knocks on the door.)

Zig: It's me.

Hayley: Just a sec… Can I fill it out and give it to you in the morning?

Beth: Yeah.

(Beth walks over and puts down the chart on the bed.)

Beth: (_Jokingly._) Have fun, but not too much fun.

(Hayley smiles. Beth opens the door and walks out the room. Hayley puts the chart under a pillow and looks flustered. She takes a deep breath.

Hayley: Come in.

(Zig opens the door and walks into the room. He stops walking midway stunned with Hayley's appearance in the dress.)

Zig: Woah.

Hayley: I look dumb don't I?

(Zig closes the door and walks up too Hayley.)

Zig: (_Smiling._) Again woah.

(Hayley smiles a little. They lean in and share a passionate kiss.)

**EXT. BATES CAFÉ - - NIGHT**

(Ashli is sitting outside a café called Bates Café. Mason walks out the café with a cheese Danish and a cup of coffee. He sits down in the seat next to Ashli and puts down the plate of Danish and the cup of coffee in front of Ashli.)

Mason: Here you go. It's on the house… Oh and I promise you. The cheese Danish is out of this world.

(Ashli smiles a little.)

Ashli: Thank you.

(Ashli takes a bite of the Danish and loves it.)

Ashli: Wow that is really good.

(Mason smiles.)

Mason: (_Smiling._) I told ya. It's a secret recipe.

Ashli: Well this Danish is the only thing that agreed with me here so far… Coming too Los Angeles was a big mistake. Los Angeles and I don't agree.

(Mason nods his head.)

Mason: Not fitting in.

Ashli: I got lost for hours.

Mason: If you're new to a city you'll get lost without the proper tour guide. That'll happen anywhere.

Ashli: Yeah, but I got lost for hours here in Los Angeles. Where by the way everyone I meet is rude.

(Mason laughs a little.)

Mason: I don't think Los Angeles is the problem.

Ashli: Excuse me.

(Mason laughs.)

Mason: You're not used to being in Los Angeles. You just have to learn the ropes… Like would you drive without driving lessons?

(Ashli laughs knowing that Mason is right.)

Mason: Oh and first lesson. Don't try so hard. People will know you're a tourist.

(Ashli drinks some of her coffee and smiles.)

Mason: See Los Angeles is not so bad.

Ashli: Yeah when you're here too explain it.

Mason: Well if you need a guide. I work here. My family owns this café. So come by anytime.

Ashli: (_Smiling._) Maybe I will… Who do I ask for?

(Mason smiles.)

Mason: (_Smiling._) You ask for Mason Bates.

(Mason gets up from his seat and walks away. He walks back into the café smiling. Ashli starts blushing. She begins to think that Los Angeles isn't so bad after all.)

**INT. TORONTO GENERAL HOSPITAL – HAYLEY'S ROOM, BATHROOM - - NIGHT**

(Hayley and Zig are laying on her hospital bed. Zig has his right arm around Hayley as she lays her head on his chest.)

Zig: (_Jokingly._) Can I just say how much I love the dress. You look even hotter than usually.

(Hayley laughs a little. Zig and Hayley smile at each other and kiss.)

Zig: You know you don't have too.

Hayley: I know, but I want too… I want everything too be perfect, but it's not… I'm sick Zig.

Zig: I know.

Hayley: I'm really, really, really sick.

(Hayley takes out the questionnaire from under the pillow.)

Hayley: The doctors want to do further test tomorrow.

Zig: Did they tell you what for?

Hayley: (_Sadly._) I think too see if the kidney failure has gotten worse… I thought I could do this. I thought I could win… I thought it would be easy, but it's hard. It's really hard and it's only going to get worse… So if you want out then please tell me now.

(Zig can't believe what Hayley just said. He hugs Hayley comfortingly.)

Zig: I know that you have kidney failure. But you're also Hayley Michaels my beautiful, sweet, talented, and smart girlfriend.

(Hayley blushes. Her cheeks turning a little light red.)

Hayley: (_Jokingly._) You're only saying that because of the dress.

(Zig laughs. Zig and Hayley lean in and start kissing with love and passion. Hayley puts her head on Zig's chest. Zig kisses her forehead.)


	17. Don't Panic

**NOTE: THIS EPISODE WAS SUPPOSED TO BE UPLOADED LAST FRIDAY, BUT AN EMERGENCY CAME UP SO I WASN'T ABLE TOO DO IT. THIS HAS MESSED UP THIS WEEK'S SCHEDULE FOR 3A. SO EPISODE 5 "SAY WHEN" WILL BE UPLOADED SATURDAY AND EPISODE 6 "COME CLEAN" WILL BE UPLOADED SUNDAY. AND NEXT WEEK THE SCHEDULE FOR DEGRASSI EVOLUTIONS: SUMMERTIME WILL GO BACK TO NORMAL WEDNESDAY AND FRIDAY'S. THANKS FOR THE UNDERSTANDING... AND I HOPE YOU ENJOY DON'T PANIC!**

**Degrassi Evolutions: Summertime Season 3 Episode 4: Don't Panic**

**INT. TORONTO GENERAL HOSPITAL – HAYLEY'S ROOM - - MORNING**

(Hayley is getting her dialysis treatment. Sandra is standing right by her side as the doctor is updating them on Hayley's results.)

Male Doctor: Your blood pressure is low.

Hayley: Well that's a good thing isn't it.

Male Doctor: In some cases yes. But in your case in your state it's a sign of poor renal function… So tell me how you've been feeling.

Hayley: Tired, nausea sometimes. Um a funny taste in my mouth all the time.

(The doctor looks a little worried.)

Hayley: My memory is totally shot. Oh and my memory is totally shot.

(The doctor looks at Sandra. Hayley laughs a little.)

Hayley: That was just a joke. I was trying to lighten up the mood.

Male Doctor: Well I wish I had better news.

Sandra: What's wrong?

Male Doctor: Her kidneys are on a steeper path of deterioration than I feared.

Hayley: What does that mean?

Male Doctor: It means finding a transplant for you. Has just got even more serious.

Hayley: Well family members are the most likely much.

Sandra: And we're all willing too donate. Has the results gotten back yet?

Male Doctor: Yes the blood work has come back and… Well…

Hayley: Spit it out doc.

Male Doctor: Your father, mother and brother are all a different blood type than you are.

(Hayley shakes her head in disbelief. Sandra looks stunned.)

Hayley: What so this means they can't give a kidney… How can this happen? I'm even a twin.

Male Doctor: Yes I know, but these things can happen sometimes. I know it sounds crazy, but it can happen. I'm sorry.

(The doctor walks away and leaves the room.)

Sandra: (_Comforting._) We're going to find a donor Hayley.

(Hayley seems drained of hope.)

Hayley: I… I hope.

(Sandra hugs Hayley trying to comfort her.)

**SPECIAL OPENING SEQUENCE: The opening sequence begins by fading in from white on a bird's eye view of the front of the school. A bus is seen toward the bottom driving off to the right. This then shrinks away and with a blue tint in boxes with gold outlines. We first see Hayley standing and smiling at the camera. The camera zooms in on her and she looks to her left and then back at the camera. The camera pans to the right. We then see Zig who has his arms folded. He shakes his head and rolls his eyes. Then he walks off to the left. The camera pans to the right. We see Trent next who has his head bowed down. He looks up at the camera, smiles, and waves his left arm before walking off to the right. The camera pans to the right. Then we see Ashli smiling at the camera. Coey comes running up and grabs Ashli's hand and runs off with her on the right. The camera pans to the right. We then see Danny bent down and look at the camera with a slight smile. The camera pans to the right. Next we see Dallas who's holding up a hockey stick in his right hand looking at the camera. The camera pans to the right. We then see Beck, who is smiling, Hadley playfully pushes Beck to the side as they both laugh. They both smile at the camera. The camera pans to the right. We then see Maya with her back to the camera. She turns around and looks into the camera and smiles. The camera pans to the right. Next we see Tristan with his back to the camera. He turns around and crosses his arms and smiles. The camera pans to the right. Then we see Edward who looks at the camera and grins. The camera pans to the right. Next we see West smiling at the camera and shakes his head while smiling. The camera pans to the right. We then see Blair pop up from below and flips her hair and smiles. The camera pans to the right. We then see Dakota who's looking at the camera. He then takes his hat off and throws it at the camera. The camera pans to the right. Next we see Heather who walks closer to the camera, smiling. The camera pans to the right. We then see Bambi who puts both her hands behind her back. She looks at the camera and smiles. The camera pans to the right. Then we see Zac with only a white background. He smiles at the camera and puts the hood from his hoodie on his head. He then turns around and walks away with his back to the camera. The name Degrassi Evolutions appears in lowercase black letters on the back of his hoodie. It pops out and fades into a group picture of the cast. The name Degrassi Evolutions fades in below it and glows in lowercase black letters zooming out.**

**INT. BATES CAFÉ - - AFTERNOON**

(Ashli is sitting at a table smiling as she watches Mason bring a family their orders. Mason walks away going back to the front counter. He walks by Ashli.)

Ashli: (_Smiling._) Um Mason…

(Mason stops walking.)

Ashli: Can I get some more cupcakes.

(Mason laughs a little.)

Mason: Sure thing. Anything else?

Ashli: (_Smiling._) No that's it.

(Mason walks away smiling. Hadley walks into the café. She walks up too Ashli and sits down in the seat next to her.)

Hadley: Sorry I'm late. Beck and I were hanging out.

Ashli: You and him have been getting close. Isn't he and Tori still pretty much into each other?

(Hadley shrugs her shoulders.)

Hadley: I guess. Why?

(Mason walks by giving customers their orders. Ashli watches him smiling.)

Hadley: Okay how about you? You having fun with Coey in Los Angeles.

Ashli: (_Smiling._) Yeah she's with some family members right now.

(Hadley looks too see whose Ashli's smiling at.)

Hadley: Oh that's right. Because you've been flirting with that waiter all day.

Ashli: (_Blushing._) That is Mason Bates.

Hadley: (_Smiling._) You're blushing. I never seen you like this before… Well except with Danny.

Ashli: Let's not talk about Danny... I wanted to stay single for a while to focus on Coey, but when I'm near Mason my heart starts racing. I get extremely nervous and I never know what to say…

(Hadley smiles.)

Ashli: He's still just a stranger Hadley.

Hadley: Then get too know him better.

Ashli: I've been trying. I've been here all day and besides the occasional small talk. He hasn't asked me out yet.

Hadley: Why don't you try asking him out then.

(Mason is standing behind the front counter arranging things. Ashli takes a deep breath and walks up too Mason.)

Ashli: (_Smiling._) Um Mason.

Mason: Oh here's you're drink.

(Mason puts the glass of fruit punch on the counter.)

Ashli: Drink?

Mason: Well I know you only asked for another cupcake. But you still gotta drink right.

(Ashli nods her head.)

Mason: By the way don't worry about paying. It's on the house.

(Ashli smiles.)

Hadley: Thank you… Mason would you maybe want too… Do something with me?

(Mason nods his head yes.)

Mason: I'm done at two. Does that work?

Ashli: (_Smiling._) Sounds good.

(Ashli then realizes she'll have to meet up with her aunt and Coey by two.)

Ashli: Um… I can't…. But maybe I can work something out. How's three?

(Mason smiles.)

Mason: You're really worth the wait.

(Mason walks away. Ashli starts blushing. She looks back at Hadley and smiles. Hadley smiles back.)

**INT. HOTEL – CONFERENCE ROOM - - AFTERNOON**

(Tristan and Edward walk into the conference room. A bunch of other teens are already paired up with their groups.)

Tristan: Okay so you even be too Los Angeles before?

Edward: Yeah plenty of times. I've been too tons of places around the world.

Tristan: (_Smiling._) So amazing.

(West is sitting down at a nearby table. Edward walks over and sits down by West. Tristan sits by Maya.)

Tristan: (_Smiling._) What a beautiful day, it can't get any better. The sun if shinning, the boys are stunning, and the breakfast is amazing.

Maya: I thought you skipped breakfast this morning.

Tristan: No Edward brought me breakfast. So cute right.

(Maya looks at Tristan for a moment shocked.)

Maya: Tris yesterday Edward was public enemy number one. And now you two are suddenly best friends.

Tristan: (_Smiling._) And hopefully very soon bf's. As in boyfriend's romantic partners.

(Blair walks into the conference room and sits at a table behind Tristan and Maya.)

Tristan: (_Smiling._) He hugged me shirtless in his swimming trunks last night Maya.

(Maya sighs.)

Maya: I know. You only told me like a hundred times.

(Tristan laughs.)

Maya: Besides I thought you were still hung up over Dakota.

(Tristan sighs.)

Tristan: I thought we agreed too not talk about. He who should not be named.

Maya: Fine… But I'm still not convinced Edward's into guys.

(Blair who is overhearing Maya and Tristan's conversation turns around.)

Blair: Who? West?

Tristan: (_Smiling._) No Edward. We're going to be bf's.

(Blair laughs.)

Blair: (_Smirking._) Not if I get too him first.

Tristan: Sorry, but he plays for my team.

Blair: (_Smirking._) Boys can't resist me.

(Tristan rolls his eyes. Ms. Nelson walks in.)

Ms. Nelson: Alright everyone let's get started.

(No one except Edward, West and a few other people paying Ms. Nelson are listening to her. Everyone else is paying her no mind while Tristan and Maya are talking, Blair is on her phone and others are talking too their friends.)

Ms. Nelson: (_Loudly._) Listen up!

(Edward gets out of his seat.)

Edward: (_Yelling._) Yo!

(Maya, Tristan, Blair and everyone else in the room look at Edward.)

Edward: Let the lady speak.

Ms. Nelson: Thank you Edward… Today everyone I want you all the go out and buy food that California is famously known for. For the group too sample.

Edward: I'll hand out the papers.

(Edward grabs the stack of papers of instructions on the desk. He walks around the room handing out papers too everyone. Edward walks up to the guys and girls sitting at a table across from Maya, Tristan and Blair. Tristan and Blair look at each other both knowing one another is about too do.)

Tristan & Blair: (_Yelling._) Edward you want to be partners?

(Edward laughs a little.)

Edward: Sure Tris.

(Tristan smiles brightly. Blair rolls her eyes and then looks at Tristan madly.)

**INT. TORONTO GENERAL HOSPITAL – HAYLEY'S ROOM - - AFTERNOON**

(Hayley is sitting up in her hospital bed on her laptop. Zig is watching TV and Sandra is reading a novel. Hayley although trying to seem brave is really nervous from the news she's gotten from her doctor.)

Hayley: (_Worried._) If I don't find a kidney donor. This dialysis won't work for long.

Zig: Don't assume the worst.

Hayley: (_Worried._) It's true isn't it.

(Hayley closes her laptop. Zig tries to get Hayley's mind off of it.)

Zig: How about a movie?

(Beth walks into the room.)

Beth: Hello everyone. Okay Hayley you're dialysis is all done for today.

Hayley: No new news from the doctor?

Beth: Not yet. The last I heard the doctors are meeting this afternoon too discus about you.

Hayley: (_Worried._) That sounds bad… Is it bad?

Beth: I don't know.

Hayley: (_Flustered._) Well what do you know?

Sandra: Hayley don't attack the nurse.

Hayley: (_Flustered._) If I'm dying. I have the right to know.

(Zig double takes.)

Zig: Woah, woah, woah. No one's dying here.

Sandra: Zig's right.

Hayley: (_Flustered._) You don't know that.

Zig: Hayley.

(Hayley cuts Zig off.)

Hayley: (_Flustered._) She doesn't.

(Zig and Sandra look at Hayley worried for her.)

Beth: I'll try to get info from the doctors.

(Beth walks out the room.)

Zig: So… How about that movie?

Hayley: (_Flustered._) No I'll just like to visit a friend. Who I met in group.

(Before Sandra or Zig can say anything. Hayley gets up from her bed and walks out the room in a hurry.)

**INT. SUSHI RESTAURANT - - ****AFTERNOON**

(Edward and Tristan walk into a sushi restaurant. A cute girl walks up to the counter.)

Edward: Three big trays of sushi please.

(The girl nods her head and walks away. Tristan tries to disguise his true motives with questions.)

Tristan: She's cute right.

Edward: Um yeah she is… But she's not really my type though.

(The girl walks back over and gives Edward the sushi and he pays her. Edward and Tristan walk outside the restaurant outside someone is playing on their radio Take On Me by A-Ha.)

Tristan: (_Smiling._) I love this song.

Edward: Yeah me too. I used to um… Never mind.

(Tristan is now extremely curious.)

Tristan: (_Smiling._) No now you have to tell me.

Edward: (_Whispering._) I sang it… In a musical.

Tristan: (_Smiling._) No whispering, louder please.

(Edward laughs a little.)

Edward: I sang the song in a musical

(Tristan stares at Edward shocked.)

Tristan: Edward Worthington a musical performer. I need details.

(Edward smiles.)

Edward: It's not really a big deal.. I was in a musical when I was seven.

Tristan: Like Broadway?

(They both laugh.)

Edward: I did a minor background singing role in this musical in Paris… My sister Bella was taking ballet classes across the street from this theater and I had to watch her during the class. So instead of sitting around being bored I joined the musical.

Tristan: (_Smiling._) So let me hear you hit a high note.

(Edward scoffs.)

Edward: My singing career began and ended with that musical.

(Edward and Tristan cross the street and walk onto the sidewalk.)

Edward: When my dad found out I was in the musical. He didn't care if it was just a background role. He put a stop to it. Saw it as something foolish and childish.

(Tristan nods his head.)

Tristan: So were you pissed at your dad.

(They stop walking in front of a store.)

Edward: My dad… He just doesn't get me. He hasn't in a long time.

Tristan: (_Trying to Sound Comforting._) I totally get it… I'm sorry Edward.

(Edward laughs a little.)

Edward: (_Half Smiling._) I know what you must be thinking. Boohoo rich kid. What are you complaining about, you have everything right.

(Tristan laughs.)

Edward: But um Tristan… Thanks… you're really easy to talk too.

(Tristan is getting lost in Edward's eyes. He decides to make a move. Tristan leans in and quickly kisses Edward. Edward eyes are wide open in shock. He pushes Tristan back a little. There's an awkward silence and then…)

Tristan: (_Embarrassed._) Oh my gosh. I'm so sorry. I just thought.

(Edward cuts Tristan off.)

Edward: Hey don't sweat it. It was just a misunderstanding… So come we should get the sushi back to our group.

(Edward starts walking away. Tristan watches Edward completely embarrassed.)

**INT. TORONTO GENERAL HOSPITAL – TRISH'S ROOM - - AFTERNOON**

(Hayley walks into room #344 which is Trish's room. Beth who hasn't seen Hayley walk into the room because she has her back to the door cleaning up. Trish isn't in her room, her hospital bed is cleared off and all her stuff is gone. Hayley finds this strange. Beth finally turns around and jumps back startled when she sees Hayley.)

Beth: You almost gave me a heart attack… What are you doing out of your room?

Hayley: I was coming to see Trish. Where is she? I knew I got the room number right.

(Beth is at a loss of words with how to break the news too Hayley.)

Beth: Um… This… this was Trish's room.

(Hayley has a bad feeling, but is trying to stay positive.)

Hayley: Oh so she's getting her kidney transplant. I'm so happy for her.

(Beth face says it all. She begins to shake her head no. Hayley smile slowly fades away as she realizes what happened.)

Hayley: When?

Beth: After midnight… I'm so sorry Hayley.

(Beth walks closer up too Hayley. Hayley is on the verge of tears.)

Hayley: (_On The Verge of Tears._) She had kidney failure just like me.

(Hayley shakes her head. A few minutes later; Hayley is back in her room sitting on a love seat couch. She has a bunch of paper work spread on the other side of the couch. Trent walks in wearing Degrassi Freshmen Program uniform.)

Trent: Hey I got your emergency text. What's going on?

(Trent sits down on the arm of the couch.)

Hayley: We need to discuss welcome back day at Degrassi.

(Trent stares at Hayley puzzled.)

Trent: Hold up you got me to leave the freshmen program to start planning something right now. That's two months away.

(Hayley ignores what Trent just said.)

Hayley: You can never be too early with these things… now you already met a lot of niners with that program. But there's still plenty of freshmen who aren't attending the summer program. Plus new other new students who aren't freshmen. So we should start with orientation.

(Trent decides too not play along because he knows something is wrong with Hayley.)

Trent: Hayley I can tell when you're trying to put up a front. Too hide what's really wrong.

(Hayley sighs.)

Trent: What's going on?

Hayley: Well any second now. A doctor is going to walk in here. And tell me if they found a donor.

Trent: And it's scary I know.

Hayley: Trent… I'm not ready…

Trent: You know how people say I know what you're going through. But you know they have no freaking idea.

(Hayley nods her head yes.)

Trent: I know what you're going through.

(Hayley smiles a little.)

Trent: When the doctors was giving us the news about my concussions. I was scared beyond belief…

(Trent smiles getting an idea.)

Trent: (_Smiling._) Now this isn't my upbeat sister that I know. So we're going on a little field trip.

(Hayley laughs a little.)

Hayley: What?

Trent: (_Smiling._) You heard me. We're getting you out of this doomy hospital.

(Trent takes out his phone from his pocket.)

Trent: This plan is so crazy it just might work. But first we need some backup.

**EXT. RESTAURANT - - AFTERNOON**

(Ashli and Mason walk into a romantic restaurant.)

Mason: (_Smiling._) Trust me this restaurant has some of the best food in Los Angeles.

Ashli: (_Smiling._) It has a very romantic scenery.

(Mason nods his head. It's a long line of people waiting to get in.)

Mason: I know the manger here and already called him. We just have to wait a few minutes for our table.

Ashli: Okay… So while we're waiting tell more about yourself.

Mason: Um well like you know I was born and raised in Los Angeles. I'm the lead singer in a rock band. And with me just graduating high school. I wanted to go for a record deal, but my dad doesn't agree with making music my career.

Ashli: Why?

Mason: Well he wants me to stay with the family business and attend UCLA. The Bates Café, it's been passed down in my family… He was okay with me doing music with my band when I was in high school. But now that I graduated he wants me to focus on something serious. Aka the café.

(They both laugh.)

Mason: But me and my dad have a deal. I attended UCLA for a year and if I love university life I stay enrolled and continue working at the café. And if I don't love UCLA, then he'll set up a meeting with a record label. He knows some big people in the music business.

(Ashli nods her head okay.)

Ashli: That's a pretty sweet deal.

Mason: Yeah, but my dad want make it easy. He'll do anything to make sure I love UCLA.

(Ashli phone buzzes. She takes out her phone from her purse and sees it's a text from her aunt about picking up Coey. Ashli stares speechless. She's been so worried preparing for this date with Mason that she forgot about her committed to her aunt.)

Ashli: I… I have to go.

(Mason smile slowly fades away. He looks dumbfounded.)

Mason: What why? Was I talking about myself too much? I'm just a little nervous that's all.

Ashli: No it's not that. It's just that…

(Mason cuts Ashli off getting the wrong impression.)

Mason: I'm sorry for the restaurant wait time. I mean this place gets pretty crowded. And it was a lady minute date so.

Ashli: None of that is the problem. I forgot something extremely important. See I'm.

(Before Ashli can get a chance to tell about her being a teen mom, Mason cuts her off again. He seems to be getting angry.)

Mason: (_Angry Tone._) Oh I see… Let me guess. There's some other guy. And you just thought you could string me along.

(Ashli shakes her head.)

Ashli: No.

Mason: (_Angry Tone._) So what then? You asked me out on a date and surprised that I showed up… Just forget it.

(Mason starts walking away.)

Ashli: Wait Mason don't go.

(Mason ignores Ashli and walks out the restaurant. Ashli sighs.)

**INT. TORONTO GENERAL HOSPITAL – HAYLEY'S ROOM - - AFTERNOON**

(Trent is dressed up as a male nurse and Dallas is dressed up as a doctor. Even though the room door is closed and locked, Trent and Dallas are standing in front of the door blocking it. While Hayley changes out of her hospital gown. She puts a Degrassi Freshmen Program uniform. A dark red t-shirt with the Degrassi Freshmen Program logo and grey Khaki pants. She also take off her hospital socks and puts on her flats.)

Dallas: We should get out of here soon. Before the doctors and nurses get suspicious.

Trent: Yeah… (_Yelling._) Hayley you almost ready?

(Hayley walks out of the bathroom and into the room.)

Trent: Okay so the nurses are on their lunch break. So that should buy us some time.

Dallas: And we got a gurney out in the hall. We'll put the sheet over your head. And you'll pretend like you're um…

Hayley: Dead.

Trent: (_Awkwardly._) Uh yeah.

Dallas: (_Awkwardly._) Is that gonna be weird?

(Hayley laughs.)

Hayley: (_Smiling._) This is just a hospital guys. We're not breaking out of prison. As long as none of the nurses or doctors don't see. We're good.

(Trent and Dallas nod their heads at the same time.)

Trent: Cool okay. So Dallas and I have to do one last minute check up at the freshmen program. And then we can go on an adventure.

Dallas: So where do you wanna go first? Oh wait I got it bungee jumping.

Trent: Wait how about cliff diving?

Dallas: Or skydiving.

(Hayley laughs at the crazy ideas Trent and Dallas are coming up with.)

Hayley: Okay all of those can actually kill me.

(Trent and Dallas both laugh a little.)

Hayley: I just want to be a regular girl for a day… And since all my friends are at Degrassi for the freshmen program.

Trent: Alrighty.

Dallas: Too Degrassi we go.

(A few minutes later; Hayley is laying down on the gurney. Trent and Dallas are rushing her down the hallway. They begin to mock the episode of West Drive where Blair's character Angela dies and where everyone was acting overdramatic. Hayley pretends to be passed out.)

Trent: (_Mocking Zoe's Over Dramatic Acting._) Doctor is she going to die!?

Dallas: (_Mocking the Doctor's Over Dramatic Acting._) Not if she's my patient! I promise you!

(Trent, Dallas and Hayley all laugh. Trent pulls the sheet over Hayley's face.)

**INT. HOTEL – HALLWAY - - AFTERNOON**

(Maya walks off an elevator and into the hallway. Tristan walks off the second elevator as Maya is walking by.)

Tristan: (_Excitedly._) Maya I have the best news ever!

Maya: (_Curious._) What is it?

Tristan: (_Excitedly._) Well I can't just tell you. You have to guess.

Maya: Okay I'm gonna assume it involves Edward.

Tristan: (_Excitedly._) You're getting close, but you're still taking long too guess. Me and Edward kissed.

(Maya mouth drops open in shock. She is speechless trying to make sense of it all.)

Maya: You're… Are you serious?

Tristan: (_Excitedly._) Yes!

Maya: Wow… So are you and him a couple now?

Tristan: (_Smiling._) Actually I don't know… I still have to ask him out on a proper date… (_Excitedly._) Unless Edward ask me out first. Omg! My heart is racing. All my dreams are coming true. Goodbye Dakota hello Edward.

(Maya and Tristan walk up too Tristan's room. Tristan opens the door and as soon the door opens. Maya and Tristan see Edward and Blair on Edward's bed. Blair is sitting on Edward's lap and they're kissing. Tristan's smile quickly goes all. He shakes his head in disbelief.)

Maya: Wow just wow.

(Tristan walks away mad and heartbroken. Maya closes the door and tries to catch up too Tristan.)

**EXT. DEGRASSI – PARKING LOT - - AFTERNOON**

(Danny and other councilors are with their group doing various activates. Zac and Bambi are with their group Rick, Monica and others. Rick is holding a basketball. Trent, Hayley and Dallas are walking up. Trent and Dallas are back in their Degrassi Freshmen Program uniform.)

Trent: So welcome too Freshmen Program Hayley.

Dallas: Today every group has their own activity. We're gonna be with group B. Zac and Bambi's group. They're doing basketball.

(Zac and Bambi are shocked to see Hayley.)

Zac: Hayley… They let you out of the hospital?

Hayley: Um not exactly.

(Zac and Bambi look at each with a worried facial expression.)

Monica: (_Annoyed._) I'm not playing basketball Rick. So stop asking me too be on your team.

Rick: Oh come on. I need one more player.

(Hayley walks up too them.)

Hayley: I can be your partner.

Rick: Thank you. Finally someone I can work with.

(Monica rolls her eyes.)

Zac: Are you sure you're okay Hayley?

Hayley: (_Trying to Convince Herself._) Yeah I'm fine.

Bambi: Okay so we'll begin the game shortly.

(Hayley begins to feel a twinkle going down her leg. She looks down and sees a wet spot forming on her pants. She realizes she's peeing on herself.

(Rick sees and points to the wet spot forming on Hayley's pants.)

Rick: Woah um… You're peeing on yourself.

(Everyone looks at Hayley worried. Hayley looks around at everyone staring at her. She runs away going to the front of Degrassi. Dallas runs after Hayley. While Trent tries to stop a bunch of girl niners from fighting.)

**INT. HOTEL – HADLEY, MAYA & BLAIR'S ROOM - - AFTERNOON**

(Hadley is sitting on her bed on the phone with Ashli.)

Hadley: Woah, woah, woah. You're talking way too fast. What happened?

Ashli: Mason ditched me on our date.

Hadley: Can you start from the beginning.

Ashli: He took me too the most romantic restaurant. He planned the sweetest date for us.

Hadley: But?

Ashli: I had to leave before the date could really begin. I was taking Coey out too meet more of her family. And Mason got the wrong impression and bailed.

Hadley: Well your daughter does come first.

Ashli: Yeah I know. He didn't give me a chance to explain.

Hadley: You win some. You lose some.

Ashli: Yeah, but… The problem is… I don't want to lose Mason.

(Ashli sighs.)

**INT. DEGRASSI – THEATER - - AFTERNOON**

(Hayley is sitting on the stage. She feels terrible. Dallas walks into the theater.)

Dallas: I've been looking for you for minutes… How are you holding up?

Hayley: (_On The Verge of Tears._) I peed on myself. So not so much.

(Dallas walks up too Hayley.)

Dallas: Trent should be on his way here soon. He had to get Simpson about that girl fight.

Hayley: (_Flustered._) What am I even doing here. I should be in the hospital.

Dallas: Okay I'll you back to the hospital… Just wait here I'll get the car.

(Dallas walks away and walks out the theater.)

**EXT. BATES CAFÉ - - NIGHT**

(Mason just gets finished serving a table. A guy gives Mason a tip and walks away.)

Mason: Thank you sir.

(Mason turns around to see Ashli standing behind him. He sighs.)

Mason: I'm working Ashli. I'm very busy.

Ashli: Mason can we please talk. I only have ten minutes before I have to get back home.

Mason: Fine.

Ashli: I keep forgetting what matters the most.

Mason: What does that got to do with me?

Ashli: I keep making the same mistakes. Instead of doing my duties. I sat in this café all day hoping you would ask me out.

(Mason finally looks Ashli in her eyes.)

Ashli: I'm a tee.

(Before Ashli can finish, Mason cuts her off.)

Mason: You don't have to say no more Ashli. I'm sorry for losing my temper like that at the restaurant… I have a bad track record with girls. So I just started coming too conclusions. Instead of hearing what you had to say.

(Ashli smiles.)

Ashli: (_Smiling._) I just like you a lot. And I wanted you to like me.

Mason: (_Half Smiling._) And what do you want now?

Ashli: I honestly don't know… my brain is telling me too run as fast I can. But my heart.

Mason: What is your heart saying?

Ashli: It's beating miles a minute.

(Mason smiles and holds Ashli's hand.)

Ashli: You must think I'm some crazy love sick girl.

(Mason shakes his head.)

Mason: Not at all.

Ashli: So does this mean I'm getting a second chance?

Mason: (_Smiling._) I'll walk you home. It's not safe for a pretty girl like you to be walking by herself at night.

(Ashli smiles brightly.)

Mason: Besides I know you had an important reason why you had to bail on our date.

Ashli: Yes and about that.

(Mason cuts Ashli off once again.)

Mason: I mean it's not like you're a teen mother or something. That would be the worse.

(Ashli smile slowly fades away. Mason laughs. Ashli fake smiles realizing that this could be bad.)

**INT. TORONTO GENERAL HOSPITAL – HAYLEY'S ROOM - - NIGHT**

(Hayley is sitting on her hospital bed with her tray for her dinner in front of her. Zig comes running into the room. When he sees Hayley he takes a breathe of relief.)

Zig: (_Flustered._) Thank goodness you're back. Where were you?

Hayley: Um… (_Trying to Lighten the Mood._) on a random adventure.

Zig: (_Flustered._) Hayley they sent the police out for you. Me and your mom were driving all over the city.

Hayley: Zig come on I.

Zig: (_Flustered._) What if something went wrong with your kidney failure. And you didn't get to the hospital in time. What if.

(Hayley gets up from her bed and walks over too Zig. She sees how badly Zig was worried about her.)

Hayley: Zig it's okay. It was dumb I know.

(There's a moment of silence and then…)

Hayley: I don't know how much time I have left.

Zig: Hayley don't.

(Hayley cuts Zig off.)

Hayley: Just let me finish… So I have to spend my time in the best way possible.

Zig: I was really worried today. My mind kept racing to the worst conclusion.

(Hayley smiles.)

Hayley: (_Smiling._) I'll be worried if you weren't.

(Zig and Hayley lean in and kiss like it's their last kiss. They stop kissing as Sandra walks into the room. She looks like she has just been crying.)

Hayley: What's wrong? Is it about the donor's list?

Sandra: (_Crying Voice._) You're moving up on the list. They found some possible donors.

(Zig takes a breath of relief. Hayley starts smiling. Zig hugs Hayley.)

Sandra: (_Crying Voice._) The doctor said you aren't out of the clear just yet. But.

(Hayley cuts her mother off. She is filled with new found hope.)

Hayley: There's no but's about it. I'm not going to lose. I'm going to fight this and I'm going to win.

(Hayley, Zig and Sandra group hug. Hayley smiles brightly knowing everything is going to be okay.)


	18. Come Clean

**Degrassi Evolutions: Summertime Season 3 Episode 5: Come Clean**

**INT. HARRIS VACATION HOUSE – KITCHEN - - MORNING**

(**CARLA HARRIS **Dakota's rebellious older sister is sitting at the kitchen counter on her laptop. Dakota walks in. He walks right past Carla and walks up to the dish rack and grabs a bowl and spoon.) 

Carla: (_Sarcastically._) So no happy birthday huh? 

Dakota: Now why would I say happy birthday to the girl. Who is making my summer hell so far. 

Carla: You're still mad about that. 

Dakota: Yeah because when you decided too just suddenly move with us here too Phoenix. And dropped out of Sanford. You used me as your escape goat. Mom and dad didn't find that too funny. 

Carla: Oh come on. I thought we always have each other's back. 

(Dakota sarcastically smiles. He grabs the cereal and opens it up and sees the box is empty.) 

Dakota: Seriously? 

(Carla shrugs her shoulders.) 

Carla: Don't look at me. You have dad too blame for that. 

(Dakota sighs. Mr. Harris walks into the kitchen.) 

Mr. Harris: I'm guilty as charged. Sorry about that Dakota. With all this business meetings I've been having lately. All I have time for in the morning is cereal. 

(Mr. Harris smiles at Carla.) 

Mr. Harris: Hey sweetie happy birthday. 

(Carla smiles. Mrs. Harris walks into the kitchen smiling.) 

Mrs. Harris: (_Smiling._) Happy birthday darling. 

Carla: (_Smiling._) We don't have to make that big of deal about it. 

Mrs. Harris: Oh that's nonsense. You don't turn twenty one every day.

Mrs. Harris: I was thinking we should have a BBQ.

(Dakota scoffs.)

Mr. Harris: And if you like. You can invite your boyfriend over. 

(Dakota looks shocked.) 

Dakota: Boyfriend?

Carla: You heard right. 

Dakota: Didn't you just break up with a guy like last week.

Carla: Yeah you're point? 

(Dakota laughs a little.)

Dakota: (_Snarky._) Wow leave it to my older sister. Too only be single for five seconds.

(Carla rolls her eyes.) 

Mr. Harris: I just want you to know he's welcome. 

Carla: Thanks dad. 

(Carla closes her laptop and grabs it. She gets up from her seat and walks out the kitchen. Mr. Harris fixes his tie and then walks out the kitchen as well. The front door slams as Carla and Mr. Harris leave the house. Mrs. Harris walks up too Dakota and kisses him on the cheek.) 

Mrs. Harris: I have some errands too run. I'll see you later honey. 

(Dakota nods his head okay. Mrs. Harris walks out the kitchen and after a few seconds the front door slams shut from Mrs. Harris leaving the house as well. Dakota sighs and shakes his head. He picks up his spoon and tosses it in the sink.) 

**SPECIAL OPENING SEQUENCE: The opening sequence begins by fading in from white on a bird's eye view of the front of the school. A bus is seen toward the bottom driving off to the right. This then shrinks away and with a blue tint in boxes with gold outlines. We first see Hayley standing and smiling at the camera. The camera zooms in on her and she looks to her left and then back at the camera. The camera pans to the right. We then see Zig who has his arms folded. He shakes his head and rolls his eyes. Then he walks off to the left. The camera pans to the right. We see Trent next who has his head bowed down. He looks up at the camera, smiles, and waves his left arm before walking off to the right. The camera pans to the right. Then we see Ashli smiling at the camera. Coey comes running up and grabs Ashli's hand and runs off with her on the right. The camera pans to the right. We then see Danny bent down and look at the camera with a slight smile. The camera pans to the right. Next we see Dallas who's holding up a hockey stick in his right hand looking at the camera. The camera pans to the right. We then see Beck, who is smiling, Hadley playfully pushes Beck to the side as they both laugh. They both smile at the camera. The camera pans to the right. We then see Maya with her back to the camera. She turns around and looks into the camera and smiles. The camera pans to the right. Next we see Tristan with his back to the camera. He turns around and crosses his arms and smiles. The camera pans to the right. Then we see Edward who looks at the camera and grins. The camera pans to the right. Next we see West smiling at the camera and shakes his head while smiling. The camera pans to the right. We then see Blair pop up from below and flips her hair and smiles. The camera pans to the right. We then see Dakota who's looking at the camera. He then takes his hat off and throws it at the camera. The camera pans to the right. Next we see Heather who walks closer to the camera, smiling. The camera pans to the right. We then see Bambi who puts both her hands behind her back. She looks at the camera and smiles. The camera pans to the right. Then we see Zac with only a white background. He smiles at the camera and puts the hood from his hoodie on his head. He then turns around and walks away with his back to the camera. The name Degrassi Evolutions appears in lowercase black letters on the back of his hoodie. It pops out and fades into a group picture of the cast. The name Degrassi Evolutions fades in below it and glows in lowercase black letters zooming out.**

**INT. HOTEL – LOBBY - - MORNING**

(Hadley is standing by the front desk. A couple walks by romantically holding hands. Hadley envies them wanting a boyfriend of her own. Scott gets off the elevator and sees Hadley. He smirks and walks up to her.) 

Scott: (_Smirking._) Hey there beautiful.

(Hadley rolls her eyes annoyed by Scott.) 

Hadley: (_Annoyed._) What do you want?

Scott: (_Smirking._) I was just thinking about you nonstop lately… I care about you. 

Hadley: (_Annoyed._) Didn't know you cared about me. 

(Scott scoffs.)

Scott: What. How can you even say that? 

Hadley: (_Annoyed._) Well let me see you led me on, then kissed me then pushed me away. Because you're not a one women guy. 

Scott: Okay you're still pissed at me and that's fair. But people can change, I've change. So what do you say? Fresh start for the both of us. 

(Hadley hesitates, but she goes against her better judgment and nods her head yes.) 

Hadley: Sure... why not.

(Scott slowly smiles. Hadley and Scott start walking further through the lobby.) 

Hadley: So how do you like Los Angeles? 

Scott: I like it. The vibe here is awesome. And now maybe… I can enjoy it way better with you.

Hadley: Um. 

(Beck gets off the elevator with a box of movies and trips. The movies go flying everywhere. Some students in the lobby laugh at Beck even Scott is laughing. Hadley is the only one who is actually cares if Beck's okay or not. Beck sits up on his knees and starts picking up the movies.) 

Scott: (_Laughing._) You think anyone will ever give a crap about him. 

(Hadley looks at Scott with a look that if looks could kill.)

Hadley: (_Defensive._) Don't say that about Beck. 

(Scott sighs knowing he offended Hadley.)

Scott: It was just a joke. 

Hadley: (_Annoyed._) Does it look like I'm laughing.

Hadley: Beck is and always will be a way better and cooler. Then you'll ever be.

Scott: Oh come on. Like you ever even hung out with the guy.

(Hadley looks at Beck smiling.) 

Hadley: Actually I have. So don't talk about things you don't know. 

(Hadley walks over to Beck who is still picking on the last movies. Scott crosses his arms. Hadley picks up the last movie for Beck.) 

Hadley: (_Smiling._) Here ya go. 

(Beck takes the movie and puts it in the box and stands up. Hadley looks at Scott while Scott looks a little mad. Hadley kisses Beck on the cheek. Beck eyes are wide open with shock.)

Beck: (_Shocked & Smiling._) Wow you… You just kissed me. Your lips are really soft. 

(Beck realizes how weird that sounded.)

Beck: Um sorry… That sounded pretty weird.

(Hadley laughs.)

Hadley: (_Smiling._) Just go with it.

(Beck smiles brightly. Scott looks mad and then walks away.)

Beck: (_Smiling._) Um thanks.

Hadley: (_Smiling._) No problem. Anytime. 

(Hadley walks away smiling feeling good. Beck is smiling and walks off in the opposite direction.)

**INT. DEGRASSI – THEATER - - MORNING**

(Rick, Monica and other freshmen are hanging out. Trent is pacing back and forth nervously. Bambi walks in. Trent runs up to her.) 

Trent: Danny and my group were supposed to be merging today. But he's late once again. 

Bambi: Do you mean Danny Smith. Hockey player on the Ice Hounds and just left about eight minutes ago with a cute brunette. 

(Trent sighs.) 

Trent: Please tell me you're joking.

Bambi: No I'm not. I saw him with my own two eyes.

(Simpson walks into the theater.)

Mr. Simpson: Trent I'm just doing a quick checkup.

(Simpson looks around.)

Mr. Simpson: Where's Zac and Dallas?

Trent: They're getting supplies.

Mr. Simpson: And Danny? 

Trent: Um… he… he won't be here today.

Mr. Simpson: Again?

Trent: Yeah um… uh… he's got a bad case of a head cold.

Mr. Simpson: He's barely been here for three weeks.

Trent: And if he could physically be here, he would. But the doctor advised him to stay home until he gets better. 

(Simpson sighs.)

Mr. Simpson: Okay.

(Simpson walks away and leaves the theater. Trent sighs and shakes his head.)

**EXT. RK'S BOOKSTORE – AFTERNOON**

(Dakota walks in front of his birth parents bookstore. Dakota walks up a table with a box full of novels etc. Dakota sighs, he missing his life and friends back in Toronto. He takes out his phone from his pocket and calls Tristan. The call keeps ringing until it goes too voicemail. Dakota sighs and hangs up, he puts his phone back in his pocket. Dakota picks up the book Divergent. Karen sees Dakota from the glass window. She rushes outside smiling.)

Karen: (_Smiling._) Divergent huh.

Dakota: Yeah, I loved the movie. So I wanna read the book series.

Karen: That series is one of our top sellers. People love them.

Dakota: It gives you the escape… something I definitely need right now.

(Karen nods her head.)

Dakota: So do you have the rest of the series?

Karen: We do.

(**JUDY **a tall blonde girl wearing a RK's Bookstore uniform shirt walks out the store.)

Karen: Um Judy can you get Insurgent and Allegiant from the truck.

(Judy walks to the nearby truck to get the novels.) 

Karen: So why the need for the escape? 

Dakota: Oh you know family problems. As you know my sister moved in.

(Karen nods her head yes.)

Dakota: She and I aren't exactly getting along anymore. And then it's like me and my friends are becoming strangers… Every time I call one of them. They all seem too all their own things going on these days. 

Karen: I know how you feel. When I was your age I moved a lot.

(Judy walks back over too Dakota and Karen with Insurgent and Allegiant. She hands them too Karen and then walks away. Karen gives them too Dakota.)

Dakota: Thanks. 

Karen: (_Smiling._) No problem Dakota. The Divergent series is good for you. 

(Dakota nods his head.)

Karen: But you know Judy just left a bad situation at her home a few weeks ago. 

(Dakota looks at Judy and looks back too Karen.)

Karen: Rob and I have been helping out troubled teens from time to time… So if you ever need somewhere else to be.

(Dakota finds this a little strange, but he doesn't let on too it.)

Dakota: I know where to find you.

Karen: Remember sometimes when you can't change your situation. The best thing to do is change your surroundings.

Dakota: Um… I think I'll stay with the Divergent escape. Thanks though.

(Dakota walks away still finding what Karen said strange. Karen watches Dakota walking away with a smirk on her face.)

**INT. MICHAELS HOUSE – BASEMENT - - AFTERNOON**

(Trent opens the patio doors and walks into the basement. The basement is a mess from fast food wrappers everywhere on the floor, chip bags, candy wrappers, empty and crushed beer and soda cans. Trent looks at all the mess shocked. He sees a pink girls shirt on the floor, Trent picks the shirt up and walks further into the basement going too Danny's room. The door is wide open and Danny and Maria are laying on his bed kissing. Danny is shirtless and Maria is also. Trent shakes his head.)

Trent: (_Lecturing._) Really man. 

(Danny and Maria look at Trent smiling.)

Trent: I told Simpson that you had a head cold. But he wasn't born yesterday. If you don't get your butt at the Freshmen Program tomorrow. Simpson is going too fire you.

(Danny laughs a little. Trent can easily tell that Danny is high from marijuana.)

Danny: (_High._) Then I guess you need to find a replacement.

(Danny and Maria lean in and start kissing again.)

Trent: (_Upset._) Dude I'm standing right here.

(Danny stops kissing Maria and sighs. Maria smiles as Danny gets off the bed and walks up too Trent.)

Danny: (_High._) I'm sensing some tension bro. You should meet up with Stefanie.

(Danny pats Trent on his right shoulder and walks away. He grabs a joint of the coffee table.)

Trent: These last few weeks you've been smoking pot, hooking up with a different girl everyday… Is this about Ashli?

(Danny cuts Trent off.)

Danny: (_High & Smiling._) It's summer. I'm having fun. You should try it out sometime.

(Danny holds out the joint for Trent too take.)

Danny: (_High._) You want a puff?

(Trent is looking at Danny madly.) 

Trent: (_Upset._) I don't smoke weed.

Danny: (_High._) How about a beer then?

(Trent is still looking at Danny madly and Danny laughs.)

Danny: (_High & Smiling._) More for me then.

(Danny smokes some of the marijuana. Trent shakes his head.)

Trent: Okay what about hockey? This isn't NHL behavior.

(Maria is on her phone text. Danny looks at her.)

Danny: (_High._) Hey Miranda let's find somewhere else too play.

(Maria rolls her eyes.)

Maria: My name is Maria.

(Danny laughs.)

Danny: (_High & Laughing._) Oh okay.

(Maria gets off the bed and walks by grabbing her shirt from Trent.) 

Maria: (_Upset._) You jerk.

(Maria also grabs her jeans from the couch. She walks out the patio door.)

Danny: (_High & Smiling._) Nice hanging out with you too.

(Danny burst out laughing again. He runs and then jumps onto his bed. Trent sighs and leans against a bookshelf.) 

**INT. HOTEL – CONFERENCE ROOM - - AFTERNOON**

(Beck is sitting on top of the desk. He takes out his phone and calls Dakota. After a few rings Dakota answers.)

Dakota: What's up?

Beck: (_Panicky._) Dakota I need your help bro.

Dakota: Calm down man. What's the emergency?

Beck: I… I think I like Hadley.

Dakota: (_Shocked._) Wow what.

Beck: I really like her man… She kissed me this morning.

Dakota: (_Shocked._) She kissed you?

Beck: Well on the cheek.

Dakota: But what about you and Tori? I thought you guys were supposed to wait for each other. 

Beck: I know, but I haven't been feeling the same about me and Tori… Plus Hadley and I have gotten close since last year and I've been spending a lot of time with her since we've been in L.A. and I really like her… There's just something about her. I need your advice on what to do.

Dakota: Wow okay… Um well Hadley's a cute and great girl. But you have to be careful because she's emotional wounded you know. From things she's gone through in the past, her parents and guys breaking her heart. But she's strong she's come a long way from that. 

Beck: (_Smiling._) Right… So how do I ask her out?

Dakota: Well you don't know if she likes you in that way. So you just have to go for it, but take it slow. You want to show her that you really like and care about her. 

(Beck smiles getting confidence.)

**INT. HARRIS VACATION HOUSE – DAKOTA'S BEDROOM - - AFTERNOON**

(The bedroom door is wide open. Dakota is sitting on his bed reading Divergent. He's caught up in the book already halfway through. Suddenly there's laughter filling the house from a girl and guy. Dakota instantly knows it's his sister. Carla and her boyfriend **BOBBY **a jock and school president type of guy. They stop walking in front of Dakota's bedroom.) 

Carla: (_Laughing._) I told you not too. 

Bobby: (_Laughing._) How was I supposed to know you were serious? You were laughing the entire time. 

(Dakota is annoyed and his body language shows it. Carla and Bobby turn around and see Dakota.) 

Carla: Oh I didn't know you were home… I thought you be at the summer job waterpark thing. 

Dakota: I got off early today… (_Sarcastically._) Hello Bobby. 

(Bobby isn't catching on too Dakota's sarcastic tone.)

Bobby: Hey man.

Carla: Um we were just about too watch a movie.

(Dakota nods his head okay. There's an awkward silence and then…)

Bobby: Uh I could go. If right now not a good time.

Carla: (_Smiling._) But you can't. It's my birthday.

Dakota: (_Convincingly._) Well don't change your plans because of me.

Carla: You sure?

Dakota: (_Convincingly._) Yeah it's cool.

(Carla tries to make this less awkward.)

Carla: Do you care to join us?

Dakota: I would not.

Carla: (_Awkwardly._) Okay.

(Carla walks away going down the hallway too her bedroom. Bobby follows her. Dakota drops the book and puts both his hands over his face.) 

**INT. HOTEL – HALLWAY - - AFTERNOON**

(Hadley is walking too her hotel room. Beck is standing outside the room with a bouquet of flowers and a big brown teddy bear. Hadley looks at him shocked.)

Beck: (_Nervously & Smiling._) Um hey Hadley… I know your favorite flowers are red roses. So I got you a bouquet of them… Oh and a teddy bear.

(Beck gives Hadley the bouquet of red roses and teddy bear.)

Hadley: (_Stunned._) Thank you. But you don't have too thank me Beck.

Beck: (_Nervously._) This isn't me saying thank you. Uh… this is me… asking you out.

(Hadley is shocked beyond belief)

Beck: (_Nervously._) Will you go on a date with me Hadley Mills?

(Hadley is at a loss of words.)

Hadley: Um… I can't. 

Beck: Why? Am I too late? Is there someone else you're seeing?

Hadley: No it's not that.

Beck: (_Smiling._) Okay did you like hanging out with me last year and now in L.A.

Hadley: Yeah we have great times and good laughs together. (_Smiling._) But.

Beck: But do you think I'm attractive?

(Beck gives a big smile, show all teeth. Hadley laughs.)

Hadley: (_Smiling._) Yes you're cute. 

Beck: (_Smiling._) Then you don't have to say no. Right?

(Hadley nods her head.)

Hadley: I guess not… It's a date.

(Beck walks away smiling. Hadley smiles a little.)

**INT. HARRIS VACATION HOUSE – DINING ROOM - - EVENING**

(Dakota, Carla, Bobby, Mrs. Harris and Mr. Harris are sitting around the dining room table eating their meals.)

Carla: The steak is good mom.

Mrs. Harris: (_Smiling._) Thank you sweetie.

(Mr. Harris takes a sip of his drink.)

Mr. Harris: So Bobby, Carla tells me you have a shot at the NFL.

(Dakota rolls his eyes. Bobby smiles.)

Bobby: (_Smiling._) Yes sir that's correct. Some scouts were at my last football game. They liked what they saw… But um it may or may not work out.

Mr. Harris: If you don't mind me asking what's the may not part?

Bobby: Well… I actually became a father a couple of months ago.

(Mr. Harris and Mrs. Harris look at each other both shocked. Dakota smiles a little knowing his mom won't approve of this relationship.)

Carla: Um Bobby is taking care of his son. He's really matured from being a dad.

Bobby: At first I was freaking out when I found out about the pregnancy. But now I'm not having complaints. Being a father grew on me.

Mr. Harris: Um… Well I have to say I'm impressed.

(Dakota double takes. He's shocked with his father's reaction. Mrs. Harris nods her head.)

Mrs. Harris: Me too. It wonderful that you're stepping up.

(Dakota leans back in his chair and stares at his mother even more shocked then he was.)

Dakota: What the… I can't believe this.

Carla: (_Awkwardly._) Dakota can you pass the biscuits.

(Dakota passes the biscuits too Carla a little upset. Mr. Harris takes a bite of his streak.)

Mr. Harris: There's not a lot of young fathers who would stick around. So.

Bobby: Thanks I appreciate it… Most of the time it feels like people are judging me you know.

Dakota: (_Upset._) Probably because they are.

Mrs. Harris: (_Lecturing._) Dakota.

Dakota: (_Upset._) Mom you can't be serious right now. 

Mr. Harris: Dakota don't make a scene.

Dakota: (_Upset._) Why not? Everyone seems to be doing it.

Mrs. Harris: Dakota maybe you should go to your room. Take some time too cool off.

(There's a long awkwardly and then… Dakota drops his fork down and stands up from his seat.)

Dakota: (_Hostile._) Just make sure you're on the pill Carla. Bobby here likes it raw.

(Carla mouth drops open. Dakota walks away. Bobby is looking around at Carla, Mr. Harris and Mrs. Harris. As the long awkward silence continues.)

**INT. DEGRASSI – FOYER - - MORNING**

(The next day; Freshmen are walking into the theater too get into their groups. Bambi is walking behind them. Trent walks into Degrassi and sees Bambi. He walks up too her quickly.) 

Trent: Bam do I seem uptight too you? 

Bambi: Um you seem a little stressed right now.

Trent: I tried to talk too Danny about the Freshmen Program. He didn't listen… all he cares about is chicks and weed.

Bambi: I guess you can't force him to care about the Freshmen Program. If he doesn't want too.

Trent: I'm really worried about him. What if something bad happens? I can't just sit around and do absolutely nothing.

Bambi: Sometimes something bad has to happen. So people could realize they need to change.

(Trent nods his head.) 

Trent: So Danny needs to realize all the bad things that could happen to him. If he keeps up his reckless behavior.

Bambi: Yep. (_Smiling._) You gotta find a way to scare him.

(The bell rings.)

Trent: (_Smiling._) So let's get too those niners.

Bambi: (_Smiling._) Yeah. 

(Trent and Bambi walk into the theater.) 

**EXT. SPLASH WATER PARK - - AFTERNOON**

(Splash Water Parking in the background a huge water park. Screams are heard from into of people having fun. Dakota is wearing his navy blue Splash Water Park uniform. He's finished his shift and is sitting on a bench outside waiting for his dad to pick him up who is late. A few more minutes pass; Dakota is reading Divergent and is near the end. Mr. Harris still hasn't showed up. Dakota sighs and takes out his phone, he looks at the time. He closes the book and puts his phone back in his pocket. Finally Mr. Harris pulls up in his car and hunks the horn. Dakota stands up as Mr. Harris rolls down the passenger window. Dakota walks up to the car.)

Mr. Harris: Sorry I'm late, this business meeting was longer than I expected. I hope you weren't waiting too long. 

Dakota: It's alright.

(Dakota opens the passenger door and gets in and closes the door.)

Mr. Harris: So Dakota about last night. That wasn't like you. What happened?

Dakota: Actually that's what I wanted to talk to you about.

(Mr. Harris nods his head.)

Dakota: Right now I kinda hate being at home.

(Mr. Harris is shocked with what Dakota said.)

Dakota: Everyone seems happy, but me… So I was hoping maybe I can get away for a little while. I mean you're going on that business trip to Seattle. I could come with you. 

(Mr. Harris looks unsure.)

Mr. Harris: Oh… Dakota you know I wouldn't turn down spending time with my son. But it's a business trip. It's for work.

Dakota: When you're in work mode I'll stay out of the way. You can get me my own hotel room even.

Mr. Harris: Hmmm… Well I'll have to talk to your mother about this first. 

(Dakota hopefulness goes away as he knows his mother wouldn't say yes. Dakota sighs. Mr. Harris smiles.)

Mr. Harris: (_Smiling._) So how about we go for a bite. That pizza place you love downtown. 

(Dakota fake smiles and nods his head okay. Dakota puts his seat belt as his father looks at the back window and starts backing up the car.) 

**EXT. HOTEL - - AFTERNOON**

(Hadley and Ashli are standing right outside the hotel. Hadley is dressed is a fancy red dress. She is in a very good mood and Ashli notices.)

Ashli: (_Excitedly & Smiling._) I almost forgot its Friday. You know what that means. 

Hadley: You can spend all your time with Mason tonight.

Ashli: No well I was, but I rain checked. Because tonight is girls night.

Hadley: Oh um I can't. I have other plans tonight. 

Ashli: You can't ditch girls night.

Hadley: I know (_Smiling._) But I'm going on a date.

Ashli: (_Smiling._) Well that explains the really cute hair, beautiful dress and new excited attitude.

(Hadley laughs.)

Ashli: (_Curious._) Who's the lucky guy?

Hadley: (_Smiling._) Beck. 

(Ashli smile slowly fades away.)

Ashli: Oh Beck… You mean Beck, Beck. As in Beck Samuels.

(Hadley nods her head yes. Ashli tries too paste a smile onto her face.)

Ashli: Oh uh okay… Well Beck is nice, kinda short and… over that whole attacking his pansexual co-host on DTV thing.

Hadley: Come on Ashli. That was a long time ago, besides it was a misunderstanding. Him and Dakota are like really good friends now. And like you've never did something you don't regret.

Ashli: Alright. You're right.

Hadley: It's just one innocent date. He took control and he was confident. He knew what he wanted and he wouldn't take no for an answer… It was pretty sexy actually.

Ashli: Really, sexy?

(Beck is walking up too them holding a Star Trek outfit in his hands.) 

Beck: (_Smiling._) Hey.

Hadley: (_Smiling._) You're ready for our date?

Beck: (_Smiling._) Definitely. This is for you.

(Beck gives Hadley the Star Trek outfit. Hadley and Ashli look puzzled.)

Beck: It's too wear over your cloths later.

(Ashli tries to stop herself from laughing.) 

Hadley: Uh where are we going exactly?

Beck: We're LARPING. Too Star Trek.

(Hadley looks shocked.)

**INT. DEGRASSI - - AFTERNOON**

(In front of Degrassi; Trent and Maria are standing on the steps. Trent takes out his wallet from his pocket and takes out thirty dollars and gives it too Maria. Maria smiles and her and Trent shake hands.) 

**INT. HOTEL – CONFERENCE ROOM #2 - - AFTERNOON**

(Beck and Hadley are in their Star Trek outfits for the LARP. They're walking down a hallway near the hotel lobby. Then they walk into the conference room #2. Beck has the whole space ship from Star Trek set up. Hadley is amazed and Beck smiles knowing this.) 

Hadley: (_Amazed._) Woah.

(Beck and Hadley walk into the Star Trek space ship.)

Hadley: (_Amazed._) How did you do all of this?

Beck: (_Smiling._) My dad's does some carpentering in his free time. And I'm a big fan of Star Trek so put those two together. 

(Hadley laughs. They sit down at the front two seats.)

Beck: Here. Your earpiece.

(Hadley takes the ear piece and puts it in her left ear. Beck clicks a button and the screen starts flashing.)

Beck: So you ready?

(Hadley nods her head yes. Beck clicks another button and a visual of space comes up. They can see all the stars etc. Hadley is even more amazed.)

Hadley: (_Amazed._) Wow… This is amazing.

(Beck smiles at Hadley. As the light reflects off of Hadley's off. Beck finds her more beautiful.)

**INT. DEGRASSI – HALLWAY - - AFTERNOON**

(Danny walks out of a classroom. Maria is waiting outside for him. Trent is watching as he is peeking from the doorway of a nearby classroom. Danny smirks when he sees Maria.)

Danny: (_Smirking._) What's up girl.

Maria: Um… I don't know the best way to tell you this. So I just gonna rip the bandage off. 

(Danny nods his head okay.)

Maria: I'm pregnant. 

(Trent smiles and quietly laughs.)

Maria: With your baby.

(Danny looks at Maria like she's crazy.)

Danny: Um we never had sex. 

(Trent smiles quickly goes away and as his mouth drops open shocked.) 

Maria: Yeah, but… we did a lot of other things. 

Danny: Yeah and those other things. Can't get you pregnant. 

(Maria sighs. She looks at Trent.) 

Maria: I'm sorry.

(Maria starts walking up too Trent. Danny turns around and sees Trent.) 

Maria: I tried honestly. (_Smiling._) But thanks for the fifty bucks. 

(Maria walks away. Trent walks up too Danny.)

Trent: (_Smiling._) Okay man I can explain. I thought you two had sex. I mean even yesterday you both were half naked in the bed.

Danny: (_Madly._) Do I look like some guy who smokes weed and sex with girls and don't remember it. (_Madly & Sarcastically._) Oh wait the part where you go from girl too girl was you. 

Trent: Look I thought if I could scare you straight. You'd stop being reckless.

Danny: Man I told you already. I'm fine.

Trent: (_Lecturing._) No you're not. You're fooling yourself. You need to get your act together. If not for yourself. Then do it for Leonardo.

(Danny pushes Trent a few steps back.)

Danny: (_Madly._) You wanna try saying that too me again. 

Trent: Dude do you ever think about the example. You're setting for him.

(Danny looks like he's fighting back tears.)

Danny: (_Madly._) You can't tell me how to live. My freaking life man.

(Danny walks away. Trent watches him and sighs.)

**INT. HARRIS VACATION HOUSE – DAKOTA'S BEDROOM - - NIGHT**

(Dakota is packing his suit case of all his cloths and bags for other things. There's a knock on his bedroom door. Dakota quickly hides his suit case with the covers on his bed.)

Dakota: Come in.

(Mrs. Harris opens the door and walks in smiling.) 

Mrs. Harris: (_Smiling._) Are you okay?

(Dakota crosses his arms.)

Dakota: No. Not really. 

Mrs. Harris: You're still mad about yesterday.

Dakota: You were putting on an act mom. If I was a young father you'll send me on the next trip to Mars.

Mrs. Harris: Dakota he's Carla's boyfriend. I just tried to make peace.

Dakota: And then I get sent to my room like I'm five years old.

Mrs. Harris: Dakota you needed too cool down. 

Dakota: (_Flustered._) I needed someone to talk too. Obviously you didn't get the memo.

(Mrs. Harris walks up too Dakota and holds his hand.) 

Mrs. Harris: I know there's been a lot of changes lately. I know that you're struggling, but we're in a better place now. Aren't we?

Dakota: We need to talk about this mom.

(Mrs. Harris seems very conflicted with what to do.)

Mrs. Harris: I really wish I could help. (_Tongued Tied._) I… I… I just… don't know what I'm supposed to do.

(This is hard for Dakota, he takes a deep breath. He lets go of his mother's hand.)

Dakota: So that's why I'm gonna go stay with a friend. I already got dad's permission.

(Dakota removes the covers over his suit case so his mother could see. Mrs. Harris looks shocked. Dakota grabs the keys to his truck.)

Mrs. Harris: Your father would never agree to that.

Dakota: (_Flustered._) Then go and ask him yourself. If you don't believe me then go ahead and ask him.

(Mrs. Harris is overwhelmed, she doesn't know what to do. She's on the verge of tears, but it comes out as anger.) 

Mrs. Harris: (_Angry Tone._) Fine then by all means call me when you get there.

(Mrs. Harris walks out the room quickly. Dakota takes a deep breath. Almost an hour later; Dakota knocks on a door of a blue house, holding his suit case handle in his right hand and a bag around his left shoulder. Karen opens the door.)

Dakota: (_Smiling._) Hey you remember your offer.

Karen: (_Smiling._) Yes I do Dakota. 

(Rob walks up behind Karen smiling.)

Rob: (_Smiling._) Hey Dakota. 

Karen: (_Smiling._) I had a feeling he'll come.

(Karen hugs Dakota and Dakota hugs her back.)

Dakota: So… is the offer still open? 

(Karen and Rob nod their heads yes.)

Karen: (_Smiling._) Of course it is. Join us. 

(Karen and Rob walk away and walk into another room. Dakota is still standing outside, he is hesitant about this. Trying to decide if this was the best plan. Dakota walks into the house and closes the front door behind him.) 

**INT. HOTEL – CONFERENCE ROOM #2 - - NIGHT**

(Beck and Hadley are watching the stars. A bundle of twinkly lights comes up.) 

Hadley: It looks just like the real thing.

Beck: Thanks. I tried my best.

Hadley: You really know your Star Trek.

(Beck laughs a little.)

Beck: (_Smiling._) When I was seven my parents got me a whole Star Trek movie and series set. And since then I fell in love with it. Little did I know once you go too high school. People think you're a loser because of that. Especially most girls.

Hadley: Well they're idiots Beck. You're cool.

(Beck smiles even more.)

Hadley: And you should just ignore those girls.

Beck: I never had luck with girls. My mom said that girls may not appreciate a nice guy like me at first, but will later on.

Hadley: After being lied too, cheated on and played a bunch of what they call cool bad boys. I can get behind being with a guy who is nice and nerdy.

(Beck laughs.)

Beck: (_Jokingly & Smiling._) You're just saying that because. No one has made fun of you yet. For hanging out with me. 

(They both laugh.)

Beck: Dare I say you look pretty hot in your Star Trek outfit. 

(Hadley smiles.)

Hadley: (_Smiling._) Well you look pretty handsome yourself.

(Beck and Hadley, but lean in a little. Hadley suddenly looks away from Beck wanting to kiss him, but not sure if she should. Beck can tell, but he is nervous also.)

Beck: (_Nervously._) Um you can uh correct me if I'm wrong. But I have a feeling you want to kiss.

(Hadley looks at Beck.)

Hadley: Is it that obvious?

Beck: (_Nervously._) That's great. I want to make out with you too… Um I still new at this and I want to kiss you, but.

(Hadley puts her right hand on Beck's face on the right cheek.) 

Hadley: (_Smiling._) Just kiss me.

(Beck smiles a little. He leans in and kisses Hadley, but Beck stops.)

Beck: How was that? 

Hadley: (_Smiling._) It was perfect. But let's try again. Just this time don't stop.

(Beck and Hadley lean in and start kissing each other and it's strangely wonderful first kiss. Beck puts his right hand on Hadley's cheek.) 

**INT. ROB & KAREN'S HOUSE - - MORNING**

(The next day; Dakota comes down the stairs wearing his navy blue Splash Water Park uniform. He smells the scent of eggs, bacon and toast. Dakota walks through the living room and into the dining room. Karen, Judy and another guy and girl are sitting around the dining room table laughing. Rob is putting the eggs, bacon and toast on everyone's plate.)

Rob: (_Smiling._) Good morning Dakota.

(Dakota smiles.) 

Karen: (_Smiling._) How did you sleep?

Dakota: (_Smiling._) Good. thank you. 

Rob: (_Smiling._) Well sit down and eat.

Dakota: Smells good Rob. 

Rob: (_Smiling._) Cooking is a love of mine. 

(Dakota sits down in an empty seat at the dining room table.)

Dakota: So do you guys eat together every day? 

Karen: Every breakfast and dinner. We feel it's the best way to stay connected. You take all the positive energy from this table and you can face all the negativity you face in the world.

(Dakota laughs a little, impressed with all of this. Rob puts eggs, bacon and toast on Dakota's plate and fills his cup with orange juice. Dakota's phone rings, he takes his phone out of his pocket and Dakota's smile quickly goes away. Rob and Karen seem a little bothered that Dakota has his phone out. Rob sits down in his seat.) 

Rob: Um… is that important?

Dakota: It's my sister. She wants to talk.

Karen: Well we do have a no cell phone rule here at the house.

(Dakota looks puzzled. He puts his phone back in his pocket.)

Dakota: Oh um why?

Rob: It's a way of holding on to your old life you left behind remember. It's like baggage. 

(Dakota finds this a little weird.) 

Rob: The day that I gave up my cell phone… was like getting out of prison.

Karen: You went from happy too miserable in a matter of seconds. Just by taking a quick look at your cell phone. You can't let some wires and plastic rule your life Dakota… I think it's best if you ditch the phone. Not for us, but for yourself.

(Karen smiles. Dakota smiles a little and nods his head okay. He stands up from his seat and over to the counter where there's a hammer nearby. Dakota is hesitant about this, but does it anyway. He picks up the hammer. Rob and Karen laugh knowing what Dakota is about to do. Dakota takes out his phone from his pocket and puts it down on the counter. Dakota raises the hammer and slams it down on his phone cracking the glass badly. He slams the hammer down on his phone again and this time the phone screen goes black with the glass shattering and pieces coming off. Dakota's iPhone is destroyed. Rob, Karen, Judy and the other guy and girl start clapping and cheering loudly. Dakota turns around smiling feeling somewhat empowered.)


	19. Say When

**Degrassi Evolutions: Summertime Season 3 Episode 6: Say When**

**EXT. SPLASH WATER PARK - - MORNING**

(Karen drives up too Splash Water Park. Dakota is sitting in the passenger seat.)

Dakota: Thanks for giving me a ride.

Karen: Anytime.

Dakota: And Karen thank you. For letting me crash at you and Rob's house last night… I feel energized.

Karen: (_Smiling._) You're welcome Dakota. 

Dakota: But I don't know how long I can stay with you and Rob. When my mom finds out. She'll want me back home.

Karen: What your mom doesn't know. Won't hurt her.

Dakota: I can't lie to her. My mom is going to figure it out. She's like a woman Sherlock Holmes. 

(Karen laughs.) 

Karen: And when that happens. She'll probably be okay with it. I mean we are your birth parents after all. 

Dakota: But my mom wants me at home… maybe I just have to try harder to fit in. 

Karen: Dakota you can try all you want. But what's the point if you're not happy. I don't want to see you that way.

(Dakota nods his head a little.)

Karen: We'll keep a place for you.

(Karen puts her hand on Dakota's shoulder and gives a warming smile. Dakota smiles back.) 

**SPECIAL OPENING SEQUENCE: The opening sequence begins by fading in from white on a bird's eye view of the front of the school. A bus is seen toward the bottom driving off to the right. This then shrinks away and with a blue tint in boxes with gold outlines. We first see Hayley standing and smiling at the camera. The camera zooms in on her and she looks to her left and then back at the camera. The camera pans to the right. We then see Zig who has his arms folded. He shakes his head and rolls his eyes. Then he walks off to the left. The camera pans to the right. We see Trent next who has his head bowed down. He looks up at the camera, smiles, and waves his left arm before walking off to the right. The camera pans to the right. Then we see Ashli smiling at the camera. Coey comes running up and grabs Ashli's hand and runs off with her on the right. The camera pans to the right. We then see Danny bent down and look at the camera with a slight smile. The camera pans to the right. Next we see Dallas who's holding up a hockey stick in his right hand looking at the camera. The camera pans to the right. We then see Beck, who is smiling, Hadley playfully pushes Beck to the side as they both laugh. They both smile at the camera. The camera pans to the right. We then see Maya with her back to the camera. She turns around and looks into the camera and smiles. The camera pans to the right. Next we see Tristan with his back to the camera. He turns around and crosses his arms and smiles. The camera pans to the right. Then we see Edward who looks at the camera and grins. The camera pans to the right. Next we see West smiling at the camera and shakes his head while smiling. The camera pans to the right. We then see Blair pop up from below and flips her hair and smiles. The camera pans to the right. We then see Dakota who's looking at the camera. He then takes his hat off and throws it at the camera. The camera pans to the right. Next we see Heather who walks closer to the camera, smiling. The camera pans to the right. We then see Bambi who puts both her hands behind her back. She looks at the camera and smiles. The camera pans to the right. Then we see Zac with only a white background. He smiles at the camera and puts the hood from his hoodie on his head. He then turns around and walks away with his back to the camera. The name Degrassi Evolutions appears in lowercase black letters on the back of his hoodie. It pops out and fades into a group picture of the cast. The name Degrassi Evolutions fades in below it and glows in lowercase black letters zooming out.**

**INT. HOTEL – CONFERENCE ROOM - - MORNING**

(Beck and Hadley are an assignment for the group project her, Beck, West and Blair are partnered up too do.)

Beck: We can LARP again if you want.

Hadley: (_Smiling_.) Yeah I'm up for it.

Beck: (_Smiling._) I had no idea you'd love LARPing.

Hadley: (_Smiling._) I guess you're rubbing off on me.

(Beck and Hadley lean in and share a kiss. Ashli, West and Blair walk into the conference room and see them. They're all shocked.)

Ashli: (_Shocked._) Are we interrupting? 

(Beck and Hadley laugh a little.) 

Hadley: No. 

Beck: Kinda. 

(Beck and Hadley laugh.) 

Ashli: Well I was coming to see you before your group started, but I see you're busy.

West: So you guys dating?

Hadley: (_Smiling._) It's not official. 

Beck: (_Smiling._) But since we've been on one date and have promised to have a second one. We're kinda are dating. Plus we kissed on the lips, and you told me not to stop. (_Bragging._) We were kissing for like two minutes.

West: (_Over the Top._) Boom! 

(Beck and West fist bump.)

Hadley: Beck that's private.

Beck: Sorry… I'm going to get the other materials for our presentation.

(Beck walks away.) 

Ashli: You didn't tell me you guys kissed.

Blair: Where did he take you on your date?

Ashli: Oh they went to space. For a Star Trek LARPING.

West: (_Jokingly._) Some kind of Star Trek fantasy... Never mind. Actually that sounds pretty cool.

(Hadley sighs. Blair rolls her eyes.) 

Hadley: No West.

Blair: (_Teasing._) You're going to get married and have cute Star Trek babies.

West: (_Jokingly & Laughing._) Get it on video even.

(They all laugh except Hadley.)

Hadley: (_Upset._) This is exactly why I didn't tell anyone. You guys are so annoying.

(Hadley grabs her bag and walks away going out the conference room.)

**INT. MICHAELS HOUSE – BASEMENT - - AFTERNOON**

(Trent comes down the stairs with a bowl of nachos and a pack of fruit punch Gatorade. He puts the bowl and Gatorade down on the coffee table and walks over too Danny's room. Trent knocks on the door.) 

Trent: Hey Danny you awake? I thought we could have game day today. I got us a bowl of cheesy nachos and Gatorade. We call Zac too come over. Turn on the PS4. 

(Silence, just silence. Trent leans closers to the door and hears nothing.

Trent: Okay… I know you pissed at me. And um I don't blame you. I'm sorry man. 

(Trent is about to walk away, but before he does he see that Danny's door isn't all the way closed.)

Trent: Danny?

(Trent gently pushes the door open to find… Danny's room empty. All of Danny's stuff is gone. Trent looks around the bedroom in shock.)

**INT. SPLASH WATER PARK – EMPLOYEE LOUNGE - - MORNING**

(Other workers are getting ready to open up the park Dakota walks into the employee lounge. Carla quickly walks in right back him.)

Carla: Hey wait up.

(Dakota double takes. He sighs.)

Dakota: This is the employee lounge. You don't work here. So you shouldn't be in here.

Carla: I had to talk to you… did you get my text.

(Dakota walks over to the coffee machine and starts making himself a coffee.) 

Dakota: No I didn't. 

Carla: Well who is this (_Finger Quotations._) friend. You're staying with. 

Dakota: That's not really your business. 

Carla: I think it is. Especially since mom spent all last night crying. 

(Dakota is shocked by this.) 

Dakota: She… she was crying. 

(Carla nods her head yes. Dakota begins to feel guilty.) 

Dakota: Okay… I'll go home during my lunch break and talk to her. 

Carla: Okay. 

(Carla walks away and leaves the lounge.)

**INT. HOTEL – HALLWAY - - MORNING**

(Hadley is sitting on a bench in one of the hallway. Ashli walks up to her.)

Ashli: (_Awkwardly._) Hey there.

(Hadley looks at Ashli upset.) 

Ashli: Look I'm really sorry about the whole thing. West and Blair went too far with the jokes. I didn't mean to offend you. 

(Ashli sits next to Hadley.) 

Hadley: I know… It was just intense. I as soon as I find a guy I like. People just wanna make fun. You heard everyone even you. 

Ashli: I know and I'm sorry. It wasn't fair of us too tease. I didn't mean too. West… well West is a jokester for attention. And Blair that girl is a b with a side of itch… 

(Hadley smiles half smiles.) 

Ashli: But what matters is if you and Beck like each other. It shouldn't matter what other people say. 

Hadley: Maybe Beck's the wrong guy for me, but I can't see it. Because it felt so great too hang out with a nice guy for once… What if I'm just using him because I feel like he won't break my heart. 

(Ashli nods her head.) 

Ashli: (_Comforting._) Only you know if you like him. But I should say that he did used to date Tori. 

Hadley: Why does that matter?

Ashli: Well you're friends with Tori. So how will Tori feel when she finds out you her friend with Beck her ex. Who she still likes and says she loves… I know it's kinda different, but remember you didn't like the feeling when Austin went behind your back with your friend Maya. 

(Hadley sighs.) 

Hadley: (_Sarcastically._) Wow thanks a lot Ashli. Now I definitely don't know what to do.

**EXT. HARRIS VACATION HOUSE - - AFTERNOON**

(Dakota walks up to the front door and is about to knock, but stops midway. He doesn't think he could face his mother this quickly after Carla told him how much she was hurt. Dakota hesitates and then takes out a folded note addressed too his mom from his pocket. Dakota had written this note just in case he couldn't face his mom. He opens the note which part of the note says "Carla said you were crying. After I left last night… I'm sorry… I didn't mean to hurt you… you didn't deserve that. I love you." Dakota folds the note back up and slides the note into the mail slot. He starts walking away, but stops and looks back at the house one more time.) 

**INT. HOTEL – HALLWAY - - AFTERNOON**

(Hadley and Scott walk out of the conference room into a hallway.) 

Hadley: (_Smiling._) You're a coward. 

(Scott laughs a little.) 

Scott: How?

Hadley: (_Smiling._) I got your text saying how much you like me… and how much you want to be with me. 

Scott: (_Smiling & Jokingly._) What can I say. I'm a romantic at heart. 

(Hadley laughs a little.)

Hadley: If you liked me. Why didn't you just say so in person?

Scott: I wanted too. But I felt like I messed things up between us so bad. And then I tried again the other day. And I messed up again.

(Scott holds Hadley's left hand.) 

Scott: Look I need a girl like you to keep me in line… How about one date?

Hadley: What were you thinking?

Scott: (_Smirking._) You know.

(Scott pulls Hadley closer to him. He grabs and squeezes Hadley's butt. Beck walks by and sees it. Hadley pushes away from Scott shocked. Hadley shakes her head. She can't believe she fall for Scott's trip.)

Hadley: This was a huge mistake. 

(Beck walks up too them and punches Scott in the face.)

Scott: (_Loudly._) Ah!

(People in the hallway stare shocked. Some teens taking out their phones too record what's going on. Scott puts his hand on his nose.) 

Beck: (_Defensive._) Get away from my girlfriend. 

(Hadley and other people are shocked. Scott nose is starting to bleeding.)

Scott: (_Loudly._) What the hell. 

Hadley: Beck really.

(Beck looks puzzled.) 

Beck: What's wrong? I was just protecting you. 

Hadley: By punching him. 

Beck: But he was groping you.

Hadley: (_Upset._) The reason I like you is because I didn't think you were that guy. But I guess I was wrong.

(Hadley walks away quickly. Scott balls his fists ready to fight Beck.) 

Beck: (_Loudly._) Hadley I'm sorry.

(Beck looks at Scott.) 

Beck: You should get some tissue for your nose.

(Beck walks away quickly. Scott is staring at him madly.)

**INT. KAREN & ROB'S HOUSE – DINING ROOM - - EVENING**

(Dakota, Karen, Rob, Judy and the other two guy and girl are sitting around the dinner table eating their dinner. They're all laughing, smiling and having a goodtime.) 

Rob: So Dakota sorry too cut this dinner short. But we have work to do.

(Rob, Karen, Judy and the other guy and girl get up from their seats.)

Dakota: Like right now?

Rob: Yep. But if we all do our fair share. We'll be done in no time. 

Dakota: Well how can I help? 

Karen: Oh you want too? 

(Dakota nods his head yes.)

Karen: (_Smiling._) Come with us. 

(Dakota gets up from his seat and follows the group into the hallway. They walk up to the door. Rob opens the door to reveal… a meth lab. Dakota eyes open wide with shock.) 

Dakota: Is this a meth lab. 

Rob: Karen where are our suits? 

Karen: Um… in the attic. 

(Dakota shakes his head in disbelief.)

Dakota: Oh my goodness. You guys are drug dealers. 

Rob: No. We make the meth and then we smuggle them. 

Dakota: (_Flustered._) Drug smugglers. Oh well in that case. 

Karen: Dakota relax. This is how we pay the bills. And how we got the bookstore open… and help out troubled teens like you… come on. We're good people.

(Dakota shakes his head in disbelief with all of this. The next day; Dakota walks into the employee lounge. Carla quickly walks in right back him. Too find Carla standing near the entrance waiting for him.) 

Dakota: What are you doing here sis? 

Carla: This seems to be the only way. Too get your attention… what you don't respond to calls and text anymore.

Dakota: My work isn't working. 

Carla: Well what happened too it? 

Dakota: I smashed it with a hammer.

(Carla looks at Dakota what a face that practically says "What?".)

Dakota: Don't make a big deal out of nothing. 

Carla: I know you aren't saying at some friend's house.

(Dakota scoffs.)

Dakota: Yeah I am.

Carla: Um no you're not. When I got home mom was still crying. Reading you're not… so I decided to follow you after work. 

(Dakota looks shocked.) 

Dakota: (_Sarcastically._) You know stalking is a criminal offense. 

Carla: Cut the crap Dakota. You're living with Rob and Karen. 

(Dakota sighs.) 

Carla: Don't worry I didn't blow it for you… why are you staying with those people. You know mom doesn't trust them that much.

Dakota: Hence why I'm getting too know them. Now I'll appreciate if you kept where I'm living too yourself.

Carla: Uh no. Dakota I'm not going to keep this too myself. This could be dangerous. You barely know those people. 

Dakota: It's better this way. Just let it go.

Carla: Look I'll move out if I have too. Whatever you need me to do. I'll do it. If it means you coming back home. 

Dakota: I… I don't need you to do anything.

Carla: (_Lecturing._) Dakota no one has any idea where you are. 

Dakota: Well now you know where I live. Only visit for emergencies only… they don't like visitors that much.

Carla: I can't keep this a secret. 

(Dakota ignores Carla and walks out the lounge. Carla sighs.) 

**INT. DEGRASSI – FOYER - - MORNING**

(Dallas is hanging up a billboard promoting an event for the Freshmen Program. Trent walks out the theater and walks up too Dallas.) 

Trent: Hey man where's Danny? 

Dallas: Danny hasn't talked to me in weeks. And I know why. It's a shame what happened.

(Trent looks puzzled.) 

Trent: What happened? 

Dallas: He didn't tell you? 

(Trent shakes his head.) 

Dallas: Well the Ice Hounds coach is adding new talent to the team. So coach cut him. 

(Trent is shocked. beyond belief.) 

Trent: Wait… what.

(Dallas nods his head yes.) 

Dallas: I thought he would've told you.

Trent: Yeah me too… 

(Trent sighs.) 

Trent: I just assumed he was gonna be on the Ice Hounds this year. I mean just like you, hockey's his life.

Dallas: Try calling him. See if that works. 

(Trent nods his head. Dallas walks away going back inside the theater. Trent takes out his phone from his pocket and dials Danny's number. It goes straight to voicemail.) 

Trent: Hey man I found out about the Ice Hounds… it really sucks. But it doesn't mean you have to throw everything away and push everyone away… just come back too Degrassi or the house… just show me that you're okay. 

(Trent hangs up. He sighs feeling bad for his friend Danny.) 

**INT. KAREN & ROB'S HOUSE – DINING ROOM - - AFTERNOON**

(Dakota walks into the dining room. The house is strangely quiet. Dakota walks into the hallway where the meth lab is. Too see Karen on the phone panicky and pacing back and forth.)

Karen: (_Panicky._) Come on, come on, come on. 

Dakota: What's going on? 

Karen: (_Panicky._) We're moving tonight. We gotta go. 

(Dakota looks puzzled.)

Dakota: But this is your house. What about the bookstore? 

Karen: (_Panicky._) A home is wherever the people that care about you are. And we can always open up another bookstore. 

Dakota: So let me get this straight. That no cell phone rule. Was just for me.

Karen: (_Panicky._) You know what you should just get out of here. I'll let you know where we end up.

(Dakota is wondering what has he got himself into.) 

**INT. DEGRASSI – THEATER - - AFTERNOON**

(All freshmen's are with their groups. While Danny's group is waiting for him to show up. Trent is standing at the theater entrance anxiously waiting for Danny. Danny walks through the front doors of Degrassi, out of the uniform and high. Danny walks up too Trent laughing.)

Danny: (_High._) I told you, you didn't have to worry about me. Daniel Smith is alive and well. 

(Danny laughs. Trent sighs.) 

Trent: Have you been smoking weed.

Danny: (_High & Smiling._) What no… okay maybe one. Or two joints. One in the morning and one at noon.

(Danny laughs. Trent shakes his head.)

Trent: You're supposed to be looking after your group of niners. If Simpson finds out that you're here high. We're all gonna get fired.

Danny: (_High._) Simpson is not going to fire no one today. It's his birthday. I brought me a present and left it in his officer.

Trent: Oh my… Danny it is not Simpson's birthday. 

Danny: (_High._) Maybe he changed it.

Trent: That makes no sense… (_Talking to Himself._) why am I'm trying to make sense with someone who is high. 

(Danny laughs, but stops and starts too look sad.) 

Danny: (_High._) Hey Trent… you were right man… I'm a huge failure. I admit it. I… am… a… failure.

Trent: Danny stop. 

(Danny suddenly feels the urge to throw up.) 

Danny: (_High._) Uh oh.

Trent: Uh oh what? 

(Danny bends over and starts throwing up over his shoes and the floor. Trent jumps back a little. After Danny's finished throwing up, he runs throw foyer going to the hallway. Trent watching him unsure with what to do.)

**EXT. HOTEL - - AFTERNOON**

(Beck is outside the hotel about too walk in. Hadley runs up too him.)

Hadley: Beck wait up. We need to talk. 

Beck: And here it comes. It's not you, it's me right? I know what the talk means. You want to break up.

Hadley: No… Just listen to me. What you did is wrong, but you were protecting. So thank you. 

Beck: This doesn't sound like a break up. 

(Hadley does a cute little laugh.)

Hadley: (_Smiling._) Because it's not. Beck I had so much fun on one date with you. Then any other date I've ever been on. I like you a lot and I guess things were happening so fast. I put a guard up. But I want to be with you. 

(Beck slowly starts smiling. Hadley gives him a bag.) 

Hadley: (_Smiling._) It's a gift.

(Beck takes the bag and opens it and it's a fake, but looks realistic freeze gun.)

Beck: No way… the collectors edition.

Hadley: (_Smiling._) Yep… If we're going to travel and save the universe together. We'll need a freeze gun. 

(Hadley holds Beck's left hand. They walk into the hotel walking through the lobby.)

Hadley: (_Smiling._) Space dates, city dates. I want us to do it all. What other things do you like? Do you like anime?

Beck: (_Smiling._) I love anime.

(Hadley smiles brightly.) 

**INT. DEGRASSI – FOYER - - AFTERNOON**

(Danny is walking in a hallway. Trent runs up too him.) 

Trent: Hey Danny wait up man. You okay?

Danny: No.

(Danny sits down on a bench in the hallway. Trent sits down next too Danny. Danny takes a deep breath.) 

Danny: I'm moving back too Kitchener.

Trent: What no you can't man. 

Danny: Do you really think I want too. Going back home a huge loser.

Trent: Losing hockey sucks. I get it. I lost hockey too.

Danny: I dreamt my whole life about getting into the NHL. Playing with the big boys… I used to brag too everyone I knew about how. I was gonna be one of the best players in the NHL… I don't even know who I am without hockey.

(Trent nods his head.) 

Trent: After my concussions and lost hockey. I thought there was nothing left for me… (_Smiling._) and now I won the election. And gonna be president this school year… you're better at way more stuff than me.

(Trent pats Danny on the back.) 

Danny: Like what? Smoking weed. Making a fool out of myself.

Trent: You keep me out of trouble. 

Danny: I have no reason to stay.

(Trent shakes his head.)

Trent: Yeah actually you do… I already lost a friend this year… I don't want to lose a brother too.

(Danny looks at Trent a little shocked. Trent stands up and starts walking down the hallway. Danny watches him seriously thinking about what Trent said. Danny leans back against the glass window and crosses his arms.)

**INT. KAREN & ROB'S HOUSE – DINING ROOM - - EVENING**

(Karen is frantically moving out meth in bags onto the dining room table. Dakota is in a full state of shock as he watching Karen. Suddenly the patio doors open and Carla walks in.)

Carla: I know he's in here.

(Rob walks in right behind her.)

Carla: Dakota. 

(Carla stops talking as she sees the meth lab and all the meth on the table.)

Rob: Dakota why is your sister here? I found her creeping around in the backyard. 

Karen: (_Panicky._) No wonder the cops been all over the neighborhood. And following us around today. 

Dakota: Woah, woah, woah. Cops… that's why you're moving.

(Karen walks closer too Carla.)

Karen: (_Panicky._) What did you tell them?

Carla: I didn't tell them anything. I'm just here for Dakota.

(Carla grabs Dakota on his left wrist.)

Carla: Let's go.

Rob: (_Threatening._) You're not going anywhere.

(A bunch of police bust down the front door.)

Policemen: (_Yelling._) Police! We have a warrant. 

(Karen tries to run to the patio door, but more police run in through that back entrance with guns drawn.)

Karen: (_Yelling._) Ah! 

Police Man: (_Yelling._) Hands up! Down on the ground! Now! Now!

(Dakota, Carla and Karen get on their knees on the floor with their hands up. Rob hesitates.)

Police Man: (_Yelling._) I said now!

(Rob still doesn't oblige and the cop tackles Rob to the ground and puts him into handcuffs. Another cop starts putting handcuffs on Dakota, Carla and Karen also.)

**INT. MICHAELS HOUSE – BASEMENT - - NIGHT**

(Trent is sitting on the couch watching TV. Danny walks up to the patio door with a bag of his clothes and other things in his left hand and slides it open. He walks in.)

Danny: Mind if I join. 

(Trent picks up the remote and mutes the TV.)

Danny: If you still have space for an ex hockey player. 

Trent: That depends… you done with all the smoking weed?

Danny: After this afternoon. Yeah I'm definitely done with weed.

Trent: And what about the girls?

(Danny starts smiling.) 

Danny: (_Smiling._) Hey I can't help it. If the ladies love me. 

(They both laugh.)

Trent: Just next time. Learn the girls name before you bring her home. Okay.

Danny: (_Smiling._) Sure thing Sandra.

(They both laugh again. Trent gets off the couch and him and Danny hug. Trent pats Danny on the back.)

**EXT. KAREN & ROB'S HOUSE - - NIGHT**

(There's police tape around the front of the house and a bunch of police cars are outside the house. Karen and Rob get inside the back of a police car. Other cops are gathering the evidence with the meth. Dakota and Carla are sitting on the front steps watching it all still in handcuffs. A police officer walks up to them.)

Carla: Officer I just came for my sister. Neither of us have anything to do with this… 

(Carla tries to find the right words.)

Carla: Drug house. 

Male Police Officer: Yes we know. We had surveillance on this house for about a month now… these people recruit runaway teens and turn them into accomplices. They use a bookstore as a front to try to throw off police… hold on for just a sec.

(The officer walks away and goes up the stairs back inside the house.)

Carla: So do you mind if I check out. Your next living arrangements before you decide to move in.

Dakota: I'm definitely coming back home. I don't want to hurt mom more than I already have… hopefully she'll let me… do you think when we tell mom about this big drug bust. Her and dad will consider moving back too Toronto?

Carla: Um… I don't know. Anything's possible. Dad still has a chance too not accept the job transfer.

Dakota: I wanted to come too Phoenix in the first place to get too know my birth parents better. Now I find out my birth parents are drug smugglers.

(Carla nods her head. Dakota starts too giggling. Carla looks at Dakota shocked. Dakota starts laughing louder.)

Carla: This isn't funny.

(But Carla starts laughing herself.)

Dakota: (_Laughing._) Yeah this is serious.

Carla: (_Laughing._) Kind of.

(They both start laughing again.)

Carla: (_Smiling._) I'll slap you out of it. But I'm handcuffed.

(Dakota and Carla some more as they cop walks out the house and goes over too them. Dakota and Carla hold in their laughter, but are smiling. The takes off the handcuffs off Dakota and Carla.)

Male Police Officer: You guys are free to go. And try to be more careful with who you associate with Mr. Harris.

Dakota: (_Smiling._) Thank you officer. I will. 

(The cop walks away.) 

Carla: So… do you think you're going to be okay? Being back home with us. 

(Dakota smiles and nods his head. Almost an hour later; 

**INT. HARRIS VACATION HOUSE – LIVING ROOM - - NIGHT**

(Mrs. Harris is sitting on the couch watching TV. Dakota and Carla walks in. Mrs. Harris is shocked to see Dakota. She picks up the remote and mutes the TV.)

Mrs. Harris: Dakota. 

(Mrs. Harris stands up.) 

Dakota: I want to come home… is that alright?

(Mrs. Harris starts smiling happily.)

Mrs. Harris: (_Smiling._) You really want too?

(Dakota nods his head yes.) 

Mrs. Harris: Of course. You don't have to ask.

(Mrs. Harris holds out her arms for a hug. Dakota walks up too her and hugs her tightly. Both are happy.)

Mrs. Harris: Did something happen at your friend's house?

Dakota: Um… actually mom I was staying with Rob and Karen.

(Mrs. Harris a little taken back.)

Dakota: And turns out they are drug smugglers.

(Mrs. Harris mouth drops open in shock.) 

Dakota: They make meth. There was a huge drug bust tonight.

Mrs. Harris: Oh my… oh my gosh. 

(Carla tries too back Dakota up.)

Carla: You know mom… I think it's best for everyone and Dakota. If we move back too Toronto… Phoenix didn't work out.

(Mrs. Harris is still taking in what she just learned.)

Mrs. Harris: I'll definitely talk to your father about this. He likes Arizona, but he's been wanting to move back anyway.

Dakota: Yeah… this isn't where I belong. I was confused in the beginning… but now I know where I belong. With you guys. 

(Carla and Mrs. Harris smiles.)

Mrs. Harris: I've missed you. 

(Dakota gives a smile that says it all.)

Mrs. Harris: (_Smiling._) I'm going to make tacos tonight.

(Dakota nods his head okay.)

Dakota: (_Smiling._) Okay.

Mrs. Harris: (_Smiling._) And we'll talk about moving back during dinner.

(Mrs. Harris walks away going to the kitchen with a huge smile on her face. Dakota turns around too Carla.) 

Dakota: So you wanna move back too Toronto too. What about Bobby?

Carla: Truth be told I missed you guys… so if you guys are leaving. I'm going too.

Dakota: (_Smiling._) You know I was so upset over something so stupid. That I didn't really realized I'm glad my sister came back home. 

Carla: This is this is where's it's going back too now? Siblings who have each other's backs.

(Dakota laughs a little.)

Dakota: Yeah. We work better that way.

(Dakota and Carla both smile at each other.)

Dakota: (_Jokingly._) Oh, but one thing that hasn't changed. You're still the lamest person ever.

Carla: (_Jokingly._) Whatever you're lame.

(They both laugh. Carla walks away going to the dining room area too get ready for dinner. Dakota takes a deep breath and starts smiling. Dakota knows it's been up and down for him with twist and turns. But now he knows that at the end of the day everything is going to be okay. Dakota starts walking to the dining room area.)


	20. Misery

**NOTE: I JUST SAW THE TYPO THAT WAS ON "DON'T PANIC" WHERE I SAID LAST WEEK 3A WILL GO BACK TOO REGULAR SCHEDULE, BUT I MEANT THIS UPCOMING WEEK WHICH IS THE FINAL WEEK OF DEGRASSI EVOLUTIONS: SUMMERTIME WILL GO BACK ON SCEDHULE FOR WEDNESDAY AND THURSDAY. EPISODE 8 "NEED YOU NOW" WILL BE UPLOADED TOMORROW. THANKS FOR THE UNDERSTANDING AND I HOPE YOU ENJOY "MISERY"!  
**

**Degrassi Evolutions: Summertime Season 3 Episode 7: Misery**

**INT. ANDREWS HOUSE – LIVING ROOM - - NIGHT**

(Zac is sitting down on a long couch. His laptop is down on the coffee table in front of him. Zac smiles excitedly as he puts down a tray of homemade pepperoni pizza Ben walks into the living room and smiles once he sees the pizza. He runs up and hops over the couch and lands down onto the cushion. Ben reaches for a slice, but Zac taps his hand.) 

Zac: Don't even think about it. It's for my date with Heather. 

Ben: Dude she's in The Hamptons. (_Sarcastically._) What are you gonna do? Push it through the webcam. 

Zac: Buzz off. 

(Ben sighs.) 

Ben: Fine whatever.

(Ben reluctantly gets up from the couch and walks to the other one seat couch on the other side of the living room and sits down. Zac's laptop lights up as he gets a Skype call from Heather. Zac smiles and answers it. Heather smiles brightly.) 

Zac: (_Smiling._) Welcome too Zac Andrews five star restaurant. 

(Zig grabs the laptop and tilts it down towards his food. Heather laughs. Zac puts the laptop back down.)

Heather: (_Smiling._) And what's made you go all chief mode? 

Zac: (_Smiling._) Well my mom has been giving me cooking lessons. So I wanted to show you what I could do. On our nightly Skype date. 

(A guy voice is heard in Heather's bedroom.) 

Guy Voice: Hey Heather. 

Heather: (_Smiling._) Oh hey. 

(**GABE **a tall buff guy walks up too Heather in camera view. Gabe is shirtless. Zac looks puzzled.)

Zac: Who's the shirtless guy?

Heather: (_Smiling._) This is Gabe.

(Gabe nods his head.)

Gabe: What's up man.

Heather: Gabe is a DJ and he has a show tonight. He's picking me up. 

Zac: But we Skype every night.

Heather: I know. I must've forgot to mention it. But I'll make it up… we'll do four hours tomorrow.

(Heather smiles and blows Zac a kiss. Heather gets up from her bed and walks away out of camera view. Gabe leans up to the screen.)

Gabe: Don't worry bro. I'll take care of ya girl.

(Gabe hangs up the call. Zac is staring at the blank screen. Ben stands up.)

Ben: So now can I have a slice? 

(Zac looks at Ben shaking his head.)

Ben: Come on. Your date is over.

Zac: (_Worried._) Who the hell is Gabe.

(Ben takes a slice of pizza and takes two bites.) 

Ben: Gabe is the shirtless DJ. Who is stealing your girlfriend. 

(Zac is flustered as he leans back on the couch.) 

**SPECIAL OPENING SEQUENCE: The opening sequence begins by fading in from white on a bird's eye view of the front of the school. A bus is seen toward the bottom driving off to the right. This then shrinks away and with a blue tint in boxes with gold outlines. We first see Hayley standing and smiling at the camera. The camera zooms in on her and she looks to her left and then back at the camera. The camera pans to the right. We then see Zig who has his arms folded. He shakes his head and rolls his eyes. Then he walks off to the left. The camera pans to the right. We see Trent next who has his head bowed down. He looks up at the camera, smiles, and waves his left arm before walking off to the right. The camera pans to the right. Then we see Ashli smiling at the camera. Coey comes running up and grabs Ashli's hand and runs off with her on the right. The camera pans to the right. We then see Danny bent down and look at the camera with a slight smile. The camera pans to the right. Next we see Dallas who's holding up a hockey stick in his right hand looking at the camera. The camera pans to the right. We then see Beck, who is smiling, Hadley playfully pushes Beck to the side as they both laugh. They both smile at the camera. The camera pans to the right. We then see Maya with her back to the camera. She turns around and looks into the camera and smiles. The camera pans to the right. Next we see Tristan with his back to the camera. He turns around and crosses his arms and smiles. The camera pans to the right. Then we see Edward who looks at the camera and grins. The camera pans to the right. Next we see West smiling at the camera and shakes his head while smiling. The camera pans to the right. We then see Blair pop up from below and flips her hair and smiles. The camera pans to the right. We then see Dakota who's looking at the camera. He then takes his hat off and throws it at the camera. The camera pans to the right. Next we see Heather who walks closer to the camera, smiling. The camera pans to the right. We then see Bambi who puts both her hands behind her back. She looks at the camera and smiles. The camera pans to the right. Then we see Zac with only a white background. He smiles at the camera and puts the hood from his hoodie on his head. He then turns around and walks away with his back to the camera. The name Degrassi Evolutions appears in lowercase black letters on the back of his hoodie. It pops out and fades into a group picture of the cast. The name Degrassi Evolutions fades in below it and glows in lowercase black letters zooming out.**

**INT. HOTEL – LOBBY - - MORNING**

(The next day; Maya and Tristan are walking into the hallway that leads to the conference room. Some teens run by them while others are in the hallway talking too their friends.) 

Maya: No way are you skipping out on our group again.

Tristan: Maya I told you for the millionth time. I'm sick.

(Maya laughs.)

Maya: (_Smiling._) Oh yeah and what are your symptoms?

Tristan: I have terrible stomach pains.

Maya: But when I went to come get you in your room this morning. You said you had a headache.

(Tristan sighs.)

Maya: A lie always changes. The truth always stays the same.

Tristan: Okay, okay. You caught me… I'm not sick. I just can't stand to see Edward and Blair Frenching each other. All over the hotel and all over Los Angeles.

Maya: Yeah they gross me out too. But you can't let those two. Ruin your whole trip. 

Tristan: That's easy for you to say. You didn't fall for someone. Then have the guy stolen from you. By some West Drive ho.

(Maya laughs.)

Maya: (_Smiling._) I'm sorry for laughing. It's just that two weeks ago. You were her number one fan. 

Tristan: Yeah well now. She's dead too me. 

Maya: Just come for me. I mean it's not like they're gonna be making out. In the conference room. 

(Maya and Tristan walk into the conference room. Edward is sitting on top of a desk while Blair is leaning over towards him. They're kissing like they're the only two in the room. Maya and Tristan stop walking in shock. Tristan rolls his eyes.) 

Tristan: (_Upset._) I feel like I'm going to vomit. 

(Tristan starts walking away. Maya sighs as she watches Edward and Blair continue kissing. She walks over to the other side of the room where West is sitting on top of a desk with his earphones in his ear listening to music. Maya sits at his table and taps West on his right leg. West takes out his earphones.) 

Maya: West I need a favor from you. I need you to talk too Edward, for me. 

(West scoffs.)

West: (_Sarcastically._) Classic move Matlin. Get the best friend too reveal your crush. 

(Maya shakes her head.)

Maya: What no… not even close. I meant the PDA with Blair.

West: And what exactly do you want me. Too do about it? 

Maya: Ask him to stop.

West: That won't work. Ask Edward too stop doing something. And he goes twice as hard… so unless you wanna walk in here and find them two on top of a desk. 

(Maya cuts West off.) 

Maya: Well there's gotta be some way.

West: Public embarrassment. 

(Maya slowly starts smiling loving that idea. West laughs a little.) 

West: Slow your roll. I wasn't serious. (_Smirking._) But nice try though.

(Maya leans back in her seat and sighs.) 

**INT. DEGRASSI - - MORNING**

(In front of Degrassi a bunch of freshmen are with their groups. Rick, Monica and other freshmen of group B are talking. Zac is pacing back and forth with his phone in his right hand flustered. He is looking at Heather's Hastygram. There are tons of pictures of her and Gabe looking like a couple. Others are Heather and Gabe at the beach or boat with Heather in a bikini and Gabe in swimming trunks. Rick walks up too Zac and looks at his phone.)

Rick: Hey Zac.

Zac: Uh… hey.

(Zac taps a picture from Gabe's Hastygram that shows Heater in her bikini and Gabe in his swimming trunks hugging and smiling. With the description "Best time last night.") 

Zac: (_Flustered._) The best time last night. With my girlfriend. 

Rick: That's your girlfriend. Dude she's smoking… I'm trying to get a girlfriend. Monica. She puts on a front. But I know she digs me.

Zac: (_Sarcastically._) Well don't let her go to The Hamptons.

Rick: So who's that guy?

Zac: That's a DJ named Gabe. 

Rick: And he's stealing your girlfriend?

(Zac sighs.) 

Zac: Discussion over.

(Zac puts his phone in his pocket. Rick laughs a little and then walks away. Zac phone rings. He takes out his phone and sees its more pictures of Gabe and Heather.)

Zac: You've got to be kidding me. More pictures… hey Rick. Does it look like he's. 

(Zac turns around and doesn't see Rick. Zac looks around at all the freshmen and doesn't see Rick anywhere.) 

Zac: Rick?

(Bambi walks out of Degrassi and goes down the stairs. Zac walks up to her.)

Zac: Bambi have you seen Rick?

Bambi: You lost a niner? 

Zac: I'll go find him.

(Zac runs over going near the parking lot.) 

Zac: (_Yelling._) Rick! 

**INT. HOTEL – MAYA, HADLEY & BLAIR'S ROOM - - MORNING**

(Hadley and Ashli are sitting on Hadley's bed. They have an iPad out on Facetime with Hayley who is sitting up in her hospital bed.)

Hayley: So now that we're done with Hadley and Beck. Ashli tell me all about Mason.

Ashli: (_Smiling._) Um he's pretty good… 

Hadley: (_Smiling._) Pretty good? You pretty much had me on the phone all night. After your date two weeks ago. 

(Blair walks in holding roses.)

Blair: These are for you. 

(Ashli takes the roses from Blair. Ashli smiles.)

Ashli: (_Smiling._) Mason.

(Ashli begins reading the note.) 

Ashli: (_Reading Note._) Can't wait to see you again. I'm going to make you lunch this afternoon, Mason.

(Ashli, Hayley and Hadley smile.) 

Hayley: (_Sm_iling & _Jokingly Teasing._) Oh no the cute guy. Wants to make you lunch.

Ashli: It's just that I'm worried about… desert and Coey.

Hayley & Hadley: Oh… 

Hayley: I see your problem.

Ashli: Yeah I'm too ready. I mean I only meant Mason two weeks ago. I really like Mason… I just don't want to rush things. Plus he said being a teen mom is the worst thing.

Hayley: So just tell him you'll rather do something else. On your date. 

Ashli: Yeah, but I tried that already. With Cody… and Harry.

(Hayley and Hadley laugh a little.)

Blair: (_Sassy._) Geez why don't you just strap on a Chasity belt.

Ashli: (_Sarcastically._) Oh do you got one?

(Blair rolls her eyes.)

**INT. DEGRASSI – FOYER - - NOON**

(Zac runs out the theater, he still can't find Rick anywhere.) 

Zac: (_Worried & Yelling._) Rick!

(Zac walks further down the foyer.)

Zac: Rick if his your idea of a joke. It's not funny.

(Trent walks out the resource center.) 

Trent: Hey bro… shouldn't you be with your group of niners.

Zac: I lost one.

(Trent mouth drops open in shock.)

Zac: Rick. Have you seen him?

Trent: Hold up. What do you mean you lost him. He's not a pair of keys.

Zac: He couldn't have gotten that fair. I only checked Hastygram for a few seconds. 

(Trent shakes his head.) 

Trent: (_Lecturing._) You couldn't stop obsessing over stupid Heather. For two stupid minutes. The freshmen come first Zac. 

Zac: Yeah I know. Just help me find him. 

Trent: Simpson is gonna kill me. 

(Trent stops walking away and Zac follows. Danny and Rick walk into the foyer. Trent and Zac take a breath of relief.)

Zac: Rick are you okay? Where did you go? 

Danny: I found him with Dallas group. 

Rick: I went to check out this guy. Who's supposed to be flirting with Monica. I don't want a Heather and Gabe on my hands.

(Trent scoffs. Danny and Rick walk away and walk out of Degrassi. Trent shakes his head disappointed in Zac.) 

Trent: Zac you wait in the Resource Center. 

Zac: But shouldn't I get back to my group.

Trent: No. You're relieved of your duties for today… you wait in the Resource Center. While I tell Simpson what happened. 

Zac: You can't do that. If you tell Simpson. I'll get fired.

Trent: Well if I don't tell him. And Rick tells his parents we weren't doing our job. I'll get fired. 

Zac: Trent please. I can't lose this job.

Trent: You know what you kinda deserve too Zac.

Zac: This job is the only thing. That's keeping me from going full on insane over Heather. 

Trent: Fine… I'll try my best to convince Simpson. It was an honest mistake.

Zac: Thank you bro.

Trent: And if he keeps you on the team. No one phone during work hours unless for emergencies, no more Hastygram and no more H word. You got it? 

Zac: I got it. I promise. 

(Trent sighs and walking away going too Simpson's office. Zac phone buzzes, he takes it out his pocket. He sees it's another picture of Heather and Gabe. Zac takes a deep breath and walks away going to the Resource Center.)

**INT. HOTEL – MAYA, HADLEY & BLAIR'S ROOM - - MORNING**

(Maya is sitting on her bed, playing her guitar. Maya puts her guitar down on the bed and gets up. She walks over to the door and opens it. Maya walks halfway out the doorway when she sees. Edward and Blair kissing with Edward leaning against the wall while Blair is in front of him. Blair puts her arms around Edward's shoulders. Maya smile quickly goes away. She slowly backs away going back into the room getting an idea. Tristan walks into the hallway on his phone, he walks into Maya's room.) 

Tristan: Maya there's a movie being filmed two blocks from here. We should totally check it out… Maya are you in here?

(Maya walks out the bathroom with a bucket of red paint.)

Tristan: Um what is that for?

Maya: You're just in time for the show. 

Tristan: Huh?

Maya: Edward and Blair are sucking face in the hall. So I'm gonna add some paint too that flame. 

(Tristan slowly starts smiling.) 

Tristan: (_Smiling._) You wouldn't. 

Maya: (_Smiling._) I would. 

(Maya and Tristan walk up to the door, Tristan opens it. Without looking Maya tosses the bucket of red paint where Edward and Blair were. They quickly go back into the room laughing. But they hear a woman's voice scream. Maya and Tristan look at each other with eyes wide open as they recognize the voice. They look out into the hallway too find Ms. Nelson covered in red paint from head to toe. Ms. Nelson looks at them with anger.) 

Ms. Nelson: You two come with me. I'm going to make a call. Too you parents.

(Edward and Blair are on the other side of the hallway now with their arms around each other laughing. Tristan looks at Maya with a lecturing look. Maya smiles trying to lighten the mood.) 

Maya: (_Smiling._) Well at least in her office. We won't have to watch them kiss. 

Tristan: (_Snarky._) Because we're gonna be on the first plane ride back home. 

(Tristan sighs and walks out into the hallway and up too Ms. Nelson.) 

**INT. DEGRASSI – RESOURCE CENTER - - NOON**

(Zac is sitting at a desk on a computer. He's looking at Heather's Facerange and all the pictures of her and Gabe together. Bambi walks in.)

Bambi: So you're still stuck in prison.

(Bambi walks up too him.)

Zac: I'm waiting to see if Simpson. Gives me the boot.

Bambi: Oh is that the guy making moves. On Heather.

Zac: You know about Gabe?

Bambi: Yeah Rick told everyone in our group. He's also very worried about your relationship… do you really think Heather is cheating? Why don't you just talk to her. I went crazy when I couldn't tell Aria how I felt. About her leaving.

Zac: Yeah, but when you told her. She broke up with you.

(Bambi nods her head.)

Bambi: True… 

(Zac and Bambi look at more pictures of Heather and Gabe with Gabe picking Heather up and them on a boat and beach looking like a couple.)

Zac: What does being a DJ have to do with being shirtless. I mean doesn't this guy own a shirt.

(Bambi laughs a little.)

Zac: You know what I should just delete all of these dumb pictures.

Bambi: You know her password?

Zac: Yeah we both know each others passwords. She has the same password for everything…

(Zac smiles getting an idea.)

Zac: (_Smiling._) Maybe hacking isn't that bad. If it's for the greater good. 

Bambi: Okay woah, woah, woah. You're not gonna login too her account. 

Zac: I'm only gonna do it. Too see what Heather and Gabe are saying too each other. In private messages.

Bambi: Probably just stupid stuff. That doesn't make any sense.

Zac: Okay how about this morning? I called Heather and Gabe answered her phone. Come on the hell is that?

(Bambi is a little shocked by this. By tries too stays positive.)

Bambi: Zac you're getting paranoid. Maybe she was busy and asked Gabe too answer her phone.

Zac: I just need to check these private messages. And if it's nothing then fine… I just need to know.

Bambi: Okay… But just so you know. I think this is a terrible idea. 

(Zac logs into Heather's Facerange account and goes too her inbox. There's a bunch of flirty messages back and forth between Heather and Gabe. Zac and Bambi eyes are wide open in shock.) 

Zac & Bambi: Woah… 

Bambi: That's not just all stupid stuff.

(A few minutes later; Zac and Bambi are still looking at all the messages between Heather and Gabe.)

Zac: (_Flustered._) Three hundred fifty seven messages.

(Bambi tries to make Zac feel better.)

Bambi: But not all of them seem romantic.

Zac: (_Flustered._) Almost all of them are flirty. Heather tells Gabe everything. Oh wait I stand corrected. Everything except my name Zac comes up.

Bambi: Maybe she uses a nickname for you.

(Zac sighs hurt by the messages he has seen.) 

Zac: I never thought I catch Heather cheating.

(Bambi hugs Zac comfortingly.)

Bambi: (_Smiling._) If Heather doesn't appreciate the cute, funny witty guy that you are. Clearly she doesn't deserve you.

(Zac hugs Bambi back. There's a romantic moment building. Bambi starts too smile a little. Trent walks into the room.)

Trent: Woah what happened too your girlfriend.

(Zac and Bambi quickly stop hugging.)

Zac: She's got a Gabe.

Trent: Well at least you still got a job.

Zac: You worked it out with Simpson. 

Trent: Yeah, but you're on probation. So no more screw ups. I gotta go plan tomorrow's objective. See you later buddy.

(Trent walks away and walks out the Resource Center. Bambi smiles and pats Zac on the shoulder.)

Bambi: (_Smiling._) Good news Zachary. The freshmen program is done for today. Let's get outta of here.

Zac: You gotta be kidding. I can't just let this guy come in and ruin. Everything that me and Heather have.

Bambi: Okay so what are you gonna do?

(Zac smirks.)

Zac: (_Smirking._) I'm gonna send this Gabe a message. 

**INT. BATE'S HOUSE – LIVING ROOM - - AFTERNOON**

(Mason is cooking in the kitchen and he hears the doorbell ring. Mason rushes from the kitchen through the living room up to the front door. He looks out the peep pole and sees its Ashli. Mason smiles and unlocks and open the door.)

Ashli: (_Smiling._) Hey you.

Mason: (_Smiling._) I thought you never get here… so my parents are out tonight. We have the whole house too ourselves.

(Mason holds Ashli's hand and leans in too kiss her when Hadley and Beck walk in and close the door behind them. Mason and Ashli look at them at the same time.) 

Hadley: I hope we're not interrupting. 

Ashli: (_Smiling._) Mason I brought my friends. I thought we could have a double date.

Beck: The food smells good. But it doesn't look like there's enough food. For the four of us.

Mason: Yeah I uh I thought only Ashli was coming… but I think I can stretch it… Ashli can you give me a hand.

(Ashli smiles as her and Mason walk into the kitchen.) 

Mason: Um what's with the sudden double date?

(Ashli tries to think of an accuse.) 

Ashli: (_Convincingly._) They're having problems. Like serious relationship problems.

(Mason looks at Beck and Hadley who like a happy couple holding hands and laughing.)

Mason: Really? They seem happy to me. 

Ashli: (_Convincingly._) That's just an act they put on. In front of others.

Mason: Oh… 

Ashli: (_Smiling._) Yeah they're pulling away from each other. So I thought they could benefit from hanging out. With a couple great as us.

(Mason smiles.) 

Mason: (_Smiling._) You think we're great. 

Ashli: (_Smiling._) Yes… we can lead by example… so can they stay?

(Mason nods his head yes.)

Mason: (_Smiling._) Of course.

(Mason and Ashli lean in and share a quick kiss.)

**INT. HOTEL – LOBBY - - AFTERNOON**

(Maya, Tristan and Ms. Nelson are standing near the front desk.)

Ms. Nelson: The only reason why I'm not sending you two back home. Is because I've had no trouble with you two until today. Is trip is three strikes and you're out… But since you want to play with buckets of paint be my guess. Play until this whole wall is fully re-painted.

(Ms. Nelson walks away quickly. Maya and Tristan are slowly painting a wall a new shade of red. There's an awkward silence. Maya can sense the tension and tries to lighten up the mode.)

Maya: Well I think my parents and your mom. Took the news of what we did better than we thought.

(Tristan looks at Maya annoyed.)

Tristan: Nice try, but paint this huge wall. Isn't what I want to be doing.

(Tristan puts down his brush and starts walking away.) 

Maya: Okay Tris I know this is all my fault. But don't just leave me here and abandon me.

Tristan: Chill I'm just gonna go get some gloves for us.

(Tristan walks away and goes into a storage room. Maya continues painting. Edward gets off the elevator and sees Maya. He smirks and starts walking over to her.) 

Edward: So what kind of person dumps a bucket of paint on a hotel manager. Who just so happens to be the co-host of this trip.

Maya: (_Snarky._) You've done way worse.

Edward: I'm just glad your aim wasn't better. 

Maya: (_Unconvincingly._) I have no idea what you're talking about. 

(Edward scoffs.) 

Edward: Oh really? Because it seems like that bucket of paint had my name on it. 

Maya: Not you… you and your girlfriend.

Edward: Ah girlfriend. Throwing titles out there… she's good too make out with yes.

Maya: You and Blair just keeping making out everywhere.

Edward: Why are you jealous? Because I'll make out with any girl. (_Smirking._) You know if they want it badly enough.

(Maya shakes her head.)

Edward: (_Smirking._) So do you want it badly enough?

(Maya rolls her eyes.)

Maya: Yeah right. I wouldn't want to kiss you. If you were the last guy on earth. 

(Edward laughs a little.)

Edward: So what? You're just hell-bent on stopping me from kissing Blair.

(Maya puts down her paint brush. She walks up closer too Edward.)

Maya: (_Upset._) I did it for Tristan. You kissed him Edward.

(Edward cuts Maya off.)

Edward: Correction he kissed me. And it's not my fault if he got the wrong idea.

Maya: (_Upset._) Edward you got his hopes up, by the way you reacted when he kissed you. And no you're forcing him to watch you and Blair make out and grope each other. In everywhere all over the hotel.

(Edward crosses his arms.) 

Maya: (_Upset._) You know he doesn't even won't too meet up with his group. Too explore the city anymore because of you.

(Tristan who's been listening to what Edward and Maya were saying. Finally shows himself by walking out the half open storage room. Edward sees Tristan and looks away. Maya turns around and sees Tristan standing there with hurt in his eyes. Tristan drops the gloves down and walks away quickly.) 

Maya: Tris wait. 

(Tristan gets on the elevator as someone is getting off. Maya turns back around too Edward.)

Maya: Look what you did now. 

(Maya starts walking away too the elevator and pushes the button.) 

Edward: Hey wait…

(Maya turns around. Edward smirks.)

Edward: (_Smirking._) Are you really sure you don't want to kiss me?

(Maya stares at Edward in disbelief. She doesn't wait the elevator. Maya walks away going in the direction of the stairwell.)

**INT. DEGRASSI – THEATER - - AFTERNOON**

(Zac, Trent, Bambi, Dallas and Danny are sitting on the stage. Zac is on a laptop on Heather's Facerange page.)

Bambi: So you're gonna impersonate Heather, tell Gabe too get lost and then delete all the evidence.

Zac: It's the only way I can get rid of him. Without letting her know I hacked into her account.

Bambi: Okay does anyone else think. This is sketchy?

(Trent, Danny and Dallas shrug their should at the same time.) 

Trent: As long as he does it. After Freshmen Program hours. I don't care.

Danny: And it seems smart.

Dallas: Yeah. As long as it sounds like Heather. Besides he's deleting it from her outbox right after.

Zac: Right… okay. 

(Zac starts typing the message too Gabe.) 

Zac: (_Typing & Saying It Out Loud._) Dear Gabe there's something I need to tell you.

Trent: No, no, no. That's too organized and smart. Heather is bubbly. (_Smiling._) You gotta write something like (_Girly Voice._) sorry Gabby I didn't tell you about my cuddle buddy Zac.

(Trent, Dallas and Danny laugh.)

Zac: (_Sarcastically._) I'm glad you guys think this is so funny. 

(Zac starts typing and saying it out loud again.)

Zac: (_Typing & Saying It Out Loud._) The guy who I was on Skype with yesterday night, is my boyfriend. He's name is Zac... but I don't mention him much. Because I know you have feelings for me. 

Dallas: (_Jokingly._) Because you'll make him look like a wimp.

Danny: (_Jokingly._) You'll be begging for mercy.

(Trent, Dallas and Danny laugh.) 

Zac: Anything else? That will actually help.

Trent: Um… oh I got it. (_Smiling._) But I'm totally in love with him. 

(Zac starts typing and saying it out loud again.)

Zac: (_Typing & Saying It Out Loud._) But I'm totally in love with him. You need to stay far away from me. Please respect my choice. 

(Trent, Danny and Dallas nod their heads.) 

Zac: Whatcha think?

Dallas: Love it. 

(Trent and Danny nod their heads in agreement. Bambi hops off the stage.) 

Bambi: Sorry, but it's not going to work.

(Zac, Trent, Dallas and Danny look at Bambi puzzled.) 

Zac: Why not? It sounds like Heather.

Bambi: And its gonna sound like her. When tells Gabe she didn't send it.

Zac: But I'm deleting it from her outbox. How will she know? 

Bambi: She'll know when he asks her about it. Better yet what if he takes a screenshot of the message. And shows it too Heather once he confronts her about it. 

(Trent, Danny and Dallas nod their heads again. Zac starts typing and saying it out loud again.)

Zac: (_Typing & Saying It Out Loud._) Also please never speak to me again. P.S. were a shirt.

(Trent, Danny and Dallas laugh. Bambi crosses her arms and sighs. Zac sends the message and then deletes it from her outbox. Zac then logs out of Heather's Facerange account and closes his laptop shut.) 

Zac: Adios dirt bag… (_Smiling._) let's meet up with Ben and celebrate at my house. Pizza's on me.

Dallas: I'm game. 

Trent & Danny: Lets go. 

(Trent, Zac, Dallas and Danny hop off the stage.)

**INT. HOTEL – EDWARD, WEST & TRISTAN'S ROOM - - AFTERNOON**

(Maya is standing front of the room knocking on the door, but no answer. Maya has her phone in her left hand she dials Tristan phone for the tenth time. Tristan finally answers, just before it goes too voice mail.)

Maya: Tris I'm glad you finally answered my calls… I'm really, really, really sorry.

(Tristan doesn't say anything back, just silence.) 

Maya: Tris… please talk to me. I really didn't mean to tell Edward.

Tristan: Then why did you? You had a choice. 

(Maya seriously thinks about her answer.)

Maya: He… he kept saying that I liked him.

(Tristan hangs up.)

Maya: Tristan? Tristan…

(Suddenly the room door opens. Tristan is standing in the doorway.) 

Tristan: Do you like him?

Maya: Of course not. 

Tristan: But you still had to throw me under the bus. Too prove your point.

Maya: What no… that's not what happened.

Tristan: Yes that's exactly what happened… this morning I had to pretend that I was sick. Now Edward knows I'm just a love sick puppy. Do you know how mortifying that is.

Maya: (_Flustered._) I can't fix this. 

Tristan: You've done enough. We're done.

(Maya stares at Tristan at a loss of words. Tristan starts closing the room door.) 

Maya: Tris please wait.

(Tristan stops midway. He opens the door fully again.) 

Maya: (_Flustered._) What does we're done mean? 

(Tristan hesitates and then…)

Tristan: I'm not gonna be known as your best friend. I suggest you start looking for another.

(Tristan closes the door in Maya's face. Maya sadly starts walking down the hallway.)

**INT. BATES HOUSE – LIVING ROOM - - AFTERNOON**

(Mason, Ashli, Hadley and Beck are sitting at the dining room table eating their dinner.)

Hadley: Mason this pasta is amazing.

Mason: I'm glad you like it. It's my grandmother's recipe… so how long have you two been together?

Hadley: Two weeks. 

Beck: And since then. Ten dinners, random walks too nowhere, eleven movies.

(Mason laughs a little.)

Ashli: (_Smiling._) So Mason we've only been doing the tourist part of Los Angeles. Is there anything special that we're missing? 

Mason: Well if you really want to be alone. I recommend El Matador Beach. It's romantic and secluded. Prefect if you wanted to get intimate with each other.

(Beck gets the wrong idea.) 

Beck: You mean like sex in on the beach.

(Mason is a little take back.)

Mason: Uh… I wasn't meaning that. But if you want.

(Beck shakes his head.)

Beck: No I don't want to have sex with Hadley. 

(Hadley double takes.)

Hadley: What that's supposed to mean.

Beck: What? I mean sex is way too complicated. You have to think about all these things. Honestly it makes me woozy just thinking about it. Besides me myself is old school. I'll wait too marriage.

(Mason and Ashli look away awkwardly. Hadley looks at Beck madly.)

Hadley: (_Lecturing._) Beck can you shut up now.

Beck: What I do? I mean isn't the whole reason we're here because. Ashli is afraid to tell Mason she has a daughter. And so she doesn't have to have sex with Mason.

(Beck mouth drops open after realizes what he just said. Hadley sighs. Mason looks at Ashli shocked. Ashli looks away from Mason shaking her leg. A few minutes later; Mason and Ashli are walking outside on a semi busy sidewalk. There's an awkward silence.) 

Mason: If you're not attracted too me then.

(Ashli cuts Mason off.)

Ashli: Are you kidding. I'm crazy attracted to you

(Mason and Ashli hold hands.) 

Ashli: You're cute, we love almost the same things. When I'm with you I feel so special.

Mason: But you brought your friends over. So we wouldn't make out. 

Ashli: It's not you, it's me. 

Mason: Ah I heard that line too many times before.

(Mason and Ashli laugh a little.) 

Mason: Do you wanna break up? 

Ashli: No.

Mason: And you kept that you're a mother from me… why?

Ashli: I have daughter. Her name's Coey and she's three years old… I kept that a secret from you because… when I tried to tell you two weeks ago. You said being a teen mom would be the worse. And. 

(Mason cuts Ashli off.)

Mason: Ashli I'm so sorry. It was an insensitive comment. I apologize…

(Ashli nods her head.) 

Mason: My mom had me when she was sixteen. So I'm not judging… 

Ashli: I guess overall I'm just scared that if I move too fast. I'll ruin everything. 

Mason: Fast, medium, slow, standing still. Whatever speed you're on, I'll be on too. As long as I'm with you… nothing can ruin us.

Ashli: (_Smiling._) You promise? 

Mason: (_Smiling._) I promise.

(Mason and Ashli stop walking and lean in. They start kissing passionately.) 

**INT. ANDREWS HOUSE – LIVING ROOM - - EVENING**

(Trent, Bambi, Dallas, Danny and Ben are sitting on a long couch laughing. Zac walks into the room with two boxes of pizza. Zac puts the two pizza's down on the coffee table and sits down in the middle of Bambi and Ben.) 

Zac: With Gabe finally gone. I'm so ready to show those niners. What a high school dace is really about.

Trent: (_Jokingly._) Like what? Dancing like a fool.

Zac: Hey that was once. And it was freshmen year. 

(They all laugh. Trent and Bambi open the two boxes of pizza and everyone takes a slice. Someone's phone rings. Dallas and Danny quickly take out their phones from their pockets. They both sigh.) 

Danny: Crap it's not me… sixty text too Ashli. Not even one back. 

Dallas: It's not me either. Alli hasn't been returning my calls. Too busy with MIT life. 

(Ben and Bambi laugh a little at both Danny and Dallas. Zac takes out his phone and sees it's a text from Heather.) 

Zac: It's a text from Heather. 

(Trent, Bambi, Dallas, Danny and Ben lean over to see what Heather wrote. Zac begins reading the text out loud.) 

Zac: (_Reading Heather's Text._) Hey Zac. My plans were canceled. 

(Zac starts smiling.) 

Zac: (_Reading Heather's Text._) So call me when you can.

(Trent, Danny, Dallas and Ben smile. Bambi seems bothered by Heather's text.)

Zac: (_Smiling._) Guys I think my plan worked.

(Zac puts his pizza down on his plate. He gets up from the couch and walks away going upstairs. Bambi sighs.)

Bambi: (_Sadly._) Yay. 

(Zac walks into his bedroom. He dials Heather. After a few rings Heather answers.) 

Zac: (_Smiling._) Hey Heather. I miss you like crazy.

(Heather is walking back and forth in her bedroom.) 

Heather: Aw how sweet. I miss you like crazy too. I had a crazy weird day though. Facerange sent me a message. Saying someone logged into my account, from Toronto. 

(Zac mouth drops open in shock. He takes a deep breath and tries to keep up the act.) 

Zac: Facerange has been having tech problems all week. So I'm sure it's nothing. 

Heather: Oh yeah that's what I thought at first. But Gabe got a message from my account. That I didn't send.

Zac: Wow… that's crazy. You should send an email too tech support.

Heather: (_Upset._) I'm not playing along with this game anymore. I know it was you Zac.

(Zac laughs trying to play it off.) 

Zac: What are you talking about?

(Zac sighs knowing he's busted.)

Zac: Okay look I had too.

Heather: (_Upset._) How could you do this? 

Zac: Because you're out parading around The Hamptons with that shirtless DJ idiot.

Heather: (_Defensive._) He's just a friend.

Zac: Yeah for now.

(Heather shakes her head.)

Heather: And what is that supposed to mean?

Zac: He's trying to get with you. 

Heather: (_Defensive._) But I'm not trying to be gotten with. If you were worried about Gabe. Then you should've talked about it with me. Like I talked to you about Bambi.

Zac: We didn't talk about Bambi. You demanded I stay away from her. 

Heather: Because it's easy to tell she likes you.

Zac: You mean like you and Gabe. 

(Heather sighs.)

Heather: (_Upset._) You what I learned about my boyfriend today. Is that my boyfriend would hack into my account and lie to me.

Zac: Okay please don't be mad.

Heather: I would never cheat Zac. It's a sin. And I can't believe you would even entertain the thought that I would.

Zac: So then let's just forget about it… I made a dumb decision okay. Let's just forget it ever happened. And one day we'll laugh about it.

(Heather doesn't say anything. Just silence.) 

Zac: Heather please… I love you.

Heather: I love you too, but… if there isn't trust in our relationship… and if we won't trust each other, then… maybe we don't trust each other.

(Heather takes a deep breath. This is hard for her too say.)

Heather: I think its best that we break up. I need some time to think about things.

(Zac shakes his head.)

Zac: (_Pleading._) What about us? What about everything we've been through?

Heather: What about trust?

Zac: (_Pleading_) You know I never wanted to hurt you.

Heather: I have to do this… I hope you understand.

Zac: I'm trying to understand.

Heather: (_On The Verge of Tears._) I gotta go. 

Zac: (_Pleading._) No Heather please wait. Don't do this. I love you.

(Heather is on the verge of tears.)

Heather: (_On The Verge of Tears._) I'm sorry. 

(Heather hangs up. Zac is distraught he drops his phone on the bed.)


	21. Need You Now

**Degrassi Evolutions: Summertime Season 3 Episode 8: Need You Now**

**INT. HOTEL – EDWARD, WEST & TRISTAN'S ROOM - - MORNING**

(Edward and West are sitting on Edward's bed laughing from a joke. Maya walks into the room holding two coffees.)

Maya: Where's Tristan? No one's seen him. And I can't find him anywhere.

(Edward sighs.)

Edward: He was gone before we woke up. 

Maya: What he's out in Los Angeles alone. All by himself. 

Edward: (_Half Smiling._) Geez relax once in a while. He'll be back.

Maya: You don't know that. Los Angeles is a big city. For all we know. Tristan can be anywhere. What if he's lost. 

West: Um… can I have a coffee? 

(Edward looks at West and laughs.)

West: I pulled an all-nighter last night.

(Maya sighs and holds out on of the coffees. West grabs it and drinks some. Maya puts the other coffee down on the desk near the lamp.) 

Maya: I have to go find him. 

Edward: Woah wait. You're blowing off the group.

Maya: It's not like I have any other option.

Edward: Do you even know your way around the city?

Maya: No, but I'll figure it out along the way.

Edward: And you'll get lost. Then we'll have two people missing… what you need is a guide. You should take someone with you.

Maya: Well Edward that's the first thing you said. That actually makes sense.

(Maya walks up too West and grabs him by his right wrist and starts dragging him with her.) 

West: Hey.

Maya: You're coming with me.

West: But why me? Why not Edward?

(Maya starts walking and looks at Edward.)

Maya: (_Coldy._) Because the last thing I need. Is too be around a guy like him. 

(Edward puts on his poker face. He scoffs.)

Edward: Whatever.

(Edward turns around puts down his suitcase on the side of his bed.) 

Maya: Come on, let's go.

(Maya walks out the room and West follows. Edward turns his head and looks over his shoulder.) 

**SPECIAL OPENING SEQUENCE: The opening sequence begins by fading in from white on a bird's eye view of the front of the school. A bus is seen toward the bottom driving off to the right. This then shrinks away and with a blue tint in boxes with gold outlines. We first see Hayley standing and smiling at the camera. The camera zooms in on her and she looks to her left and then back at the camera. The camera pans to the right. We then see Zig who has his arms folded. He shakes his head and rolls his eyes. Then he walks off to the left. The camera pans to the right. We see Trent next who has his head bowed down. He looks up at the camera, smiles, and waves his left arm before walking off to the right. The camera pans to the right. Then we see Ashli smiling at the camera. Coey comes running up and grabs Ashli's hand and runs off with her on the right. The camera pans to the right. We then see Danny bent down and look at the camera with a slight smile. The camera pans to the right. Next we see Dallas who's holding up a hockey stick in his right hand looking at the camera. The camera pans to the right. We then see Beck, who is smiling, Hadley playfully pushes Beck to the side as they both laugh. They both smile at the camera. The camera pans to the right. We then see Maya with her back to the camera. She turns around and looks into the camera and smiles. The camera pans to the right. Next we see Tristan with his back to the camera. He turns around and crosses his arms and smiles. The camera pans to the right. Then we see Edward who looks at the camera and grins. The camera pans to the right. Next we see West smiling at the camera and shakes his head while smiling. The camera pans to the right. We then see Blair pop up from below and flips her hair and smiles. The camera pans to the right. We then see Dakota who's looking at the camera. He then takes his hat off and throws it at the camera. The camera pans to the right. Next we see Heather who walks closer to the camera, smiling. The camera pans to the right. We then see Bambi who puts both her hands behind her back. She looks at the camera and smiles. The camera pans to the right. Then we see Zac with only a white background. He smiles at the camera and puts the hood from his hoodie on his head. He then turns around and walks away with his back to the camera. The name Degrassi Evolutions appears in lowercase black letters on the back of his hoodie. It pops out and fades into a group picture of the cast. The name Degrassi Evolutions fades in below it and glows in lowercase black letters zooming out.**

**INT. DEGRASSI – PROP ROOM - - MORNING**

(Trent and Danny are looking at props for the upcoming dance for the Freshmen Program.)

Danny: So what's the theme of this dance again? 

Trent: Um… summer nights.

Danny: Gotcha.

(Zac walks up too them distraught.)

Trent: Why you're all doom and gloom. Didn't you send Heather those Daisy's and love poems? 

Zac: Yeah except…

Trent: Except what?

Zac: She sent me a video of her cutting up the flowers. And burning my poems. 

(Trent and Danny look shocked.)

Zac: Why would she do this?

Danny: Because she doesn't want to get back. Together with you.

Zac: No, no. It can't just be over. Not like that. 

(Rick runs into the prop room and walks up to the guys.)

Rick: Zac my man. I plan on making my move on Monica during the dance. Wanna be my wing man? 

Zac: (_Sadly._) Yeah, sure. 

(Rick smiles and walks away. Trent walks away going further into the prop room. Bambi is standing just outside the prop room talking to a few freshmen.)

Danny: So I heard that Bambi and Monica have a friend thing going on. Hooking up with Bambi would help you get over Heather.

Zac: I don't want to get over Heather. I… I love her.

Danny: But she's already moved on Zac attack. Now it's your turn.

(Bambi looks at Zac smiling cutely. She waves at him. Zac smiles and waves back. He starts seriously thinking about what Danny told him.)

**INT. ASHLI'S GUEST HOUSE – ASHLI'S ROOM - - MORNING**

(Coey is still sleeping in her crib. Ashli is sitting on her bed on the phone with Hadley.)

Ashli: So have you forgiven Beck? Or is he still in the doghouse. 

Hadley: Now I haven't forgiven him yet.

Ashli: Okay I'm sorry for putting you. In that awkward position… I hate to see you this bummed. When I'm so happy. 

Hadley: So now you're going to brag about it. 

Ashli: No that's not, what I meant. 

Hadley: (_Sarcastically._) Oh yeah what you meant was. You're gonna spend all your time with Mason. While I'm giving Beck the silent treatment. Leaving me all alone with a bunch of randoms. 

Ashli: I now just the thing you need. We should have a girls night tonight. I'll cancel my plans with Mason. 

Hadley: (_Happy Tone._) You would do that?

(Ashli smiles.) 

Ashli: (_Smiling._) What are best friends for right. 

**INT. DEGRASSI – THEATER - - NOON**

(Zac is just finishing some fancy table designs. It's set perfectly. Zac walks up too Danny.)

Zac: (_Jokingly._) Who says I can't decorate.

(Danny laughs a little. Bambi is standing at the other side of the theater talking too Monica.)

Danny: (_Half Smiling._) So Zac attack. When are you gonna make your move on Bambi?

Zac: Dude it's not that easy.

Danny: Don't be like that man. 

Zac: I mean… do you think she'll be into. Something with me? 

Danny: (_Half Smiling._) I don't think, I know. That girl watches you, like I watch hockey. 

(Danny pats Zac on the back and walks away. Zac continues looking at Bambi trying to convince himself this is a good idea. Rick walks up too Zac.)

Rick: Well wing man it's over. 

Zac: Huh?

Rick: Monica rejected me… again. But I'm gonna need you to put your. Wing man skills into plays soon. She's just playing hard to get. I'm making another move at the dance.

(Zac scoffs.)

Zac: Okay man. 

(Rick walks away with a huge smile on his face. Monica walks away from Bambi. Zac takes a deep breath and walks up too Bambi.)

Zac: (_Smiling._) So this dance is coming along. Pretty good.

Bambi: (_Smiling._) Yeah. I'm glad Simpson is letting me put on artsy stuff. Too it.

(The left side of Bambi's face is half covered by her hair.) 

Zac: (_Smiling._) You look cute like that.

(Bambi is a little taken back.)

Zac: But.

(Zac brushes Bambi's hair aside.)

Zac: (_Smiling._) I think you look even more beautiful. Like that.

(Bambi starts blushing.) 

Zac: (_Smiling._) I'm serious… you're really pretty.

Bambi: (_Blushing._) Zachary Andrews… you smooth talker.

(There's a silence as they're looking into each other eyes ***romantic sparks***. Bambi takes a few steps back.) 

Bambi: (_Blushing._) Um… do you maybe wanna… go up to the roof during break?

Zac: The roof? 

Bambi: (_Blushing & Smiling._) Yeah I was planning on having this rooftop picnic, and instead of having it by myself. I thought you might want to come.

Zac: (_Smiling._) Just the two of us?

Bambi: (_Blushing._) Are we still on Heather lock down?

(Zac shakes his head.)

Zac: I think that ship has sunk. 

(They both laugh.) 

Bambi: (_Blushing & Smiling._) Okay so meet me in the foyer. 

(Zac nods his head yes.)

Zac: (_Smiling._) You bet. 

(Bambi walks away smiling brightly. Zac watches her walking away with a huge smile on his face. He shakes his head thinking maybe Danny was right.)

**INT. THE GROVE - - NOON**

(West is leaning against a lamp post. Maya has her phone in her right hand with a picture of Tristan showing. She's pacing back and forth nervously. As people walk by Maya stops them. An woman in her sixties walk by.)

Maya: (_Frantically._) Excuse me miss. Have you seen this guy?

(The woman shakes her head and continues walking away. West mouth drops open in shock.)

West: (_Loudly._) Oh my gosh. It's him!

(Maya turns around quickly.)

Maya: (_Panicky._) You found him! Where?

(A guy turns around who looks like Johnny Depp. West sighs.)

West: Never mind I thought it was Johnny Depp. Just some look alike.

(Maya looks at West like he's crazy.)

Maya: We're supposed to be looking for Tristan. Not Johnny Depp.

West: What he's my favorite actor.

(Maya takes a deep breath.) 

Maya: (_Panicky._) Okay how about we start going too all the stores.

West: Maya we've been doing this for hours now. We need a better plan.

Maya: (_Panicky._) No he'll be here. He has too. He's been begging me to come, to The Grove all week. 

West: Really? Is that why we're here. I thought you found some kind of prove that he's in this area.

Maya: Just trust me okay. We just have to keep trying.

West: Maya it's only a matter of time. Before Ms. Nelson realizes we bailed… Tristan could be anywhere. He could be relaxing at one of the many beaches here, going around Malibu, exploring Beverly Hills. Heck he can be on a subway heading too San Francisco right now.

(Everything that West just said worries Maya even more. This brings back bad memories for her, when Cam disappeared. Maya is on the verge of tears.)

Maya: (_On The Verge of Tears._) Oh no…

(West turns around and looks at Maya. He sighs.)

West: No, no, no. Please don't cry. I'm a sucker for girl tears… Tristan's fine I'm sure of it. But he's not here. You know Tristan the best out of both of us. So where else could he be? 

Maya: (_On The Verge of Tears._) I don't know.

(West nods his head.)

West: Okay I need to get real with you. We might be able to find Tristan, but we don't know our way around that well. Los Angeles is a big city by itself. What if he left Los Angeles and went somewhere else in California… we need reinforcements. 

(Maya knows West is talking about Edward. Maya shakes her head.)

Maya: No way in the world. 

West: Just consider it a necessary evil.

Maya: You got the evil part right.

**INT. BATES CAFÉ - - NOON**

(Mason just gets finished with a customer as Ashli walks in. Mason sees her and smiles.)

Mason: (_Smiling._) What a pleasant surprise.

Ashli: (_Smiling._) It's bittersweet.

(Mason walks behind the counter and puts his arms against the counter and leans forward as Ashli sits down.)

Ashli: I can't hang out tonight. I have to take a rain check. Hadley needs me. She's feeling pretty down.

Mason: Still upset about Beck.

Ashli: Yeah… I really wanna hangout with you tonight. 

Mason: It does definitely suck. But I understand.

(Ashli smiles. Mason kisses Ashli and she starts kissing him back.)

**INT. DEGRASSI – THEATER - - AFTERNOON**

(All of the Freshmen Summer Program councilors are setting up the last of the things for the dance. Rick, Monica and all the other freshmen are out in the foyer with some councilors. Bambi is helping a Maria set up a billboard. Zac walks by them and walks up too Danny.)

Zac: I finished my side of things for the dance. Can I go on break now?

Danny: So you and Bambi huh? I told you.

Zac: Wait what are you talking about?

Danny: (_Half Smiling._) Dude she asked you out.

Zac: Onto the school's roof. 

Danny: On a date. On a romantic rooftop picnic.

(Zac nods his head.) 

Zac: Yeah I guess. 

Danny: Then what's the hold up?

Zac: What if I'm not ready?

(Danny laughs a little.) 

Danny: You're not ready to stop obsessing over some girl in New York. Who's probably as we sitting on the lap of some shirtless oiled up DJ guy.

Zac: I would like to stop thinking about Heather. Twenty four seven.

Danny: Then stop. Move on and kiss a cute girl. Who obliviously likes you. 

(Zac looks at Bambi and when he does. He sees her already looking at him. They both smile at each other.) 

**INT. ASHLI'S GUEST HOUSE – ASHLI'S ROOM - - NOON**

(Hadley and Ashli are sitting on her bed. Coey is sitting on a mat playing with her dolls. By Hadley's eyes you can tell she's been crying.) 

Hadley: (_Crying Voice._) And it's like Beck doesn't even care. He just sits in his hotel room watching Star Trek all day.

Ashli: (_Jokingly._) And that's different how. From he wasn't on silent treatment. 

Hadley: Yeah I guess you're right… I just want to get him out of my head. But I can't… I don't want too. I really like Beck. 

Ashli: Maybe I can ask Mason if he has a friend. Set you guys up. 

Hadley: No… I don't want to find another guy. I want Beck… I should just go. No need for me to be crying all around you. And ruin your happy mood. 

(Ashli shakes her head. Hadley gets up from the bed and walks to the bedroom door and opens it. She walks out quickly.) 

Ashli: Hadley wait. 

(Ashli sighs wanting to help out her friend.)

**INT. HOTEL – EDWARD, WEST & TRISTAN'S ROOM - - NOON**

(Edward and Blair are laying on Edward's bed.)

Blair: (_Smirking._) We could do truth of dare. With a little twist. 

Edward: Care to explain.

(Suddenly the room door burst open. If the locks were on the door it would've broke off, by the force the door was hit. Edward and Blair look and Maya and West walk in.)

Blair: (_Hostile._) And I pick truth. We're being interrupting by someone completely annoying. 

(West is offended.) 

West: Hey.

Maya: Don't worry West. She's not talking about you. She means me… this is really none of your business Blair. I didn't come here to talk to you. 

(Edward and Blair sit up on the bed.)

Edward: My oh my look at what we have here. I knew you'll come back sooner or later.

(Maya scoffs. She starts walking away.)

Maya: I can't do this.

(West blocks the doorway. Maya sighs.) 

West: Where? In case you haven't noticed. It's almost check in time with Ms. Nelson. And Tristan's still a-wall.

(Maya sighs knowing West is right. Edward slowly starts grinning. Blair moves too behind Edward and leans against his back while she puts her arms around his shoulders. Edward puts his right hand on Blair's thigh.) 

Maya: Okay fine. 

(Maya turns back around. She takes a deep breath.)

Maya: Can you please help me find him.

Edward: Maybe… maybe not. 

(Maya rolls her eyes.)

Edward: But I will. If you ask very nicely.

(Blair evilly laughs.)

Blair: (_Devious Smile._) Ohh make her beg you. On her knees.

(West shakes his head. He tries to come too Maya's defense.)

West: Don't you have anything better to do, Blair.

Edward: (_Half Smiling._) Hold up West. I actually like that. Do it.

(Maya reluctantly gets down on her knees and fake smiles.) 

Maya: (_Fake Smiling._) Edward can you please.

(Edward gently pushes Blair's arms off of him and cuts Maya off.)

Edward: That's good enough.

(Blair rolls her eyes. Edward stands up.)

Edward: (_Smirking._) Let's do this. 

(Edward walks away and leaves the room.)

Blair: (_Loudly._) Don't keep him out too long. 

Maya: (_Fake Smiling._) Oh believe me I won't. I want this over as soon as possible.

(Maya walks away and leaves the room. West looks at Blair shaking his head with a lecturing look on his face. Blair rolls her eyes and then looks away from West.)

**INT. OUTSIDE SOME STORES - - NOON**

(Edward and Maya walk out a In and Out Burger. Edward has a bag of fries and a drink, he takes eats one fry. Maya sighs.) 

Maya: I can't believe this. We're supposed to be looking for Tristan. And you get fries and a soda.

(Edward eats another fry and drinks some of his soda.)

Edward: Yep. 

Maya: (_Frustrated._) West said I needed world traveler Edward Worthington. Too help me navigate California. And you take me to the nearest fast food restaurant.

Edward: Okay look. When I travel it's the first place I go. When I'm either sad, homesick or both. (_Half Smiling._) And plus its lunchtime. The guy is bound to get hungry sometime right.

(Edward holds out the fry container.)

Edward: You want a fry?

(Maya is on the verge of tears. She is beyond worried about Tristan. Maya starts crying.)

Edward: Okay Maya calm down. It's gonna be okay. 

Maya: (_Crying._) Tristan is out there somewhere. 

Edward: He'll turn up alright.

Maya: (_Crying._) Even if he does. He'll still hate him… I'm a horrible best friend.

Edward: If you were a horrible best friend too him, would you have spent most of the day. Looking for him… just tell him how sorry you are. He'll understand.

Maya: (_Crying._) So I just yell and hope the wind curries it. Too his ears. 

(Edward looks across the street and double takes. He sighs.) 

Edward: Or you could just cross the street. And tell him.

(Maya looks across the street and sees Tristan sitting at a table outside a restaurant. Maya wipes away tears running down her cheeks.) 

Maya: (_Crying Voice._) You… you were right.

Edward: Don't say I never did anything for you.

(Edward starts walking away. Maya looks at Tristan.) 

**INT. DEGRASSI – CLASSROOM - - AFTERNOON**

(Zac and Bambi walk into the history classroom laughing. Zac closes the classroom door. Bambi's red Freshmen Program polo shirt is wet.) 

Zac: (_Laughing._) I told you chugging two drinks at once. Was a terrible idea.

Bambi: (_Laughing._) You didn't do much too stop me.

(They both laugh some more.) 

Zac: (_Smiling._) So I'm sorry we didn't get too enjoy our. Rooftop picnic that much.

(Bambi takes her hair out her ponytail.)

Bambi: (_Smiling._) I'm enjoying my time with you here too.

(Bambi does an adorable laugh, this makes Zac smile.) 

Zac: You should change shirts. Do you have another? 

Bambi: (_Smiling._) Yeah Trent said there was a stash of shirts here. 

(They both look around and see there's a few on the teacher's desk. Zac walks over grabs a red polo shirt and gives it too Bambi. Bambi puts the shirt down on top of a desk.)

Bambi: I should get out of my shirt first. Hold on.

(Bambi starts taking off her shirt. Zac stares speechless at Bambi without a shirt in her blue bra.)

Zac: (_Awkwardly._) Um… 

(There's an awkward silence between the two and then…) 

Zac: (_Awkwardly._) The dance should be starting in a few hours.

Bambi: (_Awkwardly._) Oh yeah, right… I wasn't thinking that much about the dance.

(Zac and Bambi slowly lean in and then quickly kiss. They both take a few steps back from one another. Zac walks up too Bambi and starts kissing her again. Bambi starts kissing back and it starts getting heated. Bambi lays down on top of a desk while Zac nails over her and they continue kissing. Trent walks into the classroom. He mouth drops out shocked.) 

Trent: (_Shocked._) Woah! 

(Trent turns around quickly. Zac gets off top of Bambi and sits down on top of the desk. Bambi sits up also. Zac and Bambi look at Trent speechless not knowing what to say.)

Trent: (_Shocked._) Um… uh… I um… I left my phone in here. Just need to get it.

(Trent walks up to the teacher desk and grabs his phone and puts it in his pocket.)

Trent: (_Shocked._) Alrighty… you're definitely over Heather. 

(Trent walks away and leaves the classroom. He closes the door behind him. Zac is zoned out thinking about what he had just done. Bambi laughs a little, she doesn't really know what to say.) 

Bambi: (_Awkwardly Smiling._) Um we should…

Zac: Ge… get…

Bambi: Freshmen's come first. Okay…

(Bambi awkwardly laughs. She hops off the desk and grabs the clean red polo shirt and puts it on. Bambi walks up to the door and opens it. She walks out leaving Zac alone. He is feeling extremely guilty for what just happened.) 

**INT. OUTSIDE SOME STORES - - NOON**

(Maya walks up behind Tristan nervous.) 

Maya: (_Crying Voice._) I'm so glad you're okay. I don't even know how glad I am.

(Tristan turns around in his seat, now facing Maya.)

Tristan: This extra seat is saved not for you. 

Maya: (_Crying Voice._) Come on Tris… I spent the entire morning looking for you. 

Tristan: Actually I kinda had a fun day exploring.

(Maya sits down at the other seat at Tristan's table.) 

Maya: (_Crying Voice._) Tris I'm so sorry. I told Edward you were in love with him.

Tristan: Can we just promise… too never let a boy come between us. 

Maya: (_Smiling._) I promise. 

(Tristan and Maya hug. They both start smiling glad to have their best friend back.) 

Tristan: So how did you find me here? I could've been anywhere.

(Maya laughs a little.) 

Maya: Oh yeah… um funny story. Um Edward (_Laughing._) thought you'd be here. 

Tristan: Edward helped you. 

Maya: Yeah I know. He's the absolute worst. But actually also maybe he's not the absolute worst.

(Tristan laughs.)

Tristan: (_Smiling._) Maya we literally just promised. 

(Maya laughs.) 

Maya: (_Smiling._) But it doesn't matter anyways. Because he's still one of the biggest jerks and he's dating Blair. And… and I have you now. That's all I need. 

Tristan: (_Smiling._) Me too… now come on. We should get back to the hotel. Before Ms. Nelson finds out we're gone. 

(Maya smiles. Her and Tristan get up from their seats and start walking away. Tristan puts his arm around Maya.)

**INT. HOTEL – MAYA, HADLEY & BLAIR'S ROOM - - AFTERNOON**

(Hadley is sitting in her bed, looking at a picture on her phone of her hugging Beck while he is kissing her cheek. Ashli walks into the room with Coey in her arms.)

Ashli: Hey… you bailed on girls night. 

Hadley: I get what you're trying to do. But I don't need a girls night to help me forget about a boy. I just want the boy that I want to want me.

(Ashli nods her head.)

Ashli: I can sense that… (_Smiling._) and I can assure you. That he does… Beck come in here. 

(Beck slowly walks into the room.)

Beck: Hi…

(Hadley takes a deep breath.)

Hadley: Hey. 

Ashli: So Beck. Tell Hadley why you made that comment about, her and sex. 

Beck: I didn't mean to offend you.

(Beck walks over and sits down next too Hadley on her bed.) 

Beck: It's just that sometimes I make stupid jokes. I just blurt them out… and as you know. I'll like to wait until I get married. I'm sorry.

Hadley: Beck I'm in no rush either. I'm just so used to guys breaking my heart. I went into defensive mode so quickly… I just want to feel close to you.

Beck: Yeah me too.

Hadley: And there's plenty of other ways to feel connected.

(Beck and Hadley lean in and start kissing. Beck puts his hand on the side on Hadley's face. Ashli smiles.) 

Ashli: (_Smiling._) I see my work here is done. Catch you later Hadley.

(Beck and Hadley continue kissing as Ashli and Coey walk out the room.) 

**INT. DEGRASSI – THEATER - - EVENING**

(The theater is fully setup for the dance. Trent is standing at the theater's entrance. Zac walks up behind him feeling extremely guilty from making out with Bambi.) 

Zac: Um Trent.

(Trent turns around.)

Zac: I'm just going to head home.

Trent: And skip out on the dance. Are you alright?

Zac: Not one bit. I think I'm going to vomit. 

Trent: Uh so you test tried Dallas' pork and beans.

Zac: I kissed Bambi.

(Trent scoffs and nods his head.) 

Trent: Yeah I saw that… what's the problem? You're both mature and single.

Zac: Danny said that kissing Bambi will help me forget about Heather. And now all I can think about is Heather.

Trent: Well that's understandable. You and Heather were together for a while and been through a lot. It's gonna take some time to get over her.

Zac: (_Flustered._) But I don't want to get over Heather. 

Trent: Okay, okay fine. Skip the dance, avoid Bambi and… call Heather when you get home… can you do me a favor first though? 

Zac: Sure. 

Trent: We need some extra food for the dance. Do you mind stopping by the store too get it?

Zac: Yeah.

Trent: Thanks bro. 

(Trent takes out the van keys from his pocket and gives them too Zac. He pats Zac on his shoulder.) 

Trent: Catch you later. 

(Trent walks into the theater. Zac takes out his phone from his pocket and starts walking away.) 

**INT. HOTEL – LOBBY - - AFTERNOON**

(Maya and Tristan walk out Ms. Nelson's office smiling.)

Tristan: (_Smiling._) We made it back before checkout time. 

(Edward and Blair are leaning at the front desk faces are close enough to kiss. Edward sees Maya and Tristan. He whispers something in Blair's ear and walks away up too Maya and Tristan.)

Edward: Can we talk? 

(Maya and Tristan look at each other and eventually nod their heads.) 

Maya: I got this one. 

(Tristan walks away.) 

Maya: So I have a question… why were you so nice today?

Edward: I have my moments.

(Edward gives a charming smile. Maya laughs a little. There's an silence as Edward and Maya stare into each others eyes *romantic sparks*. Blair walks a little closer to them.) 

Blair: (_Loudly._) Ready to take me too lunch? 

(Edward and Maya snap out of it. Edward clears his throat.) 

Edward: Yeah…

Blair: (_Half Smiling._) You promised you'd take me to a five star restaurant.

Edward: And I am a man of my word.

(Edward walks up too Blair. Maya sighs as Blair walks up to the entrance of the hotel. Edward starts walking up too her, but stops and turns back around.) 

Edward: And uh Maya…

Maya: Yeah?

Edward: I'll see you around.

Maya: Yeah. 

(Edward nods his head and starts walking away. Maya watches Edward flustered, she knows she's devolving feelings for him. Blair walks out the hotel. Edward is about to walk out the hotel when he looks at Maya once more and then walks out. Maya takes a deep breath.)

**INT. OUTSIDE A SUPERMARKET - - NIGHT**

(Zac walks out a supermarket with a few bags of food in his left hand. He has his phone in his eight hand texting Heather. The parking lot is busy with cars coming in and out. Zac walks out into the parking lot not paying attention too where he's going. Zac looks up and stops walking as a car passing in front of him. He starts walking up to the van again, but he looks back down at his phone when he's phone buzzes. He sees it's a text from Heather that says "Zac I'm extremely sorry. We should talk.") 

Zac: (_Excitedly._) Yes.

(Zac stops walking in the middle of the parking lot as he starts typing Heather back. He starts typing "I love you so much Heather." Before Zac can send the text he hears a car horn beeping and some people yelling watch out. Zac looks up at the last second with a truck a few seconds away from him. Zac tries to move out the way, but it's too late. Zac gets hit by the truck at full force. Zac's phone files into the air and hits the ground shattering the glass. Zac flies into the air and lands on the street hard bashing his head. Zac is pasted out as a lot of blood flows from his head. The driver of the truck stops driving. People around scream and others yelling "call 911!" in shock and panic.)


	22. Sweet Child O' Mine

**Degrassi Evolutions: Summertime Season 3 Episode 9: Sweet Child O' Mine**

**INT. HOTEL – MAYA, HADLEY & BLAIR'S ROOM - - MORNING**

(Ashli is standing on the balcony enjoying the view. Her phone buzzes in her hand and she sees it's a text from Mason. That says "Thinking of u babe." Ashli smiles. Hadley walks up too Ashli.)

Hadley: Okay Ashli lets go. 

Ashli: (_Smiling._) What's the big rush?

Hadley: Because we only have one day left. Too do, see and eat everything.

(Ashli's smile slowly fades away.) 

Ashli: In one day I leave and then I'll never see Mason again. 

(Hadley and Ashli walk back into the room.) 

Hadley: Alright you and Mason had an epic summer romance. But you know from Grease "summer loving happens so fast."

Ashli: But what's the Brightside? That I'll never love like this again.

Hadley: No I didn't mean that.

(Ashli sighs.) 

Ashli: Mason is the only guy that's loved me back… well that doesn't have his own kid. 

Hadley: Is Danny still texting?

(Ashli nods her head yes.)

Ashli: You know what… I'm over thinking things. I mean what if this romance isn't even real. What if Mason is only being this sweet and amazing because I'm leaving at the end of this tomorrow.

Hadley: Look you should try talking to him. Long distance is a thing and not impossible.

(Ashli starts nodding her head.) 

Ashli: Yeah you got a point. Do you think he'd be into it? 

Hadley: (_Smiling._) There's only one way to find out. 

Ashli: (_Smiling._) Yeah. 

(Ashli and Hadley's phones buzzes at the same time. Ashli looks at her text and Hadley takes out her phone and looks at the text. Ashli and Hadley both gasp in shock as they read the text about what happened too Zac.)

Hadley: (_Stunned._) Did Hayley just send you the send text…

Ashli: (_Stunned._) Oh my gosh… Zac. 

**SPECIAL OPENING SEQUENCE: The opening sequence begins by fading in from white on a bird's eye view of the front of the school. A bus is seen toward the bottom driving off to the right. This then shrinks away and with a blue tint in boxes with gold outlines. We first see Hayley standing and smiling at the camera. The camera zooms in on her and she looks to her left and then back at the camera. The camera pans to the right. We then see Zig who has his arms folded. He shakes his head and rolls his eyes. Then he walks off to the left. The camera pans to the right. We see Trent next who has his head bowed down. He looks up at the camera, smiles, and waves his left arm before walking off to the right. The camera pans to the right. Then we see Ashli smiling at the camera. Coey comes running up and grabs Ashli's hand and runs off with her on the right. The camera pans to the right. We then see Danny bent down and look at the camera with a slight smile. The camera pans to the right. Next we see Dallas who's holding up a hockey stick in his right hand looking at the camera. The camera pans to the right. We then see Beck, who is smiling, Hadley playfully pushes Beck to the side as they both laugh. They both smile at the camera. The camera pans to the right. We then see Maya with her back to the camera. She turns around and looks into the camera and smiles. The camera pans to the right. Next we see Tristan with his back to the camera. He turns around and crosses his arms and smiles. The camera pans to the right. Then we see Edward who looks at the camera and grins. The camera pans to the right. Next we see West smiling at the camera and shakes his head while smiling. The camera pans to the right. We then see Blair pop up from below and flips her hair and smiles. The camera pans to the right. We then see Dakota who's looking at the camera. He then takes his hat off and throws it at the camera. The camera pans to the right. Next we see Heather who walks closer to the camera, smiling. The camera pans to the right. We then see Bambi who puts both her hands behind her back. She looks at the camera and smiles. The camera pans to the right. Then we see Zac with only a white background. He smiles at the camera and puts the hood from his hoodie on his head. He then turns around and walks away with his back to the camera. The name Degrassi Evolutions appears in lowercase black letters on the back of his hoodie. It pops out and fades into a group picture of the cast. The name Degrassi Evolutions fades in below it and glows in lowercase black letters zooming out.**

**INT. TORONTO GENERAL HOSPITAL – ZAC'S ROOM - - NOON**

(Zac is laying in the hospital bed pasted out and connected to the IV. He has blood and bandages all over his face. Trent and Ben are sitting in chairs right at Zac's bedside. Carrey Andrews and Mr. Andrews are standing off to the side. There's an intense silence except for Trent talking too Zac.)

Trent: My phone's been going off like crazy… Danny, Dallas, Bambi, Simpson and all your friends. Everyone wants to know when you're gonna be back on your feet. 

(Zac eyes move a little.)

Trent: We need you to fight Zac. I know it's hard, but… we need you to fight.

(Carrey starts pacing back and forth.)

Carrey: (_Frantic._) Where is the doctor already. 

Mr. Andrews: He said he'll be here in ten minutes. 

Carrey: (_On The Verge of Tears._) Well that was thirty freaking minutes ago.

(Mr. Andrews hugs his wife. A male doctor walks into the room with a chart in his right hand.)

Male Doctor: I'm sorry to keep you all waiting… He's very lucky to be alive.

(Trent and Ben stand up from their seats.)

Ben: (_Trying to Stay Calm._) Come on doc what's the news?

Male Doctor: Um… Zac has severe trauma in his chest and head. Due to the impact of the vehicle and his hit to the ground. His brain is very swollen, multiple rib fractures, damage to his spline and spine.

Trent: But you guys can fix him right?

Ben: Please tell me you can.

Male Doctor: That's the plan. However I want to tell you all that there's a chance that he won't be able to walk. He may be confined to a wheelchair for some time with therapy… but before we go too that conclusion. We need to start operating on him now… I have some consent forms for you. 

(Ben, Carrey and Mr. Andrews are on the verge of tears. Trent is trying to stay strong for them.) 

Trent: It's going to be okay. One thing about Zac is that he's a fighter.

Carrey: (_Crying Voice._) Yes I know. 

(Carrey hugs Trent appreciative of him helping them out.)

**EXT. BATES CAFÉ - - MORNING**

(Mason is outside the café cleaning a table. Ashli is across the street. She takes a deep breath and crosses the street. Mason sees her and smiles.) 

Mason: (_Smiling._) Good that you're here. I'm on my break in two minutes. 

(Ashli does a little smile, but Mason can tell something is wrong.) 

Mason: Is everything alright? 

Ashli: Well a friend of mine from school. Is in the hospital, (_On The Brightside._) but he's got the best doctors taking care of him. So he's going to be okay. 

(Mason nods his head.) 

Mason: That's great news. 

Ashli: Yeah it is. Um… okay can we talk?

(Mason seems worried by this.)

Ashli: I'm leaving in tomorrow. And I know not everyone is okay with long distance. 

Mason: (_Monotone._) Yeah. 

Ashli: Plus we've only been together for a little while. Almost two months. So… 

(Mason cuts Ashli off.)

Mason: So I guess this is goodbye. 

(Ashli is taken back from this.)

Mason: (_Monotone._) It's whatever. I need to get back to work. Enjoy the rest of your stay here in L.A. and have a safe trip back home. 

(Mason starts walking away about too walk back inside the café.)

Ashli: Wait, but I.

(Mason walks inside the café. Ashli is at a loss of words for what just happened.) 

**INT. HOTEL – CONFERENCE ROOM - - MORNING**

(Edward, Blair, West, Maya, Tristan and a few others are sitting at varies tables as Ms. Nelson is walking around giving news about an end of the trip event. Maya and Tristan aren't paying attention as they're whispering too each other.) 

Tristan: (_Whispering._) So you heard about that Scott guy? 

Maya: (_Whispering._) Yeah him and some other guys set off a smoke bomb in the lobby yesterday. 

Tristan: (_Whispering._) Yep. And now they've been kick off the trip. They packed their bags last night and were sent early this morning.

Maya: (_Whispering._) But onto more serious news. Did you get Hayley's text? 

Tristan: (_Whispering._) Yes. I hope Zac is going to be okay. 

Ms. Nelson: And since we're coming near the end of this trip. We're celebrating by going to a five star restaurant. 

(Some teens in the room smile and nod their heads.) 

Ms. Nelson: So please don't come in street clothes. Vulgar shirts. I'm talking about you West.

(West looks down at his black t-shirt that has the bold blue words "I'm Gonna Be Me". Some people laugh.) 

Ms. Nelson: And no jeans.

(Blair is sitting at the table in front of Maya and Tristan. She turns around.)

Blair: (_Hostile._) This means no leggings and no sneakers. Got it.

Maya: (_Sarcastically._) Oh really, thank you. I couldn't her Ms. Nelson say it already. You know I was thinking maybe I can barrow a pair of your stripper shoes. 

Blair: (_Hostile._) Oh that wouldn't work. You're flat footed. 

(Blair turns back around. Maya looks down at her converse sneakers. Edward is sitting next to Blair. She puts her arm around his shoulder.) 

Blair: (_Smiling._) You look so hot like that.

(Edward scoffs.)

Edward: Like what?

(Blair shrugs her shoulders.)

Blair: (_Smiling._) Just like that.

(Blair leans in and kisses Edward. They smile at each other.)

Tristan: Don't let her get too you Maya. She just wants a reaction. 

Maya: She's the worse, but she's right. I got zero arch in my foot and nothing too wear. 

Tristan: Well I'll have you know that Los Angeles. Happens to have some of the best fashion choices. 

(Maya shakes her head.)

Maya: No Tristan I know where you're getting at. I don't want to go on a shopping montage.

Tristan: (_Smiling._) I don't want to hear it. You're going on that shopping montage. And you're going to love it.

(Tristan taps Maya nose and she smiles.)

**INT. TORONTO GENERAL HOSPITAL – HAYLEY'S ROOM - - NOON**

(Hayley is laying down on her phone talking too Ashli.)

Hayley: (_Smiling._) Hey Ash.

Ashli: (_Through Phone._) Hey pretty girl.

(Hayley laughs a little.) 

Ashli: (_Through the Phone._) How are you?

Hayley: Well the doctor said me finding a Kidney is looking better. But there's some more test. Hearing your voice helps.

(Ashli is in her guest room sitting on the bed.)

Ashli: How's Zac?

Hayley: (_Through the Phone._) He's in bad shape. But the doctors are preparing to start operating oh him as we speak.

(Back too Hayley laying on her hospital bed.)

Hayley: (_On The Brightside._) But enough about hospitals. I already have gotten good news that Dakota is moving back. So now tell me about you and Los Angeles.

(Back too Ashli sitting on her bed.)

Ashli: We don't have to talk about that. I called too see how you were doing.

(Back too Hayley laying on her hospital bed.) 

Hayley: (_Smiling._) I already told you. Now please tell me your life. I need it. 

(Ashli sighs.)

Ashli: (_Through Phone._) I tried to talk too Mason about a long distance relationship. And all he was saying is break up.

(Back too Ashli sitting on her bed.) 

Ashli: And now my few days here are ruined.

Hayley: (_Through Phone._) I'm not trying to sound like a sick hospital patient, but life is short. If you wanna spend time with him. Then do it while you still can. 

(Ashli nods her head.) 

Ashli: Okay, so let's say he takes me back. And things are amazing. What happens when I leave? 

Hayley: (_Through Phone._) Tomorrow brings its own anxieties. Just worry about today first. 

(Ashli starts smiling knowing that Hayley is right.)

**INT. TORONTO GENERAL HOSPITAL – ZAC'S ROOM - - NOON**

(Ben, Carrey and Mr. Andrews are sitting around the room anxious. Zac isn't in his bed no more. Trent walks into the room with a tray of drinks and a bag of sandwiches.)

Trent: I brought the drinks you guys requested. 

(Trent puts down the tray of drinks on a table.)

Carrey: Thank you Trent. 

Trent: I didn't know what sandwiches you guys wanted. So I got two of each for everyone.

(Ben and Carrey smile.) 

Mr. Andrews: We'll feast. 

Carrey: (_Smiling._) Trent thank you for all of this. Zac always said you're like a brother too him. It's nice that you're here during this rough time encouraging us. 

(Trent smiles.)

Trent: (_Smiling._) It's no problem at all. Zac is like a brother too me too… any news from the doctor?

Ben: Zac's only been in surgery for fifty minutes. 

Carrey: It can be hours before we hear anything.

(Ben gives a drink too Carrey and Mr. Andrews and then takes one for himself. Trent's phone buzzes and he quickly takes it out of his pocket.) 

Trent: It's the Freshmen Program… everyone wants to know. How Zac's doing. Even the niners. They love the guy.

(Ben, Carrey and Mr. Andrews smile feeling the encouragement.)

Trent: Is it okay, if I too Degrassi for a little while. Too let them all know he's going to be okay. 

Carrey: It's okay. 

(Trent nods his head. He suddenly feels an intense, but bearable pain on the right side of his head.)

Trent: Ah. 

(Trent puts his right hand on the right side of his head.)

Ben: Are you okay? 

Trent: Uh… yeah. I'm fine.

Carrey: We'll call you as soon as he's out. 

Trent: Thank you. I appreciate it. I wanna be here as soon as he wakes up.

(Trent walks away and leaves the room.)

**INT. BATES HOUSE – LIVING ROOM - - NOON**

(The doorbell rings five times back too back. Mason walks out from the bathroom with just his towel on. He walks through the living room and up to the front door. Mason looks through the peephole and sees its Ashli. He sighs and unlocks and opens the door.)

Ashli: (_Flustered._) You didn't fight for me. You and I know we both have something special. I'm not leaving in a few days and you didn't fight for me. You didn't fight to spend time with me. All you said was break up. How could you even go there? 

Mason: I thought that was what you wanted. Isn't it.

Ashli: (_Flustered._) No it's not. I wanted you to tell me everything is going to be okay. That we'll be okay. I wanted you to fight. And I'm not leaving here. We're spending time together weather you like it or not.

(Mason nods his head. He grabs Ashli by her arm and pulls her in shutting the door behind her. Mason pushes Ashli against the door and starts kissing her. Ashli starts kissing Mason back. They stop kissing as Mason holds Ashli's hand and starts leading her too his bedroom.) 

**INT. FASHION STORE - - NOON**

(Maya and Tristan are walking around the store.)

Maya: Need I remind you. I don't have a lot of money.

Tristan: Then we'll call this a low budget shopping montage.

(They both laugh a little.)

Maya: (_Smiling._) This is the prefect trip. Even if it wasn't for Blair, I'll still love it… why doesn't wearing expensive clothes and dating a cute troublemaking rich guy make her think she's better than us. 

(Tristan smiles.)

Tristan: (_Smiling._) I think we can cut the act now. You like Edward.

Maya: Yeah… I know I do. But you do too and other things are still complicated. Which is why I'll never date him.

Tristan: Well I want you to know that it's okay. You have my permission.

(Maya looks at Tristan shocked.)

Maya: Really? 

Tristan: You did see him first and he's not gay so. Plus it would drive Blair crazy. 

Maya: How funny would it be if me and you showed up in designer clothes. You in a suit and me in those shoes with the red at the bottom. 

(Tristan laughs.) 

Tristan: You mean Louis Vuitton. 

Maya: And I could walk up too Blair. And be like look at me now. Can you shut the hell up now.

(Tristan and Maya walk to the back of the store where they see a "Bandage Dress 2014 New Arrival Women Elegant Embroidery Bodycon Dresses New Fashion Patchwork Autumn Casual 2014 Bandage Dress" Tristan stops walking, he knows this is the prefect dress for Maya.)

Tristan: That is the one. 

Maya: Yeah and it's probably like five hundred dollars.

(Tristan looks at the price tag and is impressed with Maya.) 

Tristan: Wow you were right. It is five hundred.

Maya: So let's keep shopping.

Tristan: Wait just a minute. Didn't your parents give you a credit card that has a thousand dollars?

Maya: Yeah, but that's only for food, clothing and expenses or Los Angeles. Not too spend five hundred dollars for one night on a dress.

Tristan: But Maya it won't be for one night. If you bring it back too Toronto with you.

Maya: Yeah and then my parents find out I wasted five hundred dollars. No thank you.

Tristan: Think of it as a fashion emergency. Just buy it and return it and your parents won't even see the charge.

Maya: Tris that's insane. 

Tristan: Just imagine the look on Blair's face. When you walk in wearing that dress. 

(Maya starts smiling letting Tristan talk her into it.) 

Maya: (_Smiling._) It'll be priceless.

**INT. BATES HOUSE – MASON'S BEDROOM - - NOON**

(Mason and Ashli are laying under the covers smiling and laughing post having sex.) 

Ashli: (_Smiling._) My heart and feelings are telling me. This is right. 

(Mason starts smiling. Him and Ashli lean in and start kissing. Suddenly dress shoes are making clicking sounds against the hallway floor.)

Man's Voice: (_Loudly._) Mason! Are you home?

(Mason and Ashli stop kissing. Mason recognizes the voice as none other than his father.)

Mason: (_Panicky._) You gotta hide.

Ashli: What?

Mason: That's my dad. He can't find you here with me naked in my bed. 

(Before Mason or Ashli can do anything, **MR. BATES **a business man in his early thirties walks into Mason's room. Mason pulls the covers higher on him and Ashli. Mr. Bates stares at them shocked. **MRS. BATES **a blonde hair woman in her early thirties walks in.) 

Mrs. Bates: Oh my goodness.

(Mason and Ashli look worried.) 

Mason: (_Awkwardly._) Ashli this is my parents. Mom and dad, this is Ashli… my girlfriend.

Ashli: (_Awkwardly._) Hello. 

(Mr. and Mrs. Bates look at each other and shake their heads. Mason sighs.) 

**INT. DEGRASSI – PARKING LOT - - AFTERNOON**

(All the freshmen are with their group councilors doing varies actives on their last day of the Freshmen Summer Program. Danny is standing on the sidewalk nearby. Trent walks up to him.)

Trent: Freshmen Summer Program director reporting for duty. 

(Danny takes a breath of relief.)

Danny: Oh man I'm so glad you're here. 

(Danny hugs Trent.)

Danny: Does this mean my man Zac is up?

(Dallas and Bambi walk out Degrassi and go down the stairs.)

Trent: I don't know yet. He's still in surgery. 

Bambi: They're cutting him open. Sounds really serious.

Dallas: Yeah, if he's in bad shape already. Cutting him open will add more stress too his body.

Trent: (_On the Brightside._) The doctor said he'll be fine. 

Danny: Even so, I thought you'd be at the hospital. With Ben and Zac's folks. 

Trent: (_Smiling._) Last day of the Freshmen Summer Program. I won't too make sure you three didn't destroy anything.

Dallas: We're all good here.

(Bambi stares at Trent with a look on concern on her face. She knows the real reason why Trent is here, because he needs a distraction.)

Bambi: (_Convincingly._) Um I'm not.

(Trent looks relived.) 

Bambi: (_Convincingly._) With Zac not here, I have group B all by myself. My group is having lunch right now. And they're one step away from having a food fight. 

Trent: Let me guess, Rick?

(Bambi nods her head yes.)

Bambi: Yeah. I can't handle him by myself. He's a wild niner. Can you play bad cop?

(Dallas and Danny nod their heads in agreement as they realize what Bambi is doing. Trent laughs a little.)

Trent: (_Smiling._) Yeah for sure.

(Trent and Bambi start walking away and go up the stairs. Dallas and Danny watch them.) 

**INT. BATES HOUSE – LIVING ROOM - - NOON**

(Ashli, Mason, Mr. and Mrs. Bates are sitting around the dining room table having lunch. There's an awkward silence.)

Ashli: (_Smiling & Awkwardly._) This is the best spaghetti and meatballs I've ever had.

(Mrs. Bates nods her head and looks away from Ashli. Ashli sighs knowing her first impression is ruined.)

Mrs. Bates: Um… do you want some bread sticks? 

(Ashli shakes her head.)

Ashli: Oh no that's okay. I'm going out to a dinner right after this with some friends. 

(Ashli looks at Mason who is mouthing "please take a bread stick.") 

Ashli: (_Smiling._) But one bread stick won't hurt. 

Mr. Bates: Do you two love each other? 

(Mason and Ashli are both taken back.)

Mason: Dad come on.

Mr. Bates: I think it's an appreciate question Mason. Regarding your history.

Ashli: (_Smiling._) Yes I do love Mason. Your son is an amazing person. 

(Mrs. Bates finally smiles.)

Mrs. Bates: (_Smiling._) You two remind me of. Your father and I.

Mr. Bates: Ah yes. It reminds me of the story of me and your mother.

(Ashli smiles brightly. Mason shakes his head.)

Mason: Dad please don't. 

Ashli: (_Smiling._) No it's okay. Let him finish. 

Mason: Uh… he wants to tell the story. Of how he met my mother.

Mason: My dad grew up in a rough neighborhood of California. And my mother was richer money wise. However they went to the same high school and were close since they meant. Despite many things they practically spent every day together when they could and fell in love. Long story short my mom gotten pregnant with me and despite both their parents rejections they fought too still be together.

(Mr. and Mrs. Bates lean in and kiss. Mason smiles a little. Ashli's phone buzzes, she takes out her phone.)

Ashli: Mason has told me so much about you guys. And it's an honor you meet you both. But I have to go get ready for that dinner.

(Ashli gets up from her seat.)

Mason: Ashli wait, before you leave. I have something to tell you… I called UCLA and they said I can transfer too Toronto University. 

(Ashli eyes open wide in shock.)

Mason: I have a cousin who lives there. And I told my band members I'll have to put my music on held. They didn't like it, but that's their problem.

Ashli: (_Excitedly._) Shut up… I can't believe this. This is like a dream.

(Mason laughs and gets up from his seat. Him and Ashli hug each other. Mason twirls Ashli around.)

**INT. RESTAURANT - - EVENING (ALMOST NIGHT)**

(Edward, West, Blair, Hadley, Beck and others are sitting at a huge combined group table. The guys are dressed in suits and the girls are dressed in dresses and heels. Edward and Blair are sitting in front of one another, Beck and Hadley are sitting in front of one another and so are a few other couples while West and some others are sitting with randoms. Maya and Tristan walk in. Maya has the dress on and is wearing heels, which she can barely walk in. Tristan is wearing a suit and is trying to help hold Maya steady in her heels.)

Maya: I have a bad feeling. There are too many things at this restaurant that can ruin this dress. This is a bad idea.

Tristan: Maya stop stressing. Just keep a good posture and give your best poker face.

Ms. Nelson: (_Smiling._) Ah Maya and Tristan. Please take a seat next to Edward and Blair.

Tristan: You okay girl?

(Maya nods her head yes. Tristan walks to the other side of the table and sits down next too Edward. Maya smiles confidently and walks to the opposite side of the table and pulls out the seat next to Blair and sits down. Blair stares at Maya shocked at how she looks. Maya has out staged Blair. Edward stares at Maya memorized.)

Edward: (_Amazed._) Wow um… that dress uh… wow.

(Maya smiles. Blair is getting mad. A waiter is walking by with a tray with a glass red wine on it. Blair quickly grabs it and pours it onto Maya's dress.)

Maya: Ah.

(Edward, Tristan, West, Hadley, Beck and others stare in shock. Blair smiles harshly at Maya.) 

Blair: (_Hostile._) Opps I'm such a klutz.

(Maya stands up and looks at Blair. Tristan shakes his head and stands up from his seat.)

Tristan: Maya bathroom now… And you Blair, you're something else.

(Blair rolls her eyes not caring what Tristan said. Maya and Tristan walk away with Maya completely embarrassed. Blair smiles at Edward, but Edward is staring at Maya with a serious expression on his face.)

**INT. DEGRASSI – THEATER - - NIGHT**

(The final day of the Freshmen Summer Program is over and Trent is sitting down on the edge of the stage with his phone in his hand anxiously waiting for an update on Zac. Rick is the only freshmen left as he wanted to stay longer too help out clear everything out. Rick walks up too Trent.) 

Rick: I finished putting away all the props Trent.

Trent: Okay. Thanks again for helping out Rick.

Rick: It's cool. I didn't think I'll like the freshmen program, but I made some cool friends here… well my mom's here too pick me up. But before I go. 

(Rick is holding a bunch of get well cards. He gives them too Trent.)

Rick: Here are get well cards from me, Monica and the other freshmen for Zac.

Trent: Uh thanks. I'm sure Zac will love them.

(Dallas and Bambi runs into the theater.)

Bambi: Rick! Your mom told me to tell you hurry up.

Dallas: She's parked out front, little man. 

(Rick nods his head okay.)

Rick: Well see you guys on the first day of school. 

(Dallas and Bambi pat Rick on the back. Rick walks away and leaves the theater. Dallas and Bambi follow after him. Danny walks from behind the curtain on the stage and sits down next too Trent.)

Danny: You hear anything from the hospital? 

(Trent shakes his head no.) 

Trent: Nope… not yet… I should head over there. I wanna decorate Zac's room with these cards. Before Zac wakes up.

Danny: Why don't I come down there with you.

Trent: I think he'll love that. 

**INT. RESTAURANT - - EVENING (ALMOST NIGHT)**

(Beck, Hadley and a few others are laughing. Mason and Ashli walk in.) 

Mason: I'll get us a table.

(Ashli smiles and nods her head okay. Mason walks away. Hadley sees Ashli and gets up from her seat and walks up to her.)

Hadley: Hey you came.

Ashli: (_Smiling._) Yep. And I had the most romantic afternoon with Mason… and the big news is. He's moving too Toronto. 

(Hadley is a little taken back.) 

Hadley: That seems a little fast. I mean you only known him half a summer.

Ashli: Yeah, but that's long enough. Today I met his parents, we're compatible.

(Mason walks up to them.)

Mason: (_Smiling._) I got us a table Ash.

(Hadley walks back to her table and sits down in her seat.)

Mason: (_Smiling._) You're incredible you know that.

(Ashli smiles. Mason leans in a kisses Ashli passionately. Ashli starts kissing Mason back. Maya and Tristan are walking back and they walk past Mason and Ashli kissing. They go back to their seats, but Edward and Blair aren't there.) 

Tristan: Don't worry. Maybe the store will still let you return the dress.

Maya: I just don't get it… why does Blair hate me so much? I never did nothing too her.

Tristan: Some people are mean just for the heck of it. And besides it's so obvious Blair knows you're competition for her.

Maya: How am I competition? She's a celebrity, guys drool over her, she has a fan base.

(Tristan cuts Maya off.) 

Tristan: Don't you know that Edward likes you. And it makes Blair furious.

Maya: If Edward liked me, why would he be a jerk too me most of the time? And dating and making out with Blair every chance he gets.

Tristan: Too make you jealous. He's used too girls being head over heels for him. You're probably the first of a few girls who isn't all over him. You're a challenge and he's falling for you.

(Edward walks back over and Tristan and Maya get quite. Edward sits back down in his seat next too Tristan.)

Edward: Too make it officially clear. Blair and I are officially done.

(Tristan and Maya look at each other.)

Edward: Oh and uh Maya… I would watch my back if I were you.

Maya: Huh why?

Edward: Because… Blair is convinced of the craziest idea. That I'm into you.

(Maya turns around to see Blair sitting at another table. She has tears in her eyes and is staring at Maya madly. Maya quickly turns back around in her seat.)

Maya: Oh…

**INT. HOLLYWOOD WALK OF FAME - - EVENING**

(Mason and Ashli are holding hands looking at all the celebrity stars.)

Mason: You know Ashli I thought this summer would be a bummer. With my dad forcing me to go along with his deal… but then you came too here and changed all of that. It must be fate.

(Ashli smiles. Her phone starts ringing. Ashli takes out her phone and sees its Danny calling her. She is caught off guard. Mason can tell something is wrong.)

Mason: If it's Hadley, you can take the call.

Ashli: Um… no it's not Hadley.

(Ashli skips the call too voice mail, but a text from Danny comes immediately after. That says "Counting down the hours till you get back. Call me I miss you like crazy.")

Ashli: It's um… it's nothing.

(Mason laughs.)

Mason: (_Smiling._) If that's nothing. Than why can't I know who it is.

(Mason snatches Ashli's phone away from her jokingly. He is laughing and then he reads the text.)

Ashli: Mason please give me my phone back.

(Mason slowly stops laughing.)

Mason: Who is this? Who is Danny?

(Ashli sighs.)

Ashli: A friend of mine.

Mason: He's counting the hours until you get back. He's misses you like crazy… do you have another guy at home?

Ashli: No I don't.

Mason: Is this why you wanted to break up with me?

(Ashli shakes her head.)

Ashli: Mason please don't jump to conclusions. I didn't want to break up with you.

(Mason starts breathing heavily. He is looking madder and madder. Mason is walking up too Ashli, but is forcing her against a wall.)

Mason: (_Upset._) Do you think I'm some kind of fool.

(Ashli is taken back by Mason. She has a feeling that she should leave.)

Ashli: (_Scared._) Okay just give me my phone back.

(Ashli reaches for her phone, but Mason slaps her hand away.)

Ashli: (_Loudly._) Mason!

(Mason grabs Ashli by her right wrist and pushes her against a brick wall.)

Ashli: Let go of me. I swear.

(Mason cuts Ashli off.)

Mason: (_Upset._) You swear on what? You're a liar!

(Some people who are walking by look at them curious too what's going on. Ashli is able to push Mason back.)

Ashli: (_Loudly._) Mason let go of me! You're hurting my hand!

(Mason quickly pushes Ashli against the wall again, Ashli slightly hits her head. A male police officer is walking by and notices what's going on.)

Male Police Officer: Is there a problem here?

(Mason looks at the officer and then looks back at Ashli. Ashli can see the rage in Mason's eyes.)

Mason: (_Upset._) No officer. I was gladly just leaving.

(Mason drops Ashli's phone on the ground and starts walking away. Ashli is shocked beyond belief with what just happened. She is terrified with the rage she just saw with Mason.)

**EXT. HOTEL - - NIGHT**

(There are two charter buses in parked in front of the hotel getting ready to leave for the airport. Everyone already has their bags packed and on the bus. Maya, Tristan and others are waiting in line for the first charter bus. Tristan hugs Ms. Nelson and she hugs him back.)

Ms. Nelson: (_Smiling._) Goodbye Tristan. 

(A smiling Tristan gets onto the first charter bus. Maya walks up too Ms. Nelson.)

Maya: (_Smiling._) Goodbye Ms. Nelson. 

Ms. Nelson: (_Smiling._) Goodbye Maya. You were a joy to have this summer.

Maya: (_Smiling._) Thank you.

(Maya and Ms. Nelson hugs and then Maya gets onto the first charter bus. And it goes on with the rest of the teens in line. Tristan is sitting in the back of the charter bus smiling. Maya walks to the back of the bus and sits next too Tristan.)

Maya: I can't believe that store took the dress back. 

Tristan: I can't believe that summer in Los Angeles is over. I don't want it to end.

Maya: (_Smiling._) At least we still have three weeks of summer vacation left.

(Blair is sitting in the first seat of the bus. She's looking back staring at Maya madly.)

Tristan: Uh do you plan on going to sleep on the plane ride home?

Maya: I guess. Why? 

Tristan: Because I'd sleep with one eye open.

(Maya looks and sees Blair staring at her madly. Blair turns back around. Hadley is about to get on the second charter bus smiling. Ashli quickly walks up too her, but in pain.)

Ashli: Hadley wait.

Hadley: (_Smiling._) What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be getting some sleep for your early plane ride tomorrow.

(Hadley notices how Ashli is holding her wrist and how she looks like she's in pain.)

Hadley: (_Worried._) What's wrong with your arm? What happened Ashli? 

(Ashli is on the verge of tears.)

Ashli: (_On The Verge of Tears._) Mason and I got into a fight. I think… I think we broke up.

Hadley: (_Worried._) Did he hurt you? 

Ashli: (_On The Verge of Tears._) It wasn't his fault. It was an accident. 

Hadley: What that sounds like an accuse. 

Ashli: (_On The Verge of Tears._) It was my fault. I started it.

Hadley: Ashli you can't be serious. Are you even hearing yourself right now.

(Ashli hesitates and then…)

Ashli: (_On The Verge of Tears._) Right now all I know is that. I can't get out of Los Angeles fast enough.

(Hadley hugs Ashli gently as a tear flows down Ashli's cheek.)

Girl's Voice: (_Yelling._) Hadley come on! The bus is leaving! 

Hadley: (_Worried._) Are you gonna be okay? Maybe I can stay with you tonight. And head back home with you tomorrow.

Ashli: (_On The Verge Tears._) No it's okay. Go… I'll see you tomorrow.

(Hadley nods her head okay and she gets on the bus. The door closes and the first charter bus starts driving away and after a few seconds the second charter bus starts driving away too. Ms. Nelson is smiling brightly and waving goodbye as the two charter buses drive away. Ashli slowly starts away.) 

**INT. TORONTO GENERAL HOSPITAL – ZAC'S ROOM - - NIGHT**

(Zac's room is empty besides Trent and Danny in there. Trent is hanging up the get well cards from Rick, Monica and the other freshmen around Zac's hospital bed.)

Trent: I want these cards to be the first thing Zac sees. When he wakes up.

Danny: Yep. Zac loved those niners.

(Ben, Carrey and Mr. Andrews sadly walk into the room. With a look of worn down and doom and gloom. Trent and Danny turn around smiling.) 

Trent: (_Smiling._) The room looks good huh?

(By the look on Ben, Carrey and Mr. Andrews faces, Trent and Danny stop smiling and instantly know the sad tragic truth… that Zac has died. Trent starts shaking his head in disbelief, he drops Rick's get well card and it falls to the ground. Trent breaks down crying.) 

Trent: (_Crying._) No, no. I can't be.

(Ben, Carrey and Mr. Andrews soon break down crying also. Danny is trying to stay strong and fight back tears. Ben, Carrey and Mr. Andrews walk up.)

Trent: (_Crying._) No! No! 

Carrey: (_Crying._) The doctors said they did everything they could. But there was too much damage and then with the surgery…

(Carrey starts crying more. Trent shakes his head. Ben, Carrey and Mr. Andrews group hug Trent and Danny. Everyone is crying and Danny finally breaks down crying too. The doctor is watching sadly from the doorway, he closes the door to give them privacy.)

**Degrassi Evolutions: Summertime Finale Promo:**

**SOMETHINGS SHOULD JUST BE SAID **

**INT. ANDREWS HOUSE – LIVING ROOM - NOON**

(Dakota is wearing a black suit and sitting on the couch.)

Dakota: I can't believe this happened. Who would've thought the summer would turn out like this.

(Outside a Funeral Home; Zig and Stefanie look at Heather annoyed.)

**SOMETHINGS ARE BETTER LEFT UNSAID**

(Outside a Funeral Home; Heather is standing in front of Trent, Ben and Stefanie. She is on the verge of tears.) 

Heather: (_On The Verge of Tears._) What are you all keeping from me? You all know something that I don't. 

(Outside a Funeral Home; Heather is standing in front of Trent, Ben and Stefanie. She is on the verge of tears.)

Trent: (_On The Verge of Tears & Upset._) The reason Zac died. Is because of you. It's all your fault.

**INT. ANDREWS HOUSE – LIVING ROOM - NOON**

(Danny pats a crying Trent on the shoulder, but Trent pushes his arm away and starts walking away.)

**INT. TORONTO GENERAL HOSPITAL – HAYLEY'S ROOM - NOON**

(Hayley is sitting on her bed crying.)

Hayley: (_Crying._) This shouldn't have happened. It's so unfair. 

(Trent is walking around the streets crying. He unties his tie and throws it on the ground.)

**WHEN LIFE GETS DARK**

(Outside a funeral house; A limo drives by.)

(Trent is sitting on a black patio wearing a suit. He is crying, tears flowing down his cheeks.)

**YOUR FRIENDS AND FAMILY WILL SHOW YOU THE LIGHT**

(Huge Open Field; Heather, Dakota, Dallas, Danny, Stefanie, Bambi, Maya, Tristan, Beck, Hadley, Ashli, Alice, Ben and others are walking up with some of Zac's favorite things.) 

**THIS FRIDAY**

(Huge Open Field; Heather, Dakota, Dallas, Danny, Stefanie, Bambi, Maya, Tristan, Beck, Hadley, Ashli, Alice, Ben and others are standing in front of Heather.) 

Dakota: I think this is exactly what people need. During this tough time.

(Despite crying Heather manages to smile.) 

**CELEBRATE LIFE**

(Huge Open Field; Danny and Ashli are happily laughing.)

(Huge Open Field; Dakota and Beck are smiling, they hug and pat each other on the back.)

(Huge Open Field; Zig and Hayley are holding hands walking up to the group smiling.)

Hayley: I want to make sure. I make the most of my life.

**CELEBRATE LOVE**

(Huge Open Field at Night; Trent is walking up crying. Danny runs up too him and hugs him.)

(Huge Open Field at Night; Heather, Dakota, Dallas, Danny, Stefanie, Bambi, Maya, Tristan, Beck, Hadley, Ashli, Alice, Ben and others are smiling circled around Trent.)

Trent: (_Crying Voice._) And we're all here together.

(Heather, Dakota, Dallas, Danny, Stefanie, Bambi, Maya, Tristan, Beck, Hadley, Ashli, Alice, Ben and others cheer loudly.)

(Huge Open Field at Night; Trent is slowly walking up too Heather looking down at the ground.) 

**CELEBRATE THE MEMORIES**

(Huge Open Field at Night; Trent, Heather, Dakota, Dallas, Danny, Stefanie, Bambi, Maya, Tristan, Beck, Hadley, Ashli, Alice, Ben and others are group hugging.) 

**THAT WILL LAST FOREVER**

**THE DEGRASSI EVOLUTIONS: SUMMERTIME FINALE**

**THIS FRIDAY**


	23. You Are Not Alone

**NOTE: "YOU ARE NOT ALONE"... THIS EPISODE WAS HARD FOR ME TO WRITE, DUE TO HAVING TO SAY GOODBYE TO A BELOVED CHARACTER OF MINE ZAC ANDREWS. I CHOSE THIS STORYLINE WHEN PLANNING OUT SEASON 3 BECAUSE I WANTED TO SHOW A DEADLY CONSQUENCE OF DOING SOMETHING DANGEROUS AND I CHOSE TOO DO IT WITH ZAC ANDREWS A FAN FAVORITE. MANY TIMES I THOUGHT ABOUT BACKING OUT OF THE STORYLINE BECAUSE OF THAT, BUT I FINALLY DECIDED TO JUST DO IT. THIS IS WHY IT WAS HARD FOR ME TO WRITE "SWEET CHILD O' MINE" AND "YOU ARE NOT ALONE" BECAUSE ITS A GOODBYE TO A MULTI-LAYERED CHARACTER LIKE ZAC. WITH THAT BEING SAID, I HOPE YOU ALL LIKE THE SUMMER FINALE! **

**THIS IS THE DEGRASSI EVOLUTIONS: SUMMERTIME FINALE! JUST A FEW IMPORTANT INFORMATION... DEGRASSI EVOLUTIONS WILL BE ON A 2 WEEK HIATUS RETURNING ON SEPTEMBER 17 FOR THE PREMIERE OF 3B, DEGRASSI EVOLUTIONS: NEW BEGINNINGS. HOWEVER KEEP CHECKING BACK BECAUSE PROMOS WILL BE RELEASED DURING THE 2 WEEK HIATUS ALSO AS I ANNOUNCED BEFORE S3 STARTED THERE WILL BE A MINISERIE CALLED ZIG: WORLD TOUR LIFE FOLLOWING ZIG'S LIFE ON THE WORLD TOUR, ********THAT TIES INTO SEASON 3. **THE FIRST PART OF THAT IS CALLED "ZIG: WORLD TOUR LIFE: MEET THE BANDMATES" AND IT WILL BE UPLOADED ON SEPTEMBER 12. SO MAKE SURE TO CHECK THAT OUT AS WELL. SO WITHOUT FURTHER ADO HERE IS THE SUMMER FINALE!

** Degrassi Evolutions: Summertime Season 3 Episodes 10: You Are Not Alone**

**EXT. FUNERAL HOME - - NOON**

(It's a cloudy dark and gloomy day. Men are wearing black suits and women are wearing black dresses or skirts. Some people are still standing by Zac's tombstone, while others are standing out in the front. Trent, Ben, Sandra, Joseph, Carrey and Simon are standing near a limo. No one is talking besides a few people, just silence. Trent is staring blankly, on the verge of tears trying to fight the urge. Zig, Stefanie, Dallas, Danny and Heather are standing closer near the entrance. Zig takes a deep breath.)

Zig: A lot of people came. It's amazing.

Dallas: Yeah, I wouldn't have expected anything less.

Danny: Yep. Everyone loved the guy.

Stefanie: This is bull crap.

Zig: Come on Stefanie.

Stefanie: What? I'm right aren't I. Why couldn't they save him. I mean he was right there in the hospital. Why did Zac have to die.

(Zig, Dallas and Danny don't know what to say. Heather who has been crying a lot takes a deep breath.)

Heather: (_Crying Voice._) Maybe God wanted him closer.

(Stefanie sighs.)

Stefanie: (_On The Verge of Tears._) Wow Heather. What a stupid thing to say.

(Stefanie starts walking away going over too Trent and Ben.)

Dallas: Hey Heather do you have a ride to the reception?

Heather: (_Crying Voice._) Um no… not yet.

Dallas: Why don't you tag along with me and Danny.

Heather: (_Crying Voice._) Why do I keep saying the wrong things?

Danny: Well what you said. Is what you believe isn't it.

Heather: (_Crying Voice._) I should go over there an apologize. He was too young to die. Zac was only sixteen.

(Danny shakes his head knowing that, that's a bad idea.)

Danny: Um that's probably not the best. Thing to do right now.

Dallas: Yeah. Just leave it alone for today.

Heather: (_Crying Voice._) I can't do that.

(Heather starts walking up too Trent, Stefanie and Ben. Dallas and Danny look at each other and sigh. Heather walks up too Trent, Stefanie and Ben and the three give her a look that if looks could kill. Dallas and Danny walk up behind Heather.)

Heather: (_Crying Voice._) I'm so sorry about before. I was just looking for an answer. Any answer… but there isn't one… just questions.

(There's an intense silence and Heather knows something is up.)

Heather: (_Crying Voice._) You all are hiding something from me. What do you all know, that I don't?

Trent: (_Madly._) He died because of you.

(Heather is puzzled.)

Heather: (_Crying Voice._) What?

Ben: (_Madly._) You heard him right.

Heather: (_Crying Voice._) But I wasn't even there.

Trent: (_On The Verge of Tears._) You're the reason why he stopped in the middle of the busy parking lot. He wanted to call you and beg you for forgiveness.

(Heather is on the verge of tears from what Trent just told her. She starts shaking her head.)

Heather: (_On The Verge of Tears._) No, no… it can't be.

Stefanie: Trent we should go. Your family is waiting for us to go to the reception.

(Stefanie holds Trent's hand. For a moment Trent stares at Heather intensely as he tries to stop himself from crying once again. He then walks away with Stefanie.)

Ben: (_Hurt & Madly._) Don't bother coming to the reception. It's only for people who really loved and cared about Zac.

(Heather almost loses it as a few tears flow down her cheeks. Ben walks away going to the limo that Trent and Stefanie get in. Ben gets in right after them. Heather starts crying.)

Danny: (_Comforting._) Okay Heather it's okay. Trent and Ben don't know what they're saying right now.

Dallas: Me and Danny will take you to the reception.

(Heather hesitates.)

Dallas: Heather.

Heather: (_Crying._) No, you two go ahead… I'm not wanted their. I don't want to cause anymore turmoil.

**SPECIAL OPENING SEQUENCE: The opening sequence begins by fading in from white on a bird's eye view of the front of the school. A bus is seen toward the bottom driving off to the right. This then shrinks away and with a blue tint in boxes with gold outlines. We first see Hayley standing and smiling at the camera. The camera zooms in on her and she looks to her left and then back at the camera. The camera pans to the right. We then see Zig who has his arms folded. He shakes his head and rolls his eyes. Then he walks off to the left. The camera pans to the right. We see Trent next who has his head bowed down. He looks up at the camera, smiles, and waves his left arm before walking off to the right. The camera pans to the right. Then we see Ashli smiling at the camera. Coey comes running up and grabs Ashli's hand and runs off with her on the right. The camera pans to the right. We then see Danny bent down and look at the camera with a slight smile. The camera pans to the right. Next we see Dallas who's holding up a hockey stick in his right hand looking at the camera. The camera pans to the right. We then see Beck, who is smiling, Hadley playfully pushes Beck to the side as they both laugh. They both smile at the camera. The camera pans to the right. We then see Maya with her back to the camera. She turns around and looks into the camera and smiles. The camera pans to the right. Next we see Tristan with his back to the camera. He turns around and crosses his arms and smiles. The camera pans to the right. Then we see Edward who looks at the camera and grins. The camera pans to the right. Next we see West smiling at the camera and shakes his head while smiling. The camera pans to the right. We then see Blair pop up from below and flips her hair and smiles. The camera pans to the right. We then see Dakota who's looking at the camera. He then takes his hat off and throws it at the camera. The camera pans to the right. Next we see Heather who walks closer to the camera, smiling. The camera pans to the right. We then see Bambi who puts both her hands behind her back. She looks at the camera and smiles. The camera pans to the right. Then we see Zac with only a white background. He smiles at the camera and puts the hood from his hoodie on his head. He then turns around and walks away with his back to the camera. The name Degrassi Evolutions appears in lowercase black letters on the back of his hoodie. It pops out and fades into a group picture of the cast. The name Degrassi Evolutions fades in below it and glows in lowercase black letters zooming out.**

**EXT. FUNERAL HOME - - NOON**

(Ashli, Hadley and Beck walk over too and bench outside the Funeral Home and sit down.)

Hadley: In case you all don't know. This tops the list. I hate funerals.

Ashli: Who doesn't.

Beck: I second that.

Hadley: This shouldn't have happened.

Ashli: (_Sarcastically._) What a way to spend the last two weeks. Of summer.

(Ashli's phone buzzes and she takes it out her purse and takes a peek. Ashli sighs puts her phone back in her purse quickly.)

Hadley: It's Mason isn't it.

(Ashli ignores Hadley.)

Ashli: So should we go to the reception now?

Beck: Yeah. We could get a ride with Dallas and Danny.

Ashli: Okay.

(Heather is sitting on another bench a few inches from Beck, Hadley and Ashli. She is crying, Beck, Hadley and Ashli finally notice.)

Hadley: Heather I… I thought you'd be at the reception by now.

Heather: (_Crying._) No one wants me there.

Hadley: What, that's crazy. You were Zac's girlfriend.

Heather: (_Crying._) Ex-girlfriend… we had a fight and I broke up with him.

Hadley: (_Comforting._) Well that doesn't matter now.

Heather: (_Crying._) It does too Trent and Ben.

Hadley: Okay you believe that Zac is in Heaven right.

(Heather nods her head yes.)

Hadley: Then you can talk too Zac anytime you like… even say how sorry you are.

(Heather nods her head getting an idea. Hadley can tell.)

Hadley: What are you thinking?

(Heather stands up and walks a little closer too Beck, Hadley and Ashli.)

Heather: (_Crying._) Do any of you guys. Know how to build a bonfire?

**INT. TORONTO GENERAL HOSPITAL – HAYLEY'S ROOM - - AFTERNOON**

(Hayley is sitting on her hospital bed on her laptop. She's on Zac's Facerange page trying too type a message of her feelings towards this tragedy. On Zac's Facerange page there are tons of messages from many of Zac's friends. There's a message from Austin that say's "You were a good friend, I miss you already. We had a lot of good times. I'll never forget you man." Hayley starts typing her message which says so far "Dear Zac, as I sit here in my hospital room. Hayley can't find the right words to say, she wants to cry. Hayley closes her laptop. Zig walks into the room still wearing his black suit. Hayley smiles a little.)

Hayley: How do you say goodbye to someone who meant a lot too you… who changed your life.

Zig: I have no clue.

(Zig walks up too Hayley and sits down on her bed.)

Zig: But that funeral didn't do the trick. I think funerals just tear you down even more.

Hayley: How was it?

(Zig tries to find words to describe it, but can't.)

Zig: Like a funeral…

Hayley: Did Trent cry?

Zig: He looked like he was about to break down crying, but he didn't. Trent was quiet. So was Ben … anyone was.

Hayley: That sounds like a funeral.

Zig: Yeah and that's exactly why it didn't feel like we were there for Zac. You know he wasn't all doom and gloomy.

(Hayley smiles.)

Hayley: (_Smiling._) He was the most positive person I know.

(Zig laughs a little.)

Zig: (_Smiling._) No matter how bad something got. He always had a smile on his face…

(Hayley nods her head in agreement.)

Zig: I hope everyone remembers Zac like that. And not by what happened.

Hayley: Me too… me too.

(Zig hugs Hayley and she hugs him back.)

**INT. ANDREWS HOUSE – ZAC'S BEDROOM- - AFTERNOON**

(Trent is walking around Zac's bedroom looking at everything. Danny and Stefanie walk into the room.)

Stefanie: Anyone is asking about you downstairs.

(Trent is quite he doesn't even make a peek.)

Stefanie: I can get you some food, if you want… they have your favorite dessert Sweet Potato Pie.

(Danny laughs a little and tries to lighten up the mood.)

Danny: (_Smiling._) Oh please give me anything, but that. You know it makes him gassy.

(Stefanie laughs.)

Stefanie: (_Smiling._) Trent doesn't fart.

Danny: (_Smiling._) Yeah, keep telling yourself that.

(Danny and Stefanie laugh. Trent is standing in the middle of the room. Dakota and Bambi walk into the room.)

Dakota: Uh hey… (_Trying to Lighten Up The Mood._) so the party is up here.

Bambi: Did you guys see all the flowers downstairs? It's like someone robbed a flower shop.

(Everyone is silent. Bambi nods her head.)

Bambi: I'm sorry guys… I'm not good at this stuff.

Dakota: I can't believe this happened. Who would've thought the summer would turn out like this… a few months ago Cam and trying to get back too some sort of normal from that. And then this happens.

(This makes Trent finally loose it. He is about to cry, but he starts walking away and walks out the room into the hallway right outside Zac's room. Dakota sighs, knowing he shouldn't have said that.)

Dakota: Damn… smooth Dakota real smooth.

(Danny walks out into the hallway. Some tears flow down Trent's cheeks.)

Danny: Hey man… Trent listen to me. You being in Zac's bedroom right now, isn't good. We need to get you out of this house… we could head back home, get some drinks. Whatever you want.

Trent: I just… I just want to be alone.

(Danny shakes his head.)

Danny: No bro. You got too be around people. You made sure I was okay after Cam. I'm not just gonna leave you alone now.

(Danny pats Trent on his shoulder, but Trent shoves Danny's arm away and starts walking down the hallway crying. He turns the corner and then starts going up some stairs leading to the attic. Danny watches Trent worried about him.)

**INT. TORONTO GENERAL HOSPITAL – HAYLEY'S ROOM - - AFTERNOON**

(Zig and Hayley are sitting on a couch in her room in each others arms. Sandra walks into the room.)

Sandra: Hey.

(Zig and Hayley look up at Sandra.)

Sandra: I have some news for you. That might brighten your day… I talked to the doctor.

(Sandra smiles brightly.)

Sandra: (_Smiling._) They've found a willing donor for you.

(Hayley mouth drops open in shock. Zig jumps up from the couch in shock and excited.)

Zig: (_Excitedly._) Wait what.

(Hayley stands up from the couch.)

Hayley: (_In Shock._) Are… are you serious?

(Sandra is smiling and nodding her head yes.)

Zig: (_Smiling._) So this means you'll get the transplant. And you won't have Kidney Failure anymore.

Sandra: Yes.

Zig: (_Smiling._) So you can finally blow this hospital right.

Sandra: They're doing the transplant tomorrow afternoon. You'll have to stay in the hospital for a few more days after that for recovery. Then you can go home and will still be in recovery time for the next two weeks.

(Zig hugs Hayley and kisses her on the top of her head.)

Zig: (_Smiling._) Is it okay if she leaves, just for tonight?

Sandra: I have to ask the doctor. Why?

Zig: (_Smiling._) I was just thinking that everyone will love to see you… with this tragedy. They can use the good news.

Sandra: I'll go talk to the doctor about it.

(Sandra walks up too Hayley and hugs her daughter relived. Sandra kisses Hayley on the top of her head. She walks away and leaves the room. Hayley isn't smiling, in fact doesn't seem happy about getting the kidney donor. She's on the verge of tears. Zig is looking at Hayley worried.)

Zig: It's okay to be happy Hayley.

(Hayley hugs Zig tightly and closes her eyes. Zig hugs Hayley back.)

**INT. ANDREWS HOUSE – ATTIC - - AFTERNOON**

(Trent is sitting on a couch in the attic, alone with his thoughts. Stefanie is walking up too Trent worried about him.)

Stefanie: Hey. I wanted to give you some time, before I came up here.

(Trent starts crying.)

Stefanie: Please Trent. Can you talk to me. What do you need? Just say the word.

(Trent looks up at Stefanie.)

Trent: (_Crying._) I need my best friend back. I need my brother back.

(Stefanie kneels down in front of Trent. She holds both of his hands.)

Stefanie: (_Comforting._) He was the best. The very, very, very best. You and him were close.

Trent: (_Crying._) I killed him.

Stefanie: What… how can you say that.

Trent: (_Crying._) It's really all my fault. Not Heather's, mine… I keep blaming everyone else. But it was me… he wanted to go home, but I asked him to go too that freaking store… I was the last person to talk to him. He needed someone to talk too and for them to listen. But I just pushed it off… if I would've just listened and said something different. Just… anything different… Zac would still be here.

(Stefanie is staring at Trent not knowing what to say.)

Stefanie: A couple of people planned a bonfire for him. It may help to go.

Trent: (_Crying._) It's not going to bring Zac back.

(Stefanie is once again at a loss of words as she stares at Trent. Trent stands up from the couch and starts walking away about to leave the attic.)

**EXT. OPEN FIELD - - AFTERNOON**

(The sun is finally shining. Heather, Beck, Hadley and Ashli have the field set up with streamers and candles in glasses hanging down from the surrounding trees, a huge red banner that says in big black words "**WE MISS YOU ZAC**". In the middle of the field rocks are surrounding the sticks for the fire. With logs around it and chairs all over. Ashli takes a deep breath.)

Ashli: (_Smiling._) The sun is coming out.

Heather: It's like he's watching over us… now for the finishing touch.

(Heather walks over to a bench and grabs a big lawn chair. She walks over near the sticks and stones and puts down the lawn chair. Beck, Hadley and Ashli look puzzled wondering who the chair is for.)

Ashli: So um… who's that chair for?

Heather: Zac… it's for Zac.

(Beck, Hadley and Ashli are staring at Heather speechless.)

Heather: You guys think it's stupid don't you.

Ashli: Um stupid? No, no… it's a little creepy.

Beck: Hey, but it's what you believe in right. So shouldn't be a problem.

(Heather starts shaking her head.)

Heather: What if this whole celebration is a huge mistake. What if no one comes?

Hadley: Heather people will come. You posted the invitations on Facerange and on Twitter.

Heather: (_Flustered._) Exactly I posted it on Facerange and tweeted it on Twitter. Zac's friends and family don't like me… and Trent and Ben hate me.

Ashli: Trent and Zac were like brothers and Ben was Zac's cousin. Trent and Ben lost someone they were close too. Right now they hate the world.

Heather: I just want tonight. Too be prefect.

(Ashli nods her head.)

Ashli: For Zac.

**INT. TORONTO GENERAL HOSPITAL – HAYLEY'S ROOM - - AFTERNOON**

(Hayley is sitting on her hospital bed zoned out, a lot of things are on her mind. Zig walks into the room out of his black suit and wearing regular clothes.)

Zig: Ah we're coming to our last days in this hospital.

(Zig sees Hayley is not dressed and still wearing her hospital gown.)

Zig: I thought you'd be ready for the bonfire right now. Your mom cleared it with the doctor. The doctor said as long as you return tonight. It's fine.

Hayley: I've been thinking…

Zig: Always scary.

(Zig walks up too Hayley.)

Hayley: I shouldn't go to the bonfire. It's not a good idea.

Zig: Why not?

Hayley: I know, but I'm not feeling up too it.

Zig: I can tell something is wrong Hayley. What? I thought you wanted to honor Zac.

Hayley: (_On The Verge of Tears._) You know I do.

Zig: Then what's the reason for all the excuses?

(Hayley takes a deep breath.)

Hayley: (_On The Verge of Tears._) Zac is one of the people that got me through this summer.

(Zig now realizes the problem. He nods his head.)

Hayley: (_On The Verge of Tears._) How do I face everyone? How do I face Trent? How do I face Ben? When I lived and Zac died. Isn't it supposed to be the other way around.

Zig: (_Comforting._) Hayley you can't blame yourself for living. That's a real blessing.

(Hayley starts crying.)

Hayley: (_Crying._) It's so unfair.

Zig: (_Comforting._) And I agree… but Zac wouldn't want us to be crying and sad. Or angry or feeling guilty.

Hayley: (_Crying._) You don't know that.

Zig: (_Comforting._) But would you want that?

(Hayley wipes away tears and shakes her head.)

Hayley: (_Crying Voice._) No. I wouldn't.

**EXT. OPEN FIELD - - AFTERNOON**

(The fire is lit on the sticks. Ashli and Heather are sitting down on one log and Beck and Hadley are sitting down together on another log. Hadley is laying her head on Beck's shoulder. They are all sitting in silence, and then Beck's stomach growls loudly. Ashli, Hadley and Heather look at him. Beck laughs embarrassed.)

Beck: Uh sorry. I haven't eaten since breakfast.

Heather: It's obvious no one is coming.

(Heather stands up.)

Heather: Let's just put out the fire and pack up.

Ashli: Wait Heather.

(Heather cuts Ashli off.)

Heather: It was a stupid idea anyway.

Hadley: Heather don't say that. We can still.

(Heather cuts Hadley off.)

Heather: I just wanted too wanted this to be worthy of Zac.

(Hadley and Ashli see a huge group of people walking up from their side vision. Hadley and Ashli look and see… Dakota, Dallas, Danny, Stefanie, Bambi, Maya, Tristan, Alice, Ben and many others walking up with some of Zac's favorite things in their hands.)

Ashli: Uh…

Hadley: Heather.

Heather: Can you just help me get this banner down.

Hadley: Not until you turn around.

(Beck turns his head towards the group walking up and double takes. Heather sighs and turns around and her eyes open wide in shock. She sees Dakota, Dallas, Danny, Stefanie, Bambi, Maya, Tristan, Alice, Ben and many others walking up with some of Zac's favorite things in their hands. Heather slowly starts smiling.)

Bambi: There are more people coming. It's gonna be a packed house… (_Smiling._) Or a packed field.

Dakota: I think this is what everyone needs. During this tough time.

(Heather is smiling and nodding her head. A few minutes later; Everyone is talking to each other, laughing and hugging. Danny and Ashli are talking and laughing as they catch up with each other. Maya and Tristan are smiling and talking. Dakota walks up to them and Maya hugs him. Dakota hugs Maya and looks at Tristan who is staring at him emotionless at first. Dakota smiles a little at Tristan and nods his head. Tristan realizing what he's learned from this tragedy, he drops his grudge he was holding on Dakota for now. Tristan smiles at Dakota. Bambi and Hadley are sitting down on a log talking. They share a laugh and wipe away tears from their eyes. They share a laugh and wipe away tears from their eyes. Dakota and Beck are standing near the banner, they are laughing. Dakota and Beck fist bump and hug, patting each other on the back. Heather is watching everyone amazing and touched by what's happening. Stefanie walks past Dakota and Beck and walks up too Heather.)

Stefanie: (_Smiling._) Thank you for doing this.

(Stefanie hugs Heather and she is shocked. Ben walks up behind Heather and taps her on the shoulder. Heather turns around and Stefanie walks away.)

Ben: I owe you an apology… I didn't mean anything I said. I was just angry and confused… but I know Zac wouldn't want me to treat you like that.

(Heather smiles a little, Ben smiles and hugs Heather warmingly. A few minutes later;

**EXT. OPEN FIELD - - EVENING**

(Zig and Hayley are walking up to the bonfire holding hands.)

Zig: (_Smiling._) You know this reminds me. Of the bonfire Zac said he wanted too throw near the end of summer.

Hayley: (_Smiling._) He was excited for it.

Zig: (_Smiling._) Yeah he was.

Hayley: You always called Zac your hero. Why?

Zig: Oh well because he was. He made me realize that I loved you. He told me too fight for you.

Hayley: (_Smiling._) Ah Zac. Where would we be without him.

(Zig smiles. Ashli, Hadley and Beck see Zig and Hayley walking up. They stare shocked and run up too meet them.)

Ashli: (_Smiling._) Hayley you're here! I didn't think you were going to make it.

(Hayley smiles and Hadley and Ashli hug her.)

Beck: I thought you'd be in dialysis treatment. They let you out the hospital?

Hayley: The doctor found a kidney donor for me. I get the transplant tomorrow.

(Ashli and Hadley exhales of relief. Zig and Beck smile.)

Hayley: I wasn't planning on saying anything. Because I didn't want to overshadow Zac.

Ashli: (_Smiling._) Are you kidding. That's amazing news.

Hadley: (_Smiling._) Yeah. We needed some good news tonight.

Hayley: Now I just need to make sure I keep making the most of my life.

(Zig nods his head.)

Zig: We all should.

(Zig and Hayley smile and hug each other.)

**EXT. SIDEWALK NEAR THE MALL - - EVENING**

(Trent is walking up the sidewalk crying and he can't stop. Trent unties his tie and throws it on the ground. He's phone buzzes, Trent takes out his phone from his pocket and sees it's a text from Stefanie. That says "Please call me. I'm worried about you. I love you." Trent exits out the text and leans against a lamp post. He goes on Zac's Facerange page and sees all the wall posts from Zac's friends. Trent scrolls past Austin's post and a lot of wall post. There's two more post that pops up from Aria and Tori. Aria's wall post says "I'm still in shock with the news. You were my best friend Zac and I'll always miss and love you. I wish I could've come to the funeral." Tori's wall post says "I am stunned by the loss. You were one of a kind Zac.")

(Trent scrolls down some more and stops by a memorial video for Zac. Trent plays the video and makes it widescreen. The video begins with Zac smiling happily on the front steps of Degrassi. Zig and Hayley are filming him.)

Zig: So this is for the yearbook. Now Zac where do you see yourself in ten years?

Zac: (_Smiling._) Um… I don't know. These past few years. I've lived more than I ever thought I could… I came too Degrassi as a freshmen obsessed with popularity. I had a little crush on the hottest girl at school Stefanie. Well that's before my bro Trent got back together with her.

(Trent laughs a little.)

Zac: (_Smiling._) But I grew and learned from a huge mistake that happened during my freshmen year. I came back too Degrassi for my sophomore year with my confidence and into caring about being popular. I met this girl and she hated my guts.

(Zac laughs.)

Zac: (_Smiling._) We didn't start off on the right foot. We clashed over a musical I was doing. But little did I know we later fell for each other… I fell for the prefect girl. Who overcame so much just too be with me… so listen here hands off Trent, She's my girl.

(Trent laughs a little. Zig and Hayley laugh from the background. Zac holds out his right hand.)

Zac: (_Smiling._) Heather come here.

Heather: (_Laughing._) No.

Zac: (_Smiling &_ _Laughing._) Come on, come here please. I want you on video.

(Heather walks up and sits down in front of Zac.)

Zac: (_Smiling._) So everyone can see. What a lucky guy I am.

(Heather smiles and Zac leans in and kisses her. Zac stops kissing Heather and looks at the camera smiling.)

Zac: (_Smiling._) On second thought I wanna be in ten years.

(Heather looks up at Zac.)

Zac: (_Smiling._) With you.

(Heather smiles. Zac puts his arms around her.)

Zac: (_Smiling._) And with all my family and friends. I wanna be happy.

(Heather kisses Zac on the cheek.)

Zac: (_Jokingly._) Yo Zig, can you cut off the camera. I'm trying to make out with my girlfriend here.

(Zig, Hayley and Heather laugh. Zac kisses Heather on the top of her head. The footage changes too pictures of Zac from: Zac playing the bass on stage with WhisperHug at the Degrassi Student Showcase, in the theater during practice for West Side Story Zac is instructing Dakota and Tristan on what to do. At the Band Slam; Zac and Adam Levin smiling for the camera, a baby picture of Zac in his crib with a smile on his face. Trent laughs a little.)

**EXT. OPEN FIELD - - NIGHT**

(Dakota, Dallas, Danny, Stefanie, Hadley, Ashli, Beck, Bambi, Maya, Tristan, Alice, Ben and many others are sitting on logs, chairs and standing up watching the same memorial video of Zac. The baby picture of Zac in his crib smiling is showing on the projector, the picture changes too Zac as a toddler on the beach making a funny face. A short soundless video comes on of Zac and Dakota in the theater at Degrassi during rehearsal for West Side Story. Dakota is sitting down on the lawn chair, he looks at the video of him and Zac. Dakota nods his head remembering the memories he has with Zac. Another short soundless video shows up of when Trent was doing the flash mob for Stefanie in Vegas. It shows Zac dressed up in a suit playing the bass.)

(Bambi is sitting down in a chair watching with tears flowing down from her eyes. She curls up her legs. Danny and Dallas are sitting down on a log watching the video smiling. The footage changes too picture zooming in of Zac, Austin and Zig leaning against some lockers doing a rocker pose.)

(Zig, Hayley, Maya and Tristan are sitting down on a log. They all smile at the zooming picture of Zac, Austin and him. Zig and Hayley hug. Beck puts his arm around Hadley and she rest her head on his shoulder. Alice slowly starts smiling as the memorial video bring back memories for her. The huge lawn chair Heather has for Zac is filled with notes and bunch of his favorite things. She sits down on the arm of the chair. Another photo on the memorial video starts zooming in of Zac at prom doing the thriller dance.)

Heather: (_Emotional._) So many people came. Except for the one out of two people I was hoping for.

(Heather is on the verge of tears. She takes a deep breath.)

Heather: (_On The Verge of Tears._) I'm so lost without you Zac…

(Another zooming picture on the memorial video comes up of Zac on staging playing the bass during WhisperHug's performance during the Degrassi Student Showcase. Beck and Maya look at the picture smiling.)

Heather: (_On The Verge of Tears._) Goodbye Zac Andrews. I love you. And I'll always love you.

(The memorial video ends with big bold words made up of different stills pictures of Zac face that says "**REST IN PEACE… WE MISS YOU ZAC**". The song for the memorial video ends and everyone stands up from their seats and start walking around talking about the memorial video. Heather turns around and sees Trent walking out from the darkness of the trees with his head down. Hayley, Danny and Dallas look and also see him. Trent stops walking midway wipes away some tears from his eyes. Danny runs up and him and Trent hug. Danny pats Trent on the back.)

Trent: (_Crying Voice._) Tell me how do we move on Danny?

(Danny takes a moment too think about his answer and then…)

Danny: It's not going to be easy. But the first step is finding a way to say goodbye.

(Trent and Danny start walking up to the bonfire. A few minutes later; Maya and Tristan are sitting down on a log. Maya is playing her guitar and singing a song.)

Maya: (_Singing._) Today we are all strong. Together united, we hold onto all the memories we have.

(Maya continues singing as more pictures of Zac by himself, with friends and family on the projector. Dakota, Ashli, Danny, Dallas and a few others are sitting near the fire. Trent is walking up too Zac's lawn chair. He stops walking in front of it. Trent takes a deep breath.)

Trent: (_Crying Voice._) You did a stupid thing. You made a bad mistake…

(Dakota, Dallas, Danny, Stefanie, Hadley, Ashli, Beck, Bambi, Maya, Tristan, Alice, Ben and many others stop talking to one another as they overhear Trent talking. Maya stops singing and playing her guitar.)

Trent: (_Crying Voice._) When you loved something or someone. You went after it or them. You didn't hesitate… that's why you made such a huge mark on me. That's why you made such a huge mark on everyone around you.

(Trent notices everyone is looking and listening to him. He looks around at everyone at the bonfire.)

Trent: (_Crying Voice._) That's why everyone who could make it. Is here to say goodbye. So many people are here.

(Zig starts to tear up. He wipes some tears away and Hayley holds his hand. Trent shakes his head.)

Trent: (_Crying Voice._) But I'm not going too. There's no way I'm saying goodbye… because too me you'll never be gone… you'll always be right up here.

(Trent points too his head.)

Trent: (_Crying Voice._) And in here.

(Trent puts his right hand over his heart. Dakota, Dallas, Ben and others nod their heads, moved by Trent's words. Danny smiles a little.)

Danny: (_Jokingly._) That's if you don't get another concussion.

(Trent, Dakota, Dallas, Danny, Stefanie, Hadley, Ashli, Beck, Bambi, Maya, Tristan, Alice, Ben and others laugh. Bambi smiles and claps. Trent turns around now facing everyone around him. He clears his throat.)

Trent: (_Loudly._) Okay guys. Enough standing around! Let's get this party started!

(Dakota, Dallas, Danny, Stefanie, Hadley, Ashli, Beck, Bambi, Maya, Tristan, Alice, Ben and many others go back too talking too one another. Heather is standing by the large projector screen. Trent sees her through the crowd and starts walking up too her. Hayley walks up too him and he hugs her. Hayley hugs him back. Trent smiles a little and continues walking up too Heather. Heather is staring at him.)

Trent: (_Crying Voice & A Little Smile._) Hey.

Heather: Hello.

Trent: (_Crying Voice._) I just wanted to say thank you. Zac loved a good party. It's a shame he had too miss it.

Heather: He didn't. He's here… I can feel it.

Trent: Then he'll be pretty mad. At how I treated the girl he was in love with… Heather it wasn't your fault. I.

(Heather cuts Trent off.)

Heather: (_Comforting._) It wasn't anyone's.

(Trent hesitates, he knows Heather means too not blame himself either. Trent and Heather look around at everyone at the bonfire. They look at each other again.)

Trent: So how do we do it? How do we move on? Heather what do we do now?

Heather: I guess we make Zac's death mean something.

(Trent nods his head and smiles a little. A few minutes later; Trent, Heather, Zig, Hayley, Dakota, Dallas, Danny, Stefanie, Hadley, Ashli, Beck, Bambi, Maya, Tristan, Alice, Ben and many others are circled around. Trent and Heather are holding a wish lantern, they let go of it. And the wish lantern starts floating into the air going up to the sky. As they all put their arms around each other, Trent, Heather, Zig, Hayley, Dakota, Dallas, Danny, Stefanie, Hadley, Ashli, Beck, Bambi, Maya, Tristan, Alice, Ben and many others are watching the wish lantern float with newfound hope in their eyes and they hold onto the memories they have with Zac.)

**Degrassi Evolutions: New Beginnings Promo 1:**

**THIS SEPTEMBER**

(Austin, Tiny and a few other sketchy guys are standing by a bank of lockers. Austin's style is completely different, he is wearing a black leather jacket, black t-shirt and black jeans. He turns around and looks at someone with a smug look on his face.)

(Bambi quickly walks out the café nervously.)

(Matlin's House; Maya is staring at someone flustered.)

(In Mr. Townsend's Classroom; Maya and Blair are on the floor fighting and pull each others hair. People in the classroom are recording it on their phones.)

(In the Café; Heather is sitting down at a table looking down at her food smiling.)

(In a Hallway; Trent is holding Blair in his arms smiling. Blair starts blushing.)

(In the Foyer; Dallas is leaning back in a seat frustrated.)

**THEY'RE GOING BACK TO DEGRASSI**

(Hayley is running up too Degrassi excitedly.)

(In the Theater; Lights are flashing. Power Squad girls are doing a cheer as Trent runs out onto the stage with a mic in his hand.)

Trent: Degrassi get ready for the best year of your life!

(Students cheer and clap loudly.)

**WITH A BANG!**

**NEW CRUSHES**

(In the Theater; Maya and Tristan walk into the theater. It's set up with blue and gold balloons and flashing lights. With a huge sign that says "**WELCOME BACK TO DEGRASSI**".)

Tristan: It must be nice, having your crush. In all your classes for the year.

(Matlin's House "Living Room"; Maya is staring at Edward nervously. Edward walks up too her and puts his hands on the side of Maya's face and kisses her.)

**NEW CONFLICTS**

(In Perino's Classroom; Edward, Maya and Tristan are sitting together in front of the class. Blair is standing in front of the classroom with Mr. Perino. Blair has a latte in her right hand.)

Mr. Perino: Now Blair take a seat.

Blair: (_Flustered & Yelling._) Don't tell me what to do!

(Blair throws her latte on Mr. Perino. Edward, Maya, Tristan and others in the class stare in shock and others laughing.)

**NEW… FUN?**

(In the Theater; Hayley, Hadley, Dakota, Dallas, Danny, Beck, Ashli and others are circled around Trent as he is laughing uncontrollably and is only in his underwear.)

Trent: (_Yelling._) Let's get this started!

(Trent runs and jumps into a pool. Dallas, Danny, Dakota, Beck, Ashli and others watch and shock and laugh. Hayley and Hadley look worried.)

**NEW BEGINNINGS**

(Degrassi Football Field; Beck is wearing a Degrassi Panthers Uniform. Beck is smiling excitedly.)

Beck: (_Smiling & Excitedly._) Oh yeah!

(Degrassi's Parking Lot; Dakota is standing in front of his truck. Alice is standing in front of him.)

Dakota: You have beautiful eyes.

(Alice smiles and looks down at her feet. She then looks back up at Dakota.)

Alice: (_Half Smile._) I'll see you around sometime?

Dakota: You definitely will.

**NEW FACES**

(In the Foyer; Bella is standing at a ticket booth with a bunch of other girls smiling.)

(In the Rubber Room Hallway; Grace is sitting on a bench on her laptop. Two people walk up too her and she looks up at them.)

**NEW DRAMA**

(In The Music Room; Tristan is sitting down in his seat smiling brightly.)

(Outside the Dot; Ashli is looking through the glass window. A walk walks up behind her and taps her on the shoulder. Ashli turns around and steps back from the person stunned.)

(In The Café; West, Bambi, Winston and other students are holding up huge signs that say "**FREEDOM FOR ALL!"**. They start pumping their fist in the air.)

(Tristan is walking past some lockers and Dallas comes up and pushes Tristan into some lockers.)

(In The Student Council Room; Hadley is sitting down on the couch. Trent in just his underwear stretches out on the couch and lays his head on Hadley's lap.)

(In the Music Room; Edward pushes Nail into a billboard and then punches him in the face. Nail falls to the ground.)

(Hayley is walking away from West. He is looking at her shocked and runs up to her.)

West: Woah, woah, woah. Hold up. That never happened.

**DEGRASSI EVOLUTIONS: NEW BEGINNINGS**

**PREMIERING SEPTEMBER 17!**


	24. DE: New Beginnings Promo 2

**Degrassi Evolutions: New Beginnings Promo 2: "LIES. SECRETS. SCANDALS. BETRAYALS."**

**WELCOME TO DEGRASSI**

(The bell rings.)

(Early Morning; Hayley is running up too Degrassi excitedly.)

(Outside the Dot; Ashli is smiling nervously as Mason walks up too her and hugs her.) 

(Matlin's House "Living Room"; Maya crawls out from a tent with a huge smile on her face.) 

(Degrassi Football Field; Dallas, Danny, Dakota, Edward, Beck, Tristan and some others are in Degrassi Panthers football Uniform.) 

(In a Hallway; Blair is staring at Trent puzzled while Rick and a group of girls are standing behind him. Trent pats Blair on the top of her head and walks away. Blair looks mad.)

(Above the Dot; Mason is walking up too Ashli angry as Ashli starts walking away from him.)

(Degrassi Football Field; Tristan runs up and kicks the football into a net.)

(In the Theater; It's set up with blue and gold balloons and flashing lights. With a huge sign that says "**WELCOME BACK TOO DEGRASSI**". Lights are flashing everywhere. Almost the entire student body is sitting down in seats facing the theater. Maya and Tristan are sitting in the middle row and Edward, West and Winston are sitting two rolls behind them. Trent is standing in front of the stage facing the student body as Hayley, Danny, Dallas, Ashli, Hadley and Beck stand behind him.)

Trent: Today is a new beginning. 

(Maya, Tristan, Edward, West and Winston and the rest of the student body are clapping.)

**WHERE EVERYONE IS LOOKING FOR A NEW BEGINNING**

(Blair is standing at her locker looking at herself in a mini mirror while she puts lip gloss on.) 

(In a Hallway; Trent looks extremely confused as West and Winston run up too him holding mics up too his face.)

(In a Classroom; Hayley leans back in her seat and sighs. She's extremely stressed.) 

(Degrassi's Parking Lot; Dakota is standing in front of his truck. Alice is standing in front of him.)

Dakota: (_Charmingly._) You have beautiful eyes. 

(Alice smiles and looks down at the ground. She then looks back up at Dakota.)

Alice: (_Half Smile._) I'll see you around sometime?

Dakota: (_Charmingly._) You definitely will.

(In the Foyer; Ashli and Hadley are standing near the theater. Hayley walks up too them excitedly.)

Hayley: (_Smiling._) Okay I'm ready to rule the school. 

**BUT THIS MONTH**

(Degrassi Football Field; Tristan is wearing his Degrassi Panther uniform. He has a huge smile on his face as he puts on his helmet.)

(Degrassi Football Field; Beck is wearing a Degrassi Panthers Uniform. Beck is smiling excitedly.)

Beck: (_Smiling & Excitedly._) Oh yeah!

(Hayley and Ashli are walking away from Degrassi holding text books.)

**JUST WHEN THEY THINK THEY CONQUERED HIGH SCHOOL**

(In the Café; Trent and West are sitting at a table with a crowd of students behind them. With a camera facing their way, Trent and West smile into the camera.)

(Maya walks into a classroom. Edward and Tristan walk in behind her and high five.)

(In a Dark Room; Maya is sitting on a bed wearing revealing clothing and playing her guitar.) 

(In Townsend's Classroom; Alice and Mr. Townsend are leaning against his desk laughing and they seem to be very close to one another. Monica and a few other girls are peeking into the classroom looking at Alice and Mr. Townsend suspiciously.) 

(Student Council Room; Heather is choosing make up from a bag. Trent, Hayley and Hadley are sitting at the table. Trent stands up from his seat and smiles confidently.) 

Trent: (_Smiling._) No problemo. I was born for this.

(Outside the J.T. Memorial; Maya is sitting on the bench looking at her laptop and her mouth drops open.) 

(In the Café; Heather is sitting down on a stool looking into a camera while someone is filming her.)

Heather: Never take things for granted. In just a sec your whole life can change.

(Above the Dot; Mason and Ashli are standing on the first flight of stairs. Ashli is looking at Mason scared for her life, she tries to run down the stairs. Mason pushes Ashli and she goes tumbling down the stairs.) 

(Michaels House; Hayley is leaning against the front door on the verge of tears.) 

(In the Café; Trent looks panicked and is walking away in a hurry as a bunch of students are looking at him shamefully.)

(Abandon Church; Tristan stops walking behind a brick wall peeking out, when he sees two people kissing. After Tristan realizes who the two people are he stares in shock.)

(Simpson's Office; Maya is looking at Blair madly as Blair walks away from Maya with a smug look on her face.)

**THE DRAMA IS JUST BEGINNING**

(In Townsend Classroom; Damon picks up his phone and looks at a text with a bunch of nude photos of a girl, but the face isn't fully visible by the way Damon is holding the phone. Damon drops his phone in shock.) 

(In a Hallway; Blair walks away from Maya and begins smirking.)

(Simpson's Office; Simpson is sitting down at his desk. Maya stands up from her seat.)

Maya: (_Loudly._) She ruined my life! 

(In the Theater; There's a dance going on. Edward and Maya are slow dancing as other people dance around them. Blair is watching from the drink stand talking to someone.)

Blair: (_Bitterly._) She stole my boyfriend.

(Edward and Maya look in Blair's direction. Maya suddenly eyes open wide in shock. Edward looks at Maya puzzled.)

(In a Classroom; Maya and Blair are on the floor fighting and pull each others hair. People in the classroom are recording it on their phones. Blair starts getting the upper hand on Maya.) 

Maya: (_Yelling._) Get off of me! 

(In The Café; West, Bambi and other students are holding up huge signs that say "**FREEDOM FOR ALL!"**. They start pumping their fist in the air. Trent is staring at them all flustered unsure with what to do. West walks closer too Trent.)

West: (_Loudly._) Get a clue. We all want you out of office. We're asking you to resign.

(Trent begins too look angry and punches West in the face. West falls through some chairs.)

(In the Woods; There's a partying happening at the abandon church. Dakota is walking away from Tristan, but then turns back around.) 

Dakota: There's a reason why I didn't invite you.

(In the Theater; Blair is twirling around.) 

_**LIES**_

(In the Theater; Hayley is on the verge of tears and hugs Zig tightly. Zig hugs Hayley back warmingly. He exhales of relief.)

_**SECRETS**_

(Tristan is walking past some lockers and Dallas comes up and pushes Tristan into some lockers. A small Ziploc bag of pills from Tristan's right hand.)

(In the Theater; There's a dance going on. Hayley, Hadley, Dakota, Dallas, Danny, Beck, Ashli and others are standing in front of Trent who is just in his underwear. Trent takes a few steps back and then starts running to a dunk pool. He jumps high and lands into the pool making a big slash.) 

_**SCANDALS**_

(In the Foyer; Trent is leaning forward against the front desk looking flustered. Dallas, Hayley and a few others are standing behind Trent. Hayley is looking at Trent with a lecturing look on her face. Danny is standing right beside Trent shaking his head.)

(In the Boys Locker Room; Edward takes out a bag of pills from his bag. He looks around making sure he's alone.)

(In a Hallway; Trent is holding Blair in his arms smiling. Blair starts blushing.)

(Bambi quickly walks out the café nervously.) 

(Alice and Taylor are walking away from Degrassi smiling.)

(In Perino's Classroom; Bambi and a few other students are sitting in their seats dressed in ancient Roman outfits. Dallas and Hayley are standing in front of the classroom. Dallas is wearing a red toga and Hayley is wearing a red Roman Stola. Dallas' eyes roll to the back of his head and he passes out, falling to the floor. Hayley, Bambi, Perino and others stare in shock.) 

_**BETRAYALS**_

(In the Theater; There's a dance going on. Maya and Blair are standing at the drink stand. Blair puts on a convincing smile of joy.) 

Blair: (_Smiling._) You don't know how happy I am. I think this is a start to an amazing year.

(In the Resource Center; Heather sits down at a table and sighs.) 

(In a Hallway; Hayley is standing outside the music room. Dallas is walking up too her in a mix of emotions.) 

(Above the Dot; Ashli is laying on the ground at the bottom of the stairs crying.)

(In the Foyer; Blair and a few other girls are standing in front of ticket booth. Blair is looking at someone bitterly.) 

(In the Resource Center; Trent and Hadley are sitting on top of a desk. They're staring into each others eyes. Hadley leans in and kisses Trent.) 

(In the Student Council Room; Dallas and Hayley are sitting down on the couch. They're staring into each others eyes, both speechless. Hayley abruptly leans in and starts kissing Dallas.)

**DEGRASSI EVOLUTIONS: NEW BEGINNINGS**

**PREMIERING SEPTEMBER 17!**


	25. DE: New Beginnings Promo 3: SHIPS

**_Degrassi Evolutions: New Beginnings Promo 3: "SHIPS"_**

**_IS THERE ROMANCE IN THE AIR FOR MATLINTON?_**

(In a Classroom; Edward and Maya are leaning against a desks smiling at each other.) 

**_BUT WHAT ABOUT THE LOVEBIRDS MUSTIN?_**

(In the Theater; There's a dance going on. Edward and Maya are slow dancing. Edward smiles charmingly at Maya. Edward whispers something in Maya's ear and she laughs. Austin is leaning against a stand watching Maya and Edward dance. Maya looks in Austin's direction and when she sees him, her eyes open wide in shock. Austin looks a little sad by this, he shyly waves hi. Maya awkwardly waves hi back. Edward looks at Austin puzzled.) 

(Austin and Blair standing at the food and drink stand. Austin crosses his arms and sighs.) 

Austin: I told her I was in love with her. And that I'll wait for her… (_Upset._) I guess she ran off too L.A. and got ready for that dummy.

**_COULD THIS BE A NEW BEGINNING FOR TAKOTA?_**

(Outside the Milligan's House; Dakota and Tristan are standing on some steps.)

Dakota: I'm still not over you.

(Tristan looks away from Dakota avoiding eye contact.)

**_OR COULD THIS BE THE START OF SOMETHING NEW?_**

(Degrassi's Parking Lot; Dakota is standing in front of his truck. Alice is standing in front of him.)

Dakota: (_Charmingly._) You have beautiful eyes.

(Alice smiles and looks down at the ground. She then looks back up at Dakota.)

Alice: (_Half Smile._) I'll see you around sometime?

Dakota: (_Charmingly._) You definitely will. 

**COULD THIS BE THE END OF ZAYLEY?**

(Michaels House "Living Room"; Zig and Hayley are sitting on a couch. Zig looks at Hayley flustered. Hayley is staring at Zig blankly.) 

(Michaels House; Zig is standing right outside the door and Hayley is standing in front of him, still inside the house.)

Zig: Just hear me out.

Hayley: (_Madly._) I don't won't too hear it. Just get the hell out.

(Hayley slams the door in Zig's face.)

**SO DOES THIS MEAN… DAYLEY?**

(Michaels House "Basement"; Dallas and Hayley are hugging each other smiling.)

**_TRENTFANIE… THE HIGH SCHOOL SWEETHEARTS_**

(Little Miss Steaks; Trent and Stefanie are sitting at a booth. Trent is smiling brightly as he reaches out and holds Stefanie's hand.)

**_BUT WHAT'S GOING ON WITH TADLEY?_**

(In the Student Council Room; Hadley is sitting down on the couch. Trent in just his underwear stretches out on the couch and lays his head on Hadley's lap. Hadley is staring at Trent shocked.) 

**_GET READY_**

**_BECAUSE_**

**_NEXT WEDNESDAY…_**

**_New Lies. New Betrayals. New Faces. New Drama. New Beginnings_.**

**_DEGRASSI EVOLUTIONS: NEW BEGINNINGS_**

**_PREMIERING WEDNESDAY SEPTEMBER 17!_**


	26. Zig:World Tour Life PT 1:Meet The Band

**NOTE: HERE IS PART ONE OF THE DEGRASSI EVOLUTIONS MINISERIES "ZIG: WORLD TOUR LIFE"! I HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT!**

**Zig: World Tour Life, Part One: "Meet The Band":**

** ZIG: WORLD TOUR LIFE**

"**MEET THE BAND"**

**EXT. PARKING LOT - - NOON**

(It's a sunny morning in New York City. From a distance you can hear cars and cabs beeping their horns. A parking lot is filled with RV's and people working on the tour backstage moving around. Zig is walking though the parking lot smiling and on the phone with Hayley.)

Zig: (_Smiling._) New York is awesome. I love the vibe that I'm getting here on the tour already Hayley… but I gotta admit I'm nervous.

Hayley: (_Through the Phone._) So you love it.

Zig: (_Smiling._) You have no idea.

Hayley: (_Through the Phone._) You're definitely in your zone.

Zig: (_Smiling._) Yeah. I'm surrounded by different famous bands. It's awesome.

(Zig is looking around for his and his band's RV. Zig walks through a row and then when he arrives at the last RV. He sees the band name attached to the door. Zig takes a deep breath. He leans against the door.)

Zig: So… it's time I meet my new bandmates. They already met and bonded over the summer. So hoping I'm not the oddball out.

Hayley: (_Through the Phone._) Go get them Zigmund.

(Zig laughs a little.)

Zig: (_Smiling._) I'll call you later. Bye I love you.

(Zig hangs up and puts his phone in his pants pocket. Zig opens the RV door and goes up the steps. **JASON **a tall sixteen year old guy. He's completely naked sitting down on the couch with head phones on listening to music. Zig hasn't seen yet as he closes the door behind him.)

Zig: (_Smiling._) Hey bandmate.

(Zig turns around and jumps back in shock when he sees Jason naked.)

Zig: (_Shocked & Loudly._) Woah!

(Jason quickly takes off his head phones and puts a sheet over him. Zig mouth is wide open in shock.)

Zig Uh… what…

(Jason awkwardly laughs.)

Jason: Hi I'm Jason.

Zig: (_Awkwardly._) Oh cool… I'm Zig.

Jason Ah you're the Zig Novak. Who ditched practice all summer.

Zig: (_Awkwardly._) You know what I'm… gonna go… yeah I'm gonna go. You can uh… stay… I'll… I'll be back.

Jason: Wait.

(Zig drops down his bag and gets out the RV quickly. Zig is shaking his head stunned by what he just seen. **OLIVIA BANTING **a beautiful blonde seventeen year old girl walks up too Zig.)

Olivia: What's up with you?

Zig: Um… my bandmate.

Olivia: Oh you mean Jason.

Zig: Yeah. You know him?

Olivia: Yep. I'm in the band too.

Zig: Oh sorry I didn't know. I'm Zig Novak. I'm also in the band.

Olivia: I'm Olivia Banting.

(Olivia gives an adorable smile.)

Zig: So you already know Jason. What's the deal with him being naked?

(Olivia laughs.)

Olivia: I honestly don't know. He has a different story of why every time. I walked in on him twice… but we need to get along to make this band work. (_Jokingly._) So get used to it now.

(Zig laughs and walks up too Olivia.)

Zig: Thanks.

(Zig holds out his hand for a handshake. Olivia smiles.)

Olivia: (_Smiling._) No problemo.

(Zig and Olivia shake hands. Olivia walks away smiling. Zig walks back up to the RV and gets in. Zig is looking down at the floor. Jason is still standing there fully naked.)

Zig: Okay Jason.

(Zig looks up again and when he sees Jason still naked, he turns around.)

Zig: For goodness sake man.

Jason: Hold up. It's Zig right? I think I messed up our first impression. I'm the bass player in the band. Let me explain.

(Zig cuts Jason off.)

Zig: Can you just please. Put on some pants or shorts.

Jason: Actually that's what I wanted to talk to you about.

Zig: Just put on the pants.

(Jason sighs and reluctantly grabs a pair of his jeans on the couch and puts it on.)

Jason: Okay.

(Zig turns back around.)

Zig: Okay dude I'm new here. I don't want to be bossing you around, but can you just… Next time lock the door or something.

Jason: What if I was naked while you and Olivia were sleeping.

(Zig shakes his head.)

Zig: This isn't your bedroom man. We're sharing an RV.

Jason: But I hate being restrained by clothes.

Zig: Seriously dude.

(Jason seems annoyed by this.)

Jason: I gonna take a walk.

(Jason grabs his shirt and puts it on. He walks past Zig and gets out the RV. Zig sits down on the couch on the other side of the RV. Zig sighs.)

Zig: What did I get myself into?

(Zig hears the RV door open and closes again. Olivia walks in smiling.)

Olivia: (_Smiling._) I see you two didn't start off. On the right foot.

Zig: Um I'm sorry…

(Zig is thinking of what is Olivia's name.)

Zig: Olivia right?

(Olivia nods her head yes.)

Olivia: Well Jason said you were way too much of a freak. But I have a strong feeling he's exaggerating.

(They both laugh.)

Olivia: (_Smiling._) Hey let's start fresh. I'm Olivia Banting and I am the keyboard player in our band. What would you say about having a classic movie marathon with me? Starting with The Breakfast Club?

(Zig slowly starts smiling.)

Zig: (_Smiling._) Yeah that sounds pretty good. You know I think…

(Zig suddenly stops talking as Olivia takes off her shirt and pants. Now just in her dark blue bra and panties. Zig is speechless as he is staring at Olivia in her bra and panties. Olivia smiles.)

Olivia: (_Smiling._) Oh I know your ground rules for Jason about pants. But do I apply too those as well?

(Zig is still speechless, he tries to speak.)

Zig: Uh… um I…

(Olivia walks up too Zig standing inches away from him. Zig finally looks Olivia in her eyes.)

Olivia: Do I make you feel uncomfortable?

Zig: Uh no… it's fine… so do you got the popcorn and drinks?

(Zig awkwardly smiles.)


	27. If It Makes You Happy

**HERE IS THE PREMIERE OF DEGRASSI EVOLUTIONS: NEW BEGINNINGS!:**

_**New Lies. New Betrayals. New Faces. New Drama. New Beginnings**_**.**

**Degrassi Evolutions: New Beginnings Season 3 Episode 11: If It Makes You Happy**

**EXT. DEGRASSI - - MORNING**

(Early morning, it's the first day back to school and Hayley is running up too Degrassi excitedly ready to get the school year started. She runs up the steps and into Degrassi. In the foyer; Ashli and Hadley are in the foyer smiling.)

Ashli: (_Smiling._) You're looking cute girl.

Hayley: (_Smiling._) Thanks. I wanted to have a look that says. I'm taking over the school… I'm ready to rule the school.

(They three girls laugh. Hayley goes too open the doors the theater, but they're locked.)

Ashli: Oh Danny went too go get the keys.

(Dallas and Beck walk through the front doors smiling. Hadley smiles happy to see him Beck.)

Beck: (_Smiling._) Hey!

Hadley: (_Smiling._) Hey.

(Beck and Hadley hug and start kissing.)

Hayley: Um hello.

(Beck and Hadley stop kissing.)

Beck: What? Is your kidneys still bothering you?

(Hayley rolls her eyes.)

Hayley: No. I got the transplant remember. I was just hoping you guys will stop kissing long enough for me to get some hugs.

Hadley: (_Smiling._) Bring it in.

(Hayley, Dallas, Beck and Hadley group hug. Danny walks up too them without the keys.)

Ashli: Where's the key?

Danny: No clue. It wasn't there. (_Smiling._) But I can give you the key too my heart. Anytime you want.

(Ashli laughs a little bit.)

Ashli: And you can put that one back on your key chain.

(Danny scoffs. Dallas laughs.)

Dallas: You just got burned my man.

Hayley: What are we supposed to do? People are going to be here in two hours. And we need to get everything ready for the welcome back assembly.

(Suddenly the doors to the theater burst open. Dallas, Hayley, Danny, Ashli, Hadley and Beck look at the same time. Trent walks out with a coffee and music is blasting from the theater.)

Trent: Hello guys.

(Hayley, Dallas, Danny, Ashli, Beck and Hadley are all shocked to see Trent.)

Trent: You all look liked you've seen a ghost.

Hayley: Because it's six a.m. This is school, you're my brother Trent Michaels. I didn't even see you leave this morning.

(Trent drinks some of his coffee.)

Trent: Oh sis that was the old me. This is the new and improved student council president Trent Michaels… and um I couldn't sleep so instead of staring at the ceiling. So I got a ride from dad around five a.m. when he left for work and decided to come here… anyway I got the welcome back assembly all set up. Come on.

(Trent runs back into the theater. Hayley, Dallas Danny, Ashli, Beck and Hadley are still shocked, but run after him. Trent has the theater all set up from the welcome back Degrassi signs, balloons, chairs, screen, music, confetti. Trent grabs the mic.)

Trent: Sound system check.

(Trent turns up the music a little louder.)

Trent: Video screen ready to go.

(Trent turns on the video screen. Pictures come up from last school year of: Trent and Stefanie at prom, Zac and Heather together at the musical, WhisperHug performing at the Band Slam, and a bunch of other pictures from the last school year.)

Trent: Smoke machine.

(Trent turns on the smoke then he runs to the other side of the stage.)

Trent: And the light show.

(Trent turns out the lights; a bunch of blue and gold lights flash around.)

Trent: Oh and I'll save the big confetti scene for the assembly.

(Hayley, Dallas, Danny, Ashli, Beck and Hadley are all very impressed with Trent.)

Hayley: Wow, what can I say I'm impressed. You really went all out.

Trent: Well I didn't just want to make our senior year the best one Degrassi ever had. But for Beck the rest of the juniors and sophomores the best year they ever had as well. Oh and show the freshmen what Degrassi is all about. (_Smiling._) You guys in?

Ashli: (_Excitedly._) Yeah!

(They all cheer. )

**INT. DEGRASSI – THEATER - - MORNING**

(Two hours later; Students arrive at Degrassi and are in the theater a lot of them are hanging out with their friends excited and some are trying finding a seat. Heather is smiling walking through the crowd looking for a seat, but it can easily be seen that Heather still isn't her usual self. Bambi is sitting down and sees Heather.)

Bambi: Um hey… hey Heather.

(Heather looks around to see was talking to her. She sees Bambi. Heather manages to smile.)

Heather: (_Smiling._) Oh hi.

(Heather sits down a few seats ahead of Bambi. Heather and Bambi are just staring at each other in awkward silence as people walk by talking loudly.)

Bambi: (_Smiling._) So… did you have a great summer?

(Heather smiles fades quickly as she thinks about Zac. Bambi realizes what she said and regrets it.)

Bambi: Oh um… sorry.

(Heather nods her head.)

Heather: (_Sadly._) It's alright.

(Heather turns around facing away from Bambi. Bambi feels extremely bad and stupid for bringing that up. Maya and Tristan are walking in the theater looking for a seat.)

Tristan: It must be super nice to have your crush in all your classes. For the year.

(Maya smiles.)

Maya: No Tris. I told you already. This year I'm focusing on music and bettering myself. That is my main focus right now. Not boys.

(Maya and Tristan walk by Bambi and then Heather who are still looking who both look sad and deep in thought.)

Tristan: (_Sarcastically._) Whatever you say.

Maya: Shut up.

(Maya and Tristan both laugh and finally find seats and sit down. Edward, West and **WINSTON CHU **walk into the theater. Some cute girls walk by and West smiles at them.)

West: (_Smiling._) Hey ladies.

(The girls keep walking ignoring West. West is embarrassed and Edward and Winston laugh.)

Edward: (_Laughing._) Wow. West you've been going here for an entire two years. And it's like none of these girls even know you.

Winston: That's West for you. It's like the one time last you. He had a crush on this girl Clare Edwards and passed out in front of her.

(Edward and Winston laugh. West sighs.)

West: (_Unconvincingly._) I didn't pass out because of her. I was sick that day.

Edward: (_Laughing._) You and Winston are helpless.

(Edward, West and Winston start walking down the alley way and Edward and Maya see each other.)

West: Whatever man. Trust me none of these Degrassi girls are worth knowing.

Winston: I second that.

Edward: (_While Looking/Talking about Maya._) I don't know guys. There may be one special girl worth giving the time of day.

(Edward, West and Winston walk past Maya and Tristan and sit down a few rows behind them. Maya turns around stares at Edward and smiles a little. Edward sees her and smiles back. The lights get turned off and the confetti goes off. The screen show turns on. The blue and gold lights start flashing. Everyone starts cheering. Trent comes on the stage in a dress shirt and slacks with the mic in his hand. Some grade nine girls start cheering louder.)

Trent: Good morning Degrassi! Welcome to the best year of your life!

(A picture of Cam at one of his hockey games comes on the screen show and Maya smile slowly fades away and. Tristan sees this and puts his arm around her.)

Trent: I'm going to introduce you to the team that's going to bring you all the fun. First up your two athletic reps, the men with the muscles… Mike Dallas and Danny Smith!

(People are cheering loud; Dallas and Danny runs onto the stage smiling and jokingly flexing.)

Trent: Next up. She's smart, she's sassy, she's a multi-tasker… Ashli Fellom!

(People cheer and clap. Ashli comes onto the stage waving at the crowd.)

Trent: He is going to handle financial statements… Beck Samuels!

(People cheer and clap. Beck runs onto the stage and jokingly blowing kisses to the crowd.)

Trent: She'll take minutes, time and your heart. With her new hair doo she sure looks fine, Secretary Hadley Mills!

(People cheer and clap. Hadley walks onto the stage smiling and waving at the crowd. Trent walks to the back of the stage.)

Trent: Next up. She's my partner in crime, the voice in the back of my mind, my twin sister who can kick some butt.

(Some students laugh.)

Trent: Your vice president… Hayley Michaels!

(Hayley comes onto the stage and people are cheering loudly. Trent and Hayley walk to the front of the stage. Dallas, Danny, Beck, Ashli and Hadley stand behind them.)

Trent: Last but not least. He's super handsome, he's funny, charming… well he's me.

(Hayley, Ashli, Danny, Beck, Hadley and everyone else in the assembly laughs.)

Trent: (_Smiling._) Your student council president… Trent Michaels!

(People cheer loudly.)

Trent: (_Smiling._) Welcome too Degrassi everyone. Today is a whole new beginning for everyone including me. This year is about fun, old friends, new friends, new beginnings, new developments and…

(Trent suddenly faints and falls on the floor. Everyone is shocked. Bambi, Heather and others jump up from their seats staring in shock. Hayley, Dallas, Danny, Ashli, Beck and Hadley kneel down too Trent.)

Hayley & Danny: Trent!

(Danny shoves Trent, but he's still passed out.)

**Opening Sequence:** **At the beginning two people are doing a salto over the stairs at the entrance of the school with a large crowd watching; the camera makes a close up of the people. The crowd reacting in surprise to the people who made a salto. The camera moves to the right and shows Dallas taping the two people who did the salto with a video camera, he smiles. Hayley takes the camera from Dallas and smiles at him and then turns around. It pans to the right and shows Alice sitting on the steps at the entrance to the school reading the Degrassi Daily. Alice looks at the camera and sticks her tongue out, and then laughs. The camera pans to the right where we see Dakota carrying his back pack, walking on the sidewalk by the school, he looks into the camera and smirks. The camera pans to the right and shows Bella sitting in a limo about to get out while Edward is outside the limo, he's standing on the right side of Bella. Bella is smiling at the camera and puts her hand out for Edward. Edward takes her hand and the camera zooms over to him, he smirks into the camera. The camera pans to the right and shows the back of Maya and Tristan in an empty classroom on a laptop. Maya and Tristan look up and smile. The camera pans to the right and we see Ashli at her locker, she looks at the camera and then poses and smiles. Beck and Hadley sitting at a desk Beck and Hadley are working on a volcano. They both look at the camera and smile. Then suddenly the volcano explodes and Beck and Hadley step back. The camera pans to the left and shows Ashli sitting at a table near them, she looks into the camera and flips her hair and smiles. The camera then pans left too foyer Blair is walking, looking very sassy as the echo of an applauding group of people who are her fans is heard. The camera again pans to the right we're taken to the principal's office where Grace is cantankerously exiting, eyeing up Mr. Simpson, who is smiling in a patronizing manner to an area right of the camera. Austin is sitting with his arms crossed and looks angrily at Simpson as Mr. Simpson then signals for Austin to enter his office. The camera moves to the music class where Zig playing an electric guitar with a crowd around him. The camera pans to the Resource center where Bambi and Heather are both laughing setting up the camera that has a DTV sticker on it. The camera zooms out and we see West sitting behind a desk facing the camera, wearing a dress shirt and tie. West fixes his tie and awkwardly smiles. Then the camera pans to outside in front of Degrassi, The camera then pans right and we can see Danny catches a football and then tosses it to Trent, who is following the camera panning. Trent catches the football slowly rotates to smile at the camera. He then rotates to his right to walk towards the school, still holding the football. The Degrassi Evolutions logo appears on his jacket. It then pops up.**

**INT. DEGRASSI – CLASSROOM - - MORNING**

(Hayley and Ashli walk into their science class.)

Ashli: I think we can both agree. That was an assembly that everyone will remember.

(Ashli laughs.)

Hayley: (_Worried._) I hope Trent's okay.

Ashli: Don't worry, Trent will be fine. He went to the nurse and your mom came up to the school.

Hayley: Yeah…

Ashli: (_Trying to Lighten Up the Mood._) Besides when he came too. I saw eight grade nine girls offer to carry his text books.

(Hayley laughs feeling a little relieved.)

Hayley: (_Smiling._) Until his fiance comes home from that preforming arts school for a visit.

(Hayley and Ashli take their seats. Beck and Hadley walk into the class holding hands. Hadley is laying her head on Beck's shoulder.)

Hadley: So you have geography fourth period. I can switch too that.

Beck: But I thought you loved geography so much. You wanted it for first period.

Hadley: Yeah, but It would be fun to have all our classes together. I'm so glad you got all honor classes this year.

Beck: Yep. And I'm having fun with you right now.

(Hadley kisses Beck on the cheek.)

Ashli: So you two have no care for PDA. (_Sarcastically._) Oh and you guys only have two classes together you must be feelings lonely.

(Hadley sighs.)

Hadley: Are you still thinking about Mason? He's in Los Angeles. Let him rot too hell there.

Ashli: Oh come on Hadley. Mason's a great guy.

Hadley: You're fooling yourself if you think that.

(The bell rings.)

Beck: And this isn't my homeroom. See you in second period babe.

(Beck and Hadley lean in and share a quick kiss. Beck walks away going out the classroom Hadley sits by Hayley and Ashli.)

Hayley: Well she can't be missing Mason that much. She already has a date tonight.

Hadley: Geez you move fast. It's not even first period. A date with who?

(Hayley shrugs her shoulders.)

Hayley: I don't know. She won't tell me.

Ashli: I will soon… but I just don't want to say anything. Till I know for sure it's going to work out.

Hadley: So basically it's Danny.

(Hayley and Hadley laugh.)

Ashli: No not Danny.

Hayley: It's has to be Danny. It's about time.

Hadley: (_Smiling & Jokingly._) Yeah you two will make the cutest babies.

Ashli: (Sarcastic.) You're a real comedian Hadley.

(Hayley and Hadley laughs.)

Ashli: Okay just let me go on my date and if it works out. You both can meet him.

Hadley: (_Jokingly._) Alright, but if Danny is in my next class. Can I meet him than?

(Hadley and Hayley laugh. Ashli smiles and looks outside the classroom deep in thought.)

**INT. DEGRASSI – HALLWAY - - MORNING**

(Trent and Danny are walking in a hallway.)

Trent: I told you already. I'm okay.

Danny: Bro you collapsed on stage.

Trent: The nurse took my blood pressure and did her test for whatever. (_Annoyed._) I passed, what more do you want from me.

Danny: If everything's okay. Then why did Sandra want to take you from school early. Too take you to the hospital.

Trent: (_Annoyed._) She was just overreacting.

Danny: Okay, but you said you haven't been sleeping.

(Trent and Danny get too Danny's locker.)

Trent: (_Annoyed._) Whatever. Look can we just get the school year started. We're going to be late for math.

Danny: Hold on.

(Trent sighs. Danny opens his locker; there's a picture hanging of Cam during an Ice Hounds game. Danny starts moving around things in his locker.)

Danny: You can lie to everyone else, but you can't lie to me.

Trent: (_Unconvincingly._) What? Is it so hard to believe that I can love math.

Danny: You thinking about Zac?

(Trent sighs and leans against some lockers.)

Trent: Yeah, but… I'm trying not to.

Danny: Dude you have to sleep. Have you been taking those pills the doctor gave you?

Trent: Ambien or whatever it's called. No I don't need them.

Danny: Well you need something.

Trent: I need this.

(Trent motions to the entire hallway.)

Trent: School, Student council. You know things too keep me busy. Maybe it'll tire me out… Look for the first time since Zac died… I'm happy and excited about stuff again.

(Danny takes out a journal and closes his locker and tries to lighten up the mood.)

Danny: (_Jokingly & Smiling._) Yeah except for math class right.

Trent: (_Jokingly & Smiling._) What are you crazy. Math is the best.

(Trent and Danny walk away laughing.)

**INT. DEGRASSI – FOYER - - MORNING**

(Blair and her overbearing mom **MRS. TILMAN **who looks like a beauty queen are with Simpson outside his office. Simpson is star struck from Blair.)

Mr. Simpson: (_Excitedly._) Blair Tilman.

(Blair and Mrs. Tilman smile.)

Mr. Simpson: (_Excitedly._) A real celebrity in our school. I hope you're just like Angelina Garcia in real life.

Blair: Wait you watch West Drive.

(Simpson looks a little embarrassed. He tries to cover up.)

Simpson: Um no, no… my son. My son Jack. He's a huge fan.

(Blair and Mrs. Tilman look at each other awkwardly. Simpson clears his throat.)

Mr. Simpson: Well uh… I'm going to set you up. I'll be right back.

(Simpson walks away going back inside his office. Blair rolls her eyes.)

Blair: (_Upset._) Can we leave now? I don't want to be here.

(Mrs. Tilman shakes her head annoyed with the subject.)

Mrs. Tilman: Blair we talked about this many times already.

Blair: And I recall saying I don't want to go too that hellhole.

(Mrs. Tilman is checking her phone trying to ignore Blair.)

Mrs. Tilman: You're sixteen. If you're not working then you have to go to school. And I already told you dropping out isn't an option.

Blair: (_Upset._) Okay, but this one. Out of all the high schools. You have to send me here.

Mrs. Tilman: I sent you on that California trip during the summer. So you can get too know people and make some friends who go here.

Blair: (_Worried._) But what if everyone finds out. Why I got kicked off West Drive.

Mrs. Tilman: (_Caringly._) Sweetie they won't.

**INT. DEGRASSI – STUDENT COUNCIL ROOM - - NOON**

(Hayley, Dallas, Danny, Ashli, Dakota, Heather and other people are sitting at the table getting ready for the first meeting of the year. Trent walks in the room.)

Trent: Alright let's get this party started.

Ashli: (_Smiling._) Okay.

(Hayley stands up from her seat.)

Hayley: (_Worried._) Are you sure you're alright?

Trent: I'm super.

Hayley: Trent it's okay if you're not. You've been through a lot with Zac and…

(Trent cuts Hayley off.)

Trent: (_Annoyed._) I'm okay.

Hayley: Because I talked too Simpson. He said it's okay if we split the work load.

Trent: (_Annoyed._) Hayley I'm fine. I'm president so can we just get this meeting started.

(Trent walks away going to the other end of the table.)

Hayley: Alright… Oh but we're still short a few reps. Um drama and a few others.

Trent: Just um bang the gavel.

Hayley: Okay… I'll like too call to order. The first official meeting of student council.

(Hayley bangs the gavel. Trent, Dallas, Danny, Ashli, Heather and everyone else claps.)

Trent: And I will like to get right to the main focus. Planning the first event of the year.

(Dallas and Danny nod their heads in agreement.)

Trent: We need to do something big, really fun, special. I was thinking a dance.

Danny: Oh yeah. I second that.

(Hayley shakes her head.)

Hayley: What if we did something to remember Zac.

(Trent sighs.)

Heather: That's a good idea. It can be like a campaign.

Trent: Really for the first event of the year.

Ashli: Yeah. Everyone can learn from the tragedy.

Heather: Zac would've wanted this.

Trent: (_Defensive._) No he wouldn't. Zac loved to have fun. He would've wanted a Degrassi dance.

Hayley: Well let's put it to a vote.

(Trent sighs knowing he's going to lose that vote.)

Hayley: Shall we put it to a vote a tomorrow's meeting?

Trent: (_Annoyed._) Yeah why not.

(Trent annoyed sits down in his seat thinking about Zac.)

**INT. DEGRASSI – MR. PERINO'S CLASSROOM - - NOON**

(Maya and Tristan are sitting up on their desk talking. Edward is looking for his class and walks in. He is standing in the entrance as he sees Maya and smiles. Edward walks up too her with a flirtatious smile.)

Edward: (_Smiling Flirtatiously._) Um Maya, since I'm new here. I wanted to ask you. If you have any girlfriend recommendations for me.

(Edward puts his back pack down on another table and sits by Maya on the desk.)

Maya: (_Smiling Flirtatiously._) Oh you really think I'll set you up with some poor unlucky girl.

Edward: (_Smiling Flirtatiously._) I think you mean a very lucky girl.

Tristan: You mean like Blair? Who you made out with non-stop all over California. Then dropped like hot potato.

(Blair walks into the classroom with a latte and looks around for a seat. Edward, Maya and Tristan don't notice her while other students notice who Blair is. Maya playfully hits Tristan on the shoulder and Edward laughs a little.)

Edward: Um… dating Blair was a big mistake. But any who that's all in the past now.

(People are staring at Blair shocked realizing she's the girl from West Drive. Tristan finally notices Blair and is shocked to see her.)

Tristan: (_Shocked._) Speak of the devil.

Edward & Maya: Huh?

(Blair then turns around and sees Edward, Maya and Tristan. Tristan signals behind them and Edward and Maya turn around to see Blair. Maya sighs.)

Blair: (_Bitterly._) I can't believe this.

Edward: Oh great you're in our class.

Blair: (_Bitterly._) What did you expect?

(Edward shakes his head.)

Tristan: Awkward.

(The bell rings. Mr. Perino walks into the classroom. Edward, Maya and Tristan sit next to each other seats right next to each other. Blair is still having trouble finding a seat. Mr. Perino closes the classroom door and sees Blair is the only one not sitting.)

Mr. Perino: Ah you're new right. This is part of the class where we sit down.

(Blair can't take it anymore. She decides too cut class.)

Blair: Um… I just remembered I forgot something in my locker. I'm just going to go get it.

(Blair is walking towards the door.)

Mr. Perino: Nope it's too late. The bell has rung. You're mine now until class is over.

(Mr. Perino walks closer too Blair seeing the only seat left is next too Edward and Maya. Perino is getting the feeling that it's boy drama.)

Mr. Perino: You have first day jitters, I understand that. But I have a class I need to start. So just get over whatever boy drama this is, take a deep breathe, relax.

(Blair is overwhelmed and freaks out.)

Blair: (_Yelling._) Don't tell me what to do!

(Blair throws her latte on Mr. Perino. Edward, Maya, Tristan and everyone else in the class is shocked and some laugh. Mr. Perino's shirt is soaked.)

Tristan: That really is her go too move.

(Blair is finally calming down, knowing now she's in trouble. Mr. Perino walks away going too his desk.)

**EXT. THE DOT - - AFTERNOON**

(After school; Ashli is standing outside The Dot anxiously yet nervous waiting for her date to arrive. A cab pulls up and Ashli smiles knowing it's him. The trunk opens and Mason opens the cab door and gets out. Ashli smiles happy to see him. Mason sees Ashli and slowly starts smiling. Mason and Ashli walk too each other and she jumps into Mason arms smiling. Mason twirls her around happy to see her. They lean in and start kissing passionately. They look at each other smiling.)

**INT. MICHAELS HOUSE – BASEMENT - - AFTER MIDNIGHT**

(Trent and Danny are both wearing their wife beater and pajama pants sitting on the couch playing a video game called Turbo Blast, a game that Trent use too play with Zac. Trent is beating Danny in the game.)

Trent: (_Excitedly_) I swerve. Fire the bombs.

(Trent destroyed Danny's car winning the game.)

Trent: (_Loudly._) Woo!

(Danny throws the controller on the other side of the couch.)

Trent: (_Excitedly._) Who's the man? I'm the man!

(Trent gets up from the couch does a victory dance. Danny laughs and stands up. He stretches and yarns.)

Danny: Okay bro I'm going to bed.

Trent: What? Is it the bragging and victory dance?

Danny: It's the two a.m.

(Trent gets the remote and turns off the TV. Trent sits back down on the couch and sighs stressed. Danny can tell something is wrong.)

Danny: What's up?

Trent: It's just that I can't believe Hayley proposed an awareness event. Instead of a dance. She's supposed to be on my side.

Danny: But it's good to know that Zac is still on people's minds.

Trent: (_Frustrated._) It's not going to bring him back. So why do we have to mope.

(Danny is worried about Trent.)

Trent: (_Gloomy._) You know… I'm just going to try and get some sleep.

Danny: Okay. Are you going to crash on the couch again?

(Trent nods his head yes.)

Trent: With the TV on, yep.

Danny: Alright. Goodnight man.

(Danny dims the lights down and walks into a bedroom in the basement and closes the door. Trent looks at a picture on a display stand where's by the couch of him and Zac in Vegas. Trent stares at the picture for a minute and then lays the picture down. Trent takes out his sleeping pills from his left pajama pocket and looks at the label "Take One as Needed for Insomnia." Trent opens the veil and takes one pill out and throws it in his mouth and swallows it. He grabs a water bottle from the coffee table opens it and drinks some. Trent puts the cap back on the bottle and puts it back down on the table. Trent sighs down lays down on the couch staring at the ceiling.)

**INT. DEGRASSI – MR. PERINO'S CLASSROOM - - MORNING**

(The next day; Ashli sitting at a window seat, she is looking out the window smiling thinking about Mason. Hayley and Hadley walk into the class and up too Ashli.)

Hayley: (_Smiling._) I assume your date went well.

Hadley: Yeah you are glowing. So when do we get know if Danny Simth is a good kisser or not.

(Hayley laughs. Ashli smiles nervous about how they'll react too knowing it was Mason she was with.)

Ashli: (_Smiling & Nervously._) Uh… it wasn't Danny…

(Ashli finally gets some courage.)

Ashli: (_Proudly._) It was Mason.

(Hayley is shocked while Hadley looks mad.)

Hadley: Say it ain't so.

Ashli: (_Smiling._) Yes.

Hadley: (_Madly._) Why did that jerk follow you here?

Ashli: Relax Hadley. He flew in yesterday. He missed me a lot. Isn't that so, so, so romantic.

(Hayley smiles agreeing happy for Ashli.)

Hadley: No how about crazy. That guy can't be trusted. He should be arrested.

(Hayley looks at Hadley puzzled.)

Hayley: Isn't that harsh and going a little overboard.

(Ashli sighs knowing Hadley is going to tell Hayley what happened in Los Angeles.)

Hadley: Hayley, Mason hurt her. Physically… I saw the bruises myself.

(Hayley is staring at Ashli shocked.)

Hayley: (_Shocked._) What.

Ashli: It was nothing. You're making a big deal out of nothing. We go into a fight and it got very heated. But I uh, grabbed him too.

Hayley: That still doesn't justify him hurting you physically Ashli. That is a huge warning sign.

Ashli: (_Defensive._) Oh like getting a girl pregnant and then breaking up with her because of that, taking drugs, running around the school naked twice. Or how about this, attacking his pansexual co-host.

(Hayley and Hadley sigh knowing Ashli is talking about their boyfriends Zig and Beck.)

Ashli: (_Defensive._) You guys boyfriends aren't all goody goody either.

(The bell rings.)

Hadley: So what he just came here. Just for you without a plan.

Ashli: (_Madly._) He came here because he loves me. Why are you guys trying to ruin that? Why can't you two just be happy for me?

(Mr. Perino walks into the classroom all the way to the front.)

Mr. Perino: Okay today we start unit one.

(Hayley and Hadley walk to the back of the class and sit down. Ashli looks at them from her side vision and sighs.)

Mr. Perino: The nature of politics…

Mr. Perino: But Trent Michaels you'll be missing out. You're wanted in the office.

(Perino looks around the class and sees Trent isn't there.)

Mr. Perino: Um where's Trent? Hayley where's Trent?

(Hayley shrugs her shoulders. She herself just notices Trent isn't in class, now getting worried.)

Hayley: I don't know sir.

**INT. MICHAELS HOUSE – BASEMENT - - MORNING**

(The sun is shining bright from the patio doors. Trent is lying on the couch in a deep sleep with his phone by him. His suddenly phone rings very loud. It wakes Trent up he grabs his phone and by the ringtone he knows it is Stefanie calling. Trent answers, but is still half sleep.)

Trent: (_Smiling._) Good morning Stefanie.

Stefanie: (_Through the Phone &_ _Shocked._) Hey baby. I didn't expect you to answer.

Trent: So why did you call?

Stefanie: (_Through the Phone._) I thought I'd call you during my free period. To leave you a very sexy message.

(Trent smiles liking the idea.)

Stefanie: (_Through the Phone._) Um shouldn't you be in class? It's ten o'clock.

(Trent opens his eyes and grabs his watch on a nearby table and sees it's ten o'clock.)

Trent: Wow… Do you know what this means.

Stefanie: (_Through the Phone._) You have detention.

Trent: No. No. I've finally slept for hours.

(Trent moves his covers off of him and sits up.)

Stefanie: (_Through the Phone._) I know. I'm glad you did. You fell asleep talking too me on the phone last night.

(Trent is shocked and confused not knowing what Stefanie is talking about.)

Trent: (_Confused._) Wait what. We talked last night?

(Trent gets up from the couch and walks towards the stairs.)

Stefanie: (_Through the Phone._) Yeah. About four a.m. You were groggy. It was kinda cute.

(Trent is feelings great after finally sleeping.)

Trent: Well great. I'm just glad I finally got some sleep... I feel like a whole new man.

(Trent looks at the clock again.)

Trent: I have to get too school. (_Smiling & Jokingly._) Oh by the way, feel free to call back and leave that very sexy message.

Stefanie: (_Through the Phone._) You bet tiger.

(Trent and Stefanie both laugh. Trent starts running up the stairs.)

**INT. DEGRASSI – SIMPSON'S OFFICE - - MORNING**

(Blair and Mrs. Tilman sitting down in the seats in front of Simpson's desk. Simpson seats down at his desk. Blair is mad and it can easily be seen on her face.)

Mr. Simpson: I don't know what you do on a set Blair. But what you did yesterday has no place what so ever in the real world.

Blair: (_Madly._) Whatever. Can't you just transfer me out of that class.

Mr. Simpson: You assaulted a teacher. We may be talking about explosion here.

(Mrs. Tilman shakes her head.)

Mrs. Tilman: Blair has a learning disability.

Blair: (_Madly._) Mom don't.

(Simpson is taken back by this.)

Mrs. Tilman: She has HDHD.

Mr. Simpson: Um okay… Blair is this true?

(Blair looks down at the desk getting madder.)

Blair: Yes… it is.

Mr. Simpson: Will you require extra help with during class?

Blair: (_Madly._) No I will not.

Mrs. Tilman: May I have a minute with my daughter alone please.

(Simpson nods his head yes.)

Mr. Simpson: I guess.

(Simpson gets up from his chair, walks out his office and closes the door behind him. Blair looks at her mom furious with her.)

Blair: (_Madly._) How could you. Why would you tell him that?

Mrs. Tilman: He was going to expel you. I just saved your butt.

Blair: (_Madly._) I wanted him to expel me. Can't you just home school me?

Mrs. Tilman: No. Until you get another job. I have to get one on my own.

Blair: (_Madly._) I'm not supposed to be here. I'm an actress, I'm a star.

Mrs. Tilman: No until you get on another show. You can't call yourself a star. And I know you should still be on West Drive, but no. You followed Zoe and other cast members and messed it up for yourself. You got yourself fired.

(Blair looks away from her mom hurt by what she is saying.)

Mrs. Tilman: Nobody wants to work with you now. So you need to do whatever it takes to make this work.

**INT. DEGRASSI – PARKING LOT - - MORNING**

(Trent is running through the parking lot. Bambi is sitting in a chair near a dunk pool. Trent is wondering why.)

Trent: What in the world is going on?

Bambi: I'm just catching some rays during my spear.

Trent: Where did this dunk pool come from?

(Hayley walks out to the back of the Degrassi and starts walking up too Trent and Bambi madly.)

Hayley: (_Lecturing._) This is not cool Trent. If you didn't want to do the campaign because of Zac. You could've just told me.

Trent: Okay Hayley.

Hayley: Then I'm officially really mad at you. Because you ordered all this stuff without informing me.

(Trent looks puzzled.)

Trent: (_Confused._) Huh? I didn't order none of this stuff.

Hayley: Well the company said otherwise.

(Hayley shows him the order paper with Trent's name, their address on it and shows the dunk tank amidst other things too be delivered too Degrassi. Trent is still confused not remembering ordering the stuff. Hayley walks away and goes back inside Degrassi. Trent is walking to the door.)

Bambi: Hey. If you guys find out we did order all this stuff. Can you ask them to get us a mini wave pool too?

Trent: (_Puzzled._) Uh… sure.

(Trent confused walks away going inside Degrassi through the back doors. The bell rings; He sees Danny in the nearby classroom. Trent walks in the class.)

Trent: Hey bro Hayley is pretty pissed.

(Danny laughs.)

Danny: (_Laughing._) I know dude.

Trent: Did you order all this dance stuff?

Danny: Huh what do you mean? You ordered it all.

(Danny gets up from his seat and puts his assignment on the teacher's desk. Trent looks even more confused.)

Danny: So you don't remember? You ordered it last night.

Trent: (_Confused._) I don't remember any of that.

Danny: Bro you were running around the house around four a.m., so I got up. Then you went into the kitchen banging pots and pans together. You were eating cupcakes and placing an order online.

(Trent and Danny walk back over to the desk and Danny starts packing his things in his back pack.)

Trent: (_Shocked._) I did what… Stefanie said that I talked to her too. Dude I took those sleeping pills. It helped me sleep really well. Or so I thought.

Danny: Man those sleeping pills work for some people. But for others they get weird side effects.

Trent: So I'm the one who ordered the dunk tank and the other dance stuff.

Danny: Yep. (_Smiling._) I guess you really wanted that dance.

(Trent and Danny are walking to the door to walk out the class. Monica and another seven grade nine girls are outside the class gossiping.)

Trent: Okay so what do I do?

Danny: Um hope for a huge miracle. And hope you win the vote at student council.

(Trent and Danny walk out the class. Monica and the other grade nine girls blush and giggle when they see Trent. Trent gets an idea.)

Trent: I think I have a way.

(Danny continues walking away. Rick walks into the hallway and Trent bumps into him.)

Rick: Woah. Hey Pres.

(Trent smiles as things are lining up perfectly for him.)

Trent: (_Smiling._) Rick my man. How do you like Degrassi so far?

Rick: Um good. I'm liking it and its only day two.

Trent: (Smiling.) Great. Follow me buddy. I have a proposal for you.

(Trent and Rick start walking down the hall.)

**INT. DEGRASSI – HALLWAY - - NOON**

(Blair is at her locker, looking at a mirror putting lip gloss on. Edward, Maya and Tristan are walking up the hall.)

Tristan: Are you guys going to the fashion show planning meeting after school?

Maya: Nope. I'm going to be working on a new song. I'm thinking about either continuing WhisperHug or starting a new band.

Edward: Oh well don't look at me. The only thing I can do is football. Because my dad makes me. The only thing that he will accept.

(Maya sees Blair by her locker and Blair sees Maya also. Maya smiles a little. Blair seems shocked by this.)

Tristan: I can totally play football.

(They walk past Blair. Maya laughs at Tristan.)

Maya: (_Laughing._) Wait you're not serious. Are you?

Tristan: What? Why not. My brother played football. I have a killer swing.

Edward: Don't you mean throw.

Tristan: (_Confused._) Oh… right.

(Blair nervously decides to try to make friends with Maya, Edward and Tristan. She closes and locks her locker. Blair walks up too them in a hurry.)

Blair: (_Smiling._) Hey wait up.

(Edward, Maya and Tristan turn around.)

Blair: (_Smiling._) Do they have cheerleaders here? Maybe I can cheer you guys on.

(Maya and Tristan are shocked and not sure what to say or do. Edward scoffs.)

Edward: (_Harshly._) Okay allow me to put this in TV terms. So you will understand.

(Blair looks puzzled not knowing what Edward is talking about.)

Edward: (_Harshly._) I don't do rounds with ex-girlfriends. Especially with mean girls like you.

(Tristan laughs and he and Edward start walking away down the hall. Blair smile slowly fades away as she is hurt by what Edward said. Maya is hesitant feeling remorseful for Blair. Blair puts on her poker face and rolls her eyes. Maya walks away catching up with Edward and Tristan.)

Blair: (_Hurt._) Damn all of you.

(Blair starts walking in the other direction and trips over some guy foot in the hall. Trent is walking by and catches her in his arms.)

Blair: Woah!

(Trent gives a charming smile. Blair stares at Trent for a moment. She starts smiling and blushing.)

Trent: (_Charmingly Smiling._) Hey there.

Blair: (_Smiling & Blushing._) Um hey.

Trent: You're the one that I want. I need you.

Blair: (_Blushing._) Huh?

Trent: Uh for a student council meeting. So can you?

Blair: (_Smiling & Blushing._) Okay. What do I have to do?

(Trent pulls Blair all the way up.)

Trent: I'll explain everything on the way.

(Trent does another charming smile. Blair smiles back. Trent and Blair walk down the hall.)

**INT. LITTLE MISS STEAKS - - NOON**

(Ashli and Mason are sitting at a booth. Ashli is enjoying her coffee and happy to be spending time with Mason. Mason laughs.)

Mason: (_Laughing._) Is this really the Apple pie. You said was way better than the one in Los Angeles.

(Ashli laughs.)

Ashli: (_Smiling._) So… what are you doing here really?

Mason: (_Jokingly._) I'm asking myself that because I should've brought my own cooking essentials.

(Ashli holds Mason's right hand.)

Ashli: No. I mean about us… You coming here too Toronto. What's the plan for us?

Mason: (_Smiling._) We believe in love and take a chance with it.

Ashli: Okay, but what do we do when you leave?

Mason: (_Smiling._) No worries. I can stay with my uncle as long as I want.

Ashli: But what are you going to do Mason? I mean I have school, my daughter and my mom.

Mason: I can transfer too Toronto University. I can join they're music program. Besides I'll get a job.

Ashli: But where?

Mason: At that cafe we went too. The Dot. (_Upbeat._) Don't worry. We can do anything together Ashli.

(Ashli still is hesitant.)

Ashli: Alright, but what if you get angry again? Last time you hurt me Mason.

(Mason nods his head.)

Mason: I know and I'm truly sorry for that. You don't know how much I regret that. I don't know what got into me.

Ashli: You left bruises.

Mason: It kills me every day when I think about what I did. I overreacted. It won't happen again. I promise.

(Ashli nods her head.)

Mason: I really don't want to be that person. I hope that you can help me be better. I know you can.

(Ashli smiles. Her phone buzzes and it's a text from Hayley telling her to come back to school for the student council meeting.)

Ashli: Um… I have to get back to school. This student council meetings are really important.

(Mason shakes his head. He holds Ashli's left hand and looks at her passionately.)

Mason: No please. Stay with me and I'll always stay with you.

(Ashli smiles putting her phone back in her purse.)

**INT. DEGRASSI – STUDENT COUNCIL ROOM - - NOON**

(Trent, Dallas, Danny, Blair, Rick, Monica, random eight freshmen girls and others are in the student council room. Hayley walks in.)

Hayley: Did you return the dunk tank and other dance things?

Trent: Nope. I thought we'd have the vote first.

(Hayley walks up too Trent.)

Hayley: (_Confidently._) But we kinda know how the vote is already going to go.

Trent: (_Smirking._) Oh do we now.

(Monica and the other eight freshmen girls are blushing as Dallas and Danny are talking to them. Blair is smiling at Trent. Hayley is confused too why Blair, Rick, Monica and the other freshmen are at the meeting.)

Heather: Why are Blair and all these niners doing here?

Trent: (_Confidently._) Because these are the new student council members.

(Trent walks over too Monica.)

Trent: I filled some open positions. This is the outdoors club rep.

(Trent walks over too Rick.)

Trent: This is the drama rep.

(Hayley is shaking her head.)

Hayley: Trent you can't do that.

(Trent walks over to the other side of the table by Dallas and Danny.)

Trent: (_Snarky._) Why not? Do you want me to turn down new excited students. Who want to be a part of student council?

(Hayley, Heather and many others look a little upset. Trent bangs the gaval.)

Trent: (_Confidently._) I'll like to call this meeting too order. The first up is student council first event. Hayley.

(Hayley sighs. Hayley leans forward and bangs her clipboard on the table by one of the freshmen girls and the girl gets intimated. She quickly gets up and moves to another seat.)

Hayley: I'll like too propose an awareness campaign. We'll hang twenty thousand cell phones in the foyer.

Trent: (_Confidently._) Okay. All those in favor?

(Hayley, Heather and eight other people rise there hand. Trent scoffs.)

Trent: (_Confidently._) One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven. Eight. And I propose and Degrassi dance.

(Hayley sighs knowing she's going to lose the vote.)

Trent: (_Confidently._) All fun, dancing, music and a new beginning for everyone this year. All in favor?

(Dallas, Danny, Blair, Rick, Monica, eight other freshmen girls rise there hand.)

Trent: (_Confidently._) One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven. Eight. Nine. Ten. Eleven. Thirteen.

(Trent points to himself.)

Trent: Fourteen.

(Trent bangs the gavel. Blair, Monica and the other freshmen girls smile. Trent, Dallas Danny and Rick high five each other. Hayley, Heather and others are shake their heads.)

Hayley: (_Madly._) This isn't fair Trent. You know it isn't.

Trent: (_Smirking._) Oh my dear sister. It's democracy.

(Hayley scoffs.)

Hayley: (_Madly._) Well then (_Madly & Sarcastically._) my dear brother. (_Madly._) If this is how you want to run student council you're on your own. And Trent you better get some sleep because it's going to take a lot of energy to handle of these kids.

(Hayley walks out the student council room. Trent puts both his arms over Dallas' Danny's shoulders.)

Trent: (_Cocky._) I think I'll sleep just fine.

Danny: Yeah I hope so.

(Trent takes his phone out his pocket.)

Trent: So we have a dance too plan. First things first. If we're going to pull this off. I'm going to need everyone's phone numbers so I can contact you at any time.

(Trent gives his phone too Blair for her too add herself in his contacts.)

Blair: (_Flirty._) You can call me anytime.

(Trent half smiles.)

Trent: (_Half Smiling._) Okay well if you know anything about planning a dance. I sure will.

(Blair puts her number in Trent's phone and she passes it too the next girl.)

Blair: (_Flirty._) I don't yet. But I'm a very fast learner.

(Trent smiles.)

**LATER…**

**INT. MICHAELS HOUSE – BASEMENT - - AFTER MIDNIGHT**

(Trent lying on the couch with the covers at his waist. Its 3:58 in the morning and Trent is having trouble sleeping thinking about Zac. He picks up and checks his phone. Trent takes his sleeping pills out his pajama pocket opens it and takes one.)

**SWITCHES TOO…**

**INT. TILMAN'S HOUSE – BLAIR'S BEDROOM – AFTER MIDNIGHT**

(Blair is sleeping in her bed. Her phone suddenly rings and it wakes her up. Blair slowly grabs her grabs her phone and checks the time. She answers it.)

Blair: (_Sleepy Voice._) Who is this at four o'clock in the morning?

Trent: (_Through the Phone & Mono-toned._) Hey beautiful. How you doing?

(Blair jumps up in her bed realizing its Trent. She quickly loses the sleepiness in her voice.)

Blair: (_Shocked._) Trent?

Trent: (_Through the Phone &_ _Mono-toned._) Yep. I just wanted to call you. Too tell you how great you were. Today was wonderful.

(Blair starts blushing.)

Blair: (_Blushing._) Really?

Trent: (_Through the Phone &_ _Mono-toned._) I'm really happy you fell into my arms.

(Blair starts smiling even more.)

**SWITCHES BACK TOO…**

**INT. MICHAELS HOUSE – BASEMENT - - AFTER MIDNIGHT**

(Trent is in a daze is lying in on the couch. Trent does even seem fully present.)

Trent: (_Mono-toned._) Did I wake you? Not that you need your beauty sleep. You're so beautiful. You're not just the hottest girl at Degrassi. You're the hottest girl ever. You have very beautiful eyes… beautiful everything really.


	28. Take On Me

**Degrassi Evolutions: New Beginnings Season 3 Episode 12: Take On Me**

**INT. DEGRASSI – FOYER - - MORNING**

(Some people are setting up a huge Degrassi Dance banner in the foyer. Blair is with Edward's one year younger sister **ISABELLA "BELLA" WORTHINGTON"**, Monica and some other freshmen girls at the ticket booth for the dance.)

Blair: (_Excitedly._) I'm so excited for this dance. 

Bella: What do you plan on wearing? 

(Blair is dumbfounded not knowing what girls are supposed to wear at a dance.) 

Blair: Um… I don't know. What do normal girls normally wear? 

Bella: (_Shocked._) Wait you never ever been too a school dance? 

Blair: Well I was a runner up for prom queen on West Drive. But being on a really popular show. I was home schooled and I was busy onset. So I never got too experience the real thing. (_Smiling._) I want to look great for my date. 

Bella: Your date?

Blair: (_Smiling._) Yep. 

Bella: Who are you going with? Please don't tell me it's Edward. Don't you dare take my dumb older brother back. 

(Blair look rolls her eyes of the thought of her and Edward.) 

Blair: Screw Edward.

Bella: Okay then who is it? 

Blair: (_Smiling._) I'm going to the dance with… 

(Blair stops talking when Edward, Maya and Tristan walk up to the booth.) 

Edward: I'll take four tickets.

(Blair gives them a look that if looks could kill.)

Edward: Hey little sis. 

(Bella waves. Edward takes out his wallet.) 

Bella: That will be ten dollars. 

Blair: (_Hostile._) No for you it's sixty. There's a jerk tax. 

(Edward laughs it off.)

Edward: (_Snarky._) Blair, Blair, Blair. You're still currying that torch for me. It's sad really.

Blair: (_Snarky._) Don't get too full of yourself. Since dumping your butt. I've found my girls.

Edward: (_Sarcastically._) That's funny I recall dumping you. And seriously sis? I thought you had a better taste in friends. 

(Bella sighs and gives Edward the tickets.)

Blair: (_Defensively._) Well I have an audition after school and a new boyfriend. 

(Edward, Maya and Tristan all look shocked.)

Tristan: (_Shocked._) Breaking news. (_Curiously._) Who's the guy?

(Blair smirks getting the reaction she wanted.) 

Blair: (_Smirking._) It's Trent Michaels. 

(Maya, Tristan, Bella, Monica and the other freshmen girls all are shocked again. Edward looks annoyed and shakes his head. Maya and Tristan are puzzled.) 

Bella: (_Shocked._) Wow. 

Maya: Hold up you mean school president Trent Michaels? Like senior Trent Michaels? 

(Blair nods her head yes.)

Maya: What is he doing with you? 

Blair: (_Smirking._) Anything we want. 

(Edward scoffs.)

Blair: (_Devious Smile._) And we're going to the dance together.

Tristan: Okay um won't his fiancé mind. 

(Blair is confused not knowing what Tristan is talking about.)

Blair: Fiancé ?... what fiancé? 

Maya: Stefanie. She used to go here until last year. She transferred to a preforming arts school.

Tristan: Yeah. And Maya and I went to their wedding. Before it was postponed. 

(Edward and Diana look at Blair. Blair is getting embarrassed.) 

Blair: They must be over now. 

Maya: Whatever. (_Smiling._) I'll guess we'll see you two at the dance then.

Blair: You betcha.

(Edward, Maya and Tristan start walking away. Blair looks at Bella, who is already staring at Blair feeling bad for her. Blair looks away from Bella, Monica and the other girls.) 

**Opening Sequence:** **At the beginning two people are doing a salto over the stairs at the entrance of the school with a large crowd watching; the camera makes a close up of the people. The crowd reacting in surprise to the people who made a salto. The camera moves to the right and shows Dallas taping the two people who did the salto with a video camera, he smiles. Hayley takes the camera from Dallas and smiles at him and then turns around. It pans to the right and shows Alice sitting on the steps at the entrance to the school reading the Degrassi Daily. Alice looks at the camera and sticks her tongue out, and then laughs. The camera pans to the right where we see Dakota carrying his back pack, walking on the sidewalk by the school, he looks into the camera and smirks. The camera pans to the right and shows Bella sitting in a limo about to get out while Edward is outside the limo, he's standing on the right side of Bella. Bella is smiling at the camera and puts her hand out for Edward. Edward takes her hand and the camera zooms over to him, he smirks into the camera. The camera pans to the right and shows the back of Maya and Tristan in an empty classroom on a laptop. Maya and Tristan look up and smile. The camera pans to the right and we see Ashli at her locker, she looks at the camera and then poses and smiles. Beck and Hadley sitting at a desk Beck and Hadley are working on a volcano. They both look at the camera and smile. Then suddenly the volcano explodes and Beck and Hadley step back. The camera pans to the left and shows Ashli sitting at a table near them, she looks into the camera and flips her hair and smiles. The camera then pans left too foyer Blair is walking, looking very sassy as the echo of an applauding group of people who are her fans is heard. The camera again pans to the right we're taken to the principal's office where Grace is cantankerously exiting, eyeing up Mr. Simpson, who is smiling in a patronizing manner to an area right of the camera. Austin is sitting with his arms crossed and looks angrily at Simpson as Mr. Simpson then signals for Austin to enter his office. The camera moves to the music class where Zig playing an electric guitar with a crowd around him. The camera pans to the Resource center where Bambi and Heather are both laughing setting up the camera that has a DTV sticker on it. The camera zooms out and we see West sitting behind a desk facing the camera, wearing a dress shirt and tie. West fixes his tie and awkwardly smiles. Then the camera pans to outside in front of Degrassi, The camera then pans right and we can see Danny catches a football and then tosses it to Trent, who is following the camera panning. Trent catches the football slowly rotates to smile at the camera. He then rotates to his right to walk towards the school, still holding the football. The Degrassi Evolutions logo appears on his jacket. It then pops up.**

**INT. DEGRASSI – CLASSROOM - - MORNING**

(Ashli, Hayley and Hadley are in science class. Ashli and Hadley are giving each other mean glances. Hayley is writing down their group assignment; Ashli snatches the paper and pen. Hayley sighs. Ashli finishes writing.) 

Ashli: (_Cheerful._) All done. 

(Hadley rolls her eyes.)

Hadley: (_Madly._) That was rude. You should have let Hayley finish. 

Ashli: (_Madly._) Don't tell me what to do.

(Hayley shakes her head.)

Hayley: (_Annoyed._) Alright you two are ridicules.

Ashli: (_Sarcastically._) What? Hadley actually doing work for once in class.

Hadley: (_Defensively._) You need to watch it. 

Hayley: Stop, both of you. You two were the best of friends. And now all you two are doing is fighting. What's going on?

Ashli: She doesn't approve of me dating Mason.

Hadley: (_Sarcastically._) Hmm let me see why shouldn't I? Oh that's right he is abusive. He gave you bruises. The guy who creepily followed you here. 

Ashli: He traveled thousands of miles too another country and putting his music career on hold. Just to be with me. He did it for love. It's like an epic love story. Come on Hayley help me out.

Hayley: Okay Ashli… I kinda agree with Hadley on this one.

(Ashli mouth drops open in shock.)

Hayley: You are a beautiful, smart, talented girl. You can practically date anyone you want. 

Ashli: No I can't. Because I have a child and not every guy is going to be all happy and waiting to date me because of that. Mason doesn't care, in fact he loves Coey. I want to be with him. (_Sarcastically._) You know I should just transfer a high school in Los Angeles for my senior year. I bet his friends will support us. 

(Hayley and Hadley look at each other and sigh.) 

Hayley: Okay I have an idea. You should bring him to the dance. 

Ashli: Why? So you guys can play judge and jury on him.

Hayley: So we can get too know him. See the Mason that you see. The guy you say you're in love with. (_Jokingly._) Plus don't you want to see how badly. Trent messed up this dance without our help. 

(Hadley laughs a little. Ashli smiles giving in.)

Ashli: (_Smiling._) Alright.

Hayley: (_Relived._) Thank goodness. 

(Ashli smiles, hopeful, but still worried about the outcome.) 

**INT. DEGRASSI – HALLWAY - - MORNING**

(Trent, Rick and the eight freshmen girls have supplies for the dance. They are walking in a hallway Simpson is comes in the hallway and Trent and him bump into each other.) 

Mr. Simpson: Woah… Mr. Michaels, hard at work I see. 

Trent: (_Smiling._) Yes I am. The dance is almost ready for tomorrow. 

Mr. Simpson: Great. And I assume you followed all the dance guide lines and the super handy student hand book. 

(Trent is confused not sure what Simpson is talking about, but he acts like he does.) 

Trent: I sure did sir.

Mr. Simpson: You booked the appropriate security personnel?

(Trent is even more confused. He looks at Rick for support. Rick shrugs his shoulders.) 

Trent: (_Confused._) Security personnel?

Mr. Simpson: Two or more police officers.

Trent: (_Unconvincingly._) Oh um… yeah. 

Mr. Simpson: Okay. Did you talk to the cafeteria ladies? 

Trent: (_Confused._) For what?

Mr. Simpson: For food and drinks Trent. You can't just have a bag of cups and a bottle of juice. It's a union thing. 

Trent: (_Unconvincingly._) Yeah I know… because it's in… the student hand book.

Mr. Simpson: And did you rent a sound system? 

Trent: But the gym has one.

Mr. Simpson: Yes, but it was blown out during the welcome back assembly. You know what maybe I should just talk too Hayley. Hopefully she's handling this stuff.

Trent: She isn't… let's just say we had creative differences. But don't worry sir. I can promise you I have everything under control. 

(Simpson sighs.) 

Mr. Simpson: Fine.

(Blair walks from another hall into this hallway. Simpson walks away from Trent, Rick and the other freshmen girls. Blair walks past Simpson mad and up too Trent and the others.) 

Blair: (_Madly._) Please tell me you're not the world's biggest player. 

(Trent looks confused not knowing what Blair is talking about. He looks at Rick and the other freshmen girls and then back at Blair.) 

Trent: (_Confused._) What are you talking about?

Blair: (_Curiously._) We are going to the dance together right? We are dating. 

(Rick is impressed and taps Trent on the shoulder and gives him a thumbs up. Trent looks at Rick and shakes his head.)

Trent: (_Confused._) What?

Blair: (_Flustered._) Oh my gosh. It's true isn't it? You have a fiancé. 

Trent: Yep. 

Blair: But you call me every night. And we've been… saying some pretty sexy stuff.

(Rick laughs a little bit.)

Rick: (_Smiling._) Bow chicka wow wow.

(Trent sighs.)

Rick: (_Awkwardly._) Sorry… 

Trent: Look I'm sorry. It's my meds I'm taking. Ambien.

Blair: Sleeping pills.

Trent: Yeah they make me do some crazy things. Sometime and then I don't remember them. That includes calling people. 

Blair: But I thought you liked me. 

Trent: Well no worries. I'm all out of the pills. My doctor won't give me anymore.

Blair: (_Flustered._) So what. I told all my haters here that we're together. What do I do now?

(Trent laughs then shrugs his shoulders.) 

Trent: Tell them we're not.

(Trent pats Blair on the top of her head and starts walking away. The freshmen girls follow him. Blair looks frustrated.) 

Rick: So uh… I'm single. So how about you and I.

Blair: (_Madly._) Don't.

(Rick gets intimated and quickly walks away catching up with Trent and the others.) 

**INT. FELLOM'S HOUSE – ASHLI BEDROOM- - EVENING**

(Ashli and Mason are sitting next to each other on her bed, Mason is helping Ashli study for her science test coming up.)

Mason: And finally. It proves my point that it's Henry's Law.

Ashli: (_Smiling._) You're so good at this. Why do I need school when I have you? 

(Mason and Ashli lean in and share a quick kiss.)

Ashli: (_Smiling._) I have something for you. For being such a great boyfriend and tutor.

(Ashli takes out a gift bag from the side of the bed. Mason laughs surprise. Mason takes the bag and takes out the gift. It's a gold color guitar pick.)

Mason: Ah you got me a new guitar pick.

Ashli: (_Smiling._) You told me you forgot your other one back in L.A. And I thought it'll come in handy when you start your music classes at Toronto University. 

(Mason nods his head in agreement.)

Mason: Thanks baby. I love it. 

Ashli: (_Nervously._) There's more. Check inside again. 

(Mason opens the bag once more and finds two tickets to the Degrassi dance.)

Ashli: It's tickets too my school dance. Come with me please. 

Mason: But your friends… you said they don't like me. I don't want to cause any drama. 

Ashli: But this will be a chance for them to get too know you. Right now they just see you. As the guy who gave me bruises. 

(Mason double takes.) 

Mason: You… told them what happened.

(Ashli nods her head yes.)

Ashli: And I know it wasn't you. If you come then they can see that as well.

(Mason is quickly getting upset.)

Mason: (_Upset._) No. I don't want to be put on some test. 

Ashli: Mason it's not like that at all. 

Mason: (_Upset._) Okay then you won't mind if I don't go.

(Mason gets up from the bed and walks out Ashli's bedroom. Ashli sighs.) 

**INT. MICHAELS HOUSE – BASEMENT - - AFTER MIDNIGHT**

(After four a.m.; Trent can't sleep, he is sitting up on the couch and hitting drum sticks on a table loudly. This wakes up Danny he comes out his room, turns the light on and walks up too Trent.) 

Danny: Bro what are you doing?

(Trent stops the table with the drum sticks.)

Danny: It's four in the morning. And that's not really smoothing ocean sounds. 

(Danny sits next to Trent.) 

Danny: So you up thinking about Zac?

Trent: Um no… I'm freaking out about how much stuff I have to do for the dance. 

Danny: You can't take any more of those pills. 

Trent: But I wish I could man. The doc won't give me anymore. He said they're habit forming. 

(Danny tiredly yarns.)

Danny: (_Sleepy._) So you're going to stay up and work on the dance?

Trent: I'm way too tired, there's still tons left to do and I don't know where too even begin.

(Danny notices the dance list on the coffee table.)

Danny: Is that the list for the dance? 

Trent: Yep. 

(Danny motions for Trent too give it to him. Trent picks up the list and gives it too Danny. Danny looks at the list seeing if there's anything he could do to help.) 

Danny: (_Sleepy._) Alright I'll take the food, cups and decorations. And Rick and the niner girls can take the cleanup. 

Trent: Wow you'll do that. 

Danny: Yeah. You'll just take care of the music. 

Trent: Thanks bro. 

Danny: You can thank me by making this dance happen. A lot of people are counting on you. 

(Trent starts drumming on the table with the drum sticks again. Danny shakes his head and snatches the drum sticks from Trent.)

Danny: (_Sleepy._) Give me those damn drum sticks. 

(Danny gets up and starts walking away going back to his bedroom. Trent laughs a little bit.)

**INT. DEGRASSI – HALLWAY - - MORNING**

(The next day at school; Blair is standing just outside a classroom looking at Austin with Tiny and a bunch of other sketchy looking group of guys. Austin has a completely different style, he's wearing a black jean and leather hoodie jacket, black shirt, black jeans and black ked shoes. From what Blair has done on West Drive and by the way Austin, Tiny and the other guys look. Blair assumes Austin is a drug dealer. Blair walks up too Austin, Tiny and the other guys.) 

Blair: Hello. 

(Tiny and the others guys look at Blair with serious facial expressions. Austin turns around with a cocky look on his face.) 

Blair: I need some help… Are you the person I can go too? 

(Austin recognizes Blair was on West Drive.) 

Austin: I know you. You're from that show.

Blair: Well I used to be. 

Austin: (_Smirking._) You were really nice and a nark on that show.

(Blair smiles trying too seem like her character on West Drive.)

Blair: (_Smiling._) I'm even nicer in person, but I'm not a nark.

(Austin looks at Tiny and the other guys and then back at Blair.) 

Blair: So are you the guy I can get things from? 

Austin: (_Cocky._) Yeah. I have things, I have tons of things. 

(Tiny and the other guys Austin are with laughs. Austin smirks.)

Blair: (_Snarky._) Oh you probably do. But I'm not talking about STD's.

Austin: (_Cocky._) I'm the one that's doing you a favor. So if you're not going to ask nicely. Then don't even bother at all. 

(Austin turns away from Blair facing Tiny and the other guys. Blair sighs. She flirtatiously rubs Austin's left arm. Austin turns back around too her.) 

Blair: (_Smirking._) Well pardon me.

(Blair takes out her wallet and opens it. There's a lot of money in it.)

Blair: (_Smirking._) How is this?

(Austin looks at the money.)

Austin: (_Cocky & Smirking._) You came to the right guy. What kind of things do you need? 

(Blair smiles.) 

**INT. DEGRASSI – STUDENT COUNCIL ROOM - - NOON**

(Trent is working on the sound system. Blair walks into the student council room in a hurry. She walks up too Trent.)

Blair: We need to talk. 

(Trent sighs.)

Trent: Look if you're here too yell at me again. 

(Blair cuts Trent off.)

Blair: I'm not. 

Trent: Great… because I don't have the time for it. I still have lots to do. I still have to set up this sound system. Go home work on the playlist for the dance. Get myself ready.

Blair: And you haven't slept and you're freaking out. You need something to help you relax. 

(Trent nods his head. Blair takes out a zip lock bag with some sleeping pills in it that Austin gave her. Trent slowly starts smiling as he realizes what it is. He looks around to see if anyone is around which no one is.)

Trent: (_Smiling._) Is that.

(Trent goes to take it, but Blair moves her hand fast.)

Blair: (_Smiling._) Your precious little sleeping pills. Yes and they can be all yours. If you go to the dance with me. 

Trent: But I told you already. I have a fiancé.

(Blair laughs nonchalantly.)

Blair: (_Laughing._) I don't care… She never has too know. It'll be our little secret. And at the end of the night. You can have the best sleep of your life. 

(Trent hesitates and then nods his head okay giving in.)

Trent: Alright.

(Blair gives Trent the pills. Trent puts them in his backpack.)

Blair: (_Smiling._) Good. Pick me up at eight.

(Trent nods his head okay.)

**LATER…**

**INT. MICHAELS HOUSE – BASEMENT - - EVENING**

(Trent is sitting at a desk on his laptop making the playlist for the dance. He is having trouble picking the right songs. Trent rubs his forehead.) 

Trent: (_Frustrated._) Come on Trent focus. It's just a stupid playlist.

(Trent turns on one song, but it's too slow.)

Trent: No too slow. 

(Trent turns on another song the one Dakota and Tristan song last year during the musical West Side Story.)

Trent: No too slow. 

(Trent clicks a folder which leads too other folders. The folders of songs from his own, Hayley's, Sandra's and WhisperHug's. A group picture of WhisperHug pops up and Trent stares at Zac. And clicks the music folder. The song by WhisperHug called "Up In Our Cloud" starts playing, but this time Zac is singing.)

Zac: (_Singing._) Tell me where, tell me when. I'll be there till the end.

(Trent closes the laptop. He leans back in his seat and sighs. Trent takes out the zip lock bag with the sleeping pills from his backpack. He looks at them unsure whether or not too take them. Trent opens the zip lock bag and takes two pills out staring at them.) 

**INT. DEGRASSI – THEATER - - NIGHT**

(At the Degrassi Dace; People are at the dance some are walking around with their drinks and others are complaining because no music is playing. Danny is working on the sound system since Trent didn't finish it nor is he there. Edward, West, Maya , Tristan and Winston are in the long line waiting to get in the dance. Maya and Tristan walk into the theater.) 

Maya: Why is it so quiet?

Tristan: I don't know… Um maybe it's so suppose to a relaxing vibe. 

(Edward, West and Winston walk into the theater.)

West: (_Disappointed._) Oh man. No music. How am Winston and I supposed too bust our hot dance moves.

(West and Winston starts dancing badly. Edward shakes his head. He eventually stops him.) 

Edward: Don't do that. See this is exactly why you two don't have girlfriends.

(Edward, West and Winston walk further though the crowd.) 

(Heather is smiling walking through the crowd at the dance. It reminds her of dances back at the Hamptons.) 

Heather: (_Smiling._) Oh my gosh. This is so much like a dance at my old school.

(Heather walks in front of the music booth where Danny is working on the sound system.)

Danny: Hey Heather. Any chance you learned how to DJ during summer?

Heather: You're in luck because I did. They call me DJ Heather feather. 

(Danny looks shocked.)

Danny: (_Shocked._) Really? 

(Heather laughs.) 

Heather: (_Smiling._) No I'm just joking. Music is from the devil. 

Danny: Woah. I knew you were religious, but. 

(Heather sighs.)

Heather: Why don't people never get my jokes. 

(Heather walks away. Danny laughs a little bit. Ashli walks into the theater by the sound booth. Danny looks at her.) 

Danny: The one and only Ashli Fellom. 

(Ashli smiles a little bit.)

Danny: You're all alone? 

(Ashli looks around, but doesn't see Mason anywhere nor coming in at any entrance.) 

Ashli: I guess I am. 

Danny: I thought you were going to bring your guy too this. (_Jokingly._) I wanted too size him up you know. 

(Ashli laughs.) 

Ashli: (_Unconvincingly._) Yeah um he was going to come, but uh… he came down with that thing that is going around. 

(Danny can tell something is wrong, but sees Ashli doesn't want to talk about it so he decides to play along.)

Danny: Oh the thing. On the Brightside it does make you available.

(Ashli smiles thinking Danny is talking about them two being together.)

Ashli: (_Smiling._) No not really.

(Danny laughs a little bit.) 

Danny: I mean to help out. Trent's a wall and he didn't set up the sound system. 

Ashli: Well awesome dance so far. 

(Mason walks into theater by the entrance near Ashli and Danny.)

Ashli: (_Sadly._) No music and no boyfriend. 

Mason: (_Smiling._) Don't speak too soon.

(Ashli is shocked and gets a rush of happiness.) 

Ashli: (_Shocked & Happy._) Mason you came. 

(Ashli and Mason hug. Danny looks at Mason up and down.)

Mason: Look I'm sorry. This means so much too you. And I want to meet your friends. 

Danny: Yo man. You any good with sound systems?

Mason: Who's this?

Ashli: Uh Mason Bates… meet Danny Smith. 

(Mason realizes Danny is the one who texted Ashli in Los Angeles. 

Mason: Danny… the one who texted and called you in California? 

(Ashli nods her head yes. Mason walks over too Danny.) 

Mason: It's good to meet you. 

(Danny and Mason shake hands. Ashli is staring at Danny and Mason shocked.) 

Mason: I was never a technician, but let me see what I can do. 

(This makes Ashli smile seeing that Danny and Mason can at least be on good terms.) 

**INT. MICHAELS HOUSE – BASEMENT - - NIGHT**

(Blair is wearing a red designer dress. She walks up outside basement patio door. She sees Trent sleeping on the couch. Blair rolls her eyes and knocks on the patio door, it doesn't wake Trent up.) 

Blair: (_Loudly._) Trent. 

(Blair knocks on the patio door again, but it still doesn't wake up Trent.)

Blair: (_Madly._) Idiot. 

(Blair checks to see if the patio door is open and it is. She opens the patio door and walks into the basement. Blair walks over too Trent and shakes him.) 

Blair: Trent wake up now. 

(Trent moves her hands away from him, half sleep.) 

Trent: (_Groggy._) No. I don't want to go to the Freshmen Summer Program today. 

(Blair doesn't know what Trent is talking about.)

Blair: Would you snap out of it. 

(Trent wakes up fully and looks at Blair.)

Trent: (_Groggy._) What are you doing in my house? 

Blair: (_Madly._) You forgot to pick me up. I'm your date to the dance remember.

Trent: (_Groggy._) I can't go to the dance. I took the sleeping pills already. 

Blair: I can tell. Now get up.

(Blair walks around the couch and grabs a pair of Trent's pants and shoes.)

Trent: (_Groggy._) I want to sleep. They're sleeping pills. 

Blair: I know. But we had a deal. I'm not going to walk into that dance alone. I'm not gonna let Edward and Maya show me up. 

(Trent yarns.)

Trent: There's no way. I can go like this. 

Blair: Yes you can. It's your first event as president. So get up, get dressed and let's go.

(Blair throws Trent's pants on his face and shoes on his stomach. Trent sighs and takes his pants off his face and shoes off his stomach. Trent sits up and sees his laptop on the coffee table. His eyes open wide.) 

Trent: Oh no. The music. Crap I never made the playlist for the dance. 

Blair: (_Snarky._) I'm sure they figured something by now.

**INT. DEGRASSI – THEATER - - NIGHT**

(Everyone at the dance are either dancing with their date or hanging out with their friends. The song "Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now" by Starship is playing. Hayley, Hadley, Beck, Ashli and Mason are sitting on the stage in awkward silence.)

Ashli: (_Smiling._) Thankfully Mason and Danny found out how to fix the sound system.

Hayley: (_Smiling._) This music is so eighties and nineties. I love it. 

(Mason smiles and nods his head.) 

Ashli: (_Smiling._) So Mason. Was this what your high school dances were like. Back in Los Angeles?

(Mason laughs a little bit.) 

Mason: (_Smiling._) Oh no. In Los Angeles no one would be sitting down or standing against the wall.

(Hadley rolls her eyes.) 

Mason: I just mean. At my high school when we had a dance. We… you know. Danced. 

(Hadley sighs and Hayley smiles a little bit. Mason laughs a little bit.)

Mason: (_Smiling._) Um Beck am I saying something wrong?

(Beck looks at Mason and then looks at Hadley and back too Mason.)

Beck: Um… I not really supposed to be talking too you right now. 

(Ashli shakes her head.) 

Mason: What's that supposed to mean? 

Hadley: (_Sarcastically._) Oh no watch out. He's about to lose his temper at any second now.

(Mason scoffs.) 

Ashli: Okay that's enough. 

(Mason sighs.) 

Mason: Ash I tried, but I can't win. Not with these people. 

Ashli: It's not a sprint. It's a marathon. So… just keep trying please. Find some common ground. 

(The song changes and the song "Don't Stop Believin'" by Journey starts playing. Mason takes a deep breathe. He stands up and walks in front of Hayley and Hadley.)

Mason: Okay what happened in Los Angeles was a misunderstanding. And I'm still beating myself up about it. I'm not a bad guy. I know it's gonna take some time to prove it too you. But I'll keep doing it as long as it takes… just please give me chance. So can we all start off on a fresh start? 

(Hayley and Hadley look at each other for a few moments and then nod their heads. They look back too Mason and give him a warming smile. Mason slowly starts smiling as he takes this as a good sign. Ashli smiles brightly. Mason sticks out both his hands too Hayley and Hadley.)

Mason: (_Smiling._) So can I have this dance?

(Trent and Blair walk in the theater. Trent is still in a daze from the sleeping pills.)

Trent: (_In a Daze._) Ah the music. 

(Blair sighs.) 

Blair: Trent just stay with me. 

(Blair sees Edward and Maya not too far away standing at a wall. Maya is leaning back against it, while Edward has his right hand against the wall as he is leaning over Maya.)

Edward: (_Smirking._) It's a shame that neither of us. Are dancing with anyone. 

Maya: I saw you get offers.

Edward: (_Smirking._) Yeah, but none of them. Were the right kind of girl. 

(Maya starts smiling. Blair is staring at Edward and Maya with hate in her eyes.) 

Blair: Come on Trent. Dance with me.

(Blair holds Trent's hand and starts leading the way to the dance floor. They walk a few inches away from Edward and Maya. Blair puts her arms around Trent and they start slow dancing. Blair smiles deviously at Edward and Maya. Maya finally notices Blair dancing with Trent. Maya motions too Trent and Blair. Edward turns around and sees them.)

Blair: (_Smiling Deviously._) Oh hey guys. I didn't see you there. You know my date. 

(Edward sighs.) 

Maya: Wow so it's actually is true. I have to admit. You proved me wrong Blair. 

(Trent is resting his head on Blair's shoulder and starts too fell asleep. Blair looks embarrassed as Edward and Maya can tell Trent is asleep.) 

Blair: (_Sternly._) Trent wake up. 

(Trent wakes up and stretches. Trent shakes his head.)

Edward: (_Sarcastically._) Your boyfriend is so into you. That he fell asleep while dancing with you. 

(Maya laughs.) 

Blair: (_Defensively_) You don't know anything. He's just extremely tired that's all. Planning this dance and all. And a whole bunch of other school president stuff. 

(Trent starts hearing things. He hears Blair say "Zac would've loved this dance". Trent takes a few steps back from Blair.)

Trent: (_In a Daze & Loudly._) You didn't even know who Zac was. 

(Trent keeps hearing Zac's name ringing in his ears.) 

Trent: (_In a Daze & Loudly._) Just leave me alone. 

(Trent walks away in a hurry. Blair stares at Trent dumbfounded. Edward scoffs.) 

Maya: Is he on drugs or something? 

Edward: I guess that what it takes. For Blair too get a date these days.

(Blair is overwhelmed.) 

Blair: (_Flustered._) Why don't you two just get a room already. 

(Blair walks away in a hurry. Edward and Maya laugh.) 

(Hayley, Hadley and Mason are standing in front of the stage.) 

Hayley: Okay I admit you're a great dancer, but dancing with us. Doesn't prove you're a good guy. 

(Mason nods his head.) 

Mason: Trust me I know. But like I said, I don't plan on stopping here. There's good in me and I'm good for Ashli.

Hadley: I hope so.

(Mason walks over too Ashli and puts his arm around her.) 

Ashli: So you guys are finally talking now. 

Hayley: I guess we're starting to see. What you see in him. 

(Ashli smiles brightly.)

Hadley: (_Smiling._) But don't think we aren't watching you buddy. 

(Mason laughs. Hayley and Hadley walk away.)

Mason: (_Smiling._) So does this mean I passed the friend test? 

(Ashli kisses Mason.) 

Ashli: (_Smiling._) What do you think. It couldn't have gone better.

Mason: (_Smiling._) Oh yeah. 

(Ashli laughs. Mason holds Ashli's hand and starts leading her to the dance floor. Just then Beck runs up too them with a huge smile on his face.)

Beck: (_Smiling._) Guys you gotta come quick. You gotta see this. Trent is stripping down. 

Ashli: What?

(Ashli rushes over to a crowd that is standing in front of a shirtless Trent. Dallas, Danny, Beck and Mason walk over to the front of the crowd.) 

Trent: (_Yelling._) It's time to jump in guys! 

Danny: Dude what are you talking about? 

(Trent points to the dunk tank behind him.) 

Trent: (_In a Daze._) The dunk tank. I gonna jump into it. 

(Hayley and Hadley join Dallas, Danny, Ashli, Beck and Mason in the front of the crowd. Hayley and Hadley are stunned. Trent takes off his shoes and pants now just in his underwear. Some people laugh and others cheer.) 

Hayley: What the heck are you doing? 

Trent: (_In a Daze._) I'm getting away from that Blair girl. 

(Some people start taking their phones out and taking pictures of Trent.) 

Trent: (In a Daze _& Yelling._) Let's get this party started! Woo-hoo! 

(Trent starts running towards the dunk tank and then jumps high. Trent lands into the water and water splashes out of the dunk tank. Ashli and Mason stare in shock while Dallas, Danny, Beck and everyone else in the crowd are laughing except for Hayley and Hadley who look worried for Trent. Trent emerges from the water and wipes his eyes. He is finally coming too his senses. Trent is puzzled.) 

Trent: What… what the hell. 

(Trent hops out of the dunk tank and starts running through the crowd that is laughing. Danny holds his hand up for a hi-five.) 

Danny: (_Laughing._) Man that was hilarious.

(Trent just runs past Danny and the rest of the crowd and runs out the theater.) 

Hayley: That man is my brother. And he's not okay. 

(Hadley nods her head in agreement. Danny stops laughing feeling guilty after what Hayley just said.)

(A few minutes later; The song "Can't Fight This Feeling" by REO Speedwagon is playing. Everyone is back too dancing with their dates or hanging out with their friends. Austin is standing at the food and drink table staring in a mixture of upset and confused emotions at Edward and Maya who are slow dancing. Edward leans in and whispers something in Maya's ear. Maya laughs and then looks in Austin's direction and her eyes open wide in shock when she sees Austin. Austin shyly waves hi. Maya awkwardly waves hi back. This seems too make Austin a little sad by this. Edward looks at Austin puzzled. Edward and Maya continue slow dancing. Austin sighs. Blair walks over to him and looks at Edward and Maya with hate in her eyes. She can tell Austin is also bothered by them.) 

Blair: They make you so sick. Doesn't it?

(Austin hesitates and then…) 

Austin: Whatever. I don't care.

Blair: (_Bitterly._) Everyone thinks she's the sweetheart and I'm bad one. But she stole my boyfriend. 

(Austin is surprised by this.) 

Austin: I told her that I was in love with her. And that I'll wait for her till she was ready… I guess she ran off too L.A. and got ready for that dummy.

(Austin is staring at Edward madly.) 

Blair: (_Bitterly._) It seems to me that we both got played… I'm gonna teach her a lesson.

Austin: (_Curious._) How? 

Blair: I'll think of something… but I already have a few ideas in mind. 

(Edward and Maya are laughing. Edward walks away with a smile on his face.)

Austin: Well good luck with that.

(Austin sighs and walks away. Maya looks back over to the stand expecting too still see Austin there, but sees Blair standing there by herself instead. Maya takes a deep breath and walks up too Blair.) 

Maya: Um… hey… I'm really sorry about Trent. 

(Blair crosses her arms and puts on her poker face.) 

Blair: Are you really? But you seemed too think it was the funniest thing earlier. 

Maya: And I'm sorry about that.

Blair: Why are you being so nice to me, all of a sudden? 

Maya: I don't know… you're new here. My best girl friend is having the time of her life in Paris. So I don't have any girlfriends.

Blair: Yeah… me neither. 

Maya: Really? I thought you and Zoe Rivas were. 

(Blair cuts Maya off.) 

Blair: She's been busy a lot lately… growing up on a set. All the girls were always out too get each other. Like they had something to prove. 

Maya: Well I want you to know. That I'm not out too get you. 

(Blair nods her head. Maya smiles and holds out her hand for a handshake.) 

Maya: (_Smiling._) Friends? 

(Blair smiles and shakes Maya's hand.) 

Blair: (_Smiling._) Friends. 

(Maya smiles brightly.) 

Blair: (_Smiling._) I think this is gonna be amazing start. Too a new year.

(Maya hugs Blair with a huge smile on her face. Blair hugs Maya back and stops smiling. She starts smirking deviously.) 

**INT. DEGRASSI – STUDENT COUNCIL ROOM - - NIGHT**

(Hadley walks into the Student Council Room and walks through too the other section of the room. Trent is laying down on the couch with his eyes closed. Hadley grabs a folded sheet off of a chair and puts it over Trent. Trent opens his eyes and sees that it's Hadley.) 

Trent: You don't have to do that.

(Trent sits up.)

Hadley: Me and Hayley split up too look for you. She has your clothes. 

(Hadley takes out her phone and text Trent that she's found Trent and where to find them. Hadley sits down next too Trent.)

Hadley: Hayley should be here any minute now… what are you on Trent?

Trent: Uh a couch. 

(Hadley laughs a little bit.) 

Hadley: I'm serious. I'm worried.

(Trent starts rubbing his forehead.)

Trent: Please don't tell Stefanie. 

Hadley: I'll leave that up to you. That's if you even remember this in the morning… so how bad is it? Weed? MDMA? Molly? You can cut in at any time. 

(Trent is on the verge of tears as he tries to speak.) 

Trent: (_On The Verge of Tears._) I miss him so much. 

Hadley: This… this is about Zac. 

Trent: (_On The Verge of Tears._) He was my rock. My moral compass… he helped me make the right decisions. And told me when I was wrong. Without him I'm lost.

Hadley: We all are… you don't know how much, I think about him and Cam every day. 

(Trent looks at Hadley.) 

Trent: (_On The Verge of Tears._) What do we do without them? 

(Hadley hesitates seriously thinking about her response.) 

Hadley: Hayley told me she'll come back too council. 

Trent: She doesn't have too. I was terrible too her.

Hadley: She said she has too look out for you… (_Comforting._) I think Zac would want us to look after you.

(Trent finally is able to smile thanks too Hadley.)

Trent: (_Smiling._) I can live with that. 

Hadley: (_Smiling._) And when you're ready. We'll do something in Zac's memory. 

(Trent nods his head.)

Trent: I'll like that a lot. 

(Hadley smiles. Trent yawns and stretches.) 

Hadley: (_Smiling._) Seriously what did you take? 

Trent: Just a couple of sleeping pills. 

(Trent lays down on the couch and lays his head on Hadley's lap. Hadley is staring down at Trent shocked.)

Hadley: Um… all of this from a sleeping pill?

(Trent pulls the cover up further on him.)

Trent: I'm surprised as you are. 

(Trent shivers and closes his eyes. Hadley laughs a little bit. She pats Trent on his shoulder.)


	29. Closer to Free

**Degrassi Evolutions: New Beginnings Season 3 Episode 13: Closer to Free**

**INT. DEGRASSI – STUDENT COUNCIL ROOM - - NOON**

(The student council room is empty expect for Trent, Hayley, Hadley and Ashli. Trent is sitting at the table on his phone and Hadley and Ashli are sitting onto of a desk. Hayley is pacing back and forth smiling.)

Hayley: (_Smiling._) So I decided with you only live once. That's the perfect cry for today's youth. If I can show that in my photographs. I'll be golden.

(Trent looks up from his phone puzzled.)

Trent: Okay so this isn't official student council business. Is it? 

Hayley: I have a meeting with the editor of Teen Lately today. 

Trent I never heard of it.

Hayley: It's a very classy magazine. I sent the editor my picture and resume. And she asked me to come in… so am I ready or what? 

Trent: Honest opinion? 

(Hayley nods her head yes.) 

Trent: Okay it's a little bit… how can I say this… boring. 

Hayley: Boring? 

Trent: For a better choice of words. It's not up my alley. 

Hadley: (_Jokingly._) And what alley would that be? Exploding cars and girls in bikinis. 

Trent: (_Jokingly._) Yes do that one. 

(Trent and Hadley laugh.) 

Ashli: Just ignore Trent, Hayley. Your pitch is great. Very important stuff. 

Hayley: (_Smiling._) So too add too my pitch I…

(Hayley stops talking and looks confused.)

Hayley: I… um… 

(Trent, Hadley and Ashli look puzzled. Hayley begins to feel dizzy and she sits down at the table.)

Trent: You okay sis? You don't usually at a loss of words, when you're confident. About something. 

Ashli: She's probably just overwhelmed with excitement. 

(Hayley has a worried look on her face, but she smiles.) 

Hayley: (_Smiling._) Uh yeah… that must be it. I've been contacting different magazines for weeks. And this is the first response that I've gotten… so is there anything I can do. To jazz up my pitch? 

Trent: (_Smiling & Jokingly._) Ah yes. Bring Hadley with you wearing a bikini. 

(Hadley playfully throws a magazine at Trent. Trent and Hadley laugh. Hayley and Ashli look at both Trent and Hadley strangely at how both are acting.)

**Opening Sequence:** **At the beginning two people are doing a salto over the stairs at the entrance of the school with a large crowd watching; the camera makes a close up of the people. The crowd reacting in surprise to the people who made a salto. The camera moves to the right and shows Dallas taping the two people who did the salto with a video camera, he smiles. Hayley takes the camera from Dallas and smiles at him and then turns around. It pans to the right and shows Alice sitting on the steps at the entrance to the school reading the Degrassi Daily. Alice looks at the camera and sticks her tongue out, and then laughs. The camera pans to the right where we see Dakota carrying his back pack, walking on the sidewalk by the school, he looks into the camera and smirks. The camera pans to the right and shows Bella sitting in a limo about to get out while Edward is outside the limo, he's standing on the right side of Bella. Bella is smiling at the camera and puts her hand out for Edward. Edward takes her hand and the camera zooms over to him, he smirks into the camera. The camera pans to the right and shows the back of Maya and Tristan in an empty classroom on a laptop. Maya and Tristan look up and smile. The camera pans to the right and we see Ashli at her locker, she looks at the camera and then poses and smiles. Beck and Hadley sitting at a desk Beck and Hadley are working on a volcano. They both look at the camera and smile. Then suddenly the volcano explodes and Beck and Hadley step back. The camera pans to the left and shows Ashli sitting at a table near them, she looks into the camera and flips her hair and smiles. The camera then pans left too foyer Blair is walking, looking very sassy as the echo of an applauding group of people who are her fans is heard. The camera again pans to the right we're taken to the principal's office where Grace is cantankerously exiting, eyeing up Mr. Simpson, who is smiling in a patronizing manner to an area right of the camera. Austin is sitting with his arms crossed and looks angrily at Simpson as Mr. Simpson then signals for Austin to enter his office. The camera moves to the music class where Zig playing an electric guitar with a crowd around him. The camera pans to the Resource center where Bambi and Heather are both laughing setting up the camera that has a DTV sticker on it. The camera zooms out and we see West sitting behind a desk facing the camera, wearing a dress shirt and tie. West fixes his tie and awkwardly smiles. Then the camera pans to outside in front of Degrassi, The camera then pans right and we can see Danny catches a football and then tosses it to Trent, who is following the camera panning. Trent catches the football slowly rotates to smile at the camera. He then rotates to his right to walk towards the school, still holding the football. The Degrassi Evolutions logo appears on his jacket. It then pops up.**

**INT. MILLIGAN'S HOUSE – LIVING ROOM - - MORNING**

(Tristan is has backpack on a couch while he's savaging through it. Maya walks in.)

Maya: You ready to head too school yet?

Tristan: No I'm not. In Townsend's class, we're supposed to make this project up too express ourselves. So I wanted to do mine as a song. But I can't find my journal nowhere.

Maya: Wait you mean your large pink one?

Tristan: That's the one.

Maya: You gave that too Dakota. On the last day of school last year.

(Tristan sighs realizing Maya's right.)

Tristan: And I never got it back… well I guess I'm failing this assignment.

Maya: Or you could just get it back.

Tristan: That's a big no, no. Because that would mean talking too Dakota.

Maya: Well it has to happen at some point.

Tristan: And when it does. He'll remind me of how a selfish person I was. Because I didn't want him to move away with his birth parents. I just want to move on from all of that drama.

Maya: Don't you think getting your journal back. Is worth one awkward conversation… I mean we all were friends.

(Tristan doesn't want to admit it too himself, but he knows Maya is right.)

**INT. DEGRASSI – STUDENT COUNCIL ROOM - - MORNING**

(The student council room is empty with the exception Hayley. Hayley has her arms crossed laying her head down sleeping. Dallas walks into the room and sees Hayley. Dallas walks up to her.)

Dallas: Hayley…

(Dallas starts gently nudging Hayley. After a few moments Hayley wakes up. Dallas laughs.)

Hayley: What happened?

Dallas: You fell asleep.

(Hayley looks at the clock in the room.)

Hayley: Crap science.

Dallas: Yeah it looks slept through first period.

Hayley: (_Frustrated._) I was supposed to be finished with my pitch. An hour ago.

Dallas: Well second period is starting in a few minutes.

Hayley: (_Frustrated._) Well I guess I'm skipping again. I need to work on my pitch.

Dallas: You look more stressed than usual.

(Hayley laughs a little bit.)

Dallas: You alright?

Hayley: I feel like crap.

Dallas: Have you checked with your doctor? Just in case.

(Hayley hesitates and then…)

Hayley: (_Frustrated._) I can't deal with that right now. I just need to finish this pitch.

(Dallas pulls up and chair next to Hayley. He scoots her laptop in front of him.)

Hayley: What are you doing?

Dallas: I'm gonna help you rock this meeting.

Hayley: By writing my pitch?

Dallas: No. You talk and I'll type.

(Hayley smiles a little bit.)

Hayley: (_Smiling._) Um okay thanks.

**INT. DEGRASSI – CLASSROOM - - MORNING**

(Tristan walks into Mr. Townsend class. He's early for class and the only person in the classroom is Dakota. Dakota doesn't noticing Tristan standing behind him, he is standing at his seat looking in his back pack. Tristan is staring at Dakota nervously. He takes a deep breath.)

Tristan: Hey…

(Dakota turns around and sees Tristan.)

Tristan: I thought I'd come too class early.

Dakota: Yeah me too… I used to come too class at the last minute. Now it's like I have I don't know what to do with myself.

(There's an awkward silence. Dakota walks closer too Tristan.)

Dakota: So how are you?

(Some more students walk into the classroom.)

Dakota: Besides what happened with Zac… did you have a good summer?

Tristan: My summer was good…

(Dakota nods his head.)

Tristan: (_Awkwardly._) So did you get my text?

Dakota: Uh I did. Your journal.

(Dakota walks back to the table and grabs the large pink journal out of his back pack. Dakota walks back up too Tristan. Mr. Townsend walks into the classroom and goes too his desk.)

Dakota: Here you go.

(Tristan grabs the journal.)

Tristan: Thanks.

(Tristan sits at the seat right next to him. Tristan opens his journal and sees a bunch a pictures of him and Dakota when they were a couple and see's tickets to a concert from their first date amongst other things.)

Tristan: Um what is this other stuff?

Dakota: Just some things you left at my house. And I thought you'd want them.

(The bell rings. Some more students rush in at the last second. Dakota stares at Tristan for a moment and then walks away and goes back to his seat a few rows ahead of Tristan's. Tristan starts looking at all the pictures of him and Dakota, tickets etc. he is remembers all the good times him and Dakota had. Dakota turns around in his seat and is looking at Tristan.)

Mr. Townsend: Okay good morning ladies and gentlemen.

(Tristan is on the verge of tears.)

**INT. DEGRASSI – FOYER - - NOON**

(Trent and Bambi go down the stairs and start walking in the foyer.)

Bambi: That's all the reasons why I want to take over DTV.

Trent: Yeah bringing DTV back this year. Is an awesome idea Bambi. Especially since it won't cost student council a cent.

Bambi: (_Smiling._) Thanks too that media grant… so do you approve of me taking over?

(They stop walking by the front doors of Degrassi.)

Trent: Congrats you are officially the new head of DTV.

(Bambi twirls around and then hugs Trent excitedly.)

Trent: Okay so who's your on-air personality?

Bambi: It'll be me myself and I.

Trent: So you're gonna write, produce, direct and be on-air. All at the same time.

(Bambi nods her head realizing that's impossible.)

Trent: Wouldn't it be more fun. If you had a team.

Bambi: Yeah… breakfast brainstorm, lunchtime shoots, after school writing sessions. With lots of mini food.

Trent: What about Dakota and Beck for anchors again?

Bambi: I asked them already. But they are busy with other things too commit.

Trent: So you're gonna find someone else to be on camera.

Bambi: Yeah why not. I'll give me more time to work out any kinks.

Trent: Okay good.

(Trent starts walking up the foyer again. Bambi follows him.)

**INT. TEEN LATELY HEADQUATERS – OFFICE - - NOON**

(Hayley walks into a huge office. **RICKKI **the editor for the magazine and a woman who looks like she means business is sitting at her desk.)

Rikki: Oh Hayley. Please take a seat.

(Hayley walks up and sits down at the seat in front of the desk.)

Hayley: It's a pleasure too finally meet you.

Rikki: Like wise.

(Hayley and Rikki shake hands.)

Hayley: So I'm really excited about this subject. I think the financial crisis is going to affect my generation. I want to show that within my photos.

(Rikki seems completely uninterested in that.)

Rikki: Yes every magazine's covered it many times already.

Hayley: Oh um… then why did you ask me to come in?

Rikki: (_Smiling._) Because I'm very impressed with your, photography skills. And I want to know what other ideas you have.

(Hayley smiles, but she feels out of it. Everything is coming like a blur too her.)

Rikki: This is where you start pitching.

Hayley: Oh um… yeah… my other pitch.

(Rikki looks strangely at Hayley. Hayley didn't prepare a second pitch and says the first thing that comes too her mind.)

Hayley: Celebrities.

(Rikki nods her head seeming to be interested in that topic.)

Rikki: Okay what's your take?

Hayley: There's this girl who just started at my school. Blair Tilman. She used to be on this popular teen show.

Rikki: (_Smiling._) Yes West Drive.

Hayley: Yeah that's the one… but her fame doesn't seem to be helping her at school. It's like she's an outcast. She seems lost, lonely, confused.

Rikki: Love by fans, but hated by many.

Hayley: Exactly.

Rikki: (_Smiling._) Okay I like the sound of this. One of the features for out next article isn't working out as planned. So I've been looking for a replacement.

Hayley: That would be amazing.

Rikki: Great. Can you give me you photos and a rough draft by tonight?

(Hayley hesitates not sure, but not wanting to disappoint nods her head yes.)

Hayley: Yeah… no problem.

Rikki: Good. I know it's zero notice, but welcome to the magazine industry.

(Hayley and Rikki shake hands again.)

Hayley: Thank you so much for the opportunity.

Rikki: Don't thank me yet.

(Rikki gets up from her seat and walks away about to leave her office. Hayley takes a deep breath.)

**INT. DEGRASSI – DEGRASSI RADIO BOOTH - - NOON**

(Trent is writing down notes as Bambi is filming West who is trying out for DTV.)

West: It's been too long since we've been forced. To endure the same lunch menu at school.

(Trent double takes.)

West: I say we come together and fight this. For Degrassi TV, I'm West Bhandt.

(Bambi stops the recording.)

Bambi: Okay we'll get back to you.

(West nods his head okay. He gets up and walks out. Bambi walks over too Trent and sighs.)

Trent: I don't know whose audition was weirder. His or Winston's.

Bambi: We had over forty auditions. And they were all terrible. Was Dakota and Beck the only people who could do this right? I'm never gonna find an anchor in time.

(Heather walks in with a huge smile on her face.)

Heather: (_Smiling._) Hi guys. I hope I'm not too late to audition.

(Bambi looks away from Heather quickly.)

Trent: Um no Heather. You're just in time. Take a seat.

Heather: (_Smiling._) Okay.

(Heather walks over and sits down at the table in front of the camera. Bambi turns back around, but is avoiding eye contact with Heather.)

Bambi: I'm ready when you are.

Heather: Um sorry if my audition seems rushed. I didn't know what I was supposed to prepare. So I just planned something that's been on the mind.

(Bambi cuts Heather off.)

Bambi: And action!

(Heather takes a deep breath.)

Heather: A new study shows a list of teen deaths. Ranging from texting and driving too suicide. Both being a top cause of teen deaths. Recently two of these tragedies on this list have hit our school. In fact one hitting close to home for me.

(Trent and Bambi look at each other shocked with the subject Heather's covering.)

Heather: We need to educate people. So no more family and friends have too lose their love ones. Never take things for granted. Because just in a second… your whole life can change. For Degrassi TV, I'm Heather Anderson.

(Bambi stops recording.)

Trent: Um… thanks Heather. That was great.

(Heather smiles and nods her head.)

Bambi: (_Monotone._) Yeah we'll be in touch.

(Trent and Heather can both sense the tension in Bambi's voice. Heather stands from her seat.)

Heather: Um okay. Thank you so much for the opportunity.

Trent: No problem.

(Heather walks out the room.)

Trent: Bam what's your problem? Heather nailed it.

Bambi: (_Unconvincingly._) She's just too perky. Not the right fit.

Trent: This isn't about what happened between you and Zac. Is it?

Bambi: No… I just don't think she's right for the job. For Degrassi TV, I'm Bambi Carmen.

(Bambi walks out the room. Trent sighs.)

**INT. DEGRASSI – HALLWAY - - AFTERNOON**

(Hayley and Ashli are walking in hallway.)

Hayley: (_Flustered._) Ashli tonight is the deadline. She wants the photos and article by tonight.

Ashli: Just relax.

Hayley: How am I supposed to pull this off? I can barely focus.

Ashli: Your body still not working too one hundred percent.

(Hayley and Ashli walk into another hallway.)

Hayley: I'M just exhausted and stressed.

Ashli: Well if you're so freaked out. That why did you say yes?

Hayley: Because this is a chance to get published in a national magazine. Out of all the people who I contacted, Rikki called me back. I couldn't take a chance at wasting this opportunity.

(Blair is standing at her locker putting lip gloss on. Hayley and Ashli stop walking when they see her.)

Ashli: Well what does Blair have to say about all of this?

Hayley: I haven't actually asked her yet.

Ashli: Way to get ahead of yourself.

Hayley: I'll make my move now.

(Hayley walks up too Blair. Blair can see Hayley behind her in the mirror and turns around.)

Hayley: (_Smiling._) Hey Blair. Can we talk?

Blair: If there's one thing I learned from West Drive. When someone says can we talk. They want something from you.

Hayley: I'm doing a photo-shoot and writing this article. For this feature.

Blair: About me?

Hayley: Yes.

Blair: Okay no need to say anymore. I'll do it.

(Hayley is a little taken back with how easy this was.)

Hayley: Um wow. That was surprisingly easy.

Blair: I wouldn't hear the end of it from my agent. If I turned down free publicity.

Hayley: Right. Can we start after school? How about The Dot. My Treat.

Blair: Sure. Oh and can I request something.

Hayley: Yeah anything.

(Blair looks Hayley up and down.)

Blair: (_Sassy._) Don't wear that.

(Blair closes and locks her locker. She starts walking away. Hayley laughs a little bit. Ashli walks up too Hayley.)

Ashli: So how did it go?

Hayley: Blair Tilman is different. Than your typical high school girl.

(Hayley and Ashli smile.)

**INT. DEGRASSI – HALLWAY - - AFTERNOON**

(Bambi is walking in a hallway and sees Heather on her phone, sitting outside the J.T. Memorial. Bambi starts walking back the other way, but then stops. She sighs and turns around. Bambi takes a deep breath and walks up too Heather.)

Bambi: Hey Heather.

(Heather smiles. Bambi can see that Heather was looking at pictures of her and Zac together.)

Heather: (_Smiling._) Hey Bambi… when do you think you'll make your choice? I have my fingers crossed.

Bambi: Oh um you can't be our anchor.

(Heather looks disappointed.)

Heather: Oh okay… who did you pick?

Bambi: Um…

(Bambi starts looking around in the hallway for anyone who auditioned. West, Winston and two other guys are walking by.)

Bambi: West and Winston.

(West jokingly slaps the back of Winston's neck.)

West: I got you!

(West, Winston and the two other guys laugh.)

Heather: Them.

Bambi: Yeah we decided on two anchors. And West and Winston really knock us out of the ball park. With their seriousness… and maturity.

Heather: Bambi… if this have anything to do with what happened this summer.

(Bambi shakes her head.)

Bambi: No it doesn't. I'm just trying to do what's best for the project.

Heather: (_Sadly._) Okay I understand.

(Bambi fake laughs.)

Bambi: Thanks Heather you're swell.

(Bambi runs up too West and Winston as the other two guys walk away.)

Bambi: Hey guys! Good news for the both of ya.

(Bambi puts her arms around West and Winston's shoulders and they start walking down the hall.)

**INT. THE DOT - - AFTERNOON**

(Hayley and Blair are sitting at the counter.)

Hayley: Okay so I'm thinking we do the interview first. And then the photo-shoot after.

Blair: Fine. First question.

Hayley: Have you made any friends?

Blair: (_Smirking._) Tons. Except it's not easy meeting people. When you have the paparazzi is chasing you.

Hayley: Can you tell me about your first week at Degrassi Community School.

Blair: It was definitely overwhelming. Everyone wanted to talk to me, and get a picture and my autograph. You know how it is.

Hayley: So you were instantly popular?

Blair: (_Smiling._) Yeah. People just fall in love with me… like there's this guy Edward Worthington. You can use him as an example. As soon as we met he started pursuing me.

(Hayley nods her head believing every bit of what Blair is telling her.)

**INT. MILLIGAN'S HOUSE – LIVING ROOM - - AFTERNOON**

(Tristan is sitting down on the couch looking at the pictures of him and Dakota, the tickets etc. Tears are running down his cheeks. Maya is sitting next to him.)

Maya: Okay so you moped all day. Now I got a cure for those tears… that expressing yourself assignment for Townsend's class.

(Tristan shakes his head.)

Tristan: I don't know Maya.

Maya: But didn't Dakota give you your journal back.

Tristan: Yeah along with all of this.

(Tristan holds up the pictures, tickets etc. so Maya can see.)

Tristan: With everything that's happened this summer. This is too much right now.

Maya: So you're just gonna sit and stare at it. Instead of getting out your emotions by singing.

Tristan: How am I supposed to be happy? With all this stuff haunting me.

(Maya smiles and then takes the pictures, tickets ect. away from Tristan.)

Tristan: Um what are you doing?

Maya: (_Smiling._) I'm gonna keep all this stuff. And you're going to write the happiest song ever.

Tristan: I'm not really in the mood.

Maya: Not yet. But writing a song is like writing poetry. Just put how you feel on paper.

(Tristan thinks about what Maya said for a moment and then nods his head.)

Tristan: Yeah maybe you're right. I gotta find some way to get out of this slump.

**EXT. THE DOT - - AFTERNOON**

(Hayley walks out The Dot at the same time West is walking in. They bump into each other.)

Hayley: Woah.

West: Woah. Um sorry.

Hayley: Wait you're…

(Hayley tries to think of West's name, but her memory is shot.)

Hayley: You're William right?

(West laughs.)

West: No. It's West.

(West awkwardly sticks out his hand for a handshake. Hayley shakes West's hand.)

Hayley: Right um sorry I knew that… I'm Hayley Michaels.

(West is still shaking Hayley's hand. Hayley forcefully stops him.)

Hayley: And I'm writing an article on Blair Tilman. I was wondering if I can ask you a few questions.

West: Blair Tilman… uh okay. Shoot.

Hayley: Okay so when you fainted out of excitement for meeting Blair. For the first time.

(West cuts Hayley off.)

West: Woah, woah, woah. Hold up. That never happened.

Hayley: So you weren't starstuck?

West: No. I fainted because some idiots thought it be funny too put peanut butter on my sandwich. And I'm allergic.

(Hayley looks puzzled.)

Hayley: Well were you there when… Edward confessed his love her in…

(West cuts Hayley off.)

West: That never happened either.

Hayley: So he wasn't so sad when Blair dumped him. That he refused to speak and see anyone for the rest of the summer.

(West laughs.)

West: No way. He dumped her. He couldn't handle her devilish behavior.

(Hayley sighs and shakes her head.)

Hayley: So basically she played me.

West: Yeah. If she sees the opportunity. She'll do it.

Hayley: Well thanks anyway.

(Hayley starts walking away.)

West: Hey wait.

(Hayley turns back around.)

West: Did you feel that just now?

Hayley: Feel what?

West: That spark between us. It was magical.

(Hayley stares at West for a moment and then…)

Hayley: Do you ask out every girl who talks too you?

West: (_Smiling._) Hey you can't blame a guy for trying.

(Hayley just walks away. West looks confused.)

West: (_Confused & Yelling._) Wait so do you wanna go out? Is that a no or yes? Or maybe even?

(Hayley continues walking away ignoring West.)

**INT. THE DOT - - EVENING**

(A few hours later; Randy is sitting at a table by himself studying with text books and papers all around on the desk. Tristan is sitting at the next table near Randy. Tristan is humming and tapping his pencil on the desk. Randy sighs distracted with Tristan's noise.)

Randy: Hey do you mind.

(Tristan looks up at Randy.)

Tristan: What I'm writing a song.

Randy: And this is my study period. And no offense, but do you have to write your song here.

Tristan: Fine. I'll stop.

Randy: No it's cool. I've been studying for a while anyway.

(Randy closes his text book.)

Tristan: Thanks.

Randy: But that beat you had going. Sounds sad.

Tristan: Sad?

Randy: Yeah. It's kind of a downer.

Tristan: Well that's how I'm feeling right now.

(Randy nods his head.)

Randy: Well how about a mixture. A rock beat, but less shiny lyrics.

(Tristan starts smiling loving Randy's idea.)

**INT. MICHAELS HOUSE – HAYLEY'S BEDROOM - - NIGHT**

(Hayley is sitting in her bed on her laptop. She's calling Zig on Skype. After a few rings, Zig answers. Zig is in the band's RV sitting down on one of the couches.)

Zig: (_Smiling._) Hey there my lady.

(Zig's bandmate Olivia is laughing in the background. Zig looks in her direction and laughs.)

Zig: Hey cut it out.

Hayley: Is this a bad time?

Zig: No, no. It's never a bad time for you.

(Suddenly Zig gets hit with a pillow.)

Olivia: (_Yelling._) Come on Zig!

(Zig laughs.)

Zig: Can you stop for just a second.

(Hayley sighs and looks sad.)

Zig: Hey um. Is everything okay?

Hayley: The interview was a total bust. And she had to leave before we even got a chance. Too do the photo-shoot. There's no way I'm going to make this deadline for Carole in time.)

Zig: You're always hard on yourself. I'm sure everything will be fine.

Hayley: This isn't how things were supposed to be.

Zig: How what was supposed to be?

Hayley: You go on the world tour and I rock my senior year. Get into NYU and I'll defer for a year while you come back and do your senior year. Then we head too New York together. But then…

Zig: You got sick.

(Hayley nods her head yes.)

Hayley: Exactly… me getting Kidney Failure ruined everything I had planned… what if I don't do so well in my senior year and have too repeat the grade. Or I don't get in too NYU.

Zig: Then we'll figure something out. And go from there. Your plans for NYU will be put on hold for a little while.

(Hayley hears the door to the RV opens and suddenly Olivia appears on screen as she hugs Zig. And kisses him on the cheek.)

Olivia: (_Yelling from Background._) Come on Zigmund! We gotta song too write for next week's show.

Zig: I'll uh be right there.

Hayley: Um who's that?

Zig: Um my bandmate Olivia. We have our first show in two days. So we have to get finished with this song.

(Hayley nods her head.)

Hayley: So it is a bad time.

Zig: I can tell her too start without me.

(Hayley fake smiles and shakes her head.)

Hayley: (_Fake Smiling._) No it's okay. Go finish your song. I don't want you to get in trouble because of me.

Zig: Hey I want you to know that. Everything's going to work out. I know it.

(Hayley smiles and hangs up from the Skype call. She goes online and looks up pervious photo-shoots with Blair and she finds a site that has a list of them. Hayley then brings up a word document and starts typing.)

Hayley: (_Typing & Saying Out Loud._) Teen star Blair Tilman pulls up too school in a limo.

(Hayley feels terrible about doing this and she doesn't want to do it, but she keeps typing.)

**INT. MILLIGAN'S HOUSE – TRISTAN'S BEDROOM - - AFTERNOON**

(Tristan is sitting on his bed with the pictures of him and Dakota etc. in front of him. He is trying to write down lyrics in his journal, but having a hard time. There's a bunch of crossed out lyrics. Tristan sighs frustrated with himself. Tristan drops his journal and pencil down near his pillow. He picks up pictures of him and Dakota staring at them remembering how he felt in those moments and what went wrong with their relationship. Tristan puts down the pictures and picks up his journal and pencil with new found encouragement. Tristan starts writing down lyrics like it's pouring out of him.)

**INT. DEGRASSI – HALLWAY - - MORNING**

(The next day at school; Trent, West and Winston are standing the middle of a hallway. Bambi is about to film them.)

Bambi: And… action!

West: Student body I'm here with student council president. Trent Ricardo Michaels.

(Trent double takes.)

Trent: That's not my middle name.

Winston: Yes it is.

(Trent shakes his head.)

Trent: No not even close.

(West and Winston nod their heads.)

West: Oh wow. (_Whispering._) Well if it isn't your middle name.

Trent: Why are you whispering? It isn't my middle name.

Bambi: West and Winston just follow my cue cards.

(Bambi holds up a white board with a question that says "WHAT DO YOU THINK ABOUT THE SCHOOL'S LUNCH MENU?".)

West: I'm going off script… (_Talking to the Camera._) I'm here to ask if the president finds me mantractive.

Trent: Wait what?

West: Oh you know for the ladies.

(Heather walks up behind Bambi who doesn't notice yet. Bambi sighs.)

Bambi: Cut! West and Winston for the last time. Just say what the cue cards say.

Winston: Well it was worth a shot.

(West and Winston laugh. Trent mockingly laughs and then snatches the microphones away from West and Winston. Trent walks up too Bambi.)

Trent: This is a disaster.

Bambi: They'll be fine. I'm just giving them time to learn.

Heather: Hey.

(Bambi turns around and jumps back shocked by Heather's presence.)

Bambi: Woah Heather. I didn't see you there.

(Trent laughs a little bit and then walks back over too West and Winston.)

Heather: I was just wondering since you don't think I'm right for on-air. Is there anything else I can help you with?

(Bambi looks at Trent, West and Winston. Trent nods his head.)

Heather: Um I've been trying to keep busy.

Bambi: Uh… I'm sure we can find something.

(Heather smiles. Bambi puts on a convincing fake smile.)

**INT. DEGRASSI – CLASSROOM - - MORNING**

(There's a few students in the classroom early for class. Hayley and Ashli are sitting near the front of the classroom. Ashli is reading Hayley's article.)

Ashli: Um did Blair really spend her first week here. Crowd surfing in a hallway. I don't know what you were worried about. It sounds like something Blair would pull.

Hayley: I'm worried because I'm not sure if it's true.

Ashli: What do you mean?

Hayley: I went to the Dot after school yesterday. Too interview Blair and too do the photo-shoot. And she lied about every question. And we didn't do the photo-shoot.

Ashli: That girl. I just want to smack her on the head… and then steal her shoe collection.

(Ashli laughs.)

Hayley: But the truth is even more boring. So I added things.

Ashli: That's an understatement.

Hayley: I just got home. And all I could think about was. what would happen too my life. If I didn't get into NYU.

(Ashli feels bad for Hayley. The teacher walks into the classroom as the bell rings.)

Ashli: Oh do you want me too hand in your essay for you?

(Hayley covers her mouth as she starts coughing. She falls forward and bangs her head on the desk.)

Ashli: (_Worried._) Hayley are you alright?!

(Hayley slowly lifts up. She is rubbing her forehead.)

Ashli: (_Worried._) Hayley are you okay? What's going on?

Hayley: (_Flustered._) What's wrong with me?!

(Ashli tries to make sense of it.)

Ashli: Okay this is more than just tired. You're getting symptoms that you had with the Kidney Failure. For what? A week or maybe two.

Hayley: I know… but it can't be Kidney Failure. I mean I got the kidney transplant.

Ashli: I don't think it is… but at the same time. I'm not a doctor.

(Hayley puts her hands over her face on the verge of tears. Ashli hugs Hayley comfortingly.)


	30. Dirty Little Secret

**Degrassi Evolutions: New Beginnings Season 3 Episode 14: Dirty Little Secret**

**INT. DEGRASSI – CAFE - MORNING**

(Ashli is sitting at a table with her math text book in front of her studying. Hayley walks up too her smiling. She sits down in the seat across from Ashli.)

Hayley: (_Smiling._) So I have some big news. 

Ashli: You heard back from the doctor? 

Hayley: (_Smiling._) Um no. My appoint is this morning. 

Ashli: Then why are you so smiley? 

Hayley: (_Smiling._) Because I figured out how to get out of. Writing that article and doing that photo-shoot. 

Ashli: And I hope that means. Coming clean and saying how sorry you are.

Hayley: Ashli I lied to Rikki, made up an entire article on Blair, and took credit for another photographer's photos of Blair. This isn't just a small tiny mistake. If I come clean now. I can ruin my whole future.

Ashli: Yeah, but maybe not. If you tell that you had Kidney Failure. 

(Hayley shakes her head.) 

Hayley: You promised not to even say that word. Until I get my test results back. 

Ashli: Okay fine. So what's the big plan? 

Hayley: I'm going to tell Rikki that I got another offer from another magazine. It's more money. And I have to go with the highest bidder. 

Ashli: Really? That's your big plan.

Hayley: (_Smiling._) And I'll get published somewhere else. And still be able to go too NYU.

(Ashli sighs.)

Ashli: (_Sarcastically._) Well getting out of a lie, by lying some more. Is another way of doing things.

(Hayley takes out her phone and calls the headquarters of Teen Lately.)

Hayley: Hi this is Hayley Michaels calling for Rikki Lively. 

**Opening Sequence:** **At the beginning two people are doing a salto over the stairs at the entrance of the school with a large crowd watching; the camera makes a close up of the people. The crowd reacting in surprise to the people who made a salto. The camera moves to the right and shows Dallas taping the two people who did the salto with a video camera, he smiles. Hayley takes the camera from Dallas and smiles at him and then turns around. It pans to the right and shows Alice sitting on the steps at the entrance to the school reading the Degrassi Daily. Alice looks at the camera and sticks her tongue out, and then laughs. The camera pans to the right where we see Dakota carrying his back pack, walking on the sidewalk by the school, he looks into the camera and smirks. The camera pans to the right and shows Bella sitting in a limo about to get out while Edward is outside the limo, he's standing on the right side of Bella. Bella is smiling at the camera and puts her hand out for Edward. Edward takes her hand and the camera zooms over to him, he smirks into the camera. The camera pans to the right and shows the back of Maya and Tristan in an empty classroom on a laptop. Maya and Tristan look up and smile. The camera pans to the right and we see Ashli at her locker, she looks at the camera and then poses and smiles. Beck and Hadley sitting at a desk Beck and Hadley are working on a volcano. They both look at the camera and smile. Then suddenly the volcano explodes and Beck and Hadley step back. The camera pans to the left and shows Ashli sitting at a table near them, she looks into the camera and flips her hair and smiles. The camera then pans left too foyer Blair is walking, looking very sassy as the echo of an applauding group of people who are her fans is heard. The camera again pans to the right we're taken to the principal's office where Grace is cantankerously exiting, eyeing up Mr. Simpson, who is smiling in a patronizing manner to an area right of the camera. Austin is sitting with his arms crossed and looks angrily at Simpson as Mr. Simpson then signals for Austin to enter his office. The camera moves to the music class where Zig playing an electric guitar with a crowd around him. The camera pans to the Resource center where Bambi and Heather are both laughing setting up the camera that has a DTV sticker on it. The camera zooms out and we see West sitting behind a desk facing the camera, wearing a dress shirt and tie. West fixes his tie and awkwardly smiles. Then the camera pans to outside in front of Degrassi, The camera then pans right and we can see Danny catches a football and then tosses it to Trent, who is following the camera panning. Trent catches the football slowly rotates to smile at the camera. He then rotates to his right to walk towards the school, still holding the football. The Degrassi Evolutions logo appears on his jacket. It then pops up.**

**INT. DEGRASSI – HALLWAY - MORNING**

(Dakota walks up to his locker outside the music room. He takes off his back pack and unlocks and opens his locker. Suddenly a guy can be heard singing in the music room.) 

Tristan: (_Singing._) There's a reason why I don't want to remember you. There's a reason why I don't see you anymore. 

(Dakota looks towards the music room. He recognizes the voice and knows its Tristan. Dakota walks up outside the music room.)

Tristan: (_Singing._) I won't come looking for you anymore. 

(Dakota peeks into the music room to see Tristan standing in the back of the class looking down at his lyric sheet.) 

Tristan: (_Singing._) It seems to me we were never meant to be. Yeah it seems to me that everything is not okay. We don't have anything left to say. 

(Dakota starts looking upset, knowing the song is about him and Tristan.) 

Tristan: (_Singing._) I'm over you alright. So get that inside your head. 

(Randy walks into the other entrance to the music room with a half-smile on his face.)

Tristan: (_Singing._) I'm going to forget, everything that happened. So get me outta your head. 

(Tristan finally notices Randy. Dakota stops peeking in, but leans against some leans still listening.) 

Tristan: Oh um. Sorry. I thought I was alone. 

Randy: Don't mind me. I was supposed to meet up with Beck.

(Dakota still looks upset as he listens. Tristan sits down at a seat.) 

Tristan: So what did you think? 

Randy: The song… I liked it actually. I see you took my advice about being less shiny.

(Tristan nods his head.) 

Randy: I'll hate to be the person who has an ex. With a grudge. 

Tristan: Huh?

Randy: Well it's about your ex right? Dakota.

(Dakota shakes his head.) 

Tristan: It's about dealing with a break up… I never said any names. 

Randy: But everyone who knew you two were dating. They'll know.

(Tristan sighs thinking about what Randy is saying.)

Randy: All I'm saying is that. I wouldn't want to be that person. When you played it in class.

(Dakota walks back up to his locker and closes and locks it. Dakota walks away down the hallway.)

**INT. DEGRASSI – RESOURCE CENTER - MORNING**

(Bambi is standing on the left side of Heather who is sitting down in a seat on a computer. They have the DTV logo up.)

Bambi: I like the logo how it is already. 

(Heather nods her head in agreement.)

Heather: (_Smiling._) Oh by the way. I've been meaning to say thank you. For giving me a spot on Degrassi TV. 

(Bambi nods her head.) 

Bambi: Don't mention it. 

Heather: It really means a lot. It's been hard since Zac passed away.

(Bambi hesitates before answering an then…) 

Bambi: I know…

Heather: After Aria moved away. He was pretty much my only friend left at Degrassi… Something keeps bothering me… Why was he so desperate to call me? 

Bambi: Huh?

Heather: No one will tell me what happened. It's like everyone swore too secrecy and are trying to cover stuff up.

(Bambi sighs.) 

Heather: But I know you wouldn't try to cover stuff up. I mean did you have any idea what was going on?

Bambi: (_Flustered._) Heather.

Heather: People keep telling me to move on. But they don't know how it feels to lose the person you were in love with. I can't stop thinking about what happened. And I thought if I. 

(Bambi cuts Heather off.) 

Bambi: (_Flustered._) Okay you should just start on the letters. We begin DTV tomorrow.

(Bambi walks away quickly. Heather watches Bambi walk out the Resource Center. Heather turns back around on the verge of tears.)

**INT. DOCTOR'S OFFICE – ROOM - MORNING**

(Hayley is sitting on the bed nervous about the results. Sandra holds Hayley's hand comfortingly. A female doctor walks into the room and closes the door behind her.) 

Woman Doctor: Hayley how are you doing? 

Sandra: Well she hasn't been herself for days. 

Hayley: It feels like my brain and body is failing me. 

Woman Doctor: I think I can explain why.

Hayley: (_Panicky._) There was something wrong with the Kidney I got during the transplant. 

Woman Doctor: Oh no, no. I looked over everything again. And there was nothing wrong with the Kidney you received.

(Hayley and Sandra both exhale of relief and hug.) 

Sandra: (_Smiling._) It wasn't the worst conclusion sweetie. 

Hayley: (_Smiling._) So I have been just tired all this time. I could hug you right now. 

Woman Doctor: Don't thank me just yet. 

(Hayley's smile quickly goes away.) 

Woman Doctor: You have high blood pressure.

Sandra: High blood pressure.

Woman Doctor: Yes when I took Hayley's results. It showed up and it was over normal levels. High blood pressure at any age isn't good. 

Hayley: Can't you just subscribe me pills?

Woman Doctor: Yes I am. The most important thing is you need to cut the stress and relax. 

Hayley: I don't have time for full relaxation.

Woman Doctor: Hayley you're a smart girl. Just slow down, take your time, and you'll be fine.

(The doctor smiles. Sandra nods her head.)

Woman Doctor: Do you have any more questions?

**INT. DEGRASSI – MR. TOWNSEND CLASSROOM - MORNING**

(Maya and Tristan are sitting at a table in the back of the class. Maya is reading Tristan's song with a smile on her face.) 

Maya: (_Smiling._) Tris this song is good. Are you gonna play it in class? 

Tristan: I don't know… I don't want to play it. If it's that obvious it's about Dakota. 

Maya: It doesn't exactly have to be about Dakota. I mean everyone connects to songs differently. 

(Mr. Townsend gets up from his seat and walks to the front of his desk. Dakota grabs his dark blue binder and walks up next to Townsend.) 

Mr. Townsend: Okay class today we'll. Start presenting your assignments about expressing yourself. And Dakota has offered to go first. 

(Dakota clears his throat.) 

Dakota: I'll be expressing myself through a poem.

(Townsend nods his head.) 

Dakota: From the coldness of the Antarctic to the darkness in the woods. The most evil monster Bristin.

(Tristan double takes. Maya mouth drops open in shock.) 

Dakota: Destroys and only cares about himself. He slaughters anything in his path. He doesn't care. He'll tear out your heart in front of your friends.

(People in the class start whispering to their friends about Dakota's poem.) 

Dakota: There's nowhere to hide. There's nowhere to guard against Bristin's attack. He'll try his hardest to destroy you. Behind your back.

(Dakota closes his binder and looks at Tristan.) 

Mr. Townsend: Um… well uh… thank you Dakota. Very um… emotive. 

(Dakota nods his head and goes back to his seat. Tristan looks down at his journal with the song lyrics. Maya puts her arm around Tristan's shoulder.) 

**INT. DEGRASSI – CLASSROOM - NOON**

(The teacher is standing at the entrance and as students come in, she hands them their assignment. Hayley and Ashli walk into the class and take their assignment and go too their desk.)

Ashli: So break the news to me. What did the doctor say?

Hayley: The Kidney I got was completely fine. But I have high blood pressure.

Ashli: Wow. My Aunt has that.

Hayley: The doctor told me I just relax and prescribed me medication. But I'm already behind in some work already. At this rate I can kiss NYU goodbye.

Ashli: You're every teacher's favorite student. I'm sure you can work out. Some kind of catch up plan. 

(Hayley sighs.) 

Hayley: I can't believe I'm saying this, but… What if I do give Rikki the article and photos? 

Ashli: Hayley they'll know if the article is fabricated and the photos aren't yours.

Hayley: Maybe, but there's plenty of other people who did it. And gotten away with it. This is just one assignment. 

Ashli: Are you even hearing yourself. This isn't the Hayley Michaels I know. 

(The bell rings.) 

Hayley: Yeah I know… It's just that. A lot of things are at stake.

Ashli: Okay just get through the meeting with the magazine. And then you can worry about NYU.

(Hayley takes a deep breath, trying to relax.) 

**INT. DEGRASSI – CAFE - NOON**

(Randy is sitting at a table with his lunch. Tristan walks over and sits down.)

Tristan: Can I get your take on a few song lyrics? I've got some fish to fry. 

Randy: Shoot. 

Tristan: (_Madly._) Okay here it goes… Well all have our struggles. Mines is heavy. I don't care anymore I wish Dakota was dead.

(Randy double takes.) 

Randy: Wow that's harsh.

Tristan: Yeah I know... I feel terrible for saying it.

Randy: Is this about his assignment stunt.

Tristan: You heard about that. 

Randy: Word spread around. 

Tristan: I'm so done sneaking around Dakota… I need this play this song. I mean if he was allowed to do that poem. Then there's no reason why I can't do this song. I need to do this for me.

Randy: Go ahead… but as long as you're ready for mutually shared destruction. 

(Tristan leans back in the seat and sighs.) 

**INT. DEGRASSI – RESOURCE CENTER - NOON**

(Bambi is sitting at a table lost deep in thought. Trent is walking by and sees her. He walks in and up to her.) 

Trent: Hey. 

Bambi: Where have you been? I'm in crisis here.

Trent: What's wrong? 

Bambi: There's no way. I can work with Heather. I tried, but I just can't.

(Trent looks puzzled.) 

Bambi: How am I supposed to look her in the eyes. When I know I made out with her dead ex-boyfriend. 

Trent: Bambi. 

(Bambi cuts Trent off.) 

Bambi: (_Flustered._) Me and Zac made out and he felt so guilty and horrible about it. That he ran off too text Heather. And then he just died… No talking or nothing. Just like that gone. 

Trent: (_Comforting._) Bam nothing that happened was your fault. 

Bambi: But Heather doesn't know what happened. And now she's asking me about it. And I don't know what to tell her. 

Trent: Well if you tell her the truth. 

Bambi: Then she'll be devastated. And would I be doing it for her. Or to make me feel less guilty. 

Trent: And if you lie? 

Bambi: Then I have keep up this lie…. About something really big. I have to keep it up forever. 

(Trent nods his head.) 

Trent: I think you have to ask yourself. If you were Heather, what would you want to hear? 

(Bambi sighs overwhelmed.)

**INT. TEEN LATELY HEADQUARTERS – OFFICE - - NOON**

(Rikki is sitting at her desk on her laptop. Hayley walks up and knocks on the door. Rikki looks up and smiles.)

Rikki: (_Smiling._) Hayley. Just the girl I wanted to see. Please take a seat. 

(Hayley walks up and sits down in the chair in front of the desk.) 

Hayley: I have something I have to confess. 

Rikki: Me first. I loved your article and your photos were amazing. 

(Hayley slowly starts smiling.) 

Hayley: (_Smiling._) Really you did. 

Rikki: (_Smiling._) And I know it was one of your first professional article and photo-shoots. But they were so well done. That Blair Tilman really is something.

(Hayley nods her head.) 

Hayley: Thank you so much. 

Rikki: (_Smiling._) If this all works out. Maybe we can make you a monthly contributor. Online at least. 

(Hayley can't believe what Rikki is telling her. She has a huge smile on her face.) 

Hayley: (_Smiling._) You gotta be kidding me.

Rikki: (_Smiling._) I love the pool part by the way. It was a great start to the article. 

Hayley: Yeah when someone was holding a grudge on her. For something that Angelina did on the show. And pushed her in the pool. 

(Rikki looks puzzled.) 

Rikki: In the article you said someone poured a drink on her. And Blair pushed them into the pool.

(Hayley stares a Rikki speechless as she already messed up with keeping up with the lie.) 

Hayley: Um… yeah right. I'm sorry. So much crazy stuff happened that night. 

Rikki: Which we'll be fact checking it all and making sure the photos of her are approved. With Ms. Tilman herself. 

Hayley: Uh… oh you will. 

Rikki: Yep. Before I took charge of things, Teen Lately was hit with a law suit because of workers adding false things. But not under my watch.

(Hayley hesitates, but nods her head.) 

Hayley: Right. 

Rikki: So can Blair come in tomorrow? 

Hayley: (_Smiling._) I can't think of a reason why she can't. 

Rikki: (_Smiling._) Great. I'm glad we took a chance on you Hayley. 

(Hayley smiles once again, but feels extremely guilty.) 

**INT. DEGRASSI – MR. TOWNSEND CLASSROOM - MORNING**

(The next day; Dakota is sitting in front of the class and Maya is sitting at the table behind him. Tristan is standing by the entrance of the classroom talking to Randy; who's out of his class with a bathroom pass. He came to see Tristan perform the song.)

Randy: So you're all ready to go? You sure you wanna do this? 

Tristan: Yep… I have to.

Mr. Townsend: Okay today class is last day for presentations. Tristan has volunteered to go first.

(Tristan walks up to the front of the class. Dakota has a bad feeling with what Tristan is about to do.)

Tristan: I'll be expressing myself through a song. It's about moving on. 

(Tristan takes a deep breath gathering courage to sing.) 

Tristan: (_Singing & Looking at Dakota._) There's a reason why I don't want to remember you. There's a reason why I don't see you anymore.

(Dakota is staring back at Tristan in a mix of emotions. Some people in the class start nodding their heads.) 

Tristan: (_Singing & Looking at Dakota._) I won't come looking for you anymore. 

(Randy looks towards at Dakota.) 

Tristan: (_Singing & Looking at Dakota._) It seems to me we were never meant to be. Yeah it seems to me that everything is not okay. We don't have anything left to say. 

(Dakota crosses his arms and scoffs.)

Tristan: (_Singing._) I'm over you alright. So get that inside your head. I'm going to forget, everything that happened. So get me outta your head.

(Tristan is really getting into the song now.) 

Tristan: (_Singing._) It's a new beginning. It's all clear. That we're on different paths. Let's face the fact.

**INT. DEGRASSI – CAFE - - MORNING**

(Students are walking by and others are sitting at tables. Hayley and Blair are sitting on the steps. Blair has the photos on her lap and is reading the article that Hayley wrote. Blair shakes her head.) 

Hayley: It's fine right? Pretty much everything you told me.

Blair: Plus a bunch of terrible lies. You make me look like a big loser. And you stole my promo pics from the West Drive summer special. 

Hayley: But everyone loves an underdog. Besides you said you wanted publicity.

Blair: Good publicity. You ever read or watched TMZ. It's about controlling what gets put out there. I told you the things I said. Because that's what I wanted people to believe. Not this trash. 

Hayley: Come on work with me here… What's it gonna take?

(Blair sighs and thinks about what she wants.) 

Blair: Fine. If I'm going to help you. All the stuff about me being all alone. Needs to go. I need to be the hero in this. So… add more guys going crazy over me. And I'll cover for you with the photos.

Hayley: But the publisher loves the article already. I can't make changes now.

Blair: You're not in any position to be making demands here.

Hayley: Okay I know what I did was stupid. And I regret doing it. But there's a reason why… this summer. I had Kidney Failure and now I have high blood pressure.

(Blair rolls her eyes.)

Blair: Seriously? You're going to play the sickness card.

(Hayley sighs.)

Blair: Having Kidney Failure didn't make you lie Hayley. You did that all on your own. 

(Blair gets up and walks away. Hayley is flustered the pressure getting to her more and more.) 

**INT. DEGRASSI – MR. TOWNSEND CLASSROOM - MORNING**

Tristan: (_Singing._) So get me outta your head. 

(Tristan finishes preforming and starts smiling. Maya, Randy and everyone else in the classroom claps.)

**INT. DEGRASSI – RESOURCE CENTER - NOON**

(West and Winston are sitting at a table. Bambi is filming them while Trent is standing on the right side of her.)

West: And that's all for today.

Winston: Until next time Degrassi. 

Bambi: Okay and cut. 

West: So how were we? 

Bambi: You guys were awesome…

(Bambi notices she never pressed the record button.)

Bambi: So awesome I forgot to press the record button. We'll have to do this again.

Trent: Where's Heather? I thought she was helping you out. With all this stuff.

Bambi: I don't need her. I'm doing perfect without her.

West: Uh no you're not.

Trent: Um… why don't you two take five. 

(Bambi laughs a little bit. West and Winston sit on top of the desk.) 

Trent: So did you figure out. What to say to Heather?

Bambi: I just thought it'd best. To avoid it all together. 

Trent: It's gonna be a long year.

(Winston sighs.) 

Winston: Can we just please get on with this.

West: Yeah. I got things to do, places to be, people too see.

(Bambi nods her head.)

**EXT. DEGRASSI - AFTERNOON**

(Hayley and Ashli are sitting on the bench in front of Degrassi.)

Ashli: I would love to help you out Hayley. But me acting like Blair on the phone. I'm many things Hayley, but an actress is not one of them.

(Hayley sighs and takes a sip of her coffee.) 

Hayley: This is the worst idea ever isn't it? 

Ashli: What, getting me too call Rikki. Pretending to be Blair. Too cover the lies you got yourself into. (_Sarcastically._) What could possibly go wrong? 

Hayley: You're making fun of me.

Ashli: I just think you should come clean. 

Hayley: Ash this summer was a fail for me. Who knows what my grades will be like this term. I could bomb every class.

Ashli: What are you going to do? 

Hayley: I'll figure something out. 

(Hayley drinks some more of her coffee. Ashli laughs a little bit.) 

Ashli: You aren't so good at that right now. Why don't you do the whole. I got another offer with more money thing.

(Hayley sighs.)

Hayley: Lies and then more lies got me into this mess, in the first place. I don't think lying again is going to get me out.

**INT. DEGRASSI – CAFE - AFTERNOON**

(The lunch room is almost empty expect for a few people. Heather is sitting at a table reading a novel. Bambi is walking by and sees Heather. Bambi stops walking and looks at the entrance to leave and then looks back at Heather and repeats twice. Bambi knows what she has to do, she takes a deep breath and walks up too Heather.)

Bambi: Hey Heather.

(Heather looks up at Bambi.) 

Bambi: Can I talk to you for a minute? 

(Heather nods her head yes. Bambi pulls out a seat and sits down.)

Heather: Again I'm really sorry about before. Bringing up Zac. 

(Bambi cuts Heather off.) 

Bambi: No Heather, you don't have to apologize to me. You don't owe me anything. 

Heather: I have to talk about my feelings all the time. And sometimes I forget that not everyone's the same way. 

Bambi: You asked me about Zac… he missed you like crazy.

(Heather stares at Bambi for a few seconds.) 

Heather: What… 

Bambi: That's way Zac couldn't wait to call you. 

(Bambi nods her head.) 

Bambi: Because he missed you. 

(Heather takes a moment to process this.) 

Heather: Oh… Cause we had a fight. And I didn't know if I. 

(Bambi cuts Heather off.) 

Bambi: He couldn't stop talking about you. He just wanted to hear the sound of your voice… he loved you Heather. He really, really, really loved you. 

(Some tears start running down Heather's cheek. She leans and gives hugs Bambi a warming hug.) 

Heather: Thank you so much. You don't know how much it means to me.

Bambi: So… Do you still wanna be on camera? 

(Heather smiles shocked.) 

Heather: (_Smiling._) Really? What about West and Winston?

Bambi: (_Smiling._) Um they wouldn't let me fire them. Something about a wrongful termination. And they would take it too the people. 

(Bambi and Heather laugh.) 

Bambi: I really think you three would work well together… I think you could help. Balance them out.

Heather: (_Smiling._) Thank you so much. You're the best Bambi.

(Heather leans in and hugs Bambi again. Heather wipes some tears from her eyes. Bambi smiles hopeful with how things turned out.)

**INT. TEEN LATELY HEADQUARTERS – OFFICE - AFTERNOON**

(Rikki is sitting at her desk talking too an employee. Hayley nervously walks into the room. Rikki notices her.) 

Rikki: Can you give us a minute. 

(The employee walks away and leaves the office.)

Rikki: Where's Blair?

Hayley: She's not coming… 

(Rikki shakes her head.)

Rikki: Hayley we've got deadlines.

Hayley: (_Flustered._) I made up a fake story and the photos aren't mine. 

(Rikki mouth drops open in shock.) 

Hayley: Blair told me anything, but the truth… I made a huge mistake. 

Rikki: So instead of telling me this. You lied about everything. You not just put the company, but my reputation on the line. 

Hayley: (_Sadly._) I was supposed to do amazing things like this, this summer… but then I found out that I had Kidney Failure. 

(Rikki is staring at Hayley speechless.)

Hayley: (_Sadly._) Even though the doctors tell me the transplant went great. I still worry something bad will happen every day. I just wanted to accomplish something just in case it does.

(Rikki feels remorse for Hayley.) 

Rikki: People never recover. When things like this. Get out in the public.

Hayley: I know… I just want you to know. I understand what I did wrong. And I feel horrible about it. 

(Rikki sighs.) 

Rikki: Horrible enough, too never do it again?

Hayley: I would never ever do it again. 

(Rikki nods her head okay.) 

Rikki: Then this will stay between us.

(Hayley is stunned. Rikki gets up from her seat and walks closer too Hayley.)

Rikki: You do have amazing talent Hayley. You just made a bad mistake… You don't deserve for your career too be destroyed. Before it barely even begun. 

Hayley: Words can't express how thankful I am.

Rikki: (_Smiling._) And Hayley it sounds like you did accomplish something this year. You got a Kidney donor. Not a lot of people who are on the list. Aren't that lucky. 

(Hayley smiles realizing Rikki is right.) 

**INT. DEGRASSI – FOYER - AFTERNOON**

(The bell rings. Tristan is about to walk out Degrassi, feeling more confident since performing the song. Randy catches up with Tristan before he walks out.)

Randy: Performing that song took some balls.

Tristan: (_Smiling._) I feel like I have a weight lifted off my shoulders. 

(Dakota is standing outside the theater staring at Tristan and Randy. Tristan and Randy notice him before they walk out.)

Randy: You gonna need back up? 

Tristan: I'll be okay. 

(Randy nods his head okay. Tristan walks up to Dakota.) 

Tristan: Okay don't freak out. I had to play it.

(Dakota cuts Tristan off.)

Dakota: Hey I'm glad you did… to be honest I deserved it. We went through a lot last year. And I have to let you deal with things. In your own way.

(Tristan is speechless, shocked with Dakota's calm reaction.) 

Tristan: Um… Okay. Maybe you'll find a way too. 

(Dakota laughs a little bit.) 

Dakota: (_Smiling._) Yeah… I guess I should be flattered. That you wrote a song about me though. 

Tristan: Well you were a big part of my life. And I should be flattered. That you wrote a poem about me. 

Dakota: Yeah well that one is going and staying in the volt. 

(Dakota and Tristan laugh and it feels just like old times.) 

Dakota: So I know it'll take some time, but… we were friends. 

(Tristan hesitates and then nods his head.)

Dakota: You think there's a way to still save that friendship? 

Tristan: Yeah… 

(Dakota smiles and nods his head. Dakota holds out his hand.) 

Dakota: I'll see you around.

(Tristan smiles and then shakes Dakota's hand. They just hold hands together for a second and Dakota pats Tristan on the shoulder. Dakota starts walking away and walks out the front doors of Degrassi. Tristan takes a deep breath and walks back over to Randy.) 

Randy: That was kinda awkward. 

Tristan: Yeah… but right now. If awkward is what it takes. I'll settle for it.

(Tristan smiles brightly.) 

**INT. DEGRASSI – HALLWAY - AFTERNOON**

(Hayley and Ashli are walking in a hallway wearing yoga outfits.) 

Ashli: So I got your text to meet you after school, in yoga wear. What is this about? 

(Hayley and Ashli walk into the foyer.) 

Hayley: Taking charge of my future. We're going too yoga club. 

(Ashli laughs.) 

Ashli: (_Jokingly._) Wow you really have lost it.

Hayley: The doctor said she thinks it would be good. And I'm retaking my SAT'S next week. So I'd figured I'll try it. 

(Ashli nods her head.) 

Ashli: So you haven't given up on NYU just yet. 

Hayley: Nope. Not yet.

(Hayley and Ashli walk up the steps to the windows of the theater watching other guys and girls on their yoga mats getting ready.) 

Hayley: (_Smiling._) I already know what my application essay is going to be about. My biggest accomplishment… Getting a Kidney donor. 

Ashli: (_Smiling._) Duh.

Hayley: Apparently I haven't been seeing how blessed I am lately… but I'm not going to spend every minute. Worrying about getting into schools. You only live once after all. 

(Ashli laughs.)

Ashli: Spoken like a true. What is it? Child of a post millennial generation.

(Hayley and Ashli laugh.) 

Hayley: Who knows what the future holds… I gotta have some fun right.

(Ashli nods her heads yes.)

Ashli: So come on. Let's get a spot at the back. So people won't stare at our butts. 

(Hayley and Ashli laugh and then they walk into the theater ready for a new beginning.)


	31. Life In a Glasshouse

**VERY IMPORTANT NOTE: ****I have a very important message concerning Degrassi Evolutions. Due to a few reasons I've decided Degrassi Evolutions is getting a retcon. The current timeline will go back one year so instead of it being the school year of 2014-2015 it'll be 2013-2014. So like how Degrassi timeline is now. I know this might confuse some of you and I'm sorry about that. Trust me I've been doing some serious thinking about what was the right thing to do. For many reasons this retcon has to happen due to continuity issues as I plan for Season 4 and onward.**

**Below I will explain how Season 1 & 2 Changed:**

**SEASON 1 & 2 Was one school year. However now with the retcon. Season 1 is from the beginning of the 2012-2013 school year til winter break of the 2012-2013 school**

**Season 2 picks up right after winter break of the 2012-2013 school year and ends on during the beginning of summer vacation.**

**Season 3: Summertime (AKA 3A) is now the summer of 2013 instead of 2014. And now with New Beginnings (AKA 3B) is now the 2013-2014 school year.**

**This also means people's grades changes. However this does not affect Drew, Clare, Alli and the rest of their senior class. They still graduated at the end of Season 2. Also as of now while they're still siblings Trent and Hayley are no longer twins. Trent is older by one year and Hayley is in the same grade because she skipped a grade before coming to Degrassi.**

**BELOW ARE THE CURRENT GRADES BECAUSE OF THE RETCON:**

**SEASON 3: **

**Seniors:**

**Dylan Sprouse as Trent Michaels **

**Laura Marano as Hayley Michaels **

**Demetrius Joyette as Mike Dallas **

**Aubrey Peeples as Hadley Mills **

**Jacob Artist as Danny Smith **

**Debby Ryan as Ashli Fellom **

**Claudia Jessie as Bambi Carmen **

**Shailene Woodley as Heather Anderson **

**JUNIORS:**

**Logan Lerman as Zac Andrews ****(301-309)**

**Ricardo Hoyos as Zig Novak**

**Calum Worthy as Dakota Harris **

**Zachary Gordon as Beck Samuels **

**SOPHOMORES:**

**Olivia Scriven as Maya Matlin **

**Ross Lynch as Austin Matthews**

**Jane Levy as Alice Martin ****(Promoted)**

**Dev Patel as West Bhandt (New) **

**Avan Jogia as Edward Worthington ****(New)**

**Shay Mitchell as Blair Tilman ****(New)**

**Nikki Gould as Grace Cardinal ****(New) (311-356)**

**FRESHMEN:**

**Chloë Grace Moretz as Bella Worthington ****(New) (311-356)**

**Freddie Highmore as Flynn Worthington ****(New) (321-356)**

**(SEE THE SEASON 3 PAGE FOR MORE INFO ABOUT THIS RETCON. THANK YOU FOR THE UNDERSTANDING.)**

**Degrassi Evolutions: New Beginnings Season 3 Episode 15: Life In a Glasshouse**

**INT. DEGRASSI – FOYER - MORNING**

(Dallas, Dakota and Danny are walking down the foyer. Dallas has a football in his hands.)

Dallas: Okay go long.

(Dakota runs down the foyer all the way to the steps.)

Dallas: (_Jokingly._) If you don't catch the ball. You're off the team.

(Dallas throws the football and Dakota is about to catch it. When out of nowhere Beck hops down the last two steps jumps up and catches the football. Dakota looks stunned.)

Dakota: Woah.

(Beck laughs.)

Dakota: Where did you come from?

Beck: Algebra.

Dakota: I meant the pass.

(Beck laughs a little bit.)

Beck: Oh right. Football is starting up right?

(Dakota nods his head yes.)

Dakota: Yeah. I'm actually pumped. Something to focus on you know.

Beck: Yeah. I'm actually thinking about trying out.

Dakota: Good, I've seen you play. You have skills. Offense can use you.

Beck: Yeah, I practiced some more during the summer. And Hadley's been encouraging me to try out. Plus socially I think.

(Before Beck can finish talking, Danny walks by and snatches the football away from Beck. Beck sighs.)

Beck: To put myself out there more.

(Dakota nods his head.)

Dakota: Cool.

Danny: Okay, but it's just football man.

(Danny pats Beck on the shoulder.)

Danny: You just have to be good at it.

(Dallas is walking up to the group. Danny throws the football at Dallas and he quickly catches it.)

Dakota: Okay I'll see you around.

(Beck nods his head okay. Dakota, Dallas and Danny start walking away and go inside the theater. Beck smiles hopeful that things are looking up for him.)

**Opening Sequence:** **At the beginning two people are doing a salto over the stairs at the entrance of the school with a large crowd watching; the camera makes a close up of the people. The crowd reacting in surprise to the people who made a salto. The camera moves to the right and shows Dallas taping the two people who did the salto with a video camera, he smiles. Hayley takes the camera from Dallas and smiles at him and then turns around. It pans to the right and shows Alice sitting on the steps at the entrance to the school reading the Degrassi Daily. Alice looks at the camera and sticks her tongue out, and then laughs. The camera pans to the right where we see Dakota carrying his back pack, walking on the sidewalk by the school, he looks into the camera and smirks. The camera pans to the right and shows Bella sitting in a limo about to get out while Edward is outside the limo, he's standing on the right side of Bella. Bella is smiling at the camera and puts her hand out for Edward. Edward takes her hand and the camera zooms over to him, he smirks into the camera. The camera pans to the right and shows the back of Maya and Tristan in an empty classroom on a laptop. Maya and Tristan look up and smile. The camera pans to the right and we see Ashli at her locker, she looks at the camera and then poses and smiles. Beck and Hadley sitting at a desk Beck and Hadley are working on a volcano. They both look at the camera and smile. Then suddenly the volcano explodes and Beck and Hadley step back. The camera pans to the left and shows Ashli sitting at a table near them, she looks into the camera and flips her hair and smiles. The camera then pans left too foyer Blair is walking, looking very sassy as the echo of an applauding group of people who are her fans is heard. The camera again pans to the right we're taken to the principal's office where Grace is cantankerously exiting, eyeing up Mr. Simpson, who is smiling in a patronizing manner to an area right of the camera. Austin is sitting with his arms crossed and looks angrily at Simpson as Mr. Simpson then signals for Austin to enter his office. The camera moves to the music class where Zig playing an electric guitar with a crowd around him. The camera pans to the Resource center where Bambi and Heather are both laughing setting up the camera that has a DTV sticker on it. The camera zooms out and we see West sitting behind a desk facing the camera, wearing a dress shirt and tie. West fixes his tie and awkwardly smiles. Then the camera pans to outside in front of Degrassi, The camera then pans right and we can see Danny catches a football and then tosses it to Trent, who is following the camera panning. Trent catches the football slowly rotates to smile at the camera. He then rotates to his right to walk towards the school, still holding the football. The Degrassi Evolutions logo appears on his jacket. It then pops up.**

**EXT. DEGRASSI – DEGRASSI FOOTBALL FIELD - AFTERNOON**

(Dallas, Dakota, Danny, Beck, Edward, Tristan, Scott and **NEIL MARTIN **are all in their Degrassi Panthers gear tryout shirt, wearing sweatpants, cleats and some with their helmets in their hands. They're also circled in a group while Mr. Armstrong is talking to some other players. Across the field Hadley, Taylor, Bella, Monica and other Power Squad girls are practicing nearby.)

Danny: Dude it was an okay pass. But wasn't your best.

Dallas: You should've caught it.

Danny: You should've thrown better.

(Dallas, Danny, Scott, Neil and some other guys laugh. Rick comes running up to the group also in his football gear.)

Rick: Nothing like the sweet view from the football field boys.

Danny: Well it's too bad. Not one of those girls are viewing you back Rick.

(Dallas, Danny, Scott, Neil and others laugh.)

Rick: Hey, hey take it easy. Besides from what I heard. We didn't all get to date the hottest girl at school last year. Like um you Dallas.

Danny: (_Jokingly Teasing._) That is until she came to her senses and dumped his sorry butt. Oh wait I forgot careful not to mention Alli. Aka the girl who should not be named. Unless you want to see Dallas cry his heart out.

(Dallas pushes Danny back a little.)

Dallas: (_Smiling._) Yeah, yeah, yeah.

(Dallas, Dakota, Danny, Edward, Tristan, Scott, Neil and Rick all laugh except for Beck.)

Rick: (_Jokingly Teasing._) Actually I do wanna see that. Alli, Alli, Alli, Alli.

Dallas: (_Jokingly._) Dude don't get me started. I'll cry and it'll get really emotion.

(Dallas, Dakota, Danny, Edward, Tristan, Scott, Neil and Rick all laugh again except for Beck.)

Beck: Hey Dakota… what's so funny about the break up?

Dakota: They're not making fun of Dallas. Just joking around.

(Beck nods his head.)

Beck: Oh okay…

(Beck doesn't get the guys humor. Hadley sees Beck. She smiles and waves then blows him a kiss. Beck smiles and waves back. Rick notices.)

Rick: What was that?

Beck: She's my girlfriend.

(Dallas laughs.)

Dallas: (_Jokingly._) Rick you wouldn't have gotten a chance with. Hadley anyway niner.

(Dallas, Dakota, Danny, Beck, Edward, Tristan, Scott and Neil laugh at Rick.)

Rick: (_Sarcastically._) Haha so funny I forgot to laugh.

(Mr. Armstrong blows his whistle. The rest of the guys trying out gather around.)

Mr. Armstrong: Alright Rick.

(Mr. Armstrong pats Rick on the shoulder.)

Mr. Armstrong: And Beck. You're both up for nose tackle. Let's see you attack that dummy.

(Dallas and a few other guys pat Rick on the back. Rick puts on his helmet and runs up and shoves his way past Beck. Beck is puzzled why. Beck puts on his helmet and runs up as well.)

Dallas: (_Yelling._) Let's go boys!

(Mr. Armstrong blows his whistle again. Beck and Rick both run up and start pushing against the dummy. Beck starts getting the upper hand and the dummy does a full half turn on Beck's side. Dallas, Dakota, Danny, Edward, Tristan, Scott, Neil and the rest of the guys start cheering.)

Dallas: (_Loudly._) Yeah! Go Beck!

Danny: (_Loudly._) Atta boy.

(Mr. Armstrong blows his whistle again and starts writing down in his chart. Beck and Rick take off their helmets. Rick is embarrassed.)

Dallas: (_Smiling & Jokingly Teasing._) Oh Rick. What happened man? What happened?

Rick: Couch my laces to my cleats was loose.

(Dallas, Dakota, Danny, Edward, Tristan, Scott, Neil and the rest of the guys start laughing.)

Danny: (_Laughing._) Oh really was that it.

Dallas: (_Smiling & Jokingly Teasing._) Rick don't cry. We don't have any tissues here with us.

(Beck smiles excitedly he fist pumps.)

Beck: (_Smiling & Excitedly._) Oh yeah!

**INT. DEGRASSI – MR. TOWNSEND CLASSROOM - AFTERNOON**

(The only ones in the classroom are Alice and Mr. Townsend. The door is halfway open and Alice and Mr. Townsend are leaning against a desk laughing and they seem to be very close to one another.)

Alice: (_Smiling._) So lay the news on me.

Mr. Townsend: (_Smiling._) You're already the top student in my class Alice.

Alice: (_Smiling._) Thanks it means a lot.

(Monica is walking by with some other freshmen girls and overhears what Mr. Townsend said. She and the girls peek into the classroom and see Alice and Mr. Townsend close to one another. Monica looks shocked by this.)

Mr. Townsend: (_Smiling._) Ah what would I do without you.

(Alice and Mr. Townsend hug each other.)

(Monica stares speechless as the other girls start whispering to each other gossiping about what they are seeing.)

**EXT. DEGRASSI – DEGRASSI FOOTBALL FIELD - AFTERNOON**

(Mr. Armstrong blows his whistle, ending tryouts.)

Mr. Armstrong: Alright everyone that's it for tryouts. The results will be posted on the school's website this afternoon. And will also be posted in the foyer tomorrow. That's all thanks.

(Mr. Armstrong starts walking away. The team starts leaving the huddle. Edward and Tristan walk over to the bench and grab their bottle and pour them some water.)

Edward: I hope I get the position of Wide Receiver. And not somebodies back up.

Tristan: Well you are going against a senior for the position. And you being a sophomore. Coach might give the spot to him and give you back up. Just because of that.

(Edward laughs a little bit. Some other guys come over and get some water also.)

Edward: Yeah. Try explaining that to my dad.

Tristan: So what kind of stuff do you like to do? Like for fun or whatever.

Edward: Oh you know. The usual foolishness.

(Edward drinks some of his water. Tristan nods his head.)

Tristan: (_Awkwardly._) Cool… I like foolishness… I guess.

(Edward and Tristan laugh.)

Edward: Um okay.

(Edward starts walking away and then turns back around.)

Edward: Oh almost forgot. Do you wanna come over to my place tomorrow and hang out after school?

Tristan: Sounds good.

Edward: Okay. Good job today Tristan.

Tristan: Thanks you too.

(Edward starts walking away. Tristan slowly starts smiling.)

**INT. DEGRASSI – MR. PERINO CLASSROOM - MORNING**

(The next day; The bell rings. Edward, Maya and Tristan walk into the classroom. Maya laughs.)

Tristan: It was amazing.

(Edward and Tristan high five.)

Maya: What are you talking about?

Tristan: I was on point with the kicks. You know for the football tryouts. Because I'm trying out for the football team.

(Maya starts giggling and eventually this makes Edward start laughing. Tristan sighs.)

Tristan: What's so funny about it?

(Edward sits down in his seat, Maya sits down in the seat next to Edward and Tristan sits in the seat next to Maya.)

Maya: I'm sorry for laughing. It's just that I never took you for an athlete.

Tristan: I'm trying out new things this year.

(Edward is talking to a guy sitting behind him. Tristan is staring at Edward intently. Maya follows Tristan's gaze and then looks back at Tristan.)

Maya: I thought we already settled the fact. That Edward doesn't play for your team.

Tristan: I don't want a boyfriend. I want a best friend.

Maya: You have me.

Tristan: I mean a guy best friend.

Maya: Well Edward already has a best friend. West.

Tristan: (_Smiling._) Whatever Maya. He invited me to his house to hang out after school tomorrow.

(Maya laughs a little bit.)

Maya: Uh yeah. He invited me too.

(Tristan is shocked.)

Tristan: Wait what? Please don't tell me. I just agreed to be the third wheel. On some date.

(Maya laughs.)

Maya: (_Smiling._) No you doff. It's a party. Everyone is invited.

Tristan: Well there's a glimmer of hope. Because at least this is a start.

**INT. DEGRASSI – FOYER - AFTERNOON**

(Mr. Armstrong is on the school's intercom.)

Mr. Armstrong: And just a reminder. For those that didn't check the school website. The football rooster is posted in the foyer. Thanks to everyone who tried out.

(Dakota and three out guys are looking at the rooster. Beck runs up and pushes his way through.)

Beck: Excuse me. Sorry.

(Beck is looking at both the offense and defense list. Searching for his name.)

Dakota: Congrats Beck.

Beck: I made it.

(Dallas, Danny, Rick and other guys walk up.)

Beck: (_Smiling._) I got starting nose tackle.

(Rick double takes.)

Rick: What… Why am I your back up? This is crap.

Beck: I'm sorry Rick. But you being underweight didn't help. Oh besides you being a freshmen didn't help your case.

Rick: What's that's supposed to mean Beckhead?

Danny: Oh uh allow me.

(Danny pats Rick on his shoulder.)

Danny: He says you're a scrawny niner.

(Rick sighs.)

Rick: (_Sarcastically._) Hahaha. Real funny... So are we going or what?

Beck: (_Smiling._) Where we going?

Dallas: We're getting pizza and wings.

Rick: (_Snarky._) Yeah Beck, but too bad you aren't invited… Let's go fellas.

(Dallas, Danny, Scott, Neil, Rick and other guys walk away. Beck looks distraught. Dakota feels bad for Beck.)

Dakota: Hey just ignore Rick. Remember you made the team.

(Dallas, Danny, Scott, Neil, Rick and other guys walk out of Degrassi. Beck nods his head. Dakota walks away trying to catch up with the group. Beck sighs and looks at the team rooster again.)

Beck: (_Sadly._) It doesn't feel like I'm apart of the team.

**EXT. DEGRASSI - MORNING**

(The next day; Rick is walking up to Degrassi. Monica gets out of the passenger side of a car and runs up to Rick.)

Monica: Rick.

(Rick smiles a little bit.)

Rick: (_Smiling._) Let me guess. You finally realized you have feelings for me.

Monica: Not even close. Do you know how Alice Martin is?

(Rick thinks for a moment.)

Rick: Uh…

Monica: Redhead and a grade ten.

Rick: Oh yeah I kinda know her. She was one of the orientation leaders on the first day of school.

Monica: Yeah well. What do you think of her?

Rick: She's cool. Why?

Monica: Nothing. It's just that. I think she's taking teacher's pet. To a whole other level.

(Rick is puzzled.)

Rick: What?

(Monica sighs.)

Monica: Get a clue Rick. She's hooking up with Mr. Townsend.

(Rick laughs in disbelief.)

Rick: What no way.

Monica: I saw her and Mr. Townsend hugging and flirting alone in a classroom. I saw it with my own two eyes.

Rick: Wow…

(The bell rings.)

Rick: I gotta tell some of the guys.

(Monica shakes her head.)

Monica: Rick!

(Rick runs up the steps with a huge smile on his face. Monica sighs.)

**INT. DEGRASSI – HALLWAY - NOON**

(Winston is at his locker. Rick is walking through the hallway and walks over to Winston.)

Rick: You didn't hear this from me. But I need you to spread the word.

Winston: Huh?

(Alice walks into the hallway and goes to her locker. Monica is walking by Alice.)

Monica: (_Snarky._) Well isn't it the girl. Who's giving teachers special favors.

(Alice turns around and looks at Monica.)

Alice: Are you talking to me?

Monica: Yeah. You're doing things with Mr. Townsend to pass his class. Aren't you?

(Winston and Rick both look at Alice and Monica listening to their conversation.)

Alice: What are you even talking about?

Monica: You know.

(The bell rings. Monica starts walking away. Alice looks puzzled.)

**EXT. DEGRASSI – DEGRASSI FOOTBALL FIELD - AFTERNOON**

(Dallas, Dakota, Danny, Beck, Scott, Neil, Rick and other guys are standing around in their football practice gear. The whole football team's at practice except for Edward and Tristan. Hadley, Taylor, Bella, Monica, and the other Power Squad girls are also practicing again. Rick is staring at them smiling and then turns back to the guys.)

Rick: (_Smiling._) My oh my. How much I'm loving these cheerleaders. Maybe I can work my way in. By giving them some French lessons.

Danny: I don't get it.

Rick: I'm a quarter French on my mom's side.

Danny: Ohh.

(Dallas and Danny laugh. Beck doesn't find the joke funny, but he laughs anyway to try to fit in. Beck starts overdoing it on his laughing and it can easily noticeable that Beck is fake laughing.)

Rick: What you laughing at Beckhead?

Beck: (_Smiling._) Your joke. It was funny.

Rick: Then enlighten me. What was so funny about it?

Beck: I… Okay I don't know. I just laughed because everyone else was. Isn't that how things go.

Rick: (_Snarky._) How things go.

(Dakota sighs.)

Dakota: Rick back off. Beck has a problem with so.

(Beck cuts Dakota off.)

Beck: (_Frustrated._) No shut up Dakota. My only problem is this guy.

Rick: (_Snarky._) Then let me break this down for you. In nerd code. Thinking a joke is funny equals laughing. Not thinking a joke is funny means keep your mouth shut. You get where I'm coming from?

Beck: (_Frustrated._) I never know what you're saying.

Rick: What now you're mocking me?

Beck: (_Frustrated._) I'm not.

(Rick puts his hands up sarcastically.)

Rick: Woah… Easy there. I thought I was girl kryptonite.

(Danny, Scott, Neil, Rick and a few others walk away. Mr. Armstrong blows his whistle. Beck sighs.)

Dakota: Hey man, come on.

(Dakota walks up to the huddling team and Beck follows.)

**EXT. WORTHINGTON MANSION – POOL AREA - AFTERNOON**

(The party isn't that crowed around twenty people. West, Tristan and Winston are standing on the balcony with drinks in their hand watching the party below. Edward walks out of a room and closes the door behind him.)

Tristan: I'm in love with your house Edward. It's so real housewives.

(Edward laughs a little bit.)

Edward: Yeah my mom keeps redecorating. I think she's just bored.

West: Yeah bored and super hot.

Winston: Ain't that the truth.

(Tristan laughs a little bit.)

Edward: Really guys.

(Both West and Winston scoff.)

Tristan: Did you get a chance to look at the list for the football team? I didn't get a chance too.

(Edward shakes his head.)

Edward: Me neither.

(Tristan takes out his phone and checks the school's website for the football team list.)

Tristan: Oh my goodness… I change my mind. I can't do this. I can't look.

(Tristan hands Edward his phone. Edward looks at the list and he suddenly looks disappointed and speechless.)

Tristan: Okay your silence is killing me right now.

Edward: (_Monotone._) Um… Congrats Tris.

Tristan: (_Smiling & Excitedly._) Congrats as in I made it!

(Tristan takes the phone and sees the full roster list.)

Tristan: (_Smiling._) OMG we both made it! This is amazing.

(Edward sighs.)

Tristan: Um… Is it just me or are you mad about something.

Edward: (_Monotone._) Whatever. Screw this.

(Edward walks away. Tristan looks puzzled.)

Tristan: Is it something I said?

(Winston shrugs his shoulders.)

Winston: Maybe.

West: You never know with that guy.

(Tristan walks away. Edward goes down the stairway and walks up to one end of the huge pool. He takes off his shoes and socks and sits down putting his feet in the pool. Tristan walks up to Edward and does the same.)

Tristan: Hey… Is everything okay? Need someone to talk to?

Edward: (_Upset._) It's just that of course they'll give that starting position I wanted to a senior... My dad is going to be so pissed off.

Tristan: But won't he just be happy that you made the team.

(Edward scoffs.)

Edward: Not my dad. That's not really his style. He doesn't do happy. He's so much better at disappointment… Well at least for me anyway.

Tristan: Well just because that you're back up for a senior. Doesn't make you any less awesome.

Edward: I just need something to give me an edge. You know what I mean.

Tristan: Well I hope you're talking about a personal trainer.

(Edward shakes his head.)

Edward: Some guys at my old school were taking something. It's no big deal.

(Tristan hesitates and then…)

Tristan: You're not talking about steroids are you? Because that is totally a big deal.

(Edward is staring at Tristan not saying a word, but his facial expression says it all.)

**A FEW MINUTES LATER…**

(The song "Glad You Came" by The Wanted is playing. Maya and Tristan are standing near the bar.)

Maya: And you told him not to do it right.

Tristan: Duh. But he wasn't listening to me. Who does steroids anymore.

(Blair walks up to them with a smile on her face. She overheard Maya and Tristan's conversation.)

Blair: (_Smiling._) Who's doing what now?

Maya: Edward wants to take steroids.

Blair: So what? I thought you were going to say something major.

Tristan: Um what are you talking about? That is major. Steroids are really bad for you… You know what. I feel just as Angelina did about Gatsby taking drugs in the fifth episode of season 12 of West Drive.

(Maya sighs annoyed that Tristan is bringing the whole West Drive thing up again.)

Blair: Yep. And we all know how she solved her problem.

Tristan: But I couldn't.

Blair: Name one reason why not to do it? It worked for Angelina.

(Tristan starts nodding his head.)

**INT. DEGRASSI – HALLWAY - MORNING**

(The next day; Alice is sitting on a bench in the hallway. Monica walks out a classroom and sees her. She runs up to her.)

Monica: Alice we should talk. You and Mr. Townsend… You don't need to do it.

(Alice sighs.)

Monica: There's other ways in getting extra credit. Than doing what you're doing.

Alice: It's really none of your business or concern. I don't even know you. So you don't have the right to tell me have I can and cannot do. So just back off already.

(Alice gets up from her seat and walks into another hallway. Monica sighs.)

**INT. DEGRASSI – BOY'S LOCKER ROOM - MORNING**

(Edward is wearing his Degrassi Panther football gear, he leans down and ties his shoes. Tristan walks up to Edward with a little zip lock bag filled with steroids in his hand. Tristan taps Edward on the shoulder and he turns around. Edward smiles when he sees the bag and takes it from Tristan.)

Edward: Are these.

(Tristan cuts Edward off.)

Tristan: The steroids you wanted. My brother gave me the hook up.

(Edward hugs Tristan and pats him on the back.)

Edward: Thank you man. This is going to help me make starter.

Tristan: I hope so. You deserve it.

(Edward starts walking away with a smile on his face. Tristan is looking at Edward nervously and sits down on the bench. Edward turns back around.)

Edward: Are you coming? You don't want to be late for early morning practice.

Tristan: (_Smiling._) I'll be right there. I'm just gonna get suit up.

Edward: Alright.

(Edward walks out the locker room. Tristan sighs.)

**EXT. DEGRASSI – DEGRASSI FOOTBALL FIELD** - **MORNING**

(Some guys on the football team are getting ready for early morning practice. Beck is wearing a blue Degrassi Panther shirt and grey sweat pants. He is leaning against a fence. Dakota walks up to Beck wearing the same type of clothes and has his gym back in his hand.)

Dakota: Hey you okay?

(Dakota and Beck start walking towards the field.)

Beck: I don't know man… I acted the way I was supposed to. And it didn't work… I don't know what Rick's problem is.

Dakota: Because if they weren't laughing at you. They'll be laughing at him. And he knows that. So he draws the attention to you. With his Beck jokes.

Beck: Okay so what if I made a Rick joke.

Dakota: What kind of joke.

Beck: Well Rick only plays football to try and score a girl. So if Rick wants a girl. Then I'll give him one and then he won't need football.

Dakota: This conversation just got sketchy… How are you going to get Rick a girl?

Beck: Well there are some successful relationships that begin online.

Dakota: Oh geez. What are you getting yourself into.

(Beck laughs.)

Dakota: Beck, Beck, Beck.

(Beck is smiling brightly with a pep in his step excited about his plan.)


	32. Building a Mystery

**Degrassi Evolutions: New Beginnings Season 3 Episode 16: Building a Mystery**

**EXT. DEGRASSI – DEGRASSI FOOTBALL FIELD - AFTERNOON**

(Offense is going against defense during practice. Dallas is wearing jersey number 14, Danny is wearing jersey number 16, Dakota is wearing jersey number 15, Beck is wearing jersey number 20, Edward is wearing jersey number 44, Tristan who is sitting down on the bench is wearing jersey number 32, Scott is wearing jersey number 10, Neil is wearing jersey number 40. Mr. Armstrong blows his whistle.)

Dallas: (_Yelling._) Hut!

(Dakota, Scott, Neil and others try and block Danny, Beck and others from defense. Edward runs fast dodging getting tackled. Dallas looking for a clear pass and finally sees his chance. Dallas throws the ball Edward jumps up and catches it in mid air. Edward starts lands on his feet and starts running fast towards the touch down. Some players from defense are chasing after him, but can't catch up to Edward. One players tries to tackle Edward, but Edward brushes him off and makes the touch down. Tristan jumps up from the bench smiling. Edward takes off his helmet with a conceited smirk on his face. Edward walks over to Tristan.)

Tristan: (_Smiling._) You were like lightening on that field.

(Edward laughs a little bit and high five a few guys walking by.)

Tristan: (_Smiling._) Congrats super star.

(Dallas runs up to them and takes off his helmet.)

Dallas: Hey Worthington. Good job man. Coach just made you a starter for wide receiver.

Edward: You're kidding.

Dallas: Just don't screw it up.

(Dallas runs back out to the field going over to Danny, Rick and a few other guys. Edward pats Tristan on the back.)

Edward: This wouldn't have happened without you.

Tristan: (_Smiling._) I'm so, so happy for you.

(Edward and Tristan sit down on the bench.)

Tristan: (_Smiling._) This also means that you can stop taking steroids.

(Edward scoffs.)

Edward: Tris I can't stop now.

Tristan: But you said you just needed an edge. To make starter.

(Edward shakes his head.)

Edward: You gotta keep it coming man. Some of the guys want some too.

(Tristan mouth drops open in shock.)

Tristan: You told people. Why would you do that?

(Edward laughs a little bit not seeing the big deal.)

Edward: Yeah I did.

Tristan: (_Sarcastically & Loudly._) Okay I don't know how they do things. At your boarding school in England. But if I can't just run around Degrassi. Giving out drugs like it's candy.

Edward: Tris keep your voice down. It's fine.

Tristan: Tell me how it's going to be fine. When you basically signed me up to be a drug dealer. For some guys on the team.

Edward: I didn't tell them where I got them from. Look just give them to me and I'll handle the distribution… I'll be the only one who knows, you are involved.

(Tristan sighs giving in.)

Tristan: Okay fine… But you have got to keep this a secret.

(Edward motions like he's zipping up his lips.)

Edward: My lips are sealed. I promise.

(Edward pats Tristan on his left shoulder pad.)

Edward: You're a good friend.

(Edward gets up from the bench and jogs up to the rest of the team on the field.)

Tristan: (_Monotone._) That's me.

(Tristan looks off into the distance worried.)

**Opening Sequence:** **At the beginning two people are doing a salto over the stairs at the entrance of the school with a large crowd watching; the camera makes a close up of the people. The crowd reacting in surprise to the people who made a salto. The camera moves to the right and shows Dallas taping the two people who did the salto with a video camera, he smiles. Hayley takes the camera from Dallas and smiles at him and then turns around. It pans to the right and shows Alice sitting on the steps at the entrance to the school reading the Degrassi Daily. Alice looks at the camera and sticks her tongue out, and then laughs. The camera pans to the right where we see Dakota carrying his back pack, walking on the sidewalk by the school, he looks into the camera and smirks. The camera pans to the right and shows Bella sitting in a limo about to get out while Edward is outside the limo, he's standing on the right side of Bella. Bella is smiling at the camera and puts her hand out for Edward. Edward takes her hand and the camera zooms over to him, he smirks into the camera. The camera pans to the right and shows the back of Maya and Tristan in an empty classroom on a laptop. Maya and Tristan look up and smile. The camera pans to the right and we see Ashli at her locker, she looks at the camera and then poses and smiles. Beck and Hadley sitting at a desk Beck and Hadley are working on a volcano. They both look at the camera and smile. Then suddenly the volcano explodes and Beck and Hadley step back. The camera pans to the left and shows Ashli sitting at a table near them, she looks into the camera and flips her hair and smiles. The camera then pans left too foyer Blair is walking, looking very sassy as the echo of an applauding group of people who are her fans is heard. The camera again pans to the right we're taken to the principal's office where Grace is cantankerously exiting, eyeing up Mr. Simpson, who is smiling in a patronizing manner to an area right of the camera. Austin is sitting with his arms crossed and looks angrily at Simpson as Mr. Simpson then signals for Austin to enter his office. The camera moves to the music class where Zig playing an electric guitar with a crowd around him. The camera pans to the Resource center where Bambi and Heather are both laughing setting up the camera that has a DTV sticker on it. The camera zooms out and we see West sitting behind a desk facing the camera, wearing a dress shirt and tie. West fixes his tie and awkwardly smiles. Then the camera pans to outside in front of Degrassi, The camera then pans right and we can see Danny catches a football and then tosses it to Trent, who is following the camera panning. Trent catches the football slowly rotates to smile at the camera. He then rotates to his right to walk towards the school, still holding the football. The Degrassi Evolutions logo appears on his jacket. It then pops up.**

**INT. DEGRASSI – RESOURCE CENTER - MORNING**

(The next day; Beck is sitting a desk on a computer. Dakota walks into the room and looks around, he sees Beck and walks up to him.)

Dakota: Beck you okay?

Beck: (_Smiling._) I'm better than okay. I know the perfect way to prank Rick.

(Dakota looks at the computer screen and sees Beck is logged in on a girl's account named Britney on Facerange chatting with Rick.)

Dakota: Is that why you're logged into Facerange as Britney. And your profile picture is a blue eyed blonde.

Beck: (_Smiling._) I set up a fake account and posted a flirty message on Rick's wall. It only took a minute for him to write back. Rick and Britney are chatting as we speak.

Dakota: Rick isn't going to fall for a fake online girl.

(Beck looks over the computer and points to Rick who is at another table across the room on a computer. Dakota looks over the computer at Rick. Rick is typing and smiling brightly.)

Dakota: I stand corrected. He's spewing rainbows over there.

Beck: And now to seal the deal.

(Beck starts typing his next message.)

Beck: (_Typing & Talking Out Loud._) After school tomorrow, the dot?

(Beck smiles.)

Beck: (_Smiling._) Oh and a smiley face and a winky face.

(Beck adds those emoji's to his message and then sends the message. Dakota and Beck look up over the computer at Rick.)

Rick: (_Smiling & Excitedly._) Yes!

(Dakota and Beck laugh a little bit. Dakota stops laughing as he begins to realize something.)

Dakota: Hold up. We have the season opener tomorrow after school.

Beck: Yep. A game Rick's not going to be at.

Dakota: And then what happens when Rick finds out. Britney isn't real.

Beck: It just a prank.

Dakota: Yeah well after he kept making fun of you, in front of the whole team. It seems more like revenge.

(Beck thinks about what Dakota is saying. He sighs.)

**INT. DEGRASSI – THEATER - MORNING**

(West, Winston, and a few other guys are sitting on the bleachers in their gym clothing. Rick, Monica and a few other freshmen are sitting a row behind them. Alice and Taylor walk into the theater talking. West and Winston look behind them too Rick and Monica.)

West: Are you guys sure it's true about her and Mr. Townsend?

Winston: Or is this just niners starting a rumor?

Monica: Trust me it's true.

West: But why would she do it?

(Monica shrugs her shoulders.)

Monica: I don't know. (_Sarcastically._) I'm not an expert on student teacher hook ups.

(Alice and Taylor sit down in the middle of the last row.)

Taylor: You better have a good reason. For ditching me after school.

(West, Winston, Rick and Monica are listening to the conversation intently.)

Alice: Yeah. I'm meeting up with Mr. Townsend.

(West and Winston look at each other in shock.)

Rick: No way. Monica was actually right.

(West shakes his head still doubtful.)

West: I don't know. Maybe it's something else. She could have detention.

Winston: I thought that at first, but since when. Does Alice Martin get detention.

(West thinks about it for a second and then nods his head.)

West: True.

Rick: Well there's only one way to find out what's what. Somebody's gotta find out for sure.

(West, Rick and Monica all look at Winston. Winston shakes his head.)

West: Come on man. Take one for the team.

(Winston sighs giving in.)

Winston: I can't believe. I'm letting you and two niners talk me into this.

**INT. DEGRASSI – HALLWAY - NOON**

(Tristan is at his locker pouring pills from a pill bottle into a mini zip lock bag. Dallas is walking up behind Tristan suspiciously. Dallas sees the pills and shakes his head. Dallas slams Tristan's locker shut making Tristan jump in panic and the zip lock bag falls to the floor. Dallas pushes Tristan against the lockers.)

Dallas: Tristan just the guy I was looking for. We need to talk.

Tristan: (_Nervously._) Talk? Why do we need to do that?

(Tristan kneels down and grabs the zip lock bag filled with pills and then stands back up.)

Tristan: (_Nervously._) Can't we just go to class instead.

(Dallas pushes Tristan against the lockers again.)

Dallas: Nope you ain't going anywhere till I'm finished talking. Someone is dealing steroids. Putting the entire team in jeopardy.

Tristan: (_Nervously._) I don't know what you're talking about.

(Tristan tries to get away, but Dallas pushes Tristan into the lockers again stopping him.)

Dallas: (_Sternly._) The fact that you have a zip lock bag full of pills. And that you're so nervous. Confirms what I know. The league does random drug test. So I'm gonna need you to stop. Or otherwise we're going to have a serious problem. And believe me you don't want us to have a serious problem.

Tristan: They're… They're fake. The drugs are just Vitamin D tablets.

(Tristan takes out the pill bottle from his locker and shows Dallas. Dallas takes the pills case and takes some pills out examining it. Dallas laughs.)

Dallas: Why the hell are you dealing fake steroids?

(Tristan sighs.)

Tristan: To protect my friend.

Dallas: And what's your friend gonna do. When he finds out you're ripping him off.

(Tristan looks puzzled.)

Tristan: How will he ever find that out?

Dallas: Because he'll pass the drug test.

(Tristan eyes open wide as he realizes Dallas is right.)

Dallas: Here.

(Dallas drops the pill case on the floor and starts walking away.)

**INT. DEGRASSI – HALLWAY - NOON**

(Alice is at locker and takes out a journal and a binder. She closes and locks her locker as the bell rings. Winston is watching her nervously from the other side of the hallway. Winston walks up to her.)

Winston: (_Nervously._) Hey Alice.

(Alice smiles.)

Alice: (_Smiling._) Oh hey Winston.

Winston: (_Nervously._) I can uh… Walk you too class?

Alice: (_Smiling._) Yeah sure.

(Winston and Alice start walking down the hallway.)

Winston: So… You and Mr. Townsend are pretty close huh?

Alice: Well he's my favorite teacher.

(They stop walking outside Alice's next class.)

Winston: (_Nervously._) Oh okay… What sort of special favors are you doing with Mr. Townsend? Do you meet up at his place or?

Alice: What are you talking about?

Winston: (_Nervously._) That you and Mr. Townsend are… You know... Getting it on.

(Alice is distraught.)

Alice: Excuse me.

Winston: (_Nervously._) I'm sorry. I thought you were open about it.

Alice: Wait you think I'm hooking up with Mr. Townsend.

Winston: Um… Some people do. These niners have been spreading the rumor around.

Alice: Mr. Townsend is my Uncle dummy.

(Winston mouth drops open in shock.)

Winston: Are you serious?

(Alice nods her head yes.)

Alice: Who are these niners who started this rumor?

Winston: Um Monica… I should go. I'm sorry again.

(Winston walks away in a hurry. Alice is shaking her head in disbelief.)

**INT. DEGRASSI – HALLWAY - NOON**

(The bell rings. Some students are heading for lunch. Edward is at his locker putting things away. Tristan walks into the hallway nervous. He sees Edward and hesitates. Tristan takes a deep breath and walks up to Edward.)

Edward: Oh hey. Do you wanna skip school early and get tacos?

Tristan: Sounds yummy.

(Edward closes and locks his locker.)

Tristan: Um… I just need to talk to you. About something first.

Edward: Okay.

Tristan: You can't give those pills out.

(Edward scoffs.)

Edward: It's a little too late for that…

(Edward can tell Tristan is flustered by his body language.)

Edward: Why? Was there something wrong with them?

Tristan: Uh yes… Being that they're not real. They're fake.

(Edward looks shocked.)

Tristan: They are just Vitamin D tablets.

Edward: You gave me fake steroids on purpose?

Tristan: Yes… I didn't want you to do real steroids. I was worried about you.

(Edward is starting to look mad.)

Edward: (_Madly._) I don't need you to worry about me. What you think I'm stupid?

Tristan: Huh no of course not.

Edward: (_Madly._) Well you must've. You're treating me like I am.

(Edward slams his right hand on his locker.)

Edward: (_Madly._) And now this falls back on me. Those guys on the team I gave them to. Are going to think I'm stupid too. Just like my dad. Just like everyone. Thanks for nothing.

(Edward starts walking away.)

Tristan: Wait.

(Edward sighs and turns back around.)

Tristan: I'll tell them it was all my idea. I'll take the blame.

(Edward scoffs and walks up to Tristan.)

Tristan: And Dallas said the league takes random drug test.

(Edward cuts Tristan off.)

Edward: (_Madly._) I can't believe you lied to me. I thought we were friends.

(Tristan is at a loss of words not expecting to be this mad.)

Tristan: Edward… I am you're friend.

Edward: (_Madly._) You have one hell of a way. Of showing it.

(Edward walks away. Tristan watches him flustered. Maya walks out of a classroom and sees Tristan. She walks up to him.)

Tristan: Or at least I was.

Maya: What's wrong? (_Jokingly._) Trouble in football world paradise.

(Maya laughs.)

Tristan: I think I really messed up this time.

Maya: How bad can it be? Unless you actually took Blair's advice. And gave Edward fake steroids.

(Maya laughs, but sees the seriousness in Tristan's face. Maya stops laughing realizing she's right.)

Tristan: Ding, ding. We have a winner.

(Tristan walks over to the other side of the hallway and sits down on the bench outside the J.T. Memorial. Maya shakes her head in disbelief and walks up to Tristan.)

Tristan: And not just Edward.

Maya: (_Lecturing._) Tristan.

Tristan: I know, I know. But I was so worried I panicked.

Maya: Tris how many times do I have to tell you. Reenacting West Drive storylines never goes well with solving your problems.

Tristan: So what should I do?

Maya: Um… Tell the team the truth.

Tristan: But then everyone will know the drugs are fake. Then I'll become the most hated person on the team. Plus Edward would be humiliated and never talk to me again.

Maya: Yeah, but aren't the guys who took them are going to find out anyways. When they all pass the random drug test.

(Tristan sighs.)

Tristan: I need to get them off the fake steroids. Without them realizing they were fakes.

(Maya laughs a little bit. Tristan lights up getting an idea.)

Tristan: Are you thinking what I'm thinking?

Maya: (_Smiling._) I'm thinking you're totally screwed.

Tristan: Maybe, maybe not.

**INT. DEGRASSI – CAFE - NOON**

(Monica is sitting at a table with some other freshmen girls talking. Alice and Taylor walk into the lunch room.)

Taylor: So how are we gonna teach these niners a lesson? I confirmed with some freshmen on the Power Squad. That it was Monica who started the rumor.

Alice: I'm not going to do anything drastic. Yesterday I already talked too Simpson about it. I'm just going to handle Monica with words. Watch this.

(Alice walks up too Alice and the other freshmen girls.)

Alice: Monica we need to talk.

(Monica gets up from her seat. Her and Alice walk over near the steps.)

Alice: (_Sarcastically._) Do you have anything else to say about me? I'll rather you say it to my face.

Monica: I told the truth. You're hooking up with Mr. Townsend. You're doing it to pass his class.

(Alice laughs sarcastically.)

Alice: (_Smiling._) Wow you're so obsessed with fitting in. That you actually convinced yourself that was true.

(Taylor laughs a little bit.)

Monica: I'm not the one hooking up with a teacher.

(Alice laughs.)

Alice: Neither am I. Mr. Townsend is my Uncle.

(Monica is stunned. She is speechless and then…)

Monica: Oh…

(Alice nods her head.)

Alice: (_Sarcastically._) Uh-huh.

Monica: Opps sorry.

Alice: You know if I really wanted to be a top student in the class. I wouldn't have to be hooking up with a teacher to do it.

(Taylor laughs a little bit.)

Monica: I'll tell the whole school I made it up.

Alice: (_Snarky._) I already cleared it with Simpson. So you can say whatever you want.

(Alice walks away going back to Taylor. Monica walks back over to her seat embarrassed.)

**INT. DEGRASSI – OUTSIDE BOY'S LOCKER ROOM - AFTERNOON**

(Dallas, Danny, Dakota, Beck, Scott, Neil and other guys are getting ready for their opening game of the season. Tristan is standing near the entrance anxiously. Dakota, Beck, Scott, Neil and other guys who weren't taking the fake steroids walk into the locker room. Dallas and Danny grab their bags and are about to leave also and Tristan sees this as his chance. He walks over to Edward and a few other random guys.)

Tristan: Um guys I just wanted to say something. About the steroids that's been going around.

(Dallas and Danny stop at the entrance when they hear Tristan say that. Dallas leans against the door and Danny leans against the wall wanting to hear what Tristan has to say. Edward sighs.)

Tristan: Okay I know Edward has been giving them out. But I've been the supplier.

(The random guys look shocked.)

Tristan: And I heard through the grapevine that the league. Is going to be giving out a random drug test any day now. And lots and lots of drug test from there on… But not to worry.

(Tristan takes out a pill case from his bag on the bench.)

Tristan: These are flush capsules.

(Tristan opens the pill bottle.)

Tristan: Taking one of these pills. Will flush those steroids out of your system. And you'll be clean for the drug test.

(Tristan gives the random guys one pill each.)

Tristan: But after take I'm out of the biz. My supply line has completely run dry.

(Tristan walks over to Edward and gives him one pill.)

Tristan: Besides don't you guys know how bad. These drugs are for you.

(The random guys grab their bags and walk out the locker room. Edward glances over his shoulder and sees only Dallas and Danny.)

Edward: Okay so what did you just give them?

Tristan: B12.

(Tristan laughs a little bit.)

Edward: So when they pass any drug test?

Tristan: They'll think it was those pills.

Edward: Hmm… Clever.

Tristan: I know right.

(Both Dallas and Danny both nod their heads.)

Tristan: Look Edward. I'm so, so, so sorry.

Edward: It's alright. I understand why you did it. I was really messed up with not making starter. And I was acting crazy.

(Edward laughs a little bit.)

Tristan: Well I was super worried about you.

Edward: I appreciate it. Thanks for having my back… Hey on the plus side. I know I made starter all on my own.

Tristan: The power of the mind.

(Dallas walks up to them and pats Edward on his shoulder.)

Dallas: I gotta say Milligan. I'm impressed. You may not be as good of an athlete as your brother. But you're definitely smarter.

(Tristan smiles a little bit. Danny scoffs. Dallas away and him and Danny walk into the boy's locker room.)

Edward: We're gonna kick those guys butts.

(Edward laughs a little bit.)

Tristan: (_Smiling._) Absolutely.

(Edward opens the door to the boys locker room and walks in. Tristan smiles happy to have Edward as a friend and for everything being made right again.)

**A FEW MINUTES LATER…**

**INT. DEGRASSI – BOY'S LOCKER ROOM - AFTERNOON**

(Dallas, Dakota, Danny, Beck, Edward, Tristan, Scott, Neil and other guys are all in their Degrassi Panthers gear. Danny gives the football to Dallas.)

Dallas: (_Loudly._) Offense watch out for those small passes. And I want clean routes all game. Understood?

Dakota, Edward, Scott, Neil & Other Guys: Yeah.

Danny: (_Loudly._) And defense hard hitting. And pursue that ball. I want you to get it and bring it down. You understand me?

Beck & Other Guys: Yeah.

(Rick walks into the locker room not in his gear just in regular clothes.)

Rick: Um hey guys. I can't make the game. Sorry.

Dallas: And what's so important that you're bailing on us Rick?

Rick: I have this thing.

Danny: (_Lecturing._) And what's this thing more important. Then the game that's gonna set the tone for the entire season. No excuses you have to be there.

Beck: Guys if he can't come, then he can't come. Besides Rick is a backup. I can handle nose tackle myself.

(Danny walks up to Rick.)

Danny: If you don't show up. You're sitting on the bench for the whole season… (_Loudly._) Panthers let's go!

(Some guys cheer and follow Danny out the locker room. Dallas looks at Rick and sighs disappointed.)

Dallas: (_Loudly._) Let's go boys!

(More guys cheer and Edward, Tristan, Scott, Neil and other guys follow Dallas out the locker room. Dakota gives Beck a lecturing look and pats Beck on the back, he gets up and walks out the locker room. Only Beck and Rick are left in the locker room.)

Beck: Rick are you sure you wanna ditch this game?

Rick: Some things are more important than football Beck. I'm meeting this hot lady at the Dot.

(Rick starts walking away about the leave the locker room.)

Beck: Rick wait.

(Rick turns back around.)

Rick: What now Beckhead?

(Beck sighs and shakes his head.)

Beck: Nothing… Good luck.

Rick: Thanks.

(Rick walks away and leaves the locker room. Beck sighs having second thoughts about his plan.)

**EXT. DEGRASSI - AFTERNOON**

(Dakota, Beck, Scott, Neil and other members of the football team are standing outside the bus. While Dallas, Danny and a few others get in the bus. Students are standing around excited for the game. Alice and Taylor walk out of Degrassi Taylor in her Power Squad uniform.)

Taylor: I give you a ten. For wiping that grin off of Monica's face.

(Alice laughs.)

Alice: (_Smiling._) It was good. To bury this rumor.

Taylor: Well if you change your mind about coming to the game. Let me know.

(Alice nods her head okay. Taylor walks over to the other random Power Squad girls who are standing at the open door to the bus. Alice starts walking away smiling, but turns back around suddenly bumping into Dakota.)

Alice: Woah sorry. I'm such a klutz.

(Dakota laughs a little bit.)

Dakota: It's cool. You coming to the game?

Alice: Um no… I was just about to go home. Not really a big football fan.

(Dakota scoffs. There's a moment of silence between the two as Dakota and Alice stare into each others eyes.)

Dakota: (_Charmingly._) You have beautiful.

(Alice smiles and blushes a little bit. She looks down at the ground and then looks back up at Dakota.)

Alice: (_Smiling._) Um thanks… I'll uh. See you around?

Dakota: (_Smiling._) You definitely will.

(Dakota walks away and gets onto the bus. Alice starts blushing.)

Alice: (_Blushing & Talking too Herself._) This just might be a good year after all.

(A blushing Alice starts walking towards the parking lot.)

**EXT. BARDELL HIGH SCHOOL – FOOTBALL FIELD - NIGHT**

(Offense for the Degrassi football team is now on the field. Degrassi Panthers are losing to Bardell. Dallas goes to throw the ball to Edward, but gets tackled. Danny, Beck, Tristan and others are on the sidelines. Danny sighs.)

Danny: Great just great. We're down by three, we're running out of time, and some of our players are injured. Whatever Rick's doing better be worth it.

Beck: He's meeting a girl at the Dot.

(Danny double takes.)

Danny: What. You gotta be kidding me. I thought his mom was sick or something. He's ditching the game for some chick. What an idiot.

Beck: But isn't Rick your friend?

Danny: Every team needs a punching bag Beck.

Beck: A few days ago. That was me.

(Rick comes running up in his football gear.)

Danny: Oh and look who decides to show up. Fresh from his date.

Rick: Sorry I'm late guys. I'll warm up the bench.

Danny: No, no, no. When defense takes the field. You're going in as DT. Try not to screw it up.

(Danny walks away. Rick sighs and sits down on the bench. Beck sits down next to him.)

Beck: Hey at least you get to play.

Rick: Who cares. The girl stood me up. I'm pathetic and a dummy.

(Beck is feeling even more bad for the revenge he got on Rick.)

Beck: I gotta confess something… I set up the Britney profile to prank you.

(Rick double takes.)

Rick: It was you the whole time… What the hell man. Why?

Beck: Because I thought I had something to prove. I just wanted to be accepted, but you kept on making fun of me. But now I see me and you are the same. You just wanted to be accepted too. This is good for us. Because we're both losers. And if we become friends at least we can be losers together.

(Rick shakes his head.)

Rick: (_Sarcastically._)Wow awesome Beck. You sure know how to make someone feel better.

(Rick gets off the bench and walks away. Beck sighs.)

_**A FEW MINUTES LATER…**_

(Dallas, Dakota, Scott, Neil and other guys from offense walk off the field. Danny, Beck, Rick and others are huddled talking about their game plan. They start walking up.)

Beck: We should try something Rick. The only way to change how the team, sees us. Is to win the game.

Rick: And how are we going to do that?

(Rick puts on his helmet.)

Beck: You have skills, you're funny. Can't we use that?

Rick: You know what. You have a plan so crazy it just might work… Follow my lead.

(Everyone gets into position.)

Rick: (_Yelling & Convincingly._) You're a moron Beck! I can't believe you hazed me bro. Guys like us are supposed to have each others back.

(Beck quickly catches on. Danny and the players from both Degrassi and Bardell look confused.)

Beck: (_Yelling & Convincingly._) All you did was make fun of me. You hurt my feelings man.

Danny: (_Yelling._) What the hell are you guys doing! We're playing a game here.

Rick: (_Yelling & Convincingly._) You jerked my heart around!

Danny: (_Yelling._) Guys drop the lovers fight and focus!

Beck: (_Yelling & Convincingly._) Did you forget all the good times! Did never care about what we had!

Rick: (_Yelling & Convincingly._) Did you ever love me at all!

(The ref blows the whistle, but the whole Bardell team is distracted the quarter back messes the ball and everyone runs for the ball. A Bardell player is about to grab it, but Beck tackles him and Rick grabs the ball. Rick starts running as fast as he can as players from Bardell are chasing after him.)

Rick: Ah! Ah!

(Rick makes the touchdown winning the game for Degrassi. A loud eruption of cheers erupts from the Degrassi football team and students in the stands. Danny and the other defense guys crowd around Rick cheering. Beck and Rick high five.)

Rick: (_Smiling & Loudly._) I think this is the beginning to a beautiful friend.

(Beck laughs and him and Rick fist bump. Dallas, Dakota, Scott, Neil and the other guys from offense run over joining in the team huddle cheering loudly.)


	33. Sabotage

**Degrassi Evolutions: New Beginnings Season 3 Episode 17: Sabotage**

**INT. DEGRASSI – MUSIC ROOM - NOON**

(Maya is sitting in a seat playing her guitar in front of the entire class. Edward, Tristan, Blair and others are sitting in the front row while other random students are seated in the back. Ms. Oh is standing near the front of the classroom.)

Maya: (_Singing._) That magic night we met. I melted in your arms. 

(Ms. Oh and other girls smile liking Maya's song already.)

Maya: (_Singing._) My heart wasn't ready yet. So I sounded the alarm. (_Singing, Smiling & Looking at Edward._) And it chased you away. And it chased you away.

(Edward begins to smile having a strong feeling the song is about him and Maya.) 

Maya: (_Singing._) Unravel me, what's underneath. Strip me down I want you to. 

(Tristan who is sitting next to Blair looks at her. She seems uncomfortable as she looks at Edward and then Maya knowing what's the song is about.)

Tristan: (_Whispering._) You're looking like you're gonna puke Bee.

(Blair quietly laughs.) 

Blair: (_Whispering & Smiling._) Me jealous of Maya? Not in a million years. 

(Tristan laughs a little bit.) 

Maya: (_Singing._) Take, take it off. Unravel the real me and don't ever stop. Take, take it all off. 

(Maya smiles brightly. Edward, Blair Tristan, Ms. Oh and everyone else in the class claps. Ms. Oh walks up to Maya.) 

Ms. Oh: (_Smiling._) Great job Maya. You went above and beyond. On this song writing assignment. 

(The bell rings.) 

Ms. Oh: (_Smiling._) I look forward to hearing my songs tomorrow. 

(Everyone starts getting their back packs or binders and leaving the class. Tristan and Blair walk up to Maya as she stands up.) 

Tristan: (_Smiling._) Hey there super star. That song was amazing. 

Blair: (_Smiling._) Yeah it was. 

(Tristan and Blair walk away to the front entrance of the classroom. Edward grabs his back pack and walks up to Maya.)

Maya: (_Smiling._) So do you have anything to add? 

Edward: (_Smiling & Jokingly._) The song was okay at best. 

(Edward and Maya laugh. A smiling Maya starts to walk away, but stops when Edward puts his hand on her arm.)

Edward: Hey hold on for a second.

(Edward takes out two tickets from his pants pocket.) 

Edward: I got two tickets. To the Jason Mraz concert tomorrow. 

(Blair looks a little upset by this. Tristan sighs and takes Blair's hold and leads her out of the classroom, leaving only Edward and Maya in the classroom. Maya hesitates.) 

Maya: Oh um… Wow. Uh I love Jason Mraz. 

(Edward is getting a bad vibe from Maya.)

Edward: I'm sensing a but coming on. 

(Maya hesitates and then…) 

Maya: Can I um… Can I get back to you?

(Edward sighs.) 

Edward: Uh yeah. Sure. 

(Edward walks away and leaves the classroom. Maya sighs flustered.) 

**Opening Sequence:** **At the beginning two people are doing a salto over the stairs at the entrance of the school with a large crowd watching; the camera makes a close up of the people. The crowd reacting in surprise to the people who made a salto. The camera moves to the right and shows Dallas taping the two people who did the salto with a video camera, he smiles. Hayley takes the camera from Dallas and smiles at him and then turns around. It pans to the right and shows Alice sitting on the steps at the entrance to the school reading the Degrassi Daily. Alice looks at the camera and sticks her tongue out, and then laughs. The camera pans to the right where we see Dakota carrying his back pack, walking on the sidewalk by the school, he looks into the camera and smirks. The camera pans to the right and shows Bella sitting in a limo about to get out while Edward is outside the limo, he's standing on the right side of Bella. Bella is smiling at the camera and puts her hand out for Edward. Edward takes her hand and the camera zooms over to him, he smirks into the camera. The camera pans to the right and shows the back of Maya and Tristan in an empty classroom on a laptop. Maya and Tristan look up and smile. The camera pans to the right and we see Ashli at her locker, she looks at the camera and then poses and smiles. Beck and Hadley sitting at a desk Beck and Hadley are working on a volcano. They both look at the camera and smile. Then suddenly the volcano explodes and Beck and Hadley step back. The camera pans to the left and shows Ashli sitting at a table near them, she looks into the camera and flips her hair and smiles. The camera then pans left too foyer Blair is walking, looking very sassy as the echo of an applauding group of people who are her fans is heard. The camera again pans to the right we're taken to the principal's office where Grace is cantankerously exiting, eyeing up Mr. Simpson, who is smiling in a patronizing manner to an area right of the camera. Austin is sitting with his arms crossed and looks angrily at Simpson as Mr. Simpson then signals for Austin to enter his office. The camera moves to the music class where Zig playing an electric guitar with a crowd around him. The camera pans to the Resource center where Bambi and Heather are both laughing setting up the camera that has a DTV sticker on it. The camera zooms out and we see West sitting behind a desk facing the camera, wearing a dress shirt and tie. West fixes his tie and awkwardly smiles. Then the camera pans to outside in front of Degrassi, The camera then pans right and we can see Danny catches a football and then tosses it to Trent, who is following the camera panning. Trent catches the football slowly rotates to smile at the camera. He then rotates to his right to walk towards the school, still holding the football. The Degrassi Evolutions logo appears on his jacket. It then pops up.**

**INT. DEGRASSI – HALLWAY - NOON**

(Maya is walking up to Tristan who is at his locker. Tristan closes and locks his locker as Maya arrives.)

Tristan: (_Smiling._) So give me all the details. What and when's the big date with Edward? We all saw him ask you out after class. 

(Maya and Tristan start walking down the hallway.) 

Maya: To be announced. 

(Tristan looks puzzled.) 

Tristan: Wait. What do you mean to be announced? You two are like crazy about each other. 

Maya: Well I wanna put all my focus on music. And with practicing, song writing, maybe even booking a gig. I'll be too busy.

(Maya and Tristan walk into another hallway.) 

Tristan: Oh really. Too busy? Or are you just scared? 

Maya: You gotta admit. I don't exactly have the best luck with guys. 

(Maya and Tristan walk into Mr. Townsend classroom.) 

Tristan: You've only been in two relationships ever. 

(Blair is in the classroom also in the back of the classroom, talking to a few girls. Maya and Tristan walk over to the middle table.) 

Tristan: And just because your last relationship ended tragically. Doesn't mean you can take a risk with Edward. 

Maya: Shh. I don't want Blair to hear.

Tristan: But aren't you two like girlfriend's now. 

(As more people start walking into the class. Blair starts walking over to Maya and Tristan.) 

Maya: I just don't know how cool she is. With me and Edward being anything. Yet another reason to focus on music and. 

(Blair is right behind Maya and Tristan quickly tries to cover for her.) 

Tristan: And Mr. Townsend. 

(Maya turns around and sees Blair.)

Blair: Mr. Townsend?

Tristan: Yeah um… Maya has a huge crush on him. 

(Maya smiles and nods her head playing along. Blair is finding this strange.)

Blair: Oh um… Okay. I guess he's kinda cute. Anyway I've been thinking about your song. We need to get it out there asap.

Maya: Yeah. Actually I was thinking of making a video and putting it on Youtube. Nothing fancy though. (_Smiling._) Just me and my guitar. 

Blair: (_Smiling._) I have contacts. We might even be able to use the West Drive set.

(Tristan gasps.)

Tristan: Maya you have to do it. 

Maya: Okay, but what's in it for you?

Blair: Nothing Maya. I'm just trying to support you and be a good friend. 

(Maya gives an know it all smile, knowing there's more. Blair laughs a little bit.)

Blair: (_Smiling._) And I want to direct.

(Maya is nodding her head thinking about it.) 

**INT. DEGRASSI – MR. PERINO CLASSROOM - NOON**

(Some students are dressed in Ancient Roman clothing, sitting at their desk taking to their friends. Some Ice Hounds walk into the classroom. Hayley is dressed as Cleopatra, sitting at her desk in the front of the classroom going over study notes for a presentation. Dakota walks into the classroom and sits at his desk right behind Hayley. Hayley turns around in her seat.) 

Hayley: Can you help me study my presentation notes? 

Dakota: Sure. 

Hayley: Thanks. I'm supposed to be presenting with Dallas today. But he is late as usual.

Dakota: Yeah you might not be seeing Dallas today. He left school about five minutes ago with a cute blonde.

(Hayley sighs.) 

Hayley: You have got to be kidding me. 

(Mr. Perino walks into the classroom with his coffee in his hand and goes over to his desk.)

Mr. Perino: Ms. Michaels. 

(Hayley turns back around in her seat.)

Mr. Perino: Will your partner be gracing us. With his presence today? 

Hayley: Um… No he won't sir… (_Convincingly._) He got a case of the flu. 

Mr. Perino: He's missed ten classes. The past few weeks.

Hayley: And if it was physically possible. He'll be here, but um… It's doctor's orders for him to stay home.

Mr. Perino: Okay. I'll give until next class. Or I'll have no chose, but to give you and Dallas a zero.

(Hayley nods her head okay.) 

Hayley: Gotcha.

Mr. Perino: Alright. Who's next?

**INT. DEGRASSI - AFTERNOON**

(Ashli is sitting on the bench in front of Degrassi. She's reading from her English text book and sighs.)

Ashli: I suck at English.

(Dakota and Hayley are coming down the steps at the same time and both laugh.) 

Dakota: (_Jokingly._) You're speaking it just fine. Right now Ash. 

(Ashli closes her text book and gets up. Her and Dakota starts walking away from Degrassi. Ashli sarcastically laughs at Dakota's joke.) 

Hayley: The last time I checked. You don't need English to become a doctor. 

Dakota: Yeah. No need to go into stress mode. 

Ashli: But if I want any chance of getting into University of Oxford. I'm going to need to raise my SAT scores. For a chance to get the Rhodes Scholarship.

Dakota: Your dad knows people that's on the board at Oxford. So doesn't he have a little pull? 

Ashli: Yeah, but if I get in. I want it to be because of me. Not because my dad can pull a few strings.

(Dakota nods his head.)

Ashli: I would ask one of you guys to help tutor me. But you Dakota are busy with football. And you Hayley are retaking the SAT's too. 

Hayley: I can squeeze you in for about an hour with Hayley. Tomorrow morning. 

Ashli: I can't. I have a breakfast date with Mason. 

(Dakota scoffs.) 

Dakota: Oh him. 

Ashli: Come on Dakota. Give him a chance. 

Dakota: I don't like that guy. He seems fishy and I don't believe the whole accidently put his hands on you. 

(Ashli sighs and tries to avoid that subject.)

Ashli: He's been working crazy hours at the Dot, his classes at TU. We barely have time to see each other.

Hayley: I haven't seen Zig in months. So forgive me for my lack of sympathy. 

Ashli: Yeah, but we're still in honeymoon phase. And I miss his big warm hugs.

(Hayley laughs a little bit.)

Hayley: Fine go have breakfast with Mason. And let someone else go to Oxford and become a doctor.

(Ashli laughs a little bit.)

Ashli: Fine… You're right. As usual. 

**INT. WEST DRIVE SET – STUDIO C - AFTERNOON**

(Blair opens a door leading too marked with big black words "Studio C". The room is dim, Blair walks in and Maya with her guitar case in hand and Tristan walk in after her.)

Maya: Okay so imagine this. I'm dressed as a cheerleader and the camera does a three sixty around me. As I take off clothing. 

Tristan: Neat. I like it. 

Maya: Hold on, there's another layer underneath. Blair whatcha think? 

Blair: Oh it's good. But I have a better idea. 

(Suddenly the lights come on. Tristan puts his hands over his mouth as he realizes the set that they are in was Blair's character Angelina's bedroom. Which is set up extremely fancy and mostly pink.)

Tristan: (_Excitedly._) Oh my goodness. This is Angelina's bedroom. Also where you and Jackson had your first kiss. 

Maya: This is crazy. How did you pull this off? 

Blair: (_Smiling._) I have my ways. 

(Tristan walks around exploring the bedroom set. **DONNIE GOLD **a playboy who is an actor on West Drive walks in.) 

Blair: (_Smiling._) And look at the guy. I got to star with you in the music video. 

(Maya turns around and sees Donnie.)

Donnie: Hey Bee. Long time no see.

(Tristan mouth drops open in shock.)

Tristan: Thomas Miller. (_Smiling._) The sexy transfer student from Maryland. 

(Donnie scoffs.) 

Blair: (_Smiling._) Donnie Gold meet Maya Matlin and Tristan Milligan. 

(Tristan sticks his hand out.) 

Tristan: (_Excitedly._) I love you.

(Donnie laughs and shakes Tristan's hand.)

Donnie: (_Smiling._) Hi. 

(Donnie and Maya shake hands.) 

Donnie: (_Smiling._) Hey. 

Maya: (_Smiling._) Hi. 

Blair: So the music video has a very simple concept. You come home, you brought a guy. But you're not ready to be with him. Until you realize he's the one to see the real you. So you take off layer after layer until you're undressed.

Maya: Wait as in naked?

(Maya shakes her head.) 

Maya: No way.

Blair: Chill. You won't actually be naked. It'll just look like you are. 

(Maya is still hesitant about all of this. Maya looks at Tristan for help with decision making, but he's off in his own world smiling at Donnie.) 

Maya: Tris what do you think? 

(Tristan finally snaps out of it.) 

Tristan: Oh um… A lot of musicians have sexy videos. 

Blair: It'll be very tasteful and artistic. 

Maya: I mean it sounds amazing… If I don't like the music video. I don't have to show it to anyone right? 

Blair: Right. So are you in? 

(Maya hesitates and then smiles giving in.) 

Maya: (_Smiling._) Just point me to hair and makeup.

**INT. TORRES HOUSE – BASEMENT - AFTERNOON**

(Hayley goes down the stairs and finds the basement trashed with empty chip bags and beer bottles all over the place. Hayley then sees girl clothes on the floor and walks over to Dallas bedroom to find… Dallas shirtless just in his jeans and **CHRISTIE **a cute blonde girl only half dressed. Dallas and Christie are kissing. Hayley shakes her head and sighs.) 

Hayley: (_Loudly._) Hello! 

(Dallas and Christie stop kissing and look at Hayley. Hayley can tell Dallas is drunk.)

Dallas: (_Drunkenly._) Oh Hayley you're here. What are you doing here? 

Hayley: (_Upset._) Audra let me in while she was leaving… I told Perino you had the flu. But he isn't stupid, if you don't get your butt in class tomorrow. He's going to fail us. 

(Dallas and Christie laugh a little bit.)

Dallas: (_Drunkenly._) Maybe you should find a new partner. (_Drunkenly & Smirking._) I did.

(Dallas leans in and starts kissing Christie and she begins kissing back. Hayley roll her eyes.) 

Hayley: (_Upset._) Really Dallas. Can you take this seriously. 

(Dallas stops kissing Christie and him and her laugh. Dallas gets up from the bed and walks up to Hayley.) 

Dallas: (_Drunkenly._) I'm sensing you're upset. You have that high blood pressure thing. You should relax.

(Dallas walks over near the fridge.) 

Hayley: This last few weeks. You've barely been at school. And Drew tells me you've been drinking nonstop. And hooking up with a new girl every night. 

(Dallas grabs a beer from the fridge and walks back up to Hayley.)

Hayley: What is this about? Is it about Alli.

(Dallas cuts Hayley off.) 

Dallas: (_Drunkenly._) It's my senior year. I'm having fun. 

(Dallas opens his beer can.) 

Dallas: (_Drunkenly._) You should try to have some fun yourself. 

(Dallas holds out his beer can.)

Dallas: (_Drunkenly & Smiling._) You want some?

(Hayley gives Dallas a serious facial expression.) 

Dallas: (_Drunkenly & Smiling._) More for me then. 

(Dallas drinks some of his beer. Hayley sighs.) 

Hayley: Okay what about hockey? This isn't captain behavior. 

Dallas: (_Drunkenly._) Hey uh Tatum we have to find somewhere. 

(Christie rolls her eyes.)

Christie: (_Snarky._) My name is Christie.

(Christie gets off the bed. Dallas laughs.) 

Dallas: (_Drunkenly & Smiling._) Oh well what do you know. 

(Christie is walking by.) 

Christie: (_Upset._) Jerk. 

(Christie grabs her clothes off the floor and goes up the stairs. Dallas drinks more of his beer.) 

Dallas: (_Drunkenly._) I had a nice time too. 

(Christie slams the door behind her. Dallas laughs and pats Hayley on her shoulder. Dallas walks up to his bed and lays down. Hayley sighs flustered.) 

**INT. THE DOT - AFTERNOON**

(The Dot is crowded with Degrassi students and a few adults. Mason is at the front counter in his waiter uniform talking to Drew who's also in his uniform. Ashli walks into the Dot and walks up to Drew and Mason and hugs Mason.) 

Ashli: (_Smiling._) Hey cutie. 

(Mason smiles, but is a little embarrassed.)

Mason: Ashli not in front of my boss. 

Ashli: (_Smiling._) Don't act shy now. Besides I know Drew. 

(Ashli waves hi. Drew nods his head.) 

Drew: Hey Ashli. 

(Drew walks away and over to a table were some customers just sat down. Mason leans in and kisses Ashli.) 

Ashli: This is so, so hard to do in person. But I just have to rip the bandage off… I have to cancel our breakfast date tomorrow. I have to study.

Mason: Oh well maybe we can study together.

(Mason kisses Ashli's neck.) 

Ashli: Tempting, but if might be kinda awkward for Hayley. 

Mason: Hayley? 

Ashli: (_Smiling._) Yeah. She's tutoring me so I can ace my SAT's. So I can get into Oxford.

(Mason looks puzzled.)

Mason: Wait Oxford. As in University of Oxford… All the way in England. 

Ashli: (_Smiling._) I don't know of another one. 

(Mason shakes his head.) 

Mason: I just moved her to be with you. And now you're moving to another country.

Ashli: Well… You can come with me. 

Mason: But what about TU? 

(Ashli hesitates and then…)

Ashli: I didn't think about that. 

Mason: No you didn't. It appears you didn't think of me at all. Not one bit.

Ashli: Mason Oxford is my dream. 

Mason: Music is my dream and I put that on hold for you… You once told me I was your dream.

(Mason walks away.) 

**INT. WEST DRIVE SET – STUDIO C - AFTERNOON**

(Maya is sitting on the large pink bed playing her guitar while a camera guy s filming her, for the music video.)

Maya: (_Singing._) That magic night we met. I melted in your arms. My heart wasn't ready yet. So sounded the alarm. And it chased you away, and it chased you away. Unravel me what's underneath. Strip me down I want you too. 

(The scene switches too; Maya under a sheet and Donnie is shirtless unwrapping the sheet on Maya as the song plays in the background. It goes in slow motion as Donnie takes off the sheet from Maya and tosses it in the air smiling.)

(The scene switches again too; Maya laying on the bed just in her bra and panties as Donnie is laying beside her and they're looking into each other's eyes as Donnie brushes his hand through Maya's hair. Once again the song is playing in the background.) 

**PULL BACK FROM AN FULL SCREEN ON A COMPUTER IN THE RESOURCE CENTER…**

(Edward, Maya, Blair and Tristan are sitting at a table watching the music video. Blair and Tristan have a huge smile on their faces. Maya is nervous while Edward is staring at the computer scene blankly. A scene in the music shows of Donnie and Maya kissing passionately. Edward shakes his head and leans back in his seat.) 

Tristan: (_Smiling._) Wow hottie with a body.

(Maya laughs.) 

Maya: (_Smiling._) Tris stop. Watch the rest.

(Donnie and Maya are still kissing passionately as the music video plays in the background. Edward shakes his head Maya sees this from her side vision and glances over at Edward. The music video ends with Maya smiling into the camera.)

Maya: (_Smiling._) Blair it's so professional and artistic. This is definitely going to get me noticed.

Blair: (_Smiling._) I'm glad you love it. Because I already uploaded it to Youtube. 

(Maya looks at Edward awkwardly.) 

Maya: (_Awkwardly._) Edward… Mr. Silence… What did you think? 

(Edward hesitates and then…) 

Edward: (_Monotone._) It's good… If you're looking for a porno. 

(Maya and Tristan double take. Edward grabs his back pack and gets up from his seat and. Edward puts on strap on his shoulder and walks away, leaving the Resource Center. Maya looks puzzled.) 

Blair: What's his problem?

**INT. DEGRASSI – HALLWAY - MORNING**

(Hayley is leaning against a wall outside a classroom. Dakota is about to walk into the classroom.) 

Hayley: Dakota I need advice.

Dakota: What for?

(Dakota and Hayley walk into the classroom.)

Hayley: Do I seem uptight to you? 

Dakota: Um. You seem a little wound up right now. 

Hayley: I tried to talk to Dallas about our presentation. But he wouldn't listen. All he cares about is beer and girls. 

Dakota: Well if Dallas doesn't care about school. You can't force him. 

Hayley: But I'm worried about him. What if something bad happens? I can't just sit around and let that happen.

Dakota: Maybe you just need to scare him straight.

(Hayley nods her head liking Dakota's idea.) 

Hayley: Make Dallas realize. What bad stuff is going to happen to him. If he keeps up going the way he's going.

(Dakota nods his head yes.)

Dakota: Yep.

(The bell rings.)

Hayley: (_Smiling._) I need to get to class.

(Dakota and Hayley laugh.) 

Hayley: (_Smiling._) Thank you.

(Hayley walks away and leaves the classroom.) 

**INT. DEGRASSI – HALLWAY - MORNING**

(Edward is at his locker on his phone. Maya walks up to him.)

Maya: Hey… Are you mad at me?

(Edward locks his phone and puts it in his pocket. He sighs.)

Edward: Why would I be mad at you?

Maya: Because of me and the guy in that video.

(Edward takes out a binder from his locker.)

Edward: It's not like you're my girlfriend.

Maya: I'm sorry I said no. To the Jason Mraz thing. 

Edward: You see I thought you weren't ready for a relationship. I guess you just lied.

Maya: No that's not it at all.

Edward: Look it's no big deal. I'll just take West to the concert… I'm just surprised that's all.

Maya: Surprised? 

Edward: You're not the person I thought you were. I thought you were different than all those other girls. 

(Edward closes and locks his locker and starts walking away. Maya catches up with him.) 

Maya: Are you judging me based off the music video. Edward that's not who I am. That was acting. I was doing it for my music career.

(Edward and Maya walk into another hallway.) 

Edward: Oh so you were a slut. To get popular. 

(Maya stops walking and stares at Edward shocked. Edward keeps walking away.) 

Maya: You did not just call me that.

(Edward turns back around.)

Edward: It's not just me. You should check out your whole. Facerange fan page. You're a real star. 

(Edward walks away. Maya looks puzzled, she walks over and sits down on the bench outside the J.T. Memorial. She takes out her laptop and goes on Facerange. She sees a page labeled "MAYA THE SLUT!". Maya stares speechless. She scowls down the page to screen shots from her music video and sees a bunch of photoshop seminude and nude pictures. Maya stares at them distraught.)

**EXT. DEGRASSI – DEGRASSI GARDEN - NOON**

(Hayley and Christie walk into the Degrassi Garden. Christie nods her head yes and her and Hayley shake hands.)

**EXT. DEGRASSI - NOON**

(Dakota and Ashli are sitting at one of the picnic benches. With their lunch in front of them. Dakota has a text book in his hands while Ashli is barely paying attention on her phone.) 

Dakota: Earth to Ashli.

Ashli: I'm sorry… I'm just busy looking for a student visa. To move too England. 

Dakota: Isn't that why you're studying for your SAT's.

Ashli: Oh no. Not for me. For Mason.

(Dakota closes the text book and puts it down on the table.) 

Ashli: I never once considered what would happen to us. Once I went to Oxford… You know what maybe I should just forget about the SAT's. And apply at TU. I can take doctoral classes there. 

Dakota: You've been talking about Oxford since we were little kids. Can you imagine your life with it now?

(Ashli hesitates and then shakes her head.)

Ashli: No… I can't. And I can't imagine life without Mason either. 

Dakota: Then you need to figure out a way to have both. 

(Ashli smiles a little bit.)

**INT. DEGRASSI – HALLWAY - NOON**

(Blair is at her locker looking into the mirror while putting lip gloss on. Maya walks up to her.)

Maya: Blair we gotta take the music video down. Someone made a Facerange page about me. 

Blair: (_Smiling._) You can't take the video down. Are you crazy. If someone made a Facerange page for you. That's good. People are talking. Who cares what they're saying.

(Blair puts her lip gloss in her purse and closes and locks her locker.)

Maya: I care what they are saying. I want people to have opinions on my music. Not my body. 

(Blair shrugs her shoulders.) 

Blair: So they think you're sexy. So what?

(Blair starts walking away and Maya catches up.)

Maya: Take it down.

Blair: Oh come on Maya. There are a few celebrities whose career's started off with a scandal. And now look where they are. 

Maya: On the cover of magazines getting talked badly about.

(Blair laughs a little bit.)

Blair: Once you're famous. No one cares how you got there.

(Maya and Blair walk into another hallway and they stop walking.) 

Maya: I care. Blair music is my dream. I don't want to screw it all up. 

Blair: Look I put up with tons of hate. When I was on West Drive. 

Maya: What did you do?

Blair: Nothing.

Maya: So you just want me to ignore. All these gross comments about me. 

Blair: That's the price you pay for fame.

(Blair starts walking away. Maya sighs.)

**EXT. THE DOT - NOON**

(Mason is cleaning a table outside. Ashli is across the street, she crosses the street.)

Ashli: (_Smiling._) Mason can we talk?

Mason: Shouldn't you be in school.

Ashli: Look I know I was selfish. I messed up. But now I have a plan. And I'm not leaving until you hear it. 

(Another waiter goes over to another table.)

Mason: I'll be back in five minutes. 

(The guy nods his head. Mason and Ashli walk over to where Above the Dot is. They go up the steps.)

Ashli: Do you know how many different higher levels of education. There are in England. 

(Mason sighs.)

Mason: Ashli I don't have time. For you to list every single school. In England.

Ashli: Okay, but I want you to come to England with me. I already started filling out applications for you at a bunch of different schools. Visas and in case that doesn't work out guess what people love in England. Cafe's. 

(Mason shakes his head and seems to be losing his temper.)

Mason: (_Upset._) Why? Because all I can do is be a waiter? I have a music dream.

Ashli: That's not what I meant. 

(Mason scoffs.)

Mason: (_Upset._) Yes it is. Don't worry Ashli I understand now. I'm just your stupid useless boyfriend.

(Ashli is dumbfounded.) 

Ashli: What are you talking about? I never said you were stupid and useless. 

Mason: (_Upset._) You didn't have too. You're filling out forms for me, making plans for me. Obliviously you don't think I'm capable.

Ashli: Mason I was just trying to help.

Mason: (_Upset._) I don't want your help. 

(Ashli holds Mason's hand.) 

Ashli: Mason please calm down. 

Mason: (_Upset & Yelling._) Don't tell me what to do!

(Mason back hand slaps Ashli.)

Ashli: Ah! 

(Ashli falls back and goes tumbling down the stairs landing on the last few steps. Ashli has her left hand on the left side of her face. Mason eyes open wide realizing what he's done.) 

Mason: (_Panicky._) Ashli I'm sorry.

(Mason starts coming down the steps. Ashli gets up.) 

Ashli: (_Yelling._) Don't come near me!

(Mason stops halfway down the steps.)

Mason: (_Panicky._) Please just let me.

(Ashli cuts Mason off.)

Ashli: (_Yelling._) Don't talk to me! I never wanna see you again! 

(Ashli starts running away. Mason shakes his head and then punches the metal railing breathing heavy.)

**INT. DEGRASSI – MR. TOWNSEND CLASSROOM - NOON**

(Maya and Tristan are sitting in the middle of the classroom right next to each other. Edward and Blair are sitting in the back of the class, but not next to each other. Mr. Townsend is walking around the class.) 

Mr. Townsend: Today we talk about the world of… Romeo and Juliet. 

Tristan: (_Whispering._) Oh my gosh Maya. I've seen the Facerange page.

Maya: Yeah… What about it?

(Tristan shows Maya a bunch of fake nude photos of Maya.) 

Tristan: Are any of these you? 

Maya: Of course not. Someone just photoshopped my face on a bunch of naked girls.

(Some guys and girls in the class are looking at Maya whispering to their friends.) 

Tristan: Don't worry. It's going to be okay.

Maya: Haters are gonna hate right.

Mr. Townsend: Maybe the chatty Ms. Matlin will present for us.

(Maya grabs her journal, gets up from her seat and walks up to the front of the classroom.)

Maya: Um… Romeo and Juliet were people who struggled. With what they wanted most. 

(Maya stops talking as she sees people looking at the Facerange page on their phones. She can also hear people whispering her name. Maya takes a deep breath. Damon is sitting in the front of the class on his phone.) 

Damon: (_Loudly._) You're looking good Maya. 

(Maya looks down at her journal trying to ignore Damon.) 

Mr. Townsend: Damon. 

Damon: What? Am I wrong. 

(Damon holds his phone up so Mr. Townsend can see the Facerange page. Mr. Townsend double takes, he walks up and takes Damon phone. Mr. Townsend sees a fake nude picture of Maya. He stares shocked at what he's seeing.)

Mr. Townsend: (_Sternly._) Get that filth off your phone. And report to the office now for detention. 

(Damon gets up from his seat and grabs his phone and back pack.) 

Damon: Hey Maya I'll call ya. 

(Some people in the class laugh. Damon walks out the room with a smirk on his face.) 

Mr. Townsend: Ms. Matlin, please continue. 

Maya: I… I can't. 

(Maya runs up to her seat and grabs her back pack and runs out the classroom. Everyone stares at her in silence. Edward feels bad for saying what he said, now seeing how hurt Maya really is.) 

**INT. DEGRASSI – HALLWAY - AFTERNOON**

(Dallas is at his locker. Hayley is peeking outside the Music Room as Christie walks up to him. Dallas smiles.)

Dallas: (_Smiling._) Hey girl. What's up? 

Christie: I don't know. How to tell you this… So I'm just gonna say it… You gave me an STD. 

(Dallas double takes.) 

Dallas: Hold up we never had sex. 

(Hayley looks shocked.)

Dallas: And I sure as hell don't have an STD. 

Christie: Um… We still did other stuff. 

Dallas: And that other stuff doesn't give you an STD.

(Christie shrugs her shoulders.)

Christie: (_Looking at & Talking too Hayley._) Well I tried. 

(Dallas turns around and sees Hayley. Christie walks away down the hallway. Hayley sighs. Dallas closes and locks his locker. Hayley walks up to Dallas.)

Hayley: Okay I know it looks bad. But I can explain. Taylor gave me the wrong impression. I thought you guys had sex and. 

Dallas: (_Upset._) I'm not some black out drunk who has sex with girls. And then forget about it. 

Hayley: I just thought if I could scare you straight. You'll stop messing up your life.

Dallas: I told you Hayley I'm fine. I'm not your project. So don't treat me like one. 

Hayley: You're not fine. You need to get your act together. Because this isn't the Mike Dallas I know. 

(Dallas scoffs.) 

Dallas: (_Upset._) I'm sick and tired of everyone judging me. You can't tell me how to live my life. 

(Dallas is fighting back tears and Hayley can see this. She is speechless. Dallas starts walking away. Hayley leans against some lockers and sighs.)

**INT. MATLIN HOUSE – KITCHEN - NOON**

(Maya is sitting at the kitchen counter on her laptop looking at the Facerange page about her titled "**MAYA THE SLUT!**". Maya's looking at all the people posting nasty things about her and the fake nude pictures. Maya is overwhelmed. Mrs. Matlin comes into the room with her crutches.) 

Mrs. Matlin: (_Shocked._) Maya. 

Maya: Mom… What are you doing home?

Mrs. Matlin: I got a call from school. You skipped. 

Maya: Yeah I… I felt sick. I think I may have a fever of something. 

Mrs. Matlin: Fine I'll go get the thermometer. 

Maya: Okay I just didn't want to be there alright. 

Mrs. Matlin: No it's not alright. What's going on? 

(Mrs. Matlin sees a nude picture of Maya and double takes. Maya closes her laptop quickly, but her mom already saw it.) 

Mrs. Matlin: What was that?

Maya: Nothing. 

Mrs. Matlin: Maya I said what was that. Open your laptop 

(Maya hesitates and then opens her laptop and gets up from her seat. Mrs. Matlin comes over and looks at the screen. Mrs. Matlin is stunned beyond belief.)

Mrs. Matlin: Oh my… Is that you?

Maya: No it isn't… But it doesn't matter. Everyone think it is. 

Mrs. Matlin: Who thinks that? Who's doing this? 

Maya: I have no idea. Everyone I guess… I made this sexy music video and. 

(Mrs. Matlin cuts Maya off.) 

Mrs. Matlin: You did what?

(Maya is on the verge of tears.)

Maya: (_On The Verge of Tears._) And people started leaving mean comments. Then someone I don't know who. Made this Facerange page full of lies… And I was trying my best to ignore it. Believe me I tried. But now people are calling me names at school and that's why I skipped. I'm so sorry, I know this is all my fault.

Mrs. Matlin: You shouldn't have made the video. Which I will see. But the bullying, that's not your fault. 

Maya: (_On The Verge of Tears._) What do I do? How do I stop this? 

Mrs. Matlin: I don't know. But we'll figure something out okay. I promise.

(Mrs. Matlin hugs Maya. A tear flows down Maya's cheek.)


	34. All Fall Down

**NOTE: Maya does something in this episode that I do not agree with. However, that is the way she would react to the situation. Without further ado... I hope you all enjoy!**

**Degrassi Evolutions: New Beginnings Season 3 Episode 18: All Fall Down**

**INT. DEGRASSI – HALLWAY - MORNING**

(Ashli is at her locker looking in a mirror putting makeup to cover the bruise under her right eye. As she finishes she has a flashback of Mason backhand slapping her and pushing her down the stairs. Dakota and Hadley walk up to her.)

Hadley: You look exhausted.

Ashli: Well I stayed up all night studying for my SAT's. And Coey had trouble sleeping last night.

Dakota: How did your talk with Mason go? Did you two figure out a plan for Oxford?

(Ashli shakes her head.)

Ashli: No… We actually got into a huge fight. I don't really wanna talk about it right now.

(Ashli closes and locks her locker. Her, Dakota, and Hadley start walking down the hallway.)

Dakota: Are you okay?

Ashli: I'm fine. I just have to focus. On acing my SAT's today.

(Both Dakota and Hadley give Ashli a worried look.)

Ashli: I'm fine guys. I promise.

(They walk into the foyer. Beck is walking up with balloon's with a note attached and a brown teddy bear with a heart that say's "**I LOVE YOU**". Hadley smiles brightly.)

Hadley: (_Smiling._) Aw Beck. You should've have.

Beck: It's not me this time. It's for Ashli.

(Ashli sighs. Beck gives Ashli the gift.)

Hadley: (_Smiling._) Mason is such a romantic.

(The bell rings. Students start going their separate ways to their classes.)

Dakota: It looks like whatever happened. That he's sorry for it.

Ashli: I have six hours until the SAT's. I have to focus.

(Ashli throws the balloons with the card attached and the brown teddy bear with the heart in the nearby trashcan. Ashli takes a deep breath trying to calm herself down.)

**Opening Sequence:** **At the beginning two people are doing a salto over the stairs at the entrance of the school with a large crowd watching; the camera makes a close up of the people. The crowd reacting in surprise to the people who made a salto. The camera moves to the right and shows Dallas taping the two people who did the salto with a video camera, he smiles. Hayley takes the camera from Dallas and smiles at him and then turns around. It pans to the right and shows Alice sitting on the steps at the entrance to the school reading the Degrassi Daily. Alice looks at the camera and sticks her tongue out, and then laughs. The camera pans to the right where we see Dakota carrying his back pack, walking on the sidewalk by the school, he looks into the camera and smirks. The camera pans to the right and shows Bella sitting in a limo about to get out while Edward is outside the limo, he's standing on the right side of Bella. Bella is smiling at the camera and puts her hand out for Edward. Edward takes her hand and the camera zooms over to him, he smirks into the camera. The camera pans to the right and shows the back of Maya and Tristan in an empty classroom on a laptop. Maya and Tristan look up and smile. The camera pans to the right and we see Ashli at her locker, she looks at the camera and then poses and smiles. Beck and Hadley sitting at a desk Beck and Hadley are working on a volcano. They both look at the camera and smile. Then suddenly the volcano explodes and Beck and Hadley step back. The camera pans to the left and shows Ashli sitting at a table near them, she looks into the camera and flips her hair and smiles. The camera then pans left too foyer Blair is walking, looking very sassy as the echo of an applauding group of people who are her fans is heard. The camera again pans to the right we're taken to the principal's office where Grace is cantankerously exiting, eyeing up Mr. Simpson, who is smiling in a patronizing manner to an area right of the camera. Austin is sitting with his arms crossed and looks angrily at Simpson as Mr. Simpson then signals for Austin to enter his office. The camera moves to the music class where Zig playing an electric guitar with a crowd around him. The camera pans to the Resource center where Bambi and Heather are both laughing setting up the camera that has a DTV sticker on it. The camera zooms out and we see West sitting behind a desk facing the camera, wearing a dress shirt and tie. West fixes his tie and awkwardly smiles. Then the camera pans to outside in front of Degrassi, The camera then pans right and we can see Danny catches a football and then tosses it to Trent, who is following the camera panning. Trent catches the football slowly rotates to smile at the camera. He then rotates to his right to walk towards the school, still holding the football. The Degrassi Evolutions logo appears on his jacket. It then pops up.**

**INT. DEGRASSI – SIMPSON'S OFFICE - MORNING**

(Maya is sitting down on the seat near the window while Mrs. Matlin rolls up in her wheel chair to Simson's desk. Simpson closes the door and walks behind his desk.)

Mr. Simpson: Degrassi takes bullying very seriously. Damon and the rest of the boys in Maya's English class. Has been spoken too.

Mrs. Matlin: And what about the Facerange page?

(Simpson sits down in his seat.)

Mr. Simpson: Um during the school year. Social media sites are banded from the Resource Center computers. This was recently just added.

Maya: But people can still post comments on their phone.

Mr. Simpson: Unfortunately we can't stop that.

(Maya sighs.)

Mrs. Matlin: Okay well can you help us find the person. Who started that page.

Mr. Simpson: We'll look into it. However I can't make any promises.

Mrs. Matlin: How would you feel if people. We're spreading lies about your child.

Mr. Simpson: With all due respect Mrs. Matlin. I don't control the internet.

(Mrs. Matlin shakes her head.)

Mr. Simpson: We're doing the best we can. I'm sorry.

Maya: (_Sarcastically._) Sorry isn't going to make things better.

(Maya is pulling her hair band, but she snaps it too hard and it flies and hits Simpson on his shoulder. Maya gets up from her seat.)

Maya: I'm sorry Mr. Simpson… But it won't.

(Maya grabs her back pack from the chair and opens the second door to Simpson's office and walks out. She walks out the front office and into the foyer. Where a bunch of people both guys and girls are looking at the Facerange, some are laughing at her. Blair walks out the Resource Center and sees Maya. She walks up to her, but Maya keeps walking. Blair catches up to her.)

Blair: So I take it that. They didn't find the person. Who made the Facerange page.

Maya: No. Basically they can't do anything. Who would do this me.

Blair: I wish I knew.

(Some guys walk by and give Maya the call them symbol and laugh.)

Maya: It could be anyone.

Blair: Just lay low for a few days. It'll blow over. I mean what I learned on West Drive is. A new school scandal will come out and replace yours. I'm I right?

Maya: I just want to disappear.

**INT. TORRES HOUSE – BASEMENT - MORNING**

(Hayley and Drew come down the stairs into the basement. The curtain is closed over Dallas' room.)

Drew: (_Loudly._) Dallas buddy! You got a visitor!

(Dallas doesn't answer... Just silence.)

Drew: Bro you awake?

Hayley: Okay Dallas I know you're mad. And I should've have did what I did. I'm sorry.

(Drew sees Dallas dresser draws are open and empty. Drew double takes. Hayley notices also.)

Drew: What the… Dallas you here man?

(Drew pulls the curtains open to reveal… Dallas's room empty like he was never there. Hayley and Drew stare in shock, both speechless.)

**INT. DEGRASSI – MUSIC ROOM - MORNING**

(Maya is alone in the music room playing her cello. Neil is walking by and sees Maya, he stops in his tracks. He stares for a moment and then walks in. He smiles and sits down in the seat next to Maya.)

Neil: My mom used to play that all the time. You're really good.

(Maya keeps playing her cello.)

Maya: Thanks.

Neil: I guess people are still giving you a hard time. About that video huh?

Maya: Whatever.

Neil: Well if you need me to beat anyone up. I got your back.

(Maya stops playing her cello and finally looks at Neil. Neil smiles. Maya smiles and gets up from her seat and walks over to a table putting her cello on in. Neil checks Maya out and is staring at Maya's butt, he stands up from the seat.)

Neil: And what a sweet back it is.

(Maya looks puzzled. Neil walks up behind Maya pushes himself up behind Maya and grabs her butt. Maya turns around and pushes Neil back.)

Maya: Get off of me.

(Neil laughs a little bit. Edward is walking by the other entrance of the music room and stops when he sees what's going on.)

Neil: (_Smirking._) Come on I know you want it. I saw those pictures. You don't have to pretend.

(Neil walks up to Maya and puts his arms around her.)

Maya: (_Yelling._) Get off of me!

(Edward runs into the room and grabs the hood from Neil's hoodie and pulls Neil off of Maya. Edward punches Neil in the face with a right hook.)

Neil: Ugh.

(Neil falls down on the floor. Neil stands up.)

Neil: Woah dude chill.

Edward: Get lost.

(Edward pushes Neil. Neil stops walking by the entrance and Edward pushes him out.)

Neil: Woah.

(Neil gets back up and walks away, with his left hand over his cheek. Edward walks back over to Maya.)

Maya: Um… You just hit him with your fist. Is your hand okay?

Edward: Uh it hurts a little. But not big deal. It was worth it.

Maya: I thought if I just laid low. Everything would be okay… Everyone thinks I'm a slut.

Edward: They're all wrong. I was wrong.

(Maya takes a deep breath.)

Edward: Look how many guys have you kissed?

Maya: Five.

(Edward scoffs.)

Edward: I've kissed eighty girls.

(Maya mouth drops open in shock.)

Edward: Oh and one Tristan. If anyone needs a page made about them. It should be me.

Maya: That will never happen. You're a guy. They'll call you a legend.

(Edward laughs a little bit.)

Maya: I just wish. There was a way. I could make this all go away.

(Edward nods his head.)

Edward: I may have an idea.

(Maya looks puzzled. Edward holds has hand out for Maya to hold. Maya holds Edward's hand and they start walking away. Edward leading Maya out the music room.)

**INT. DEGRASSI - NOON**

(Dakota and Ashli are walking up to the picnic bench. Ashli has her phone in her hand and it starts ringing. Ashli sighs and ignores the call.)

Dakota: It's the fifth time Mason's called.

Ashli: And I'm not going to answer no time soon?

(Mason walks from behind a school bus and walks up to Dakota and Ashli.)

Mason: Hey.

(Dakota and Ashli turn around.)

Mason: Ash can we talk?

(Ashli shakes her head.)

Ashli: No. It's not a good time.

Mason: Please Ashli I want to apologize.

(Ashli hesitates and then...)

Ashli: I'll be back in a sec Dakota.

(Dakota nods his head. Ashli and Mason start walking down the path.)

Ashli: You can't just show up at my school.

Mason: An apology over the phone wouldn't cut it. I couldn't wait. You have to know how sorry I am.

Ashli: You promised me that would never happen again. And I believed you.

(Ashli and Mason stop walking near the parking lot.)

Mason: I thought of losing you made me crazy. I thought we'd be together forever.

Ashli: So did I.

Mason: We still can. I'll go with you to Oxford. Anywhere you are, I'll be too.

Ashli: No Mason… I'm not going to be that stupid girl who goes back. And lets it happen again and again and again.

Mason: Ashli please. I love you.

Ashli: If you love me. Then you wouldn't have hurt me.

(Mason nods his head.)

Ashli: You have rage issues Mason. Very serious rage issues and you need help.

Mason: I know. You're right. But I can't do it without you… I'm broken Ashli. Fix me.

(Ashli is conflicted. The bell rings.)

Ashli: I have to go. I have my SAT's.

(Ashli starts walking away.)

**INT. DEGRASSI – REMEDIAL ROOM HALLWAY - NOON**

(Edward opens one of the door's and holds it open for Maya. She walks in and Edward walks in after her. A few sketchy looking guys and girls are standing near lockers talking.)

Maya: Uh… What are we doing in the rubber room hallway?

(**GRACE CARDINAL **is sitting on a bench on her laptop looks up at Edward and Maya. Grace laughs when she recognizes Maya.)

Grace: Hey you're the music video girl. Nice pics.

(Maya sighs.)

Maya: And we're leaving now.

(Maya starts walking away.)

Edward: Maya wait.

(Maya turns back around.)

Edward: This is Grace. She can help.

(Grace gestures for money. Edward puts his hand in his right pocket and takes out thirty dollars. He gives the money to Grace.)

Grace: Okay the Facerange page was setup. From an fake account.

Maya: Yeah I already know that.

Grace: Let me finish blondie. After richie rich request. I deleted the page, but if these people are out to get you. Then they're just gonna make a new one.

Maya: Yeah, but they'll have to start from scratch.

Grace: They still got all the pictures.

Edward: Which is why.

Grace: Which is why I sent a message to the fake account. Asking them to confirm their account info. By entering their email. People are such idiots it works every single time.

Maya: So who was it?

(Grace turns her laptop around so Maya can see. The email account shows none other than Blair. Maya stares speechless, she begins to think of all these reasons why it makes sense. Maya shakes her head.)

Maya: Say it ain't so.

**INT. DEGRASSI – PARKING LOT - NOON**

(The Ice Hounds bus is in the parking lot. Ice Hounds are getting on the bus ready for hockey practice. Chase and Luke are wearing their Ice Hound hoodie's leaning against the bus. A senior girl with ample cleavage walks by wearing a white shirt and Luke checks her out.)

Luke: I wouldn't mind getting her shirt wet.

(Luke and Chase laugh. Hayley comes walking up to them.)

Hayley: Ice Hounds before you head to practice. Where's your captain.

(Chase pats Luke on his shoulder.)

Chase: (_Smiling._) My man right here.

Luke: (_Smiling._) That's right. How can I help you?

Hayley: No I mean Dallas.

Luke: Uh Dallas?

Hayley: Yeah.

Chase: Dallas hasn't talked to any of us. In a couple of weeks.

(Hayley looks puzzled.)

Hayley: What do you mean? I thought you guys travel in a pack.

Chase: Not since couch cut him.

Luke: Yep. Coach was still making room for new talent.

Hayley: Huh?

Chase: He hasn't told you any of this?

(Hayley shakes his head.)

Hayley: No I just assumed. Hockey is his life.

Chase: Yeah it sucks. First Danny and now Dallas.

Luke: Well if you see him. Tell him we say what's up. We missed that dude.

Hayley: Uh yeah.

(Chase and Luke walk away and get on the bus. Hayley takes out her phone and calls Dallas. After ring after ring it goes to voicemail.)

Hayley: Hey Dallas. I found out about what happened with the Ice Hounds… It sucks. It really does. But it doesn't mean you have to throw everything away… Please come back to the school. Or just call me back. Or at least call Drew. Show me proof you're okay.

(Hayley hangs up.)

**INT. DEGRASSI – MR. TOWNSEND CLASSROOM - NOON**

(Blair is the only one in the classroom. She is sitting on top of a desk putting on nail polish. Maya walks into the classroom all the way up to Blair. Some more people walk into the classroom.)

Maya: (_Upset._) So I found out who started the Facerange page.

Blair: You did. Who is it? Edward?

(Maya rolls her eyes.)

Blair: Or was it Tristan? No way.

Maya: (_Upset._) Cut the act Blair. I know it was you.

(Blair laughs.)

Blair: (_Smiling_.) Oh Maya don't be ridiculous. Where did you get a crazy idea like that?

Maya: (_Upset & Loudly._) I thought we were friends Blair.

(Maya's loudness catches the attention of some of the people in the classroom. They all look at Maya and Blair. Blair slowly stops smiling and is looking at Maya with hate in her eyes.)

Blair: Friends don't steal friends boyfriends. You know what they say. Keep your friends close and your enemies closer.

Maya: (_Upset._) Edward and I aren't even dating.

Blair: (_Hostile._) Whatever slut.

Maya: (_Upset._) Coming from an has-been.

(Blair stares at Maya with her poker face. Blair hops off the desk and pushes Maya and Maya pushes her back. Maya and Blair start hitting each other. Maya pushes Blair to the floor and gets on top of her. People in the class surrounded and start recording the fight with their phones. Blair starts to get the upper hand and grabs a handful of Maya's hair pulling hard.)

Maya: (_Yelling._) Get off me!

(Perino makes his way through the crowd of students.)

Mr. Perino: (_Yelling._) That's enough!

(Maya and Blair stop fighting and look at Perino.)

Mr. Perino: Both of you Simpson's office. Now.

_**A FEW MINUTES LATER…**_

(In Simpson's office; Simpson is standing behind his desk as Maya and Blair are standing in front going back and forth.)

Blair: (_Yelling._) She started it.

Maya: (_Yelling._) She started the Facerange page.

Mr. Simpson: (_Yelling._) Enough!

(Maya and Blair finally quiet down.)

Mr. Simpson: Fighting is not going to be allowed in school. Two weeks of detention. For the both of you.

(Maya walks over to her mom while Blair walks over to her's.)

Maya: Shouldn't Blair's punishment be worse? She started the Facerange page.

(Maya, Mrs. Matlin, Simpson and Mrs. Tilman all are looking at Blair. All eyes are on Blair and she feels the pressure.)

Mr. Simpson: Blair is this true?

Blair: (_Convincingly._) I've made a huge mistake.

(Maya rolls her eyes.)

Blair: (_Convincingly._) I never meant to hurt anyone.

Maya: (_Upset._) For goodness sake people. She's an actress. She's about to win an Oscar right now.

Mrs. Matlin: Maya.

Mr. Simpson: Okay school computers weren't used. So I've done what I can from an administer stand point. The next step is up to you guys. Legal action.

Blair: (_Convincingly._) Maya and Mrs. Matlin. I'm so, so, so sorry.

Mrs. Tilman: I don't think it's needed to get the police involved. Let's not make any rash decisions.

(Mrs. Matlin nods her head.)

Mrs. Matlin: I agree.

(Maya double takes.)

Maya: What? Mom you can't be serious. She ruined my life.

Blair: (_Convincingly._) I said I'm sorry. Show some mercy.

Maya: Mercy? Did you show me mercy all this summer? Did you show me mercy with that Facerange page? Mercy is the last thing you deserve.

Mrs. Matlin: Maya I know you're upset. I am too, but I don't think. Going to the police is the answer.

Maya: So she gets off scott free.

Mrs. Tilman: Maya I assure you. I will deal with this.

(Maya shakes her head.)

Mr. Simpson: Thank you Mrs. Tilman. Hopefully we can put this all behind us.

(Mrs. Matlin and Mrs. Tilman walk away and leave the office. Blair is walking by Maya and gives her a smirk and walks out the office. Maya stares at Blair in disbelief.)

**INT. DEGRASSI – MR. PERINO CLASSROOM - NOON**

(Dakota and everyone else in the classroom is dressed in Ancient Roman clothing over their clothes. Hayley is once again dressed as Cleopatra. She is standing at the entrance of the class anxiously waiting for Dallas to show up. Perino walks up to Hayley.)

Mr. Perino: Ms. Michaels where's Dallas?

Hayley: Um he is…

(Hayley looks around the hallway. Dallas suddenly is seen as he walks into the hallway. He walks up to the class and Hayley can easily tell by Dallas' eyes that he is drunk.)

Mr. Perino: Ah flu all gone?

Dallas: (_Drunkenly & Smiling._) Yes sir. I feel awesome. Geography is my favorite subject.

(Dallas laughs.)

Dallas: (_Drunkenly & Smiling._) I told you not to worry about me Hayley. Everything is all good in the neighborhood. Mike Dallas is alive and well.

Mr. Perino: I can't wait to see this.

(Mr. Perino walks away.)

Hayley: Please tell me you haven't been drinking.

(Dallas laughs.)

Dallas: (_Drunkenly & Smiling._) No… Okay maybe one… Case.

(Dallas laughs. Hayley sighs.)

Hayley: Okay… We can still do this. Come on.

(Hayley walks into the classroom and Dallas follows her. They walk up to a desk where Dallas' Caesar outfit is. Hayley picks it up and gives the outfit to Dallas.)

Dallas: (_Drunkenly & Smiling._) Oh that's my custom. This is going to be sick.

Hayley: Dallas please try to focus.

(Dallas starts laughing, but slowly stops.)

Dallas: (_Drunkenly._) Hey Hayley… You were right. I'm a failure. I admit it. I am a huge failure.

Hayley: Dallas don't do this right now. Just get into character for me.

(Dallas puts on the costume and him and Hayley walk up in front of the classroom.)

Mr. Perino: At least Caesar and Cleopatra.

Hayley: Today me and my partner are going to be presentation. The events that led to the affair between Caesar and Cleopatra.

(Dallas eyes roll to the back of his head and he faints falling to the ground. Hayley, Dakota, Perino and everyone else stares in shock. Dallas gets back up laughing.)

Dallas: (_Drunkenly & Laughing._) I'm just messing around.

(Hayley sighs. Dallas then runs over to the trashcan in the room and starts throwing up. Dakota and the other people in the classroom watch in shock and some people are laughing. Dallas runs out the classroom down the hallway. Hayley sighs and her and Perino walk to the entrance of the classroom.)

Mr. Perino: Well would you look at that. I guess he did have the flu after all.

(Perino walks back up to his desk. Hayley nods her head.)

**INT. DEGRASSI – MUSIC ROOM - NOON**

(Edward is sitting down on a stool playing the drums. He's doing extremely good. Maya walks into the room.)

Maya: I can't believe it.

(Edward stops playing the drums.)

Edward: I take it your meeting. Didn't go well.

Maya: (_Frustrated._) My mom doesn't want to press criminal charges. Because Blair said she was so sorry… I want to get revenge.

(Edward does a beat on the drums.)

Edward: (_Smiling._) Sweet, sweet revenge.

(Edward does the same beat on the drums again. Maya laughs a little bit.)

Maya: (_Smiling._) Sweet revenge.

(Edward and Maya laugh.)

Edward: (_Smiling._) See don't you feel better.

Maya: I'll feel better if everyone. Knew how evil Blair was.

Edward: Well maybe you need to find a way. To bring them up to speed.

(Maya slowly starts smiling getting an idea.)

**INT. DEGRASSI – FOYER - NOON**

(Dallas walks into the foyer and Hayley runs up to him.)

Hayley: Hey Dallas wait up… (_Trying to Lighten up The Mood._) Considering all the things that could've gone wrong. I think that went pretty well.

Dallas: It doesn't matter.

(Dallas sits down in the seat outside the Resource Center and Hayley sits down in the seat right next to him. Dallas sighs.)

Dallas: I'm moving back to Guelph.

Hayley: What why?

Dallas: You think I want to. Go back home a big loser.

Hayley: Losing hockey sucks. I get it. But it doesn't make you a loser.

Dallas: I dreamt about getting into the NHL my entire life. Who am I without hockey?

(Hayley hesitates and then…)

Hayley: When I had gotten Kidney Failure during the summer. I thought my life was over… But I made it through. Thanks to you and others. There's much more to you than meets the eye.

Dallas: Like what? Drinking… Making a fool out of myself.

Hayley: Helping me through tough times.

Dallas: I have no reason to stay.

Hayley: Yeah you do… You have Drew and all your other friends… I know I don't want to lose you. You've been a great friend to me.

(Hayley gets up from the seat and starts walking away. Dallas watches her, a little bit shocked with what Hayley said.)

**INT. DEGRASSI – THEATER - NOON**

(Ashli and a bunch of other seniors are retaking their SAT's. A teacher is walking around. Ashli goes to the next page in her text booklet. The first question on the next page says "**NAME A MISTAKE YOU MADE IN THE PAST. WILL YOU DO IT AGAIN OR DO PEOPLE CHANGE**". This makes Ashli start thinking about Mason and could he change.)

**INT. DEGRASSI – MUSIC ROOM - NOON**

(Edward, Maya and Tristan are sitting next to each other in the front row. Blair is at the last seat taking to a girl.)

Ms. Oh: (_Smiling._) Okay we have time for. One more song writing assignment today.

(Maya and a few other girls raises their hand.)

Maya: Actually Ms. Oh I know I already presented. But I wrote another song.

Ms. Oh: Oh okay. Give it up for Maya Matlin.

(Maya gets up from her seat, but Edward gets up also.)

Edward: Maya wait. Are you sure you wanna go through with this? Maybe it's not that good of an idea.

Maya: There's no going back now.

(Maya walks over and grabs the guitar and sits down in the seat. Edward sits back down in his seat.)

Maya: Okay this song is about revenge. And spoil alert. It's about Blair and it sucks.

(Blair double takes. Maya starts playing a rocker tone with the guitar.)

Maya: (_Singing._) You were a superstar now you're a has-been.

(Tristan and a few other people look at Blair.)

Maya: (_Singing._) I thought we were friends, but you were just acting. One day I'll watch you die.

(Blair double takes. Ms. Oh and everyone else in the classroom are stunned with Maya's song.)

Maya: (_Singing._) Maybe in your sleep. Throw you six feet under. So you don't make a peek.

Ms. Oh: (_Sternly._) Maya.

Maya: (_Singing._) Watch your back. You're dead. With a capital d.

Ms. Oh: (_Sternly._) Ms. Matlin.

Maya: (_Singing._) The world will be a so much better place without you.

(Ms. Oh walks up to Maya and takes the guitar away from her.)

Ms. Oh: That's enough.

(Maya stands up with a smirk on her face.)

Maya: (_Smirking._) Let me guess. Go to the office.

Ms. Oh: Yes.

(Maya walks past Blair smirking at her and then walks out the classroom. Blair is hurt and it can be seen in her face, but she to put her poker face on.)

**INT. MICHAELS HOUSE – BASEMENT - AFTERNOON**

(Hayley is sitting on the couch working on some Student Council things. Dallas walks out to the patio and knocks on the glass door. Hayley turns around and sees Dallas. She gets up from, walks over and opens the sliding door.)

Dallas: Hey… I talked Perino into giving us an extension on our presentation… That's if you still wanna work with an ex hockey player with no prospects.

Hayley: It depends. You done with the drinking?

Dallas: After this afternoon. Yeah. I also had a talk with Drew. It helped make my mind clear.

Hayley: And the random girls?

Dallas: (_Smiling._) Hey I can't help it. If the ladies love me.

(Dallas and Hayley laugh.)

Hayley: (_Smiling._) I'm glad you're okay.

Dallas: (_Smiling._) Thanks to you.

(Dallas walks up to Hayley and gives her a warming hugs her. Hayley smiles and hugs Dallas back.)

**INT. MATLIN HOUSE – KITCHEN - AFTERNOON**

(Maya takes out a juice bottle from the fridge.)

Mrs. Matlin: (_Loudly._) Suspended Maya. For threatening a girl's life.

Maya: It was just a song mom. Do you really think I'm capable of murder.

(Mrs. Matlin shakes her head.)

Mrs. Matlin: And what makes it worse. You don't even know how wrong it was. You are grounded obliviously. That means no TV and no internet.

Maya: (_Flustered._) You don't get it do you. I was groped by some jerk today. And people look at me like I have a disease. While Blair gets to go around and flip her hair like OMG.

Mrs. Matlin: You can't let them hurt you. You have to turn the other cheek.

Maya: (_Flustered._) Mom do you realize how hard that is. When they're at school and online. There's no break.

Mrs. Matlin: You don't have to sink to their level. You are way better than that.

(Maya is on the verge of tears.)

Maya: (_On The Verge of Tears._) Are we done.

(Maya starts walking away.)

Mrs. Matlin: No we're not.

(Maya stops walking and turns back around.)

Mrs. Matlin: If you want to press criminal charges against Blair. We can.

Maya: Seriously?

(Mrs. Matlin nods her head yes.)

Mrs. Matlin: It's gonna be long and it's gonna be hard. But I want you to know that I am. On your side.

(A few tears run down Maya's cheek. She wipes them away.)

Maya: I'll think about it.

(Mrs. Matlin goes out the kitchen. Maya takes a deep breath.)

**INT. THE DOT - NIGHT**

(Mason is at the front counter wiping it off. Ashli walks into the Dot and up to Mason.)

Ashli: Hey Mason can we talk.

Mason: Ashli… I can't say how happy I am to see you.

Ashli: You and I have something special.

(Mason smiles and nods his head.)

Ashli: But if we're going to be together. You're gonna have to go to therapy.

Mason: I can do that.

Ashli: And I still want to go to Oxford.

Mason: Oxford is your dream. I don't want to stand in your way.

Ashli: And promise me Mason. If you ever get upset you'll talk to me… Because if you ever hit me again. I'm gone. No more chances.

(Mason nods his head.)

Mason: Never again. I promise and I keep my promises.

Ashli: You can't let me down Mason.

(Ashli shakes her head.)

Ashli: Not again.

Mason: I won't.

(Mason holds Ashli's hands holds them up to his lips and kisses her hands gently. Ashli smiles, hopeful for a fresh start.)

**INT. MATLIN HOUSE – KITCHEN - NIGHT**

(Maya is sitting at the kitchen counter. She gets off the stool and starts walking towards the living room. When suddenly there's a knock on the door in the kitchen. May turns around and sees Edward standing outside. Maya walks up and unlocks and opens the door. Edward walks into the doorframe.)

Maya: What are you doing here?

Edward: I just wanted to apologize. I feel like I pushed you into doing that song.

Maya: You didn't. If anything it's my fault. I should've took the high road.

Edward: Don't let Blair get to you. She's just jealous, because you are talented, and funny.

(Maya smiles.)

Edward: And awesome in so many ways. That she'll never be.

(Maya laughs a little bit.)

Maya: (_Smiling._) You don't have to say those things. To make me feel better.

Edward: I'm not. I mean it. Trust me.

(Edward and Maya stare into each other eyes in silence *romantic sparks*. Edward walks closer to Maya leans in and Maya's heart stars beating fast. Edward kisses her gently. Maya closes her eyes slowly and starts kissing Edward back and Edward puts his hand on the side of Maya's face. Maya puts her arms around Edward's shoulders. Maya starts blushing as they finish kissing.)

Edward: (_Smiling._) School is going to be a drag. Without you.

Mrs. Matlin: (_Yelling from the Living Room._) Maya! I told you no TV.

Maya: My mom is coming. Go.

(Edward is about to walk away.)

Maya: Wait no hold on.

(Maya leans in and kisses Edward quickly. Edward tries to kiss Maya again, but Maya laughs a little bit, Edward starts walking away. Maya closes and locks the door. Mrs. Matlin walks into the kitchen.)

Mrs. Matlin: I swear I heard the TV.

Maya: Um that wasn't me. I'm in the kitchen about to go up to my bedroom. (_Jokingly._) Maybe you should get your hearing checked. I mean you are getting old.

(Maya and Mrs. Matlin laugh.)

Mrs. Matlin: (_Smiling._) Very funny… So have you thought anymore about pressing charges?

Maya: I have… Just because Blair's evil. Doesn't mean I have to be… (_Smiling._) I want to move on. And I have things to look forward too.

(Mrs. Matlin nods her head.)

Mrs. Matlin: I'm glad to hear that.

(Mrs. Matlin leaves the kitchen. Maya is smiling brightly, knowing that things her looking up for her.)


End file.
